Preguntale a Naruto y a sus amigos
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Diviértete con el programa mas loco. ¿Que es lo mas loco que puede suceder? Obito bailando la macarena, Madara saliendo del closet, Hinata-Neko bailandote sensualmente, Naruto dandose el lote con Sasuki, Parejas Crack al máximo, Yaoi y Yuri sin quedarse atrás.
1. La tortura ha comenzado

**Disclaimer:** **Oye tú, si tú te cuento un secreto….Naruto no me pertenece**

En un salón gigantesco que se hallaba en oscuras, pero de repente se ilumino mostrando a una joven niña de apariencia de 11, castaña y dueña de unos ojos color marrón suave. La pequeña se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón rojo.

_ ¡Konichiwa, mi nombre es Cerezo y seré la conductora de este programa!_ Saludó efusivamente la muchacha_ Como sabrán este programa se basara en hacer preguntas incomodas y retos tortuosos e vergonzosos a nuestros personajes favoritos de Naruto y hablando de ellos aquí se encuentran_ La chica señalo a una zona de la desolada habitación, la luces iluminaron a un grupo de personas o sea a Naruto y los demás.

_ ¡Exijo que nos suelten!_ Bramo una Ino atada de pies a cabeza por unas sogas al igual que los demás (cortesía de la inocente autora).

_ ¿¡Donde están mis retoños!?_ Chillo como una mariquita digo gruño con furia un Naruto.

_ ¿Hablas de Sara-chan, Boru-chan, Hima-chan y los demás?_ Pregunto la castaña al Séptimo Hokage este solo atino a asentir a la niña que tenía enfrente_ Allí están_ Y de repente la nueva generación apareció sentada cómodamente rodeada de postres y revistas a diferencia de sus padres que se hallaban atados y sin ningún tipo de alimento.

_¡ Mis bebes, venga con su papi que los apapachara con amor!_ Pronuncio con una ternura a sus dos hijos, Boruto se sonrojo con vergüenza por el comportamiento de su padre y Himawari lo miro con duda.

_ Cállate viejo, das vergüenza_ Exclamo gritando al rubio.

_ No puedo creer que Hinata se halla casado con ese idiota_ Murmuro Kiba observando al ojiazul haciendo payasadas.

_ Naruto puedes cerrar tu boca, me estás dando dolor de cabeza_ Comentó Kakashi al lado de la conductora sin estar atado.

_ ¿Estás de su lado Kakashi-sensei?, eres un traidor ttebayo_ Dijo al enmascarado al cual solo se encogió de hombros.

_ Que puedo decirte Naruto, la serie termino y ya terminamos de filmar la última película, no hay sueldo, las deudas no se pagan por si solas y los Icha-Icha no caen del cielo_ Explicó con angustia el peligris_ Además esta chiquilla no paga tan mal.

_ ¿Qué nos harás niñita?_ Dijo Temari a Cerezo ignorando al Sexto y al Séptimo Hokage.

_ Pues, los que lean esto harán preguntas y retos hacia ustedes lo cual cumplirán si o si_ Sonrió maliciosamente_ También los lectores podrán hacer retos para obligar a besarse entre sí o algo asi.

_Podrán también pedir escenas Yaoi o Yuri y Hentai_ Dijo perversión Kakashi y los demás temblaron de miedo.

_ ¡Haci que hagan sus preguntas, onegai!

 **¿Rewiers?**

 **Los quiero**

 **Besos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	2. Entre Furias y Revividos

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi-sama el que no lo alabe tardare más en subir capítulos.**

 **Entre Furias y Revividos**

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación del otro día, la diferencia era que los personajes ya no se encontraban atados si no estaban sentados por diferentes asientos y al centro se hallaba Cerezo sonriendo como cualquier niña común.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con alegría, algunos saludaron (como Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Gaara y etc) y otros los ignoraron simplemente (como Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru y mas) _Agradezco sus comentarios a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo por leer mis historias y sin más minutos de espera ¡Empezaremos!_ Dijo con efusividad.

Kakashi se acercó a Cerezo con un sobre lleno de cartas que la chica acepto con torpeza, los abrió y leyó:

 **Daniela**

 **Tu historia es muy divertida por fa continúala.**

_Claro que lo hare, daré todo mi esfuerzo ¡de veras!_ Exclamo con alegría la joven conductora.

_ ¡Ese es el ánimo, ttebayo!

_Siguiente pregunta_ Comentó con fastidio Kakashi entregándole otra carta y la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Love pansage**

 **Holiwi kakashi y cerezo**

_¡Konichiwa Love-chan!

_Hm_ Dijo sin emoción y la niña lo golpeo con fuerza en sus costillas_ Ko- koni-chiwa Lo-ve_ Comentó sin respiración y los demás lo observaron con una gotita al ver como se retorcía del dolor.

 **Sakura y Sasuke ¿cómo pueden tener a una niña tan tierna y todos los sinónimos posibles y existentes comp sarada :D, si sakura es fea y plana y sasuke un emo vengador gay?**

La cámara enfoco a los nombrados, la pelirosa se encontraba pensando, el Uchiha parecía estar en la misma situación y entonces se miraron.

_Sarada es igual a Sasuke-kun_ Dijo con amor la ojijade.

_Ella es igual a su madre_ Expresó con indiferencia pero su ojo brillo al comentario de su esposa.

_¡Owwwww!_ Cerezo y las demás chicas se sonrojaron por la dulce escena y los hombres rodaron los ojos por la supuesta estupidez de la escena.

 **Temari: Shikamaru no te merece y esto lo perdono solo porque shikadai tiene tus ojos (que estén casados).**

_ Que puedo decirte Love_ La rubia se encogió de hombros_ Te enamoras del que menos esperas y yo me enamore de un bebito llorón_ Temari pellizco la mejilla de su esposo con ternura_ Y lo se si Shikadai hubiera heredado sus ojos, adiós nietos_ La mujer inflo su pecho con orgullo al oír el halago de parte para su hijo.

 **Tenten enseñarías a usar armas**

_Claro que podría enseñar, si quieres puedes ser mi pupila Love-san_ Le sonrió a la cámara.

 **Ino anoréxica cómo es posible que el lindo de inojin se tu hijo paso que Sai (remplazo del emo vengador gay de sasuke) sea su padre que viva la Asociación Contra Feas Plana y Anoréxicas (ACFPA)**

_Pero que dices tu hija de ****, ******* en el infierno_ Ino se levantó del sillón hecha una feria a punto de lanzarse sobre la cámara.

_Ino cálmate, por favor cariño_ Sai intentaba detenerla pero no podía con una rubia furiosa, Cerezo hizo una seña y la ojiazul fue inmovilizada por unos hombres de seguridad que la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo junto con el artista, luego de minutos de pelea verbal Ino se sentó a regañadientes por los hombres.

_ Gomene Love-san, la actitud de mi madre fue irresponsable pero se encuentra estresada al encontrarse encerrada aquí_ Inojin sonrió a la cámara y a su alrededor brillos aparecieron_ Agradezco tu cumplido y apuesto que tú eres más aun bella_ Las adolescentes chillaron ante las palabras del rubio artista.

 **Naruto si no te hubieras casado con hinata hubieras elegido a culaquiera de tus otras pretendientes que dejastes en otras aldeas (vean la serie y las películas para que vean a lo que me refiero)**

_¡Yo le soy fiel a Hina-chan ttebayo!_Grito mirando a la cámara y las demás mujeres del set sonrieron por el amor que le tenía el rubio a la Hyuga.

_Naruto-kun_ Dijo con ternura al Hokage.

_Pero, Shion no estaba nada mal_ Expreso con perversión, todo el grupo femenino lo fulmino.

_Ten más respeto a Hinata-chan, baka_ Sakura lo golpeo con fuerza.

 **Mei terumí PORQUE…PORQUE TENIAS QUE MATAR AL SEXY DE YAGURA dejándole una hinchazón en la cabeza del Uzumaki.**

_Lo se me arrepiento_ Hablo con pena y angustia la atractiva pelirroja. Cerezo se acercó hacia ella con rapidez y la zarandeo.

_ ¿Porque, Mei-chan? ¿¡Porque!? Era tan sexy_ La siguió sacudiendo, hasta que Kakashi y la arrastro lejos de la Mizukage.

 **Retos (momento de tortura) jajaja  
Shikamaru Te reto a que beses a kauri en los labios (saludos shikadai)**

_¿Tengo que hacerlo?_ Dijo con aburrimiento Shikamaru a Cerezo

_Tienes que hacerlo si o si, si no lo haces_ La chica apunto a unos hombres musculosos que al Nara lo intimidaron rá acerco a la peliroja y se puso a su altura.

_¿¡Pero que haces, estúpido!?_Chillo Karui al ver que estaba a centímetros de su rostro

Y….

Y…

_ ¡Oh vamos, apúrense!_ La pequeña productora empujo al vago dejando caer sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja.

_¡Mi hombre!_ Grito Temari.

_¡Mi mujer!_ Chouji pego un alarido al ver a su esposa ser besada por su mejor amigo.

Shikamaru rápidamente se separó con un sonrojo y huyo hacia su sillón.

_Sigamos con el siguiente reto

 **Niños: Sakura vs hinata vs karui vs temari vs ino (anorexica) quien gana tienen que decirlo y sarada no puedes elegir a tu mama.**

_Pues yo elegiría a Hinata-san_ Dijo Sarada mirando dudosa a la cámara.

_Yo elegiría Sakura-san es muy fuerte Dattebasa _ Exclamo Boruto seguro.

_Yo pues a Temari-san es increíble_ Choucho le restó importancia al tema y siguió comiendo sus dangos.

_Ino-san tiene su justu especial_ Pronuncio con aburrimiento Shikadai.

_Karui-san es alguien muy explosiva y eso la hace muy fuerte_ Explicó Inojin a la cámara.

 **Killerbee:no puedes rapear por dos capítulos Y si lo haces sufrirás porque sasuke esta y estará autorizado a lanzarte cualquier Justu raiton para que no hagas rap ( saludos A y omoi)**

_ ¡Eso no es justo, tía! ¡Qué mala onda, yeah!_ Killer Bee miro con una cara llena de injusticia.

_Cumple las reglas Killer-sensei o sino tendremos que hacer que Sasuke-kun lo chamusque_ Dijo con angustia al hombre y este la miro con miedo, asintiendo sin tener otra más opción.

 **Me despido Jane minna**

_¡Bay, bay Love-chan!_La joven se despidió a la cámara_ Ahora vamos a las publicidades

 **Oye tú.**

 **¿Eres soltero? Si "Aura triste"**

 **¿No tienes suerte con el sexo opuesto? No la tengo, toy solita ¡Buaa!**

 **¿Estás cansado de ser soltero? ¡Si!**

 **Pues no esperes más, con esto tus problemas se resolverán.**

 **Porque llega….**

 **Llega….**

 **Llega….**

 **¡Los combos Akatsuki!**

 **Ellos te resolverán todos tus problemas, tendrás a toda tu disposición a un Akatsuki en tu casa y el cual cumplirá tus más grandes sueños eróticos. Con tan solo $1000.000.859 dólares, ni un peso menos.**

 **Podrás pasearlos por tu escuela y restregárselo en la cara a tus amigas, ahuyentar a posibles acosadores con sus técnicas especiales, dormir con ellos en tu habitación y más.**

 **Solo tienes que llamar al 39572-78951 y nuestra operadora (Konan) te atenderá para darte instrucciones sobre cómo darnos el dinero y si no te atiende es porque se encuentra en una plena sesión de sexo con el Líder digo están ocupados intentando conquistar el mundo (otra vez).**

 _ **Advertencias: Posibles traumas a tu hermanito menor o vecinito.**_

 _ **Posibles explosiones a tu hogar o la cocina.**_

 _ **Probablemente que amanezcas convertida en una marioneta humano.**_

 _ **Que seguramente Kakuzu te robe tu dinero.**_

 _ **Es seguro que Hidan sacrificara tu perro o cualquier mascota y talvez tu familia.**_

 _ **Puedes quedarte sin dinero por los posibles gastos para cumplir los caprichos de comprar dango para Itachi.**_

 **Y solo por hoy a las primeras 50 llamadas te descontamos $100.657 (muy barato lo sabemos) te damos un….**

 **Un….**

 **Un….**

 **¡Tobi!**

 **Es más, te lo regalamos no lo necesitamos, a pesar que intentamos obsequiarlo a las aldeas el muy hijo de su madre volvía unos días después.**

 _ **Advertencias: No hay rembolsos y aunque intentes regalarlo te sacaran a patadas del lugar.**_

 **_ ¿Nada más?**

 **Claro que hay más, con tan solo $259.854.729 incluido una Tablet y un nuevo celular (para la autora) te damos…**

 **Te damos….**

 **Te damos….**

 **¡Combo Konoha y Suna!**

 **Así es, tendrás a tu disposición a los héroes de Konoha y Suna.**

 **Un hiperactivo y sexy rubio.**

 **Un atractivo artista pelinegro.**

 **Un pervertido y sensual peligris.**

 **Un genio buenísimo castaño.**

 **El cubito de hielo más voluptuoso marca Hyuga.**

 **Un amante de los perros tierno.**

 **Un sexy y jodidamente guapo pelirrojo.**

 **Y mas, con tan solo el doble del precio anterior y tu hermano o algún familiar guapo tuyo, te damos…. (Y hay vamos de nuevo)**

 **Te damos….**

 **Te damos….**

 **¡Combo Konoha y Suna marca Road To Ninja!**

 **Si sabemos lo que estás pensando, te proveeremos**

 **Al sexy y playboy Uchiha.**

 **Al malo y deleitable Uzumaki.**

 **Al guapo amante de los gatos.**

 **Al pelinegro hiperactivo y pervertido.**

 **¡Llama ya!**

_¡Volvimos!_ Grito con efusividad Cerezo al público y los demás la observaron_ Vamos con la siguiente sobre_ Kakashi le tendió un sobre y leyó:

 **Lulu469**

 **¡Kyaa! Me ha encantado**

_Arigato, Lulu-chan_ La pequeña hiso reverencia a la cámara.

 **Pregunta: ¿Boruto te gusta Sarada?**

_ ¡No me gusta Sarada dattebasa!_ Grito sonrojado hasta los pelos Boruto.

 **¿Sasuke y Sakura que piensan de ellos dos juntos?**

_Yo pienso que mientras Sarada sea feliz yo aceptare cualquier muchacho_ Dijo con ternura Sakura, pero de repente una aura oscura recorrió al mayor de los Uchiha.

_ ¡Te matare maldito hijo del dobe!_ Sasuke se levantó con furia de su asiento para perseguir a un asustado Boruto. Luego de miles de intentos de separar al pelinegro del pequeño rubio, este cedió y se alejó del hijo del Hokage.

 **Retos: Obligo a Gaara o Sasori o Itachi darle un beso a Sakura y ver que dice Sasuke.**

_ ¡Nunca!_ Sasuke se alteró levantándose hecho una furia al imaginar a su esposa siendo besada por otro hombre.

_Deténgalo_ Dijo Cerezo fríamente siendo obedecida al instante por los anteriores hombres de seguridad que rápidamente atraparon al pelinegro. La pequeña conductora sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado_ ¡Muy bien, cumpliremos ese reto, adoro Itasaku Gaasaku y Nejisaku!_

_Lo siento arruinarte tu día niñata, pero Neji y Itachi Uchiha están muertos_ Explico Kiba a la castaña y la joven sonrió maliciosamente causando escalofríos en los cuerpos de los demás.

_Pues los reviviremos, Kakashi-kun trae a Kabuto-san para que haga su trabajo_ Ordeno Cerezo y rápidamente el peliplata trajo al mandado_ Por favor Kabuto-san_ El mencionado asintió y de repente empezó hacer sellos, enfrente del empezó a aparecer dos cajones mostrando a Itachi y Neji.

_ ¡Neji!_ Gritaron todos

_Itachi-nii_ Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

 **Eso es todo, en el próximo capitulo dare los besos y cumpliré otros mas retos y preguntas.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Besos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	3. Retos y mas retos

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi-sama el que no lo alabe tardare más en subir capítulos.**

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación del otro día, se encontraban sentados por diferentes asientos y al centro se hallaba Cerezo sonriendo.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con su típica alegría y su mirada se dirigió a sus compañeros_ ¡Que esperáis idiotas, saluden al público!_ Gruño, intimidando a los chicos.

_Domo chicas y chicos_ Dijeron algunos.

_ Bueno, como había dejado pendiente en el capítulo anterior los besos y como prometí aquí están_ Cerezo señalo a un Gaara y una Sakura muy juntos para desagrado de Sasuke_ Muy bien, bésense_ La última frase la dijo de una forma sínica haciendo que se estremecieran y el guapo pelirrojo se acercó al rostro lentamente de la pelirosa, sus labios se rozaban y la beso.

Luego de un minuto, el Kazekage se separó de la joven antes de que un furioso y celoso Uchiha quisiera carbonizarlo con un fuerte Susano.

_Creo que en los próximos capítulos daré los besos Itasaku y Nejisaku solo ahora responderé otros comentarios, vamos con las otras preguntas_ Explico la pequeña castaña y de repente Kakashi se acercó a ella con sobre que ella recibió con gentileza y los leyó:

 **Melody Hyuga**

 **Vaya, yo también tengo a los de Naruto así XD...mmm~**

_Jajá, lo se adoro tu programa, un día pasare a dejar un comentario_ Dijo la productora a la cámara.

 **...Tengo un reto para Hinata Y Sakura, que ambas se den un "beso" quiero ver la cara que pondrán Naruto y Sasuke al ver el supuesto "Beso" muajajaja que cruel soy, adiós y buena suerte**

Cerezo sonrió tétricamente y miro a las dos nombradas que se asustaron rápidamente.

_ ¡No, no besare a Hina-chan!_ Dijo Sakura sonrojada y miro a la ojiperla y se sonrojaron las dos, voltearon el rostro por vergüenza.

_ Oh si lo harán, si no contare sus secretos más vergonzosos_ La "inocente" niña las miro con un brillo de determinación.

_ ¡No te atreverías!_ Gritaron las dos muchachas a la castaña y esta sonrió.

_ Oh Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun sabían que….

_ ¡Está bien, lo haremos!

Las dos se sonrojaron, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron. Estuvieron unos segundos y rápidamente se separaron con un tierno color carmín en sus mejillas.

_ Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun ¿Qué piensan?_ Comentó la chica con malicia y vio a todos del set, las reacciones fueron muy diversas. La mayoría del cuerpo masculino estaba sufriendo un gran derrame nasal y sonrojos en sus mejillas.

_Mi sueño se cumplió ttebayo

_Cierra la boca Dobe

_Tú también estas sonrojado Teme

_Por mi puedes pudrirte en el infierno_ Gruño el Uchiha y las típicas peleas empezaron.

Cerezo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pelea al igual que los demás y abrió otro sobre:

 **Dayana07**

 **Que Sasuke y Naruto se un beso sé que se aman**

Los dos mencionados dejaron de pelear al escuchar sus nombres y se estremecieron de miedo al escuchar el reto.

_ ¡Yo no amo al idiota del Teme, ttebayo!

_ ¡Nunca besaría a este idiota!

_Si Dayana-chan lo pide se cumple, bésense idiotas y digan que se aman_ Dijo molesta, los dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego de una discusión entre los tres y con la amenaza de publicar la foto de su beso de niños en el programa accedieron.

Los dos se acercaron con mucha lentitud y…

Y….

Y…

_Bésense de una maldita vez_ Un grito se escuchó entre el público y protestas la siguieron. Y Cerezo "accidentalmente" empujo al rubio Hokage sobre el Uchiha logrando el tan ansiado beso que fue acompañado por los gritos de la fangirls del Narusasu, los dos se apartaron con rapidez.

_Te a-amo Dobe

_T-e a-amo Teme

Los dos se miraron con asco y las risas de sus amigos se escucharon por todo el salón.

_Luego de esto, me lavare mi boca con pasta dental cien veces_ Dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió de acuerdo con esto.

 **Dalina.N**

 **Hehe me gusto tu fic**

_Arigato Dalina-chan/Dalina_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Cerezo y Kakashi (esté obligado). **  
y mm le reto a sasuke que bese a boruto (ya sabes a q me refiero :} ) he sé que es algo extraño y asta es pedofilia, pero es que no pude pensar en eso cuando vi la película de boruto y demás e igual no pude evitar por algunos "momentos" entre sensei y alumno x}  
a y también quiero que le guste( entiéndase sasuke) se q pensaran que estaré rallada del mate y xq a algunas no le gusta tal cosa  
pero cm es tu fic y más si es reto y demás podemos preguntar-retar etc. Asique esa es la mía quiero aclarar ;)  
Pero bn nos vemos  
Te seguiré escribiendo  
saludos  
_)/**

_ ¡No tocaras a mi hijo teme, ttebayo!_ Exclamo Naruto poniéndose enfrente de su hijo y Sasuke levanto una ceja molesto.

_No es como si quisiera_ Mascullo el mayor de los Uchiha y una mirada de la castaña hiso que se acercara a pasos lentos hacia al pequeño Uzumaki, se agacho hasta su altura y le beso.

Fue un beso fugaz de unos solos segundos para la decepción de las fans y la autora. Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente de su pupilo y esquivo el puñetazo del Séptimo Hokage empezando una pelea con este.

 **Yamila**

 **Hehe me gusta tu istoria ;}**

_Gracias a ti también Yami-chan **  
y mm quieoro que retes a sasuque que le de besos (ya sabes :}a q me refiero)a boruto y ver las reacciones y demas aah ya se que es rarro y asta pedofilo y lo otro pero esque cuando ví la peli de bolt no pude evitar pensar en eso y mas cn las esenas que pasan por "momento"  
je bn quiro q le guste (a sasque) pero bn eso ya es desicion tuya  
asique nos vemos en la procsima  
bay bay**

_Para tu mala suerte, no se pude repetir dos mismos retos en un capitulo puedo ignorarlo o simplemente hacerlo en el siguiente_ Explico brevemente la chica a la cámara_ Gracias por tu comentario y pido perdón por las molestias.

 **.1276**

 **Yo siempre me eh preguntado si kakashi no consigui pareja porque leia demasiado icha icha y tenia a manuela :v...o estaba enamorado de obito y por eso nunca lo iso uwu**

_Kakashi-kun ¿Te gusta Obito-kun?_ Dijo Cerezo boquiabierta y los demás lo observaron sorprendidos y este se sonrojo.

_ ¡No me gusta Obito, nunca me gusto y nunca me gustara!_ Expresó sonrojado a sus compañeros.

_Entonces si no te gusta explica tu sonrojo y porque no tienes novia_ Dijo seria la pequeña a su ayudante y este la miro con un ceño fruncido.

_Pequeña Cerezo conoces la vergüenza, porque cuando la experimentas te sonrojas_ Explico a la chica frente a ella como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 6 años_ Además nunca dije que no tuve novia_ Revelo con orgullo a la joven que lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

_Tuviste novia, dime quien es_ La chica salto a sus brazos y empezó a zarandearlo repitiendo la misma pregunta.

_Nunca te lo diré, es un secreto_ Comento el Hatake.

 **Apropósito que pasaría si le ponen a Naruto un plato de Ramen recién echo frente de el mientras está amarrado y se lo comen lentamente.**

_Buena pregunta Dante-chan_ Dijo pensativa Cerezo y sonrió tétricamente observando al ojiazul.

En una cocina, se hallaba amarrado Naruto a una silla intentando soltarse y frente de él estaba Cerezo.

_Que harán conmigo, ttebayo

_Contigo nada, Naruto-kun_ Explico la joven, con sus manos hiso una seña y de repente de la cocina salió Teuchi sonriendo como siempre, trayendo consigo un delicioso ramen recién hecho. Era una coincidencia que justamente era el favorito de Naruto, este lo observaba con un hilito de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca_ ¿Te gusta Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso quieres?

Este asintió hipnotizado y la chica sonrió_ Pues no te lo daré.

_ ¡Quee, ttebayo!_ Naruto observo como la chica comía a pasos lentos el delicioso ramen_ Por favor Cerezo-chan_ La chica abrir los ojos al escuchar su nombre con ese sufijo.

_Esta bien Naruto-kun, te dare_La chica suspiro derrotada y se acerco hacia el, pero "accidentalmente" se tropenzo callendo lentamente el tazon, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos.

_¡NOO!_ Grito naruto dramáticamente y Cerezo se le espapo una risita.

Todos se encontraban en el mismo salón de siempre y naruto aun segia lloricando por la perdidada de su Ramen la diferencia era que estaba siendo consolado por Hinata.

_Bueno creo que intentare publicar mas capítulos con mas rewiers_ Dijo Cerezo y los demás temblaron pensando en el futuro que les esperaba_ También quería dar un aviso, creo que necesito un nuevo ayudante y el patético de Kakashi-kun no ayuda mucho. Por eso daré más información de esto abajo, nos vemos_ Se despidió la castaña seguida por los demás.

Las luces se apagaron y la habitación quedo vacía.

 **Como avise quiero hacerlos participar en mi fic, por eso el que quiera solo debe dejarme en comentarios o mensajes privados un poco de información:**

 **Seudónimo**

 **Sus características ( Como son, si son castaños o rubios y si tienen ojos azules o verdes)**

 **Su tipo de vestimenta**

 **Su carácter**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Besos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	4. Pein y Yagura ¿¡Revividos?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fueran míos, Sakura tendría un harem y todos serian felices.**

 **¡Estoy viva!, no actualice porque mi dulce madre no me dejo usar nada tecnológico y por fin me perdono y aquí estoy, ¿Quién me extraño?**

 **_ Ni como si te quisiéramos.**

 **_ Tu mama no te ama, estúpido.**

 **No los distraigo más, vamos con el capítulo esperado.**

Las luces se prendieron y la misma habitación de siempre se presentó.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con alegría Cerezo y solo algunos saludaron_ Tengo una noticia muy importante, como Kakashi-kun es tan patético como asistente tuve que buscar alguien y encontré a Denta-kun, por favor preséntate.

Entre las telones surgió un muchacho de apariencia de 19 años, cabello negro alborotado era dueño de unos ojos cafés, media aprox. 1.90, era ojeroso. Vestía con pantalones azules, una camisa blanca con otra camisa negra de botones de manga larga amarrada a la cintura zapatos de trabajo.

_ Según su informe es lolicon, olvidadizo siempre confunde lo nombre de los demás (menos lo de lolis), tiende a dejar de ponerle atención a con quien habla jugando con su celular o leyendo lo que tiene a la mano, deja de ser lolicon y olvida al mundo cundo ve a Shizune_ Leyó Cerezo en una carpeta_ Muy bien, empezaremos con los retos y preguntas_ La niña sonrió y Denta le tendió un sobre ignorándola mirando su celular.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Jajajajaj xDzd Ojala los icha-icha cayeran del cielo xDD ok no :3**

_ Déjame decirte Sara que los Icha-Icha no caen del cielo_ Dijo con angustia Kakashi_ Laos malditos de la editorial subieron los precios cuando murió Jiraiya-sama_ El Hatake lloriqueo y Cerezo le tendió un pañuelo que el acepto.

 **Quiero una escena KankuHina o KakaHina xDD  
P.D. Neji te amo, pero dejare que aproveches el edo tensei para que estes con Tenten TTwTT**

_ Traigan a Kakashi y a Hinata, onegai_ Ordeno la castaña a un grupo de hombres que rápidamente trajeron a los nombrados_ Quiero que os beséis y tengan una cita_ Ordeno Cerezo.

_ Y-yo Ce-cerezo-chan, yo no quiero ser infiel a Naruto-kun_ Expuso Hinata llorosa.

_ Kakashi-sensei ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi mujer_ Grito Naruto siendo inmovilizado por unos hombres de seguridad y Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros, se acercó a la Hyuga la agarro por la cintura y la beso.

_ Digan Whisky_ Chillo Cerezo sacándole fotos a los dos, que rápidamente se separaron_ Ahora pueden irse a una cita_ La niña se aproximó a Kakashi con unos billetes_ Vayan a un restaurant o al cine, salgan de aquí y disfruten su libertad de 3 horas_ Cerezo empujo a los dos sacándolos del set por la salida_ Y no se escapen o sino los torturare_ Amenazo seria y les cerró la puerta_ Mientras esos dos tortolitos están en su cita, nosotros seguiremos con los retos.

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Me encanta y reto a bolt besar a sarada en los labios.**

_ No tocaras a mi hija maldito hijo del Dobe_ Gruño Sasuke y fue retenido por los mismos hombres de seguridad.

_ Ustedes dos, ignórenlo y bésense_ Dijo Cerezo a Sarada y Bolt que se sonrojaron.

_ Yo no besare a esa cuatro ojos_ Exclamo sonrojado Bolt.

_ No te hagas el difícil Bolt-kun, sé que te mueres por besar a Sarada-chan_ Cerezo golpeo levemente las costillas del chico, riéndose de sus sonrojos y rápidamente lo empujo donde Sarada que se hallaba en el mismo estado que él.

_ Y-yo_ Tartamudeo la pequeña Uchiha, Boruto atrapo su mano con dulzura se acercaba despacio, sus labios se rozaron y cerraron los ojos fundiéndose en un beso torpe y dulce. Luego de unos segundos se separaron con timidez.

Cerezo grababa todo por una cámara de video y se rio maléficamente.

_ Ganare dinero por estos videos y fotos, ¡Buajja!_ Rio con villanía y los demás la observaron con una gota resbalándose por su nuca.

_ Me pregunto si realmente eres una niña, pareces un adulto_ Dijo con el ceño fruncido Dante.

_ Todos me dicen que parezco una chica de 15 por mi busto y cuerpo o por mi mente pervertida_ La muchacha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_ Vamos con las preguntas.

_ Bipolar_ Susurro el moreno y un aura oscura rodeo a Cerezo.

_ ¡Qué has dicho idiota, te matare!_ Chillo la castaña a punto de lanzarse a matar al joven que la observaba con indiferencia_ Dilo en mi cara si te atreves.

_ Bipolar_ Dijo Denta delante de ella, agachándose para llegar a su altura_ Y también eres enana, Merezco_ Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

_ ¿Tú también?, enserio porque todo el mundo se ríen en mi cara por mi altura y mi nombres es Cerezo no Merezco_ Gruño la niña y Naruto se acercó con rapidez a la joven.

_ Cerezo-chan tenemos que cumplir los retos, ttebayo_ Dijo nervioso y la cara de la joven se ilumino.

_ Me había olvidado, Gomene_ Se rio rascándose la nuca y miro a Denta_ Te perdonare esta vez nada más_ Este asintió, ignorándola nuevamente.

 **Reto a inojin hacer lo mismo con Himawari.**

_ ¡No tocaran a mi bebe!_ Grito Naruto y fue capturado por los guardias_ Suéltenme, los meteré presos, ttebayo_ Chillo Naruto intentando zafarse.

_ Ja, Sai-kun nos convertiremos en familia del Séptimo Hokage_ Celebro Ino.

_ ¡NO!_ Grito horrorizado el rubio al imaginarse a su bebe casándose con ese niñato_ No te llevaras a mi hija, robador de inocentes hijas_ Lamento el ojiazul.

_ ¡Beso!_ Alentaba Cerezo y Naruto la fulmino con la mirada_ ¿Qué?_ La joven le restó importancia y saco su cámara.

La cámara apunto a un Inojin sonriente y una Himawari sonrojada.

_ P-pero no q-quiero dar m-mi primer beso_ Sollozo la pequeña y Cerezo se acercó a ella.

_Quieres que te cuente un secreto Himawari-chan_ La pequeña Uzumaki asintió dudosa, la castaña le susurro algo por el oído y los ojos celestes de la pequeña se iluminaron_ Ahora dale un beso a Inojin-kun y te lo aseguro_ Le guiño un ojo, La peliazul se acercó al rubio artista, el joven niño se agacho a su altura, agarro sus manos las beso, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso torpe y tierno. Segundos después el niño pálido se alejó por el bien de Naruto.

 **Ellas deben estar sentadas en sus faldas durante 4 retos jajajajaja**

_ Cumplirlo chicas_ Dijo Cerezo, Sarada se sonrojo y se sentó en la falda del Uzumaki mayor y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. A diferencia de ella, Himawari se sentó con alegría en la regazo del Yamanaka y empezó a juguetear con sus cabellos dorados.

 **Love pansage**

 **Holiwi nuevamente kakashi y cerezo**

_ ¡Konichiwa, Love-chan es bueno verte comentando de nuevo!, siento que Kakashi-kun no esté aquí, aún está en su cita con Hina-chan.

 **Me puese muy alegre que Shikamaru haya besado a karui vivan las parejas crack**

_ Estoy de acuerdo, ¡vivan las parejas crack!_ Canturreo divertida Cerezo.

 **Boru-chan no estoy de acuerdo con tu elección porque se lo vemos desde el este punto le hice un combate imposible de ganr a sakura e incluso mortal porque cualquiera de ellas puede matarla al igual que a ino**

_L-lo qu-que tú diga-digas_ Tartamudeo sonrojado Bolt al tener aun a Sarada en su regazo.

 **Sai que se siente casarse con la noréxica de ino**

_Se siente bien, bueno no todo fue bien en el embarazo con sus cambios de humor, con sus antojos extraños y de no dejarme dormir. Si mi matrimonio es tan hermoso_ Sai sonrió falsamente.

 **Suigetsu eres mi peli blanco favorito de Naruto**

_Gracias preciosa_ Suigetsu le guiño un ojo a la cámara.

 **Gracias por tu cumplido inojin** **como recompensa te mande unos pasteles de fresa ;)**

_Arigato Love-san_ Inojin sonrió y junto a una Himawari comían pasteles de fresas.

 **Cerezo puedes revivir a yagura ya sabrá para que después**

_Kabuto-sama_ Ordeno Cerezo y el nombrado empezó a hacer sellos, un cajón se formó se abrió mostrando a una figura que era ni más y menos que Yagura_ Es un gusto conocerlo Yagura-kun, mi nombre es Cerezo y usted fue revivido para responder una pregunta de una admiradora suya.

_ Etto... Yo es un placer conocer Cerezo-san_ Yagura hiso una reverencia con una sonrisa_ Pues si mi admiradora deseara eso, no tengo discusión para negarme_ Comento con formalidad.

 **Yagura tuviste novia y si es asi quien fue para ir a abrirle el estomago y sacarle los intestinos**

_ Yo confieso que tuve una novia_ Confeso el ojivioleta sonrojado_ Pero, es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o_ El joven soltó una risita y guiño un ojo a la cámara, los gritos de las fans no tardaron en escucharse.

_ Creo que es todo Yagura-kun, creo que debería esperar hasta un reto_ El mencionado asintió y fue guiado a sentarse en uno de los sillones_Hina-chan y Kakashi-kun aún no se encuentran aquí, creo que ya deberían haberlos traído_ La puerta se abrió mostrando a la Hyuga y a Kakashi_ Domo, que tal su cita_ Pregunto, el peliplateado se encogió de hombros y la peliazul se sonrojo.

_ Estuvo muy bonita_ Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos tímidamente.

_ Nee Hina-chan creo tienes una pregunta para ti.

 **Hinata como aceptaste a naruto siendo un tonto torpe despistados con pocas neuronas n.n**

_ Yo amo a Naruto-kun por su voluntad que me inspiro a ser mas fuerte, yo lo quiero a pesar de sus defectos y virtudes_ Exclamo Hinata.

 **Tenten solo quiero aprender no convertirme en tu pupila**

_ Nadie me quiere, nadie me quiere_ Se hallaba la castaña abrazando sus piernas mientras se hamacaba repitiendo las palabras_ ¡Buaa, Buaa!

 **Retos  
Ino tienes que estar colgada de cabeza durante dos capítulos (para los ojos tetones -.-)**

_ Me niego_ Dijo con autoridad la Yamanaka y la pequeña niña la fulmino con la mirada.

_ Te cortare tu cabello_ La amenazo la joven.

_ Kyaa, está bien pero no toques mi cabello_ La rubia fue colgada por unos hombres de seguridad.

 **Sakura tienes que estar con una camisa de fuerza durante dos capítulos enteros  
bye bye minna**

_ No pienso hacer eso, Cerezo-chan por favor no me obligues_ Sakura la miro con una carita de perrito triste.

_ No puedo hacerlo son ordenes de Love-chan_ Sakura intensifico la mirada_ Esta bien solo un capitulo o hasta que tengas un reto_ La kunoichi de cabello rosado asintió alegre y fue conducida a ponerse una camisa de fuerza.

 **Sol**

 **Hola esta jenial tu istoria  
y reto a Pein que le aga un stripper a itachi y sasori,jeje quisiera ver cm reaccionan xD  
Saludo a todos**

_ Pein-sama no haría eso_ Objeto Itachi a la productora y esta sonrió.

_ Kabuto-sama lo revivirá_ Y como la vez anterior el peliplata comenzó hacer sellos, mostrando un cajón que se abrió revelando al Líder de Akatsuki.

_ Pein/Pein-sama_ Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse y el nombrado parpadeo confundido y rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque.

_ No debe preocuparse Pein-kun, venimos en paz_ Cerezo levanto sus manos dejando ver que no está armada_ Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Cerezo soy la conductora de un programa que se basa de preguntas y retos a los de Naruto, usted fue retado a algo_ Explico Cerezo con aires de superdotada.

_ ¿Yo?_ Pregunto el peli naranja_ ¿De qué se trata?

_ Debe hacer un stripper a Itachi-kun.

_ Me niego.

_ Entonces, llamare a los ninjas más poderosos para que lo torturen y luego lo maten_ Respondió con una sonrisa y este la miro con miedo.

_ E-está bien_ Confesó Pein y fue guiado hacia unos vestidores, cuando regreso no llevaba su capa dejando ver perfectamente su escultural cuerpo, llevaba unos pantalones con cintos y fue parado a bailar con tubo frente donde se hallaba sentado Itachi.

Una canción se escuchó y Pein empezó a bailar provocando sangrados nasales en mujeres y bocas abiertas por parte de los hombres. Luego de unos minutos el dejo de bailar, se cambió y fue mandado a sentarse en un sillón.

_ Creo que es todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por sus rewiers. Recuerden que mi nombre es Cerezo y mi función es joderles las vidas a los personajes de Naruto_ Se despidió la castaña junto a los demás, las luces se apagaron.


	5. ¡Yaoi y ¡Abrazos!

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación de siempre.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con alegría Cerezo y solo algunos saludaron y los demás la ignoraron_ Hoy seguiremos con el casting en busca de un asistente mejor que el patético de Kakashi-kun.

_ ¡Oye!_ Reclamo Kakashi molesto y Cerezo se encogió de hombros.

_ Les presentamos a Guest-chan_ Entre los telones surgió una joven de apariencia de 17 años, tenía cabellos negros y corto para atrás con dos mechones adelante y revuelto, poseía ojos color ámbar, piel algo canela claro, estatura 1,68. Vestía un chupín azul oscuro, blusa blanca ajustada, campera de cuero cuello alto y ajustado, guantes sin dedos, zapatillas con tacos negros_ Según su informe tiene 17 es de estatura 1,68, no es gorda pero tampoco tan flaca, su personalidad es una mescla entre seria y desinteresada, tipo Sasuke y Shikamaru pero tengo mi lado alegre.

_ Domo, es un placer Cerezo-chan_ Dijo Guest.

_ Konichiwa Guest-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien y que juntas torturemos a los chicos_ Cerezo sonrió sínicamente y fue imitada por la ojiamber, los demás las observaron con terror_ Que te parece si empezamos_ Dijo y la chica asintió.

 **Dany**

 **Me encanta estas historias y es bn tu fic asique espero que lo sigas saludo**

_ Arigatō!, juro por Naruto y por los demás que seguiré esta historia.

 **Mmh reto a kakashi que le dé un beso a Obito.**

Kabuto ya sabida su rutina, empezó hacer sellos y de repente salió un cajón mostrando al Uchiha.

_ Estoy vivó_ Balbuceo Obito observando sorprendido su cuerpo.

_ En realidad te revivimos_ Explico Guest y el Uchiha la contemplo.

_ ¿Quién sois ustedes?

_ Mi nombre es Cerezo y ella es Guest_ La ojiamber saludo con aburrimiento_ Estas en un programa donde se basa en hacer preguntas y retos a los personajes de Naruto y tú fuiste seleccionado para un reto junto Kakashi-kun_ Cerezo señalo al Hatake.

_ ¡Kakashi-baka!_ Exclamo sorprendido Obito_ ¿Y de qué trata mi reto?_ Pregunto.

_ Tienen que besarse_ Respondió la morena.

_ ¡Me niego!_ Exclamo enfadado.

_ Pues te mandare al infierno si no cumples el reto_ Amenazo Cerezo.

_ Ya estuve allí.

_ Entonces, te mantendré encerrado con Orochimaru con grilletes y el podrá hacerte todo lo que quiera.

_...

_ ¿Y?

_ Acepto.

_ Caíste idiota_ Susurro Cerezo.

_ ¿Dijiste algo?_ Pregunto el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

_ Nada_ Dijo inocentemente Cerezo_ Hagan su reto_ La pequeña niña empujo a Obito y a Kakashi juntos_ Y Kakashi-kun debe empezar el beso.

El peliplata bufo molesto, agarro por la nuca al moreno que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, se bajó su máscara con rapidez y le beso, los gritos de las fangirls no tardaron en escucharse y tampoco Cerezo tardo en sacar fotografías y grabar todo el momento. Un minuto después Kakashi se separa y se subió su mascarilla, se dirigió hacia su sillón y siguió leyendo su novela como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A diferencia del Peliplata, Obito se hallaba sonrojado y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Guest ignorando todo a su alrededor, siguió leyendo la última parte de la carta.

 **E igual Tobirama con Madara jajá  
sería interesante XD**

_ ¿Tobirama y Madara?_ Preguntaron todos.

_ Nunca pensé emparejarlos_ Dijo igual de cohibida Cerezo_ Siempre pensé que había más química entre Hashimara y Madara e Tobirama y Azuna, pero si Dany-chan lo quiere haci lo haremos_ La pequeña productora miro con la mirada a Kabuto asintió, a diferencia de la otra vez aparecieron dos ataúdes, cuando se abrieron mostraron al Senju y al Uchiha que se encontraban sorprendidos.

_ No pienso explicar de nuevo, es agotador_ Exclamo Cerezo_ Hazlo tú, Guest-chan.

_ Bésense_ Ordeno Guest.

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ Gritaron sorprendidos y molestos los dos hombres.

_ Quien te crees para ordenarme, estúpida chiquilla_ Hablo enfadado el peliblanco a la ojiamber.

_ No besare al idiota Senju_ Gruño el Uchiha cansado.

_ Por mi el Uchiha puede pudrirse en el infierno_ Dijo Tobirama y los dos se fulminaron con la mirada.

_ Se besaran si o si y si intentan negarse les daré una patada en donde más le duele que los dejara sin descendencia_ Amenazo la pequeña castaña a los dos hombres.

_ No hare tal estupidez_ Dijeron los dos y Cerezo los fulmino con la mirada.

 **Minutos después.**

Un Tobirama y Madara se retorcían de dolor en el suelo y una Cerezo que se hallaba feliz al ver el resultado de su amenaza.

_ Bésense.

_ Hai_ Dijeron con dificultad.

_ Creo que deberías dejarlos descansar o nos mandaran denuncias sus fans por violencia_ Le susurro Guest a la pequeña que aceptó a regañadientes.

_ Cumplan el reto, Tobi-kun y Mady-kun_ Dijo Cerezo luego de unos minutos y los dos la fulminaron con la mirada. Madara con cansancio agarro la muñeca del Senju, lo tiro con fuerza, hacia el besándolo en el proceso. Luego de un pos minutos el Uchiha se separó del peliblanco con una mueca de asco que compartía con Tobirama.

_ ¡Aleluya, por fin se besaron!_ Grito Cerezo y extrañamente fue coreada por un canto de ángeles_ Sigamos con el siguiente reto y hagámoslo rápido, me duele la espalda.

_ Vieja_ Susurro Kiba a un callado Shino.

_ ¿¡Quien mierda dijo eso!? ¿¡Eh!?_ Grito la conductora con furia y energía renovada_ ¡El imbécil que dijo eso, lo cocinare en aceite!_ El Inuzuka al oír la amenaza se estremeció por puro terror.

_ Cálmate_ Comentó Guest con tranquilidad, agarro una carta y la leyó:

 **.1276**

 **Porciento no mientas kakashi manuela no cuenta aunque le pintes cara ni Gai tampoco cuando hacen "arder la llama de la juventud"**

_ ¡Kakashi-sensei es gay!_ Chillo Naruto señalando al nombrado que le miraba con un entrecejo_ ¡Y también Gai-sensei!_ El set no tardo en explotar en carcajadas, mientras Gai se hallaba sonrpojado y Kakashi golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de su ex-alumno.

_ ¡Mierda Naruto, que no soy gay!_ Dijo Kakashi con furia y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro que pertenecía al ex-vengador de los Uchihas.

_ Jodete Kakashi, es tu castigo por decirme que era un emo gay_ Sasuke se rio del cruel destino del Hatake, mientras que el nombrado solo lo rodeaba una aura triste.

_Sigamos_ Grito Cerezo. **  
**

**¿Cómo sería un mundo sin ramen por un día? que Naruto sea el culpable uwu**

Naruto junto a Bolt pusieron una cara de puro terror.

_ ¡Seria como estar en el mismo infierno, 'ttebayo!_ Expreso con pavor el Séptimo Hokage.

_ ¡Sería el fin del mundo, 'ttebasa!_ Grito con pánico Bolt.

_ No lo entiendo_ Manifiesto confundida Cerezo.

_ El mundo sin ramen, sería como un mundo sin Wii-Fi, sin computadoras o celulares_ Explico el joven Uzumaki.

_ ¡NO!_ Cerezo pego un alarido lleno de espanto.

 **(¡Kushina yo te invoco!)**

Extrañamente fuego rodeo todo el set y en medio de todo un círculo de fuego se formó, la tierra empezó a moverse con fuerza. Los gritos de parte de las chicas no tardaron en venir y todas se tiraron hacia el Hokage, que también lloriqueaba de miedo, en busca de protección. Y entre medio de todo el alboroto una cabellera de color rojo extenso se destacó entre todos. Era nada y menos que Kushina Uzumaki, la habanera sangrienta, la antigua jinchuriki del Kyuubi, la... la bueno, ya saben lo que quiero decir.

_ ¡Oka-san!_ Grito sorprendido Naruto.

_ ¡Kushina!_ Dijo con exclamación Tsunade.

_ Naru-chan_ Chillo Kushina al ver a su hijo entre toda su multitud, se tiro a sus brazos, ahorcándolo digo abrazándolo con dulzura y el rubio se encontraba feliz y su rostro coloreado de azul por el abrazo asfixiador de su madre pero feliz.

_ Creo que eso es todo, amigos_ Dijo Cerezo e hizo una reverencia_ Pronto será Halloween, espero sus comentaros especiales para esos días y intentare publicar un especial de eso. Nos vemos._ Dijo la joven y se despidió junto con los demás menos Naruto el seguía en el abrazo asfixiador de Kushina. Las luces se apagaron.

 **Gomen, no pude actualizar porque una personita me corto todo el internet y Wi-fi y quede sin nada TwT**

 **Pero al fin pude actualizar ¡Aleluya! "Coro de ángeles"**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	6. Mal Humor por parte de Cerezo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… pero si ya mierda saben que no me pertenece porque me preguntan, ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE?**

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación de siempre.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con alegría Cerezo_ Hoy, solo por hoy, tendremos como mi asistente a….._ Redoble de tambores_ A….

_ ¿A...?_ Preguntaron los demás.

_ Tendremos como mi asistente a ¡Kakashi-kun!_ Algunos bufaron al ver que no era nada nuevo_ ¡Que quieren que hagan, el dinero se está acabando y el único idiota que pide sueldo bajo es Kakashi-baka!_ Grito indignada Cerezo.

_ ¿¡Como que idiota!?_ Le pregunto molesto el ninja copia.

_ Pues quien más puede ser_ Dijo la niña.

_ Muy bien, dejen de pelear y empecemos el programa_ Comento Temari, separando al hombre "mayor" al ver que se lanzaría sobre la niña y pues Cerezo le tiro la lengua al peliplata. Agarro un sobre y lo abrió, leyendo su contenido:

 **Kurayami No Kami**

 **Adoro este tipos de fics de retos y preguntas. Bien echo Cerezo Kawai**

_Arigato. **  
Para Orochimaru: En el tiempo que entrenaste a sasuke. ¿No se le pego el amor por los niños?**

La cámara enfoco al nombrado que se relamió los labios con su larga lengua.

_ Claro que se me pego el amor por los niños pero a los niños Uchihas para hacer cosas pervertidas_ Itachi y Sasuke hicieron una mueca de asco_ Te espero con ansias, Sarada-chan_ Dijo sonrojado y Sakura abrazo con protección a Sarada.

 **Y ¿cómo fue que lo pudiste aguantar con lo emo que era? NETAA ¿Cómo lo hiciste EN SERIO? Pareciera que siempre tuviera un palo en el culo. Bueno aunque no lo dudaría que lo tuviera cuando estuvo contigo y creo que aún lo tiene**

_ Es un secretito, Kurayami-kun_ Le guiño el ojo.

 **Naruto ¿si hubieras tenido un harem con quién sería? y ¿por qué? Nota: No incluye a la tabla rosa parlante.**

Naruto poso una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

_ Las quiero a todas en un baño termal y luego te cuento, 'ttebayo_ Un sagrado nasal lo invadió y claramente Sakura le dio un puñetazo.

 **Retos  
Sarada: No seas como el emo de tu padre y ten algo de amabilidad (si es que la tiene) de tu madre.**

_ Oto-san no es emo y Oka-san es amable_ Sarada hizo un puchero.

 **AkimeMaxwell**

 **Buen capítulo  
Quiero hacerle preguntas a Neji que siente verdaderamente por Tenten **

El Hyuga rápidamente se sonrojo y la acción fue imitada por la maestra de armas.

_ Y-yo pienso que Tente es muy bonita_ Tartamudeo con las mejillas coloradas_ Y que es l-la mejor kunoichi que h-he vist-visto_ El ojiblanco rápidamente se sentó con el corazón acelerado.

 **Y que Itachi diga quien de las chicas le parece más sexy**

_ La Hyuga_ Dijo el Uchiha ojeroso.

_ ¡Oye, es mi mujer, 'ttebayo!_ Grito Naruto

_ La Haruno.

_ ¡Nii-chan!_ Dijo Sasuke molesto.

_ La No Sabaku.

_ Oye_ Gritaron el Kazekage, Kankuro y Shikamaru molestos.

_ Y la castaña.

_ ¡Oye!_ Neji alzo la voz fastidioso por el comentario del Itachi.

 **Y pues reto a Hinata a hacer un baile erótico con todo y tubo quiero ver la cara de Naruto.**

Hinata desapareció entre los telones y cuando volvió vestía un sexy traje de conejita playboy. Fue guiada hacia un tubo y a regañadientes empezó a bailar eróticamente causando sonrojos y sangrados nasales en la sección masculina.

_ Joder, que perra más sexy_ Grito Hidan apareciendo mágicamente y los silbidos de Akatsuki que también habían aparecido extrañamente.

_ Hina-chan es mía, ttebayo_ Naruto se tiro a su esposa y la abrazo intentando taparla y luego que Hinata vestía normalmente, el Uzumaki se acercó a Cerezo_ Nee, Cerezo-chan me prestas el traje de conejita quiero verla todas las noches vestida así, ttebayo_ Dijo morbosamente con un sagrado nasal.

_ Pervertido_ Susurro Cerezo_ Sigamos con el siguiente sobre.

 **Guest**

 **Y em nose ee reto a Minato a robarle un beso a Itachi haha**

_ A mi Minato no me lo tocan, 'ttebane_ Grito encolerizada Kushina a punto de tirarse a la primera persona que intentara tocar a su marido.

Una puerta se abrió y de allí salió un Minato confundido y desorientado.

_ ¡Oto-san!_ Grito Naruto alegre y se lanzó hacia su padre.

_ Minato, 'ttebane_ El alarido de sorpresa de Kushina también se escuchó por todo el set. Corrió a abrazarse con su amado y su hijo, los tres juntos se fundieron en un abrazo sentimental.

_ Tardaste bastante Minato, 'ttebane_ Dijo la Uzumaki con lágrimas.

_ Enserio no quisieras interrumpir este momento tan sentimental pero necesito a Minato-kun para que se bese con Itachi-kun_ Cerezo arranco de los brazos de los Uzumaki's al rubio Cuarto Hokage y lo empujo donde se hallaba el prodigio Uchiha.

_ Etto... podrían explicarme que hago aquí_ Pregunto confundido el Namizake.

_ Estas en el programa "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos" y tu misión aquí es besar a Uchiha Itachi-kun_ Al terminar de explicar, empujo al rubio haciendo que se besara con el joven ojeroso. Segundos después Kushina separo a su marido del Uchiha y lo guio a sentarse junto a ella.

_ Minato-kun es mío, 'ttebane_ Abrazo con más fuerza a su pareja.

_ Sigamos_ Grito Cerezo.

 **Y que sasuke baile la macarena jaja xD  
Bn nos vemos.**

La música empezó a sonar y en medio de todos, se hallaba Sasuke que empezó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Naruto, Kiba, Hidan y Deidara se encontraban en el suelo llorando de la risa, Itachi y Madara se escondían por la vergüenza al ver alguien de su clan bailando tan patéticamente y Sarada lo miraba boquiabierta.

_ Te ves patético teme, 'ttebayo_ Naruto se rio con más fuerza.

_ Outou, das vergüenza_ Artículo con encogimiento Itachi.

_ Oto-san_ Dijo sorprendida la pequeña Uchiha.

Y Cerezo grababa todo por su celular.

_ Esto ira directo a YouTube_ La "Dulce" niña apretó un botón y subió el video y rápidamente un millón me gusta empezaron a ponerse_ Prosigamos con la siguiente carta_ Dijo Cerezo y escondió su celular tras la espalda.

 **Dalina.N**

 **Hola de nuevos  
me olvide de preguntarle algo a boruto  
quiero q me diga que fue lo q sintio respecto al beso q le dio su sensei ;}y q sea sincera ja  
Yata ahora si nos vemos XD Jaja**

La cámara enfoco a un muy sonrojado Boruto.

_ Y-yo pienso q-que f-fue muy v-vergonzoso, ttebasa_ Articulo tímidamente con su rostro de un color muy rojo y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, como Hinata cuando era niña.

 **Tissi**

 **Me encata tu historia  
reto a Hinata a robarle un beso a Kiba**

_ Ni se te ocurra posar un dedo sobre Hina-chan_ Naruto se interpuso entre la Hyuga y el Inuzuka, el castaño empujo al rubio y le robo un beso con rapidez a su compañera de equipo que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos. Luego de unos minutos Kiba se separó de la joven antes que el Uzumaki le tirara un kunai.

 **Reto a que Obito baile macarena.**

La música empezó a sonar y Obito bailaba patéticamente mostrando su defecto en los bailes, una parte del set aguantaba intentando no reírse del Uchiha la otra parte en cambio se morían de la risa al ver sus pasos tan torpes.

 **Y reto a Naruto y Sasuke a ir con sus fans una hora.**

Cerezo arrastro a los nombrados hacia la salida donde se hallaban las locas fans.

 **Una hora después**

Naruto volvió con su camisa rota y desacomodada, con el cabello revuelto, en el cuello llevaba marcas de pintalabios y llevaba una expresión terrorífica. Mientras que Sasuke regreso con los pantalones rotos, la camisa abierta dejando ver su cuerpo escultural, con marcas de pintalabios en el rostro y cuello y una expresión de puro terror.

_ Ellas son peor que una docena de Kaguya's, ttebayo_ Susurro con temor Naruto.

_ Casi soy violado_ Expreso con pavor el Uchiha.

 **¿Itachi tuviste novia?**

_ Yo confieso que tuve novia_ Dijo con dolor Itachi.

 **¿Tenten te gusta Neji?**

_ Y-yo, si_ Susurro lo último.

 **¿Lee te sigue gustando Sakura?  
Te seguiré escribiendo.**

_ Yo mantendré mi amor por mi Flor de Cerezo por siempre, ni nada ni nadie lo romperá_ Dijo dramáticamente.

 **Kikio kinomoro**

 **Hola me encanta tu historia  
tengo un reto para Kakashi y Sakura: qe los dos se besan y se dijan qe se aman y qe Sakura este sentada en las piernas de Kakashi en el capítulo entero**

_ ¡Viva el Kakasaku!, ¡Quiero beso, si o si!_ Grito Cerezo, Kakashi se bajó su máscara y le dio un beso con rapidez, agarrándola por la nuca para profundizarlo. Luego de unos largos minutos, él se separó.

_ Te matare, Kakashi_ Grito con furia Sasuke y fue retenido por los hombres de seguridad.

_ Te amo, Saku-chan_ Dijo con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla.

_ Y-yo también_ Tartamudeo sonrojada con agitación la pelirosa.

_ Porque Kakashi-sensei se comporta de esa manera, ttebayo_ Naruto ya recuperado del posible trauma, le susurraba a la joven castaña que se encogió de hombros.

_ Le amenace que si no cumplía el reto, le quemaba su Icha-Icha_ Dijo Cerezo y Sakura fue obligada a sentarse en las piernas del Hatake que la abrazo con cariño para mala suerte de Sasuke.

 **Shizen**

 **Sakura si nunca hubieras conocido a Sasuke; de quien te hubieras enamorado?**

_ Nunca lo he pensado_ Sakura se puso pensativa_ Gaara-kun es bastante guapo pero Neji-san no queda atrás y Itachi-san no es malo partido_ Susurro para que no le oyera su esposo. **  
Sarada e Inojin, los reto a que se den un beso. Y Sasuke no interfieras!**

_ ¡Quiero un Kiss!_ Grito Cerezo nuevamente y agarro su cámara con un brillito en sus ojos.

Inojin agarro los hombros de Sarada, se fue acercando con lentitud y al llegar a sus labios hundió su mano en los cabellos azabaches de la joven que cerró los ojos sonrojada.

_ ¡Kyaa!_ Chillo Ino con ojos de corazones.

_ ¡Grrr!_ Gruño molesto Sasuke siendo retenido por los mismos hombres de seguridad.

_ ¡Owwwww!_ Cerezo tiro un alarido de ternura, Inojin se separó de los labios de la Uchiha y le sonrió traviesamente, agarro su muñeca con delicadeza y beso su mano ante esta acción Bolt frunció el ceño y Sasuke soltó un par de insultos al rubio artista.

 **GabiiSesshYue**

 **Hola! Me he reído como nunca en tu fic..  
Y pues quiero que hagas que Itachi y Sasuke digan que si se aman, ya se que es yaoi pero todo lo que paso me daba indicios de que el amor paso la frontera de la familia..**

_ ¡Otōto, te amo!_ Dijo Itachi abrazando a su hermano con fuerza y este intentaba separarse.

_ Pues yo no_ Respondió Sasuke y empujo a su hermano mayor.

_ Otōto no me quiere_ Sollozo el Uchiha.

 **Y que Kakashi se bese con Tobi, a ver si no es cierto que no lo amaba... Ok demasiado yaoi..**

_ Pero si ya lo hicimos_ Protestaron los dos nombrados y a Cerezo se le apareció una aura oscura y empezó a crujir sus nudillos.

_ Pero si no lo hacen ya saben que les hare_ Dijo con un tinte de voz terrorífica que produjo escalofríos en los dos hombres y los demás del set. Kakashi lo agarro de la camisa y lo beso, luego de unos minutos el peliplata se separó de él.

 **Bien.. Que Shino exprese si tiene algún sentimiento con Tenten, porque, ellos quedaron solos y no se... Dale porfa.. Nos leemos!**

_ Pienso que es bonita y muy fuerte_ Susurro Shino sonrojado y Tenten se le colorearon las mejillas de un precioso carmín ante esta acción Neji frunció el ceño y gruño con fuerza.

_ ¡Estas celoso!_ Canturreo Cerezo divertida golpeando las costillas del Hyuga.

_ ¡No estoy celoso!_ Comento el joven ojiperla frunciendo el ceño aún más.

_ ¡Claro que lo estas!_ Dijo divertida ante la situación.

_ ¡Que no!_ Dijo sonrojado el castaño.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Jajajaja xDD Yo te amo Ten ten pero no de esa forma-ttebane :v o quizás si... Nunca lo sabras Ha ha ha :'vvv  
Reto a Lee revelar su más oscuro y pervertido secreto (si es que tiene alguno xD .Vivan las parejas crack y tu llama de la juventud Cerezo-san! Matta ne! 3**

_ Confieso que y-yo… vi a Tenten desnuda_ Confeso Lee sonrojado hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

_ ¡Pervertido!_ Chillo la castaña y le tendió un puñetazo al pelinegro mandándolo hasta la otra punta del set.

_ ¡Corre Lee!_ Grito preocupada Cerezo.

_ ¿Porque?_ Pregunto confundido el muchacho con varios moretones en su rostro a causa del puñetazo de su compañera de equipo.

_ ¡Por qué si Neji te ve, te matara!_ Dijo la niña y Lee observo a su amigo que irradiaba una aura oscura.

_ Lee, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!_ Grito el ojiperla persiguiendo la muy golpeado Lee. **  
**_ Mientras Neji-kun intenta matar a Lee-kun, nosotros seguiremos con la siguiente pregunta_ Dijo alegremente Cerezo y a todos del set, menos Neji y Lee claramente, se les escapo una gotita al ver su "preocupación".

 **Reading Pixie**

 **ajaja reto a Hinata y Sakura lapdance a sus maridos pero Naruto y Sasuke deben de estar atados a la silla :D**

Las luces se prendieron un mini-escenario apareció con dos tubos en que también estaban la dos anteriormente nombradas mientras que Sakura vestía un sexy traje de enfermera, Hinata disfrazaba un sexy traje de gatita que con solo verlas a las dos juntas producían derrames sángrales y fuertes sonrojos. La música empezó a sonar y Sakura y Hinata empezaron a bailar al compás de las melodías, moviendo caderas y piernas dejando ver sus espectaculares curvas.

La música término y las dos jóvenes madres dejaron de bailar y observaron a su público.  
_ Hina-chan_ Susurro Naruto sonrojado y con un gran derrame sangral, se removió molesto intentando sacarse las cadenas de chakra.

_ Sakura_ Sasuke llevaba un tímido sonrojo y derrame sangral recorría su rostro, miraba con pasión a su esposa.

Para decepción de los hombres del set, Hinata y Sakura se fueron a cambiar y volvieron junto a sus esposos.

_ Creo que eso es todo_ Dijo Cerezo_ No olviden sus comentarios especiales para Halloween y gracias también por sus rewiers pero pido perdón por no publicar mucho_ Explicó con decepción y se rasco su nuca con timidez_ Tengo que ir con mis amigas a una parte y pronto tendré que hacer un viaje haci que tardare en publicar pero no se decepcionen, prometo actualizar muy pronto ¿vale?, nos vemos_ Dijo Cerezo con una sonrisa, las luces se apagaron y el set quedo vacío.

_ ¡Cuidado donde mierda pisas, Dobe!

_ Gomene Teme, ttebayo.

_ ¡Cierren la maldita boca y vayan derechito a la salida antes que les dé una patada en el culo!_ Se escuchó la voz de Cerezo.

Bueno casi vacío.

 **Por fin termine, los exámenes pronto llegan y mañana tengo uno que nervios pero actualizare muy pronto.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	7. Besos robados

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si me correspondiera tendría un harem de chicos siguiéndome y claramente Itachi ni Jiraiya hubiesen muerto y Madara sería bueno junto a Obito y todos serian felices.**

 **_¡Hola! ¿¡Quién me extraño!?_ Grito con efusividad la joven niña**

 ***Crick, Crick***

 **¡Buaa, nadie me quiere! *Cerezo se hallaba abrazando sus piernas y hamacándose lentamente con una aura deprimente rodeándola***

 **_Puedes empezar esto de una buena vez_ Sasuke apareció por arte de magia y zarandeo a la muchacha de aura deprimente**

 **_ Inicien_ Cerezo toco un botón.**

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación de siempre.

_ ¡Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y sus amigos"!_ Presento con alegría como siempre Cerezo_ Hoy tendremos a Arika-chan.

Entre los telones del set, surgió una joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules y su piel es clara, un vestido negro con el símbolo de Jashin en color rojo.

_ Según su informe su carácter es muy bipolar ya que con todos los quiere matar y a Hidan lo quiere pero besar_ Dijo Cerezo y voltio a ver a la nueva invitada_ Es un placer Arika-chan, espero que seamos amigas_ Comento con una sonrisa que fue compartida con Arika_ Muy bien, ¡empecemos!_ La joven morena le tendió un sobre que abrió y decía:

 **.1276**

 **Talvez debí sugerirle al pequeño dante que te diera yaoi para un show de loli XD como dicen aunque la loli se vista de seda loli se queda y si mide menmos de 1.70 para mi qe es loli :v**

_ ¡Si es loli!_ Grito Cerezo y señalo a la cámara_ Es súper mega loli_ Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ Tu entiendes lo que están diciendo_ Le susurro Kiba a Shino que negó con la cabeza_ Par de locos.

_ ¡Te escuche Kiba-kun!_ Cerezo lo fulmino con la mirada, bueno si las miradas matasen Kiba aún no viviría.

_ Cerezo-san, tome_ Dijo en un susurro la ojiazul y le tendió otro sobre

 **Love pansage**

 **Hola a que molestando de nuevo como están kakashi y cerezo  
Yagura como fue que fuera un jinchuriki y un Kage 0.0 además creo que eres el más sexy entre los jinchurikis**

La cámara apunto al nombrado que sonrió de forma sexy

_ Arigato_ Expresó con un guiño a la cámara.  
 **Mei te odio por asesinar a Yagura porque él no era malo solo estaba controlado**

La guapa pelirroja bufo molesta.

_ Cuantas veces te he dicho que lo siento_ Se disculpó.  
 **Tenten no te pongas triste talvez algun dia consigas una alumna a la cual enseñar asi que no llores**

_ ¿En serio?_ Pregunto la castaña y sus ojos brillaron como una niña.  
 **Cerezo quiero que Sakura cumpla su reto por la buenas o por la malas y créeme que no querrán hacerlo por las malas**

 **_** Pero si la he cumplido_ Replico Sakura molesta mirando a la cámara. **  
Retos  
Sasuke-kun~ que te parece si recibes una cuchillada de los dos guardias del raikage y no podrás aplicar ningún tipo de fuerza**

Sasuke se estremeció e intento huir pero fue arrastrado por los guardias de seguridad, hacia los guardias del Raikage que sonreían con malicia.

_ ¡Eso no es justo!_ Grito Sasuke intentando salir de su castigo y Cerezo lo observo pensativa.

_ Talvez Sasuke-kun tenga razón_ Dijo con una sonrisa y el Uchiha suspiro aliviado_ ¿Porque no hacemos esto más divertido?_ Esta vez la sonrisa de la niña no fue dulce sino terrorífica_ ¿Qué tal, si jugamos tiro al blanco?_ El pelinegro la miro con miedo y con un pedido, este fue atado, de pies a manos, a una gigantesca rueda.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunto curioso el rubio Hokage y la pequeña castaña esbozo una sonrisa de malicia.

_ El juego consiste en hacer rodar la rueda y que los guardias intenten atinarle a Sasuke_ Explico, y Sasuke la miro como si lo hubiera traicionado_ ¡Que empiece el juego!_ Grito esta y Akita empezó a hacer girar la rueda llevando consigo al Uchiha, mareándolo.

Los guardias intentaron acertar pero fallaban, uno de ellos había rozado el cabello de Sasuke y el otro, había tirado cerca de la entrepierna del hombre. Luego de miles de intento, y lloriqueos por parte de la víctima del juego, el primero logro clavarle el cuchillo en una parte de su brazo sin causarle daño.

_ Y este es el ganador_ Cerezo levanto el brazo del muchacho_ Y te daremos como premio a una Sakura vestida de neko a toda tu disposición_ Aquel joven se sonrojo con fuerza al imaginarse a su premio.

_ ¡Púdrete Cerezo, púdrete!_ Bramo el Uchiha ya soltado y con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar por dar tantas vueltas.

_ ¡Owwwww!, yo también te quiero.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura fue a socorrer a su esposo junto con su hija.

_ Mientras Sasuke-kun se recupera, nosotros seguimos con nuestras preguntas.

 **Yagura quiero que poses tan sexy mente como te sea posible para una cámara y tienes que posar sin camisa**

El nombrado se sonrojo levemente y empezó a quitarse la camisa, mostrando el escultural cuerpo del muchacho. Empezó a hacer poses sexy que produjeron sonrojos y sangrados nasales en las mujeres.

_ ¡Yagura-kun, se mi novio!_ Un grito se escuchó desde los asientos del público.

_ ¡Él es mío, estúpida!_ Y todas empezaron a pelear por Yagura que ya se encontraba vestido y sentado con un sonrojo.

_ Chist, Love-chan te cuento un secreto_ Cerezo se acercó a la cámara lo suficientemente cerca_ Tengo fotografías de Yagura-kun haciendo poses, de entrenando, de bañándose, de durmiendo y las vendo a $135.890.584, ¿Las quieres?_ Todos los demás la observaron con una gotita.

 **Ino tienes que tener un mal corte de cabello por tres capítulos**

La Yamanaka se puso roja, pero no por vergüenza sino por furia y rabia.

_ ¡No lo hare, ni aunque me sobornaran!_ Ella grito molesta.

_ Lo harías por unas fotos de Sai de pequeño_ Dijo sonriente Cerezo, restregándole en la cara las supuestas fotos que hicieron titubear a la rubia.

_ ¿Enserio?_ Pregunto con desconfianza y la pequeña diablillo asintió. La ojiazul sin dudar fue al os camarines y cuando volvió, además que con una cara de disgusto, su cabello lo tenía todo revuelto y levantado como Marge Simpson y teñido de diferentes de colores.

_ Espero tus comentarios Love-chan_ Cerezo hiso una reverencia.

 **Lelu-chan**

 **Me gusto mucho el capitulo te felicito porque hay pocos fanfic que me hagan reír**

_ Lelu-chan me agrada, me agrada_ Dijo Cerezo sonrojada al oír su comentario

 **ahora es hora de la tortura.. digo de los retos:  
Tenten te reto que des un apasionado beso a Neji (y si es posible un hijo de ustedes dos)**

La cámara enfoco a los dos nombrados que se sonrojaron tan fuerte que le harían competencia a un tomate.

_ Y-yo…. N-no_ Balbuceo tímidamente la castaña pero Neji, a pesar de tener un sonrojo, la agarro de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente Tenten no pudo negar, los brazos de la chica se posaron en la nuca del joven Hyuuga para profundizar su beso y…. Cerezo les sacaba fotos, y la muy desgraciada arruino el momento cuando iban a cumplir la segunda parte del reto.

_ Game Over, chicos_ La pequeña separo a los dos adultos_ Hay mentes inocentes leyendo esto y además el rated es de T no de M haci que no hagan cositas pervertidas enfrente mío_ Les reprocho la niña como si hubieran cometido una travesura_ Sigamos_ Dijo y Arika asintió. **  
Sai se por buena fuentes que has hecho doujishin yaoi SAsuNaru GaaNaru y más de tus compañeros así quiero que los muestre a todo el mundo**

Todos miraron a Sai con sorpresa y estese encogió de hombros.

_ Y-yo… confieso que he hecho eso_ Dijo y las victimas de las travesuras, del ex-Anbu, lo fulminaron con la mirada_ Fue bastante divertido, lo revelo, me declaro culpable_ Hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa, estar tanto con Cerezo se les pega, y por arte de magia saco unas grandes hojas de dibujo que llevaban imágenes de desagrado por parte de los hombres y sexys por partes de las mujeres del set. La mayoría de las imágenes mostraban a Naruto junto a Gaara besándose sin camisas o las otras eran que el Uzumaki se encontraba amordazado por el Uchiha que le sacaba la ropa y lo besaba.

_ ¡Dame 16!_ Los gritos de las fans se escucharon por todo la habitación.

_ ¡Yo quiero!_ Grito Sakura y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¡Oto-san!_ Dijo boquiabierta Himawari y Bolt lloraba de la risa.

_ ¡Hima-chan no veas, ttebayo!_ Naruto le tapo los ojos a su pequeño retoño.

Y pues lo demás hombres del set, ellos no paraban de reírse.

_ Te ves estupendo, Gaara_ Kankuro se burló de su hermanito y este se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

_ Prosigamos Cerezo-san, onegai_ Susurro el pelirrojo a la pequeña que asintió divertida. **  
Sarada tienes que darle un pico a Inojin, a Mitsuki y a Shikadai (Sasuke no tienes que interferir)**

_ ¡Kyaa!, Lulu-chan me re agrada, adoro esas parejas_ Y Cerezo le miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa que produjo escalofríos en este. **  
**_ ¡Sobre mi cadáver!_ Grito Sasuke y abrazo protectoramente a su hija, esta se sonrojo de la vergüenza. Pero los típicos guardias de seguridad lo separaron de Sarada_ ¡Nooo!

Sarada fue arrastrada, contra su voluntad, hacia los tres chicos que la miraban sonrojados. Inojin sin dudar, agarro de la cintura a la pelinegra y la beso, la agarro con delicadeza del a nuca para profundizar el beso.

_ ¡Maldito seas, Yamanaka!_ El rubio artista ignoro la protesta del Uchiha mayor, pero no pudo negarse al ver que la pequeña Uchiha reclamaba aire. Se separó, de mala gana, y beso su coronilla con dulzura.

_ ¡Yo le doy a ese beso, un….10!_ Grito Cerezo sonriente y Arika aplaudió sonriente pero luego de ver a Hidan que caminaba hacia unos telones, se lanzó hacia el para brindarle un beso_ ¡Mientras que Arika-chan se besa o viola a Hidan, nosotros seguiremos con los besos! ¡Tú turno Mitsuki-kun!_ El mencionado se sonrojo e intento huir pero fue arrastrado por Cerezo hacia Sarada, que lo miraba con un tierno sonrojo.

Mitsuki agarro el mentón de la pelinegra y la beso con dulzura e amor, Sarada atrapo la mano libre del muchacho y la apretó con timidez. Luego se separaron con vergüenza y Mitsuki se fue a su asiento.

_ ¡Maldigo a la que hiso este maldito reto!_ Gruño enfadado Sasuke.

_ ¡Bendigo a Lulu-chan!_ Dijo lo contrario Cerezo_ ¡Muy bien, Shikadai-kun!_ Grito la pequeña al joven Nara que intento escapar pero fue empujado por Cerezo hacia la pequeña Uchiha.

_ Que problemático_ Mascullo por lo bajo Shikadai, se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara, la beso agarrándola por la cintura para profundizarlo. Luego de unos minutos el Nara se separó con una sonrisa y acaricio los cabellos negros de la joven que no pudo evitarse sonrojarse.

 **Bueno eso todo besos**

_ Lulu-chan, ¿Te gusta la idea de que Sara-chan tenga un harem?, porque a mi me encanta_ Dijo Cerezo con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Sarada tienes prohibido salir con chicos!_ Grito Sasuke, ya suelto.

_ Gracias a sus rewiers, los adoro y lo saben y pido perdón por mi tardanza de actualizar_ Se disculpó la pequeña_ Recuerden que espero sus comentarios especiales para Halloween, ¡Nos vemos!_ Se despido con alegría Cerezo junto a los demás. Las luces se empezaron a apagar hasta quedar sin iluminación.

 **¡Kyaa, por fin termine! La había comenzado días antes pero por tiempo y castigos por parte de mi dulce madre no pude terminar, intentare actualizar muy pronto ¿Vale?**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	8. ¡Cerezo esta loca! ¡Ayuda!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi-sama, hagan reverencia enclenques.**

 **DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Naa, mentira quería ver quien se asustaba y el que se pegó un susto debe dejar un rewiers sí o sí. Y no hagan trampa ya que no me quedan mucho rewiers y ya no poder hacer el programa. Y hay si ya dejare de hacer esta historia, haci que a ponerse a escribir retos heee.**

 **¡EMPECEMOS!**

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación de siempre pero la diferencia era que no era la misma escena de siempre. Cerezo se hallaba reposada en un sillón gigante como el de un rey, vestía ropajes como lo de un emperador (con corona, túnica, etc) y a su lado se hallaban todos los demás vestidos de negros y sirviéndole comida u otros simplemente estaban esposados.

_ ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi programa, plebeyos!_ Dijo con voz fuerte y señalo a la cámara con su báculo de oro_ ¡Hagan reverencia a su reina, mansos maleducados!_ Todos la observaron con una gotita de sudor.

_ Y a esta que le pico_ Susurro Naruto, vestido de negro, a un Kiba enfurruñado.

_ Qué se yo, anoche estaba viendo una serie llamada "SOREDEMO SEKAI WA UTSUKUSHII" y luego se puso así_ Al terminar de explicar, el Inuzuka se encogió de hombros.

_ Cerráis la boca, siervos estúpidos_ La pequeña "reina" los fulmino con la mirada.

_ Nee, Cerezo-chan ¿Dónde está tu nuevo asistente?_ Pregunto curioso Itachi y todos asintieron preguntándose lo mismo.

_ ¡Jajaja!_ Se carcajeo fuertemente la joven_ ¿Mi nuevo asistente? No me hagas reír, plebeyo ignorante_ Cerezo dejo de poner una expresión divertida y su rostro se volvió sádico_ ¿Acaso te olvidas que los os tengo a ustedes? No gastare mi valioso tiempo en buscar uno, vosotros me servirán_ Cerezo chasque los dedos y Shino rápidamente le entrego un carta que ella recibió.

_ Oye tú, plebeyo_ Cerezo señalo a Sai que la miraba curioso, sin previsto la muchacha le tiro el sobre que dio lleno en el rostro del artista.

_ ¡HEY!_ Grito Sai adolorido, tocándose su rostro_ ¿Qué te sucede?

_ Plebeyo idiota, tu reina ha ordenado que leas esa carta o te cortare la cabeza_ Dijo como una copia igualita de la Reina de Corazones.

_ ¡Hai!_ El joven pálido dio un salto y empezó a leer:

 **AkimeMaxwell**

 **Me gustó este capítulo actualiza pronto**

Cerezo sonrió arrogantemente como solamente un rey haría.

_ Agradezco tu comentario criada, prometo que seguiré este programa_ Cerezo señalo con su báculo a Sai_ Tu estúpido plebeyo, sigue leyendo.

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Me encanto**

A Cerezo se le inflo el ego al escuchar los halagos.

_ También te agradezco noble sirvienta, oye plebeyo bueno para nada sigue leyendo_ Cerezo golpe con su báculo a Sai causando le un hinchazón.

_ Me encantaría saber cuál es tu significado de amabilidad_ Mascullo el pelinegro a la muchacha.

_Deja de decir estupideces plebeyo insolente_ Cerezo con su pie golpeo la cabeza del muchacho_ Sigue cumpliendo con lo que tu reina te ha pedido_ Sai asintió con dolor.

_ Pobre_ Susurro Kurogane a Kiba que asintió de acuerdo con él.

_ ¡Cerráis la boca, sirvientes desvergonzados!_ La pequeña niña saco un látigo por arte de magia y los golpeo con ello_ Tu, plebeyo sigue_ Cerezo le pego a Sai con el látigo.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Asdfghjkl Kushina es mejor-ttebane! x3**

_ ¡Gracias Sara-chan, ´ttebane!_ Kushina alzo su puño con una de sus sonrisas dirigidas hacia la cámara. **  
Quiero que le consigan una pareja a Shino (si soy yo mejor jajajaxD) no te preocupes mi Shino-kun, prometo que viviremos en armonía apoyándonos mutuamente en eso que se llama 'amor' :33333333333**

Cerezo sonrió arrogantemente.

_ Noble plebeya, déjame decirte que la idea es demasiado tentadora, por eso creo que deberías dejarme tus datos para la ansiada citan con el sirviente del que hablas_ Cerezo se cruzo de hombros, satisfecha. **  
Sigue este fic porfa! Recuerda que tienes fieles seguidores-ttebane! 3**

_ Claro que seguiré con mi fic, ¿acaso osas a dudar de mis promesas?_ Cerezo puso una expresión de dolor_ Y además, espero que comentes muy pronto o si no te castigare_ Dijo con frialdad pero con una sonrisa de pura diversión.

 **Chizana ringo**

 **hola! que hay, jaja, se que no nos conocemos, pero cuando mire este fic no pude aguantarme las ganas de dejar unos cuantos comentarios, así que con tu permiso aquí van.  
ADVERTENCIA  
si te gustan los personajes que van a ser atacados en este comentario, no te lo tomes como algo personal las cosas que dije de los mismos, ya que simplemente lo hice para divertirnos un poco y es mas, posiblemente algunas cosas de dichos personajes si me gusten, muchas gracias.**

La pequeña "reina" aplaudió llamando la atención de sus "sirvientes"

_ Plebeyos, hoy experimentaran la visitara de una lectora haci que por favor salid_ Cerezo señalo a los telones del set y de ellosapareció una chica delgada y un poco baja, de cabello castaño rebelde amarrado en una coleta baja y un traje negro sin mangas camisa de oficinista de mangas largas, corbata roja, medias negras y botas igual negros de tacón bajo, subiendo su vista rojiza, dejando ver una sonrisa diabólica. **  
**_ Ahh, sasuke, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me pareciste...(murmureos y risas en el fondo)... el mayor desperdicio en tinta de la pluma de Kishimoto-sama, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que murieras en la 4ta guerra ninja, talvez así te hubieras ganado, solo un poco de mi aceptación, muriendo tal vez, TAL VEZ, como un héroe vengador, pero claro nada es como uno lo quiere, Kishimoto-sama no nos dio la satisfacción de no verte más, solo espero que tu hija Sarada, quien me cae mejor que sus padres, pueda llegar a ser mejor. JAJA!_  
Sasuke la observo con un tic a la muchacha.

_ Déjame decirte chiquilla, que espero que te pudras en el infierno_ Bramo con violencia el Uchiha y estuvo a punto de atacar sino fura por unos guardias, que vestían de caballeros, lo atraparon y le impidieron el paso. **  
**_ Ahh!, (nuevamente), Hinata... me cuesta creer, que te hayas casado con el cabeza vacía, de Naruto, me parece que Kiba hubiera estado mejor en su lugar, y no te molestes en explicarme las razones de amar a Naruto, porque no me las creo, pero bueno, a y se olvidaba no tengo nada contra ti, de hecho me pareces una de las kunoichis más valientes del mundo de tu marido_

_ Y-yo_ Hinata empezaron a salirle lágrimas por los ojos y ser abrazo a su marido que fulmino con la mirada a la intrusa.

_ Sakura... (Sin comentarios)

La pelirosa bufo molesta y tendió a ignorar a la muchacha. **  
**_Tenten, chica eres genial, tu junto a Temari, me parecen las mejores kunoichis entre las naciones ninja, sigan siendo cool_  
Las nombradas se sonrojaron ante los halagos de la chica.

_Arigato_ Dijeron sonrojadas **  
**_ rock lee, si pudiera escoger a alguien como mi mejor amigo, seguramente serias tú, ( alzando el dedo pulgar y una sonrisa divertida)_  
_Arigato_ Lee empezó a llorar excesivamente.  
_y finalmente el idiota oxigenado, ejem, perdón, Naruto, talvez como marido de Hinata no seas taaan horrible, tus hijos me parecen encantadores y me pareces alguien en quien se puede confiar de verdad, eres genial_

_Arigato, ´ttebayo_ El rubio a pesar de que se sentía honrado por la última frase aún seguía molesto.  
_o si, se me olvidaba, Hinata, cuando quieras ayudarle a tener un novio a Himawari, las mejores opciones por mucho son Shikadai e Inojin, pero claro_

_¡Nunca ni se te ocurra, ttebayo!_ Grito Naruto escandalizado.  
Retos  
_Naruto, permite que Kiba abrace a tu esposa por lo menos 20 minutos, creo que podrás aguantarlo, no?, jajá  
esto ha sido todo, espero que no sean muy de hacer los comentarios principales, y también que te haya gustado, hasta pronto y gracias cerezo-chan!_

_ ¿¡QUE!?_ Exclamo Naruto molesto_ ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR MI ESPOSA KIBA O TE MATARE!_El rubio casi estuvo a punto de matar al castaño si no fuera por los caballeros de antes.

Kiba sonrió descaradamente al ver a Naruto amarrado a una silla, le hizo una mueca de burla u agarro el mentón de su compañera de equipo y la beso con pasión que Hinata correspondió con timidez. El Inuzuka la tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso y pidió acceso a la cavidad bocal de la Hyuuga que acepto dejando que la traviesa lengua entrara en su boca para fastidio de Naruto. El beso duro 20 minutos para satisfacción de Chizana que comenzó a reírse del Uzumaki, este desprendía una aura oscura e tenebrosa.

_ Kiba, por tu bien corre_ Dijo con tranquilidad el rubio y el Inuzuka lo observo extrañado.

_ ¿Correr? ¿Porque?_ Pregunto con curiosidad.

_ ¿Porque te lo digo? Porque si te llego a atrapar…..¡TE GOLPEARE HASTA DEJARTE EN COMA Y TE METERE EN UNA CARCEL DONDE NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!_ Naruto pego un grito y empezó a correr para matar al Inuzuka, este no dudo en empezar a correr despavorido.

_ Oka-san ¿Qué está haciendo Oto-san?_ Pregunto Himawari inocentemente a su madre.

_ Por si acaso no mires, cariño_ Dijo con una gotita Hinata.

_ Oye estúpido, no te distraigas y sigue leyendo_ Cerezo golpeo la cabeza de Sai con el popular azote.

 **Sasha**

 **Hai cerezo y demás  
Madara sos mi ídolo no importa lo maldito q sos en verdad yo te entiendo yo sé que lo q sn crueles sn lo q en realidad los q sufren mas (bn no todos ~_~) pero vs encerio q te admiro y siempre va a ser asi y odio en parte a Kishimoto por lo q te iso y te doy unos bombones de regalo x)**

Madara sonrió arrogantemente al escuchar los halagos por parte de la muchacha.

_ Hmp_ Dijo con el ego en alto. **  
Nagato contéstame con la verdad te has sentido 'atraído' por Yahiko, y Konan vs q opinas de esto, Yahiko lo mismo va para ti (lo q le pregunte a Nagato) y sin celos.**

_Yo no siento nada por Yahiko más que amistad_ Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

_ Y-yo n-no siento na-nada p-por Nag-Nagato_ Pronuncio sonrojado y triste Yahiko, Konan frunció el ceño molesta.

 **Reto a Sasori sentarse en el regazo de Itachi por 3 capitulo**

Sasori gruño molesto, camino hasta el Uchiha y se sentó en su regazo como si nada.

 **Lo mismos que Gaara con sasuke como parejas entiéndase abraso besos mimos etc, y nada de celos ee saves a "quienes"me refiero  
** _ ¡Nunca!_ Gritaron los dos nombrados y Cerezo les pego un latigazo.

_ ¡Háganlo plebeyos estúpidos o los golpeare!_ A la "reina" se le creció una vena y sus ojos se volvieron rojos causándole miedo a los dos hombres.

_ Hai_ Comentaron con miedo y la castaña suspiro tranquila. La pequeña los empujo a un cuarto donde quedaron solos.

_ Etto… Cerezo-chan_ La nombrada fulmino al rubio Uzumaki y este se estremeció del miedo_ Di-digo Cerezo-sama, ¿Dónde metió al Teme y Gaara?_ Pregunto curioso Naruto y la castaña inflo el pecho de orgullo al escuchar su nombre con el sufijo.

_ A esos dos los he metido en un cuartito para que hagan cosas no apto para todo público_ La chica soltó una risita y miro al ojiazul_ Eres buen chico y por eso te premiare_ Cerezo le obsequio un tazón de ramen que Naruto recibió como si fuera un teso que gusto en probar_ Ahora veremos que estarán haciendo_ Kiba le sirvió una Tablet que contenía una imagen de los dos hombres que se hallaban encerrados.

Sasuke y Gaara se hallaban besándose, obligados por Cerezo, y en una situación no muy bonita. Los dos se hallaban sin camisa y se encontraban en el suelo Sasuke sobre el pelirrojo. Cerezo se carcajeo divertida al verlos en esa situación y en un altavoz, dijo:

_ El reto durara 10 minutos, haci que poneos cómodos y disfruten el momento_ La "reina" comenzó a mofarse de los muchachos que la miraban con odio.

Luego de los diez minutos cumplidos, los dos salieron de la habitación, Gaara la camisa desarreglada y con un gran sonrojo en sus pómulos e Sasuke llevaba el pelo revuelto y un ligero sonrojo.

 **Y a Indra y Asura q hagan incesto ~  
sin más adiós**

Cerezo señalo con la cámara a los dos hermanos que se fulminaron con la mirada.

_ ¡No haría tal estupidez con este idiota!_ Dijo insensiblemente Indra.

_ ¡Yo menos!_ Grito alterado Asura con un sonrojo al imaginarse a su hermano y el en una situación muy vergonzosa.

Cerezo les golpeo con el famoso látigo y su forma cambio, mostrando como sus ojos cambiaban de color café a color rojo y los cabellos se levantaban dándole una apariencia de miedo.

_ **¿Haci que no lo harán?** _ Su voz sonó aguda e terrorífica causando miedo a los dos prodigios, estos tragaron grueso al observar a la aterradora muchacha.

Antes de que la muchacha los golpeara de nuevo, Indra agarro por la nuca a su hermano menor robándole el ansiado beso, muchas de las mujeres empezaron a abanicarse con las manos intentando apagar el repentino calor que las había invadido al imaginarse a esos dos en una situación más sensual, Asura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano profundizando el beso sacando respingones a las mujeres. Los dos se separaron, agitados y sonrojados.

_ Si no los conociera pensaría que ellos experimentan una relación incestuosa_ Susurro Sakura a sus amigas que asintieron de acuerdo.

_ ¡Cállense!_ Grito sonrojado Asura.

_ Prosigue, estúpido plebeyo_ Cerezo golpeo la cabeza de Sai con la afamada cuerda.

 **Kagome Haruno**

 **Adoro tu historia enserio me encanta shanaro  
retos: reto a sarada a darle un beso a shikadai**

_ ¿De nuevo?_ Pregunto desinteresado el pequeño Nara y Cerezo asintió, el joven se acercó a paso lento a la Uchiha la agarro por la nuca y la beso con escondida, Sarada cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los labios del castaño. Se separaron, Shikadai con una sonrisa traviesa y desinteresada y Sarada con un sonrojo. **  
Reto a revivir todo Akatsuki**

_ Am alrededor los tengo_ Cerezo soltó una risilla y observo como Pein y Deidara la abanicaban, Konan le daba refrescos, Kisame y Kakuzu le hacían masajes y Hidan le hacía sombra. **  
Reto que kakashi contar su experiencia con las mujeres**

Todos miraron al peliplata con curiosidad, este se encogió de hombros.

_ Patética_ Dijo Kakashi sin prestarle atención a los demás estando embobado con su libro, Cerezo al escuchar la respuesta desinteresada del ninja-copy, se acercó a paso lento y sin que el hombre se diera cuenta la chica le robo su preciado Icha-Icha y sin dudarlo o titubear lo rompió a pedazos.

_ ¡NOOOO!_ Kakashi se tiro al suelo donde se hallaban los fragmentos de su libro y señalo a la casta_ ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¿! PORQUE!? ¡EL NO TENIA LA CULPA! ¡NO TENIA LA CULPA!_ Los demás lo observaron con una gotita de sudor al ver la reacción del Hatake.

_ Tsk, sois un dolor de cabeza por eso los castigare a hacer 6554365960 lagartijas_ Cerezo soltó una carcajada pero Konan, que estaba yendo hacia ella, tropezó haciendo caer la bandeja en la cabeza de la "reina".

_ Y-yo…. Etto Cerezo-sama_ La peliazul miro con temor a la pequeña que pestañaba, Konan esperaba un castigo de su parte.

_ Konan-chan ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todos estáis vestidos de negro?_ Todos la observaron boquiabiertos al ver su reacción_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunto curiosa Cerezo.

_ Creo que se le paso el efecto de ser reina_ Kiba susurro y los demás asintieron.

_ ¿¡Alguien puede explicarme que paso!?_ Pregunto exaltada la castaña.

_ Cerezo-chan nos estábamos despidiendo_ Explico Naruto sonriente.

_ ¿Okey? Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos_ Se despidió con extrañeza Cerezo, los demás saludaron igualmente.

Las luces se apagaron.

_ Nee, ¿Sai-kun, porque tienes marcas de azotes?_ La voz de Cerezo resonó en el lugar.

_Me golpearon_ Fue la seca respuesta del pálido artista.

_ ¿Quién fue?

_ ¿Quién habrá sido?

_ Nee, dime.

_ No

_ Sai-kun, porfa

_ No

_ ¡Buaa!

 **Veo que por fin a Cerecito se le paso el modo Livi-kun (Livius)**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	9. ¡¡Citas y besos apasionados!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi-sama, hagan reverencia enclenques.**

 **DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Mentira, es una mentira pero el que haya caído debe dejar un reviews si o si ;)**

 **¡EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

Las luces se prendieron mostrando la misma habitación de siempre pero la diferencia era que ahora todos iban vestidos con kimonos, por parte de las mujeres, y yukatas, por parte de los hombres.

_ Konichiwa, sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y a sus amigos"_ Cerezo estaba enfundada en un kimono de color verde jade, su cabello castaño lo tenía atado en coletas con cintas verdes junto con un pequeño bolso verde de forma de gato.

_ ¿Ahora porque estamos vestidos así?_ Susurro Kiba con cansancio, llevaba un yukata de color marrón oscuro y obi de color negro.

_ Creo que estaba viendo algo llamado "Hakuouki"_ Le susurro de vuelta Naruto, disfrazaba un yukata de color gris, al final con estampados de fuego y un obi naranja.

_ Hoy tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien_ El aura inocente de Cerezo cambio a uno terrorífico_ Tengo ganas de gastar mi frustración en algo_ Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y miro a los demás con una cara de puro terror, que logro que todos tuvieran escalofríos.

_ ¿¡Pero, que le sucede!?_ Deidara se escondió tras de Sasori, mientras que el rubio llevaba un yukata color rojo e obi negro y el pelirrojo llevaba un yukata negro y un obi gris.

_ Está enfadada_ Susurro Hinata_ Un chico la ha estado molestando en su instituto y para descargar su frustración, va usarnos como anti-estrés_ Todos la observaron con curiosidad_ ¡¿Qué?! Cerezo-chan me lo conto_ Hinata se sonrojo al estar a la mira de todos.

Naruto se acercó a la pequeña y le acaricio sus cabellos.

_ Cerezo-chan, solo dime donde vive ese muchacho_ Le dijo con una sonrisa y la castaña lo miro confundida.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunto ella.

_ Para que vallamos todos a mostrarle que contigo no se mete_ Naruto sonrió sínicamente y los demás sonrieron igualmente_ Y le daremos una patada en el culo, por cierto.

Cerezo se sonrojo y abrazo al rubio Hokage.

_ Arigato_ Susurro con el rostro enterrado en los ropajes del hombre.

_ No te deprimas y sigamos en el programa_ Dijo con dulzura Sakura y Cerezo asintió, ella se secó sus lágrimas y sonrió como siempre.

_ Hoy tendremos mi nueva asistente: Mi One-chan_ En entre los telones, una muchacha un poco alta y delgada. Tenía pelo castaño, tirando a negro a los hombros, piel tostada, ojos negros. Vestía un kimono azul marino con un degradado de flores plateadas y un obi negro y traía un girasol en el cabello_ Según el informe ella es: es poco habladora. Sonríe mucho y es muy calmada, risueña, y floja... Como Shikamaru... Le gusta usar ropas holgadas y cómodas porque nunca sale de su casa, como un animal invernando_ Cuando Cerezo termino de leer, ella corrió a abrazar a la muchacha y las dos empezaron a saltar como desquiciadas.

_ Están locas, esas dos_ Dijo Gaara con una gotita.

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Gaara _ Comentó Temari sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

_ No esperemos más, que lancen las preguntas_ Grito Cerezo y entonces Deidara e Hidan le tiraron todas las cartas a Sara y a ella_ No literalmente, idiotas_ Cerezo les pego en la cabeza a los dos, ellos se carcajearon.

_ Tranquila Imoto-chan_ Sara calmo a la pequeña_ Leeré yo, ¿Vale?_ La castaña mayor agarro una de las cartas que se hallaban dispersadas en el suelo.

 **Yosei-San**

 **Tu fic esta de maravilla! Espero actualizes pronto!**

_ Arigato, Yosei-chan_ Sara y Cerezo hicieron reverencia al estilo oriental. **  
•Itachi-Kun le reto que bese de forma apasionada a Sakura-chan frente a Sasuke-kun *Q* y que dure mucho**

_ ¡Oni-san, ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi esposa!_ Sasuke fue atrapado por los guardias que ahora vestían como Shinsengumi (Ya se Cerezo debe de dejar de ver tanto anime).

Itachi le hizo una mueca de burla a su hermano, agarro por la cintura a Sakura y el beso apasionadamente, ella rodeo el cuello del Uchiha para profundizar el contacto. Cuando el azabache se separó, beso la mejilla y se fue a su asiento con una sonrisa seductora.

_ Otōto, tu esposa sabe deliciosa_ El muchacho se relamió los labios y Sasuke empezó a insultarlo. **  
•Sakura y Hinata ! os reto a que hagan un baile sensual a todos los del set mientras tengan amarrados al teme de Sasuke y al Dobe de Naruto. Uvu**

Rápidamente los "Shinsengumi" ataron a los dos nombrados en un sillón. Y en medio de un mini-escenario, las dos mujeres aparecieron vestidas; Hinata de enfermera y Sakura de diablillo, entonces las dos empezaron a bailar sensualmente en frente de todos los hombres provocando hemorragias nasales.

_ ¡Qué suerte tienen Naruto y Sasuke!_ Kiba silbo sonrojado y con una hemorragia nasal.

_ ¡Joder están buenísimas!_ Kankuro casi estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre las chicas si no fuera por el golpe que le dio Sara. **  
Ahsjshdj!  
Nos leemos la próxima'' os quiero mucho!  
Salúdame a Kakashi-san de paso a Kiba, Chouji y Shino *Q* Shino es zukulento!**

_ Arigato!_ Gritaron los tres primeros y Shino asintió silenciosamente.

_ ¡Prosigamos!_ Grito Cerezo y Sara asintió, ella empezó a leer:

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Jajajaja xD me alegras el dia con tus actualizaciones, sigue asi Cerezo-san**

_ No sabía que te alegraba el día Onee-chan_ Cerezo se rio y Sara se sonrojo y prosiguió leyendo con timidez. **  
Pregunta para Gaara-sama: Por que rayos tienes ese maldito peinado? T-T te verias mejor... Y sexy 7u7... con el cabello alborotado. 3**

Sara y Cerezo se acercaron al muchacho pelirrojo y la primera lo zarandeo.

_ ¡Te veías más guapo y cool en la serie!_ La castaña mayor le siguió moviendo, Gaara ya estaba sintiendo ganas de vomitar por las sacudidas.

_ ¡Gomen!_ El pelirrojo se volvió chibi y comenzó a llorar (Nota Mental: No dejar que Cerezo siga viendo anime y menos de Sojo)

_ Mejor lo soltemos Onee-san, o nos denunciaran por matar al Kazekage_ La muchacha bufo con fastidio y lo solto.

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Reto a Naruto y Sasuke estar sentado con sus madres en su falda ellos Naruto con orejitas de zorro y Sasuke con orejitas de gato Kawai por 4 capítulos**

Las dos productoras sonrieron sínicamente y se precipitaron a ponerle las orejitas a cada uno de los hombres y los hicieron sentarse en el regazo de sus madres.

Naruto se sonrojo al sentarse en el regazo de Kushina y Bolt comenzó a carcajearse de su padre.

_ ¡Te ves patético viejo, dattebasa!_ El niño siguió riéndose hasta que unas manos femeninas lo hicieron sentarse en el regazo de Hinata_ ¡¿Oka-san?!_ Grito, esta vez, sonrojado y Naruto comenzó a reírse de su hijo.

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me gustó sigue con l historia actualiza pronto**

_ ¡Arigato!_ Cerezo hizo una reverencia.

 **Shizen**

 **Reto a Sarada e Inojin a que tengan una cita muuuuy romántica y que digan que sintieron después de tenerla!**

Sara arrastro a los dos mencionados hasta una puerta de la salida.

_ ¿¡Pero qué hacen, Cerezo y Sara!?_ Grito escandalizada Sarada.

_ Su reto es tener una cita, ¿Verdad?_ Los dos asintieron sonrojados_ Pues aquí tenéis dinero y matta ne!_ La chica se despidió y cerró la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes afuera.

_ ¡Espera!_ Grito nuevamente Sarada pero sus gritos fueron apagándose cuando una mano pálida tomo la suya.

_ ¿Vámonos?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa Inojin y la Uchiha asintió embobada. **  
Reto a Naruto a que tire a la basura un plato del mejor Ramen del mundo!**

_ ¡NUNCA HARIA ESO!_ Naruto alzo la voz ante el reto.

_ Ni por unos cupones gratis en Ichiraku_ Sara le restregó los boletos en la cara del rubio y este dudo un poco hasta aceptarla.

Cerezo trajo un plato de Ramen que contenía un delicioso olor, capaz de hacer babear a Kushina, Bolt Y Naruto. Y Sara trajo un placa de basura.

El rubio mayor se acercó al ramen, camino hasta la basura y lo tiro.

_ ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TUS PARIENTES, SHIZEN! ¡TE ODIO!_ Naruto se puso a llorar, con demasiada exageración, en el suelo.

_ Marica_ Susurraron Cerezo y Sara. **  
Sai, cómo te enamoraste de Ino?**

Sai sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposa con cariño.

_Me enamore de Ino desde la primera vez que la vi_ Dijo con romanticismo y todas las chicas suspiraron sonrojadas ante lo novelesco que era_ Vi en ella belleza, valentía, dulzura, blablablá…

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

_ Eso fue lo que me dio valor para confesarme y…. ¿Qué hacéis todos dormidos?_ Pregunto Sai curioso, miro a su novia sonrojada con corazones en los ojos pero los demás estaban durmiendo en los sillones.

_ ¿Eh? Ah sí, la siguiente pregunta_ Cerezo se froto los ojos y empezó a sacudir a Sara que estaba durmiendo ante el discurso del pelinegro. **  
Ino, te parece guapo Deidara?**

_ Sumamente guapo_ Comentó melosamente Ino y el pelinegro fulminó con la mirada al rubio de Akatsuki. **  
Gaara, estás enamorado de alguien?**

_ Es un secreto_ Gaara hizo una seña de silencio y giño el ojo hacia la cámara, todas las mujeres y Cerezo.

_ Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus reviews_ Dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña castaña_ Tengo un aviso debajo así que espero que lo lean, ¡Nos vemos!

Las luces se apagaron…

_ ¿Y Sarada e Inojin?

_ Ups_ Cerezo se rio nerviosamente.

_ ¡CEREZO!

_ ¡Gomen!

 **Jaja.. Creo que me olvide de los dos.**

 **Aviso: Se está cerrando la busca de asistente, hare un pequeño sorteo y dejare que solamente sean dos, al principio pensé en uno pero no quiero dejar desilusionado a muchos. Dejare que se suscriban dos nada más pero lo cerrare luego.**

 **¿Qué tipo de escenario desean que haga? Ya use tipo medieval y tipo Hakuouki. Mándeme sus comentarios.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	10. ¿¡Mady y Tobirama están saliendo?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, blablablá Kishimoto blablablá.**

* * *

Las luces se prendieron y la misma habitación se mostró, revelando a nuestros personajes favoritos vestidos de gala.

_ ¡Sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y a sus amigos"!_ Dio el saludo Cerezo con una sonrisa, estaba enfundada en un bello vestido de color blanco con estampados de flores de color dorado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello en un rodete y levemente maquillada_ ¡Hoy presentaremos a Pixie-chan!_ Presento la pequeña castaña y entre los telones salió una muchacha tez morena, cabello negro largo. Resplandecía un precioso vestido rojo.

_ ¡Hola!_ Se presentó con un inocente sonrojo la joven.

_ Según su informe; Ella es de personalidad kawaii saico jiji y es bilingue puede hablar english y es dulce por fuera loca por dentro_ Todos tenían una gotita, era la perfecta definición de Cerezo. La aludida se acercó casi saltando hacia la morena_ ¡Es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien!_ Y las dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

_ El placer es mío Cerezo-chan_ Dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

_ Según mi mala memoria, debíamos preguntar a Inojin-kun y a Sarada-chan que tal les pareció su cita ¿Verdad?_ Recordó la niña y señalo a los dos hombres

_ ¡Muy bien, empecemos!_ Cerezo hizo una pose, señalando a Pixie_ ¡Que empiecen las preguntas!

 **Katherine**

 **Cerezo-chan y público (?)  
Hola, y saludos)  
bueno esto no es por ofender ni nada (de echo a mi también me gusta el yaoi)  
Pregunta para Fugaku y Mikoto ustedes que opinan al respecto sobre que hacen incesto a sus hijos jeje ;}y Itachi y Sasuke cm lo toman ee?**

La cámara enfoco, rápidamente, a los aludidos.

_ ¡Lo único que deseamos es que nuestros bebes sean felices!_ ¿Verdad cariño?_ Pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce a su marido, pero lo único que vio fue una aura negra que rodeaba al Uchiha.

_ ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA INTENTAN ENSUCIAR EL HONOR DE LOS UCHIHA!? ¡VOY A MATARLOS PENDEJOS!_ Fugaku se levantó de su sillón y empezó a perseguir a sus hijos por todo el set.

_ ¡Gomen!_ Lloriqueo Itachi, intentando disculparse con su progenitor.

 **Minutos después**

Ya calmado Fugaku, y ya estando sentado en su silla. Pixie prosiguió en leer el siguiente reto: **  
Reto para Itachi, Sasuke, y Pein quiero que hagan una versión de caperucita roja siendo este Itachi (caperucita) si leyeron bien sasuke el cazador y Pein el lobo. Algo más erótica XD.**

La pequeña conductora sonrió y chasque los dedos rápidamente, dejándose ver un escenario de teatro. Subió por las escaleras y se puso en medio del lugar.

Cerezo se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar la historia con una sonrisa maliciosa:

" **Érase una vez una niña muy bonita."**

_ ¡Que soy hombre Cerezo, mierda!

Itachi se hallaba atado en una silla y se quejaba entre telones del mini-escenario.

 **Deja de ser mariquita Itachi, se hombre y asume tu trabajo.**

_ Púdrete Cerezo.

 **¡Ow, yo también te odio!**

 **¿Por dónde íbamos?**

 **¡A sí!**

" **Érase una vez una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y…"**

_ No me gusta el color.

 **¿Pero qué mierda? Deja de joder Itachi o ¿Acaso quieres que te haga la capa igualita a la de Akatsuki?**

_ Sí, eso quiero.

 **Vete a la mierda Uchiha, no te cumpliré eso.**

_ Quiero la capa de Akatsuki.

 **¡Está bien, pero solo esta vez!**

 **¡Prosigamos!**

" **Su madre le había hecho una capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas y la niña la llevaba todo el maldito día que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Negra con Estampados de Nubes Rojas."**

_ ¿No es muy largo?

 **Claro que es largo, porque el nenito de mami quiso una capa de ese color y yo como toda idiota se la cumplí.**

 **Tch, mejor prosigo por donde iba.**

" **Un día, su madre le pidió que llevase unos pasteles a su abuelita que vivía al otro lado del bosque, recomendándole que no se entretuviese en el camino, porque cruzar el bosque era muy peligroso, ya que siempre estaba acechando por allí el lobo."**

 **Y como buen idiota, ella no le hiso caso a su madre y ¿Qué paso? Ella se jodio.**

 **Que estúpida es.**

_ ¿¡Me estas criticando!?

 **¡Estoy criticando a la Caperucita Roja!**

 **¡Por Kami Itachi, pareces mujer cuando te ofendes!**

 **¡Prosigamos antes de que te pate el culo!**

" **Caperucita Negra con Estampados de Nubes Rojas recogió la cesta con los pasteles y se puso en camino. La niña tenía que atravesar el bosque para llegar a casa de la Abuelita, pero no tenía miedo porque allí siempre se encontraba con muchos amigos: los pájaros, las ardillas...**

 **De repente vio al lobo, que era enorme y sexy, delante de ella.**

 **\- ¿A dónde vas, niña? - le pregunto el lobo con su voz ronca y sexy.**

_ ¿Puedes por favor dejar de decir sexy?

_ Resulta un poco incómodo que me lo digas a cada minuto,

 **Es que la imagen de Pein vestido de lobo, es jodidamente sexy.**

_ Mujeres ¿Quién las comprende?

Pein asintió estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

 **¿Acaso los hombres pueden decirles sexy a las mujeres y nosotras no a los hombres?**

 **¡Eres un puto machista Itachi!**

_ ¡Hmp!

 **¡Y ahí viene el típico "Hmp" de los Uchihas!**

 **¿¡Que mierda significa "Hmp"!?**

_ ¡Sigue con el maldito cuento!

 **¡Está bien idiota!**

" **\- A casa de mi Abuelita - dijo Caperucita sonrojada por el cuerpazo del Lobo.**

 **\- No está lejos - pensó el lobo para sí, imaginándose una travesura, dándose media vuelta.**

 **El lobo se fue a casa de la Abuelita, llamo suavemente a la puerta y la abuelita le abrió pensando que era su nieta Caperucita. El lobo encerró a la Abuelita y se puso su gorro rosa se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Caperucita Negra con Estampados de Nubes Rojas llego enseguida, toda muy contenta."**

 **Claro lo que no sabía es que le darían duro contra la pared.**

_ ¡Por Kami Cerezo! Sigue con el puto cuento.

" **La niña se acercó a la cama y vio que su abuela estaba muy cambiada, muy guapa para su edad.**

 **\- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué ojos lindos tienes!**

 **\- Son para verte mejor- dijo el lobo, mirando las curvas de la Caperucita, tratando de imitar la voz de la abuela.**

 **\- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡que orejas más grandes tienes!**

 **\- Son para oír mejor tus gemidos- siguió diciendo el lobo.**

 **\- Abuelita, abuelita, ¡que boca tienes!**

 **\- Son para... ¡comerte a besos mejor!- y diciendo esto, el lobo malvado y sexy se abalanzo sobre Caperucita y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por la "chica". El lobo sexy dejo de besarle y empezó a lamer su cuello, consiguiendo, como recompensa, los gemidos de Caperucita.**

 **Desato la capa extraña de la niña y estaba a punto de sacarle el vestido, si no fuera por los golpes en la puerta. Esta al no ser abierta, cedió ante los golpes y de ella surgió un atractivo cazador.**

 **_ ¿¡Sasuke!?**

 **Grito confundido la Caperucita y vio como el hombre los observaba con incredulidad.**

 **_ ¡Déjenme espacio!**

 **Sasuke se abalanzo a besar a Caperucita y sacarse la camiseta.  
**

 **FIN.**

_ ¿Qué cuento más extraño?

_ Ni que lo digas.

_ ¿Al final que l paso a Caperucita?_ Pregunto una Sakura confundida. Cerezo se rio un poco.

_ ¡Termino siendo violada por el cazado y el lobo!_ Dijo con un sonrojo. **  
Y para Hinata quiero que le des a Shino un beso apasionado (el pobre necesita un beso aunque sea) Naruto no te metas o le digo a Cerezo-chan que te golpee  
a y los adoro adiós.**

Cerezo se carcajeo divertida, y aplasto su puño con la palma dela mano en una forma amenazante.

_ Estaré encantada de destruir tu rostro, Naruto-kun_ Dijo con maldad, el aludido formo una expresión de terror.

Hinata se sonrojo al imaginarse dándose un beso con su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo. Se acercó a paso temeroso, los dos se miraron con timidez, incapaces de dar el primer paso.

Pixie se acercó sigilosamente a los dos, y empujo al Aburame en dirección a los labios de la peliazul. Shino, con timidez, la agarro por la nuca para profundizar el beso.

_ 8', 9', 10'…

_ ¿Qué haces Cerezo-chan?_ Pregunto curiosa Pixie y la antedicha le sonrió, tendió a contestarle rápidamente para no perder la cuenta.

_ Estoy contando los minutos del beso. 11', 12'...

_ ¡Cerezo, Pixie!_ Gruño molesto Naruto, sin importarle los golpes, corrió hacia su esposa con intención de separarla de Shino pero antes de que lograra dos puñetazos lo mandaron lejos del lugar.

_ Jajaja_ Cerezo y Pixie sonrieron maléficamente, dejando con obviedad que fueron ellas las causantes del golpe.

Shino se separó de su amiga, ignorando la realidad, los dos se miraron con timidez y se alejaron.

_ ¡Prosigamos!_ Grito la pequeña conductora.

 **lelu-chan**

 **Jajjaa gracias por publicar mis retos... ah sasuke yo también te maldigo.**

_ Espero que te vayas a…_ No pido terminar la frase porque Cerezo le cedo la boca con cinta.

Sasuke fue retenido por unos guardaespaldas, que ahora vestían con traje formal. **  
Y la idea para un harem para Sarada-chan me encanta...**

_ ¡Porque siempre imaginan cosas feas para mi retoño! ¡Malditas desgraciadas!_ Cerezo le tiro la lengua a Sasuke ante el insulto de su parte.

Pixie soltó una risita y prosiguió a leer.

 **Ahora los retos:  
Naruto que se siente que a tu querida Hima-chan ya le emparejen con los hijos de tus amigos (y si a ti también Sarada)**

Naruto expulsabaun aura oscura y dirigió una mirada fulminante a la cámara.

_ ¿¡QUE SIENTO!? ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A MATAR LA MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE SE ATREVA A TOCAR A MI BEBE!_ Grito Naruto, mandándoles miradas amenazadoras a todos los niños que estaban cerca de Himawari. **  
Gaara tienes que hacer un baile sexy para todas las chicas vestido de neko.**

El mencionado se sonrojo intensamente, y fue arrastrado por una Cerezo y Pixie a los vestidores. Cuando volvió estaba vestido de Neko.

_ ¡Kyaaa, Gaara-sama!

_ ¡Sal conmigo Gaara-kun!

_ ¡Gaara-kun es mío!

El pelirrojo solo consiguió sonrojarse aún más ante los gritos de sus fans.

Pixie colocó música y Gaara empezó a bailar seximente. Los chillidos de las mujeres del público y las kunoichis le seguían como fondo.

La música se detuvo, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo Gaara. Este rápidamente corrió a los vestidores a cambiarse, no aguantaba más.

 **¿Inojin has hecho doujishin de sarada y vos en situaciones para mayores de 18?**

 **Eso es todo... Besos**

El rubio se sonrojo rápidamente y empezó a sudar frio.

_ Pa-para n-nada, y-yo nun-nunca ha-haría eso_ Negaba con nerviosismo el joven artista pero de repente Cerezo le saco su mochila y empezó a hurgar sin permiso_ ¡Oye, devuélveme eso Cerezo!_ Pidió exaltado Inojin.

La aludida negó con exaltación y siguió escarbando en la mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_ ¡Lo encontré!_ Cerezo mostro unos doujishin de los había hablado. El rubio artista rápidamente intento recuperarlos.

_ ¡Devuélvemelos!_ Exigió con molestia Inojin.

_ No quiero~~_ Dijo juguetonamente Cerezo, tirándole la lengua.

Y la niña empezó a leerlos sin permiso.

_ ¡No me lo puedo creer Inojin-kun es un pervertido!_ El aludido se sonrojo_ ¡Jajajaja!

_ ¡Creo que... Jajaja… deberíamos proseguir…jajaja! _ Dijo con dificultad Pixie, riéndose del gran sonrojo de Inojin.

El Yamanaka miro con reproche a las dos niñas pero de repente tuvo escalofríos al observar a Sasuke que empezaba a despertar el Susano y el sharingan u rinnegan.

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Disfrute este capítulo**

_ ¡Arigato Akime-chan!_ Dijo con un sonrojo la castaña.

 **Pregunta para Bolt quien le gusta.**

El aludido se ruborizo y empezó a negar con hiperactividad típica de un Uzumaki.

_ ¡A m-mí no m-me gus-gusta n-nadie!_ Grito Boruto con un sonrojo capaz de hacerle competencia a un tomate.

_ ¡A Nii-chan le gusta Sarada-chan!_ Confeso con inocencia Himawari, ignorando la vergüenza de su hermano mayor.

_ ¡Himawari!_ Grito Bolt con un abochornado.

 **Y para Himawari ya que la ponen con diferentes chicos me gustaría que besara a Shikadai Inojin y Gaara el último sé que es pervertido pero me agrada la pareja.**

_ ¡Nunca!_ Reclamaron molestos Bolt y Naruto al escuchar el reto_ ¡No dejaremos que hagan eso!

Cerezo y Pixie sonrieron terroríficamente.

_ ¿Acaso desean sufrir nuestro puño destructor?_ Comentaron con calma.

_ Pa-para nad-nada_ Dijeron ellos con nerviosismo.

Himawari miro curiosa la discusión de los cuatros, no tomo en cuenta y se acercó a Shikadai.

_ ¡Shika-chan dame un beso!_ Dijo con inocencia.

El aludido se removió nervioso y mascullo un "Problemático", se acercó a la más pequeña de los Uzumaki. Le di un beso inocente, rosando levemente los labios.

Rápidamente el Nara se separó de la pequeña por precaución, podía observar como Bolt creaba un Rasengan y Naruto se transformaba en Modo Chakra del Nueve Colas.

_ ¡El siguiente es con Inojin-chan!_ Explico Pixie.

_ ¡No quiero que mi retoño este con... con… Con un mujeriego!_ Grito el mayor de los Uzumaki señalando al rubio artista.

_ ¡Oye, a mi bebe no lo insultas!_ Reclamo molesta Ino al Hokage.

Mientras los dos rubios peleaban, Himawari e Inojin se encontraban cerca. La niña se acercó y le dio un beso tierno al Yamanaka, con inocencia y timidez.

_ ¡Owww, que tierno!_ Se escuchó entre el público.

_ ¡Por esa razón adoro esta pareja!_ Dijo con un sonrojo Cerezo y Pixie asintió_ ¡Pero mi más favorita es el Gaahima!_ Chillo contenta la castaña.

_ ¡Gaara si tocas a mi niña juro que te arrepentirás toda tu puta vida!_ Le amenazó el Séptimo a su mejor amigo, este sudo frio ante la intimidación.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la peliazul, se agacho lo suficientemente cerca de la pequeña, le di un beso con timidez y delicadeza. El Kazekage se separó con dulzura y le acaricio la mejilla. El momento más romántico y…

_ ¡Te mato Gaara!_ Grito Naruto, mostro al Rasengan y empezó a perseguirlo con intención de cumplir lo dicho.

_ ¡Prosigamos!_ Exclamo Pixie.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Me encanta tu fic Cerezo-chan~! x3  
Pregunta para Sasuke :v ¿cómo pudiste, junto a Sakura, crear a Sarada (sha sabes 7u7) con un solo brazo? x'DD**

El nombrado bufo con molestia.

_Existe el jutsu de clones de sombras, y listo_ Dijo con obviedad. **  
P.D. Siempre estoy viéndote Hinata 3 ... Ok no :v:v:v  
Matta ne! 3**

_ ¡Sayōnara Onee-Chan!

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me gusta esta historia pregunta para Himawari está enamorada.**

Todos miraron con curiosidad a la pequeña y esta sonrio.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ Respondió ella con honestidad.

_ ¿¡Quee!?_ Grito Bolt y Naruto se desmayó_ ¡Quien es el maldito imbécil!_ Pregunto con molestia el rubio.

_ Es un secreto_ La peliazul hizo una seña de silencio.

 **MikCifer**

 **Hola es la primera vez que comento por aquí en este foro y cuando leí tu Fic me pareció como decirlo hermoso?, brillante? Uh bueno te felicito como gran escritora. Y me dije a mi misma tengo que dejarle un review por lo menos.**

Con cada alago Cerezo se le crecía el pecho de orgullo, reía sin parar.

_ ¡Gracias plebeya!

_ Ahí vamos de nuevo_ Dijo Kiba con miedo.

 **Ahora mi pregunta para Mi Gran Adorado Gaara-Sama que lo amodoro ¿Me podrías hacer una pose sexy? Te lo agradezco.**

Gaara se sonrojo y hizo una pose sexy, Cerezo aprovecho y empezó a sacar fotos.

_ ¡Las tengo, las venderé en internet y me hare millonaria! ¡Buajaja!_ Se rio con maldad.

_ ¡Comparte el dinero, avara!_ Grito Kakuzu y la niña negó con efusividad. **  
y por ultimo RETO A TODOS los Uchiha Que que que que...BAILE LA MACARENA Muajajaja Bien es todo tratare de coméntate lo que pueda Sayonaraa...**

_ ¡Mierda!_ Se quejaron los nombrados.

La música empezó a sonar y los Uchihas empezaron a bailar, algunos como Obito terminaron tropezándose y cayéndose sobre Itachi y Shisui, otros como Madara que se hacía el rey de la pista y en realidad baila patéticamente. O como Sasuke y Indra que ignoraban las estupideces de sus familiares y bailaban pidiendo ayuda a Kami para que se acabara o ese aparato no volvería funcionar.

La música cedió y termino, dejándose ver un lio.  
_ ¡Obito, quita tu trasero de mi bello rostro!_ Grito Itachi.

_ ¡Me estoy asfixiando Obito-baka, pesas como un elefante!_ Chillo Shisui a su adorado y imbécil primo. **  
**_ Realmente dan vergüenza ajena_ Dijo con encogimiento Sasuke.

_ ¡Soy el rey de la pista!_ Grito Madara y levanto los brazos.

_ ¡Te ves patético Madara!

_ ¡Buu! ¡Que lo saquen!

_ ¿¡Pero quien se creen hijos de…!?_ Madara estaba a punto de tirarse a dar algunos golpes con los del público, si no fuera por los guardias, aquí correría sangre.

 **Hasanil-aitiana**

 **Ow hola cm están x hay? ?  
Cerezo-chan soy tu seguidora /**

_ ¡Kyaa! Tengo otra seguidora más_ Grito como una fangirls. **  
Ok preguntas:  
Madara sabes "un día" me encontré con unas imágenes de lo más peculiar 7u7 donde te emparejan con Tobirama dime qué opinas de esto**

_ ¿¡Que siento!? ¡Siento que matare al hijo de p*** que publico eso!_ Grito escandalizado el hombre.

 **Lo mismo para Tobirama**

_ ¡Nunca estaría con ese estúpido!_ Respondió sin delicadeza.

_ ¡Oye, no hables a haci de mi persona con ese tonito!_ Le dijo el Uchiha y los dos se fulminaron con la mirada.

 **Y Hashimara dime que sentís el q emparejen a tu ex-mejor amigo con el amargado de tu hermano jajaja y no digas q no se puede o xq son hombres q se yo contestas con la verdad.**

El castaño sonrió con suavidad y dijo con emoción.

_ ¡Ya sabía que entre Mady-chan y Tobi-chan había algo!_ Dijo con un sonrojo y voz afeminada_ ¡Ahora que lo pienso bien! ¡Por esa razón Mady en uno de nuestros entrenamientos, me confeso que le dolía mucho el trasero!_ Se rio con calma. Mientras que su examigo lo miro con odio mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

_ ¡Hashimara te mato, imbécil! **  
Minato si por casualidad te tendrías q casar con un Uchiha con quien seria y porque?**

El rubio Namizake hizo una mueca de pensamiento.

_ Pues... yo… ¿No lo sé?_ Dijo confundido.

_ ¡Elige a Obito-kun! ¡La relación maestro y alumno es tan sexy!

_ ¡No! ¡Elige a Itachi-kun!

_ ¡No los elijas a ellos! ¡Elige a Fugaku-kun!

_ ¡No lo sé!_ Comentó resignado Minato. **  
Retos:  
Shikadai besa a Inojin, Mitsuki a Bolt.**

_ ¡Nunca!_ Gruñeron los cuatro niños.

Cerezo y Pixie le miraron con amenaza.

Shikadai, sin dulzura, beso a Inojin. Un beso con rapidez y fiereza que causo sangrado nasal en las mujeres. El castaño se separó y se acercó a Mitsuki.

Le di un beso, lo tomo de los pelos con bestialidad, le mordió los labios. Un beso lleno de salvajismo y sin amor.

El Nara se separó de su amigo peliblanco y se acercó a Boruto, le robo un beso capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer, y una batalla se formó entre las bocas de los dos chicos. Se separaron y se mandaron una mirada de competitividad.

Todas las mujeres, con sangrado nasal, chillaron y hasta algunas se desmayaron. Mientras Cerezo fotografiaba cada parte de los besos.

_ Con-continuemos_ Susurro Pixie con un sagrado nasal y abanicándose con la mano por el calor.

 **Y Sarada a Himawari 8} se bn creo q nada más.**

Las dos niñas se miraron y se sonrieron.

Himawari se acercó a la pelinegra, ella se agacho a la altura de pequeña amiga. La Uzumaki se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

_ ¿Eso vale?_ Susurro Pixie a la pequeña castaña, esta se encogió de hombros.

_ Qué se yo_ Dijo con rudeza.

_ ¿Qué haces Cerezo-chan?

_ ¡Mierda!_ Grito escandalizada la aludida.

_ ¿¡Que sucede!?

_ ¡Sophie es un demonio! ¡Y Archer se me fue a Londres, me la abandono a la nena, el muy hijo de puta!_ Grito molesta pero todo la miraron raro_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Acaso no puedo disfrutar una lectura de Hex Hall: Condenada, tranquilamente!?_ Pregunto ofendida y todos la miraron con una gotita.

_ Tal vez esta borracha_ Susurro Kiba.

_ O tal vez este en esos días_ Le dijo en un susurro, Naruto al Inuzuka.

_ ¡Púdranse, hijos de…!_ Pixie le tapó la boca a la autora y la que dirige de este hermoso y sucio fic.

_ Mejor sigamos_ Dijo nerviosa la morocha y Cerezo siguió insultando a los dos hombres pero sin ser escuchada.

 **... O si Naru feliz cumple atrasado jajá ok ya está adiós besos a todos! !**

 **.1276**

 **Al fin me di tiempo para leer! Extrañaba esto sigue con tu buen trabajo pequeña n.n se agradece tu esfuerzo por hacer reír y pasar un buen rato.**

_ ¡Arigato Dante-kun! ¡Te quiero mucho!_ Dijo con una sonrisa Cerezo olvidándose de su enfado. **  
Una pregunta para orochigay...digo el rarito de las serpientes**

Kabuto se señaló a si mismo.

 **(No me refiero a ti Kabuto si no al otro rarito pedófilo travesti) en todo el tiempo que tuviste al emo vengador de Sasuki nunca te lo violaste? O sedaste y usaste tu serpiente en él?**

_ ¡Claro que me hubiera gustado pero Sasu-chan no me dejo! Buu~ ¡fue tan malo y yo quería tocarle!_ Dijo mirando con perversión al muchacho. Este se encogió al ver las miradas de todos del set.

Reto a sasuke a besar al travesti! de lengua apasionado y que le diga que fue un buen sensei

_ ¡Púdrete maldito, nunca hare eso!_ Reclamo molesto el Uchiha.

_ Estoy seguro que serás recompensado Sasu-chan por Saku-chan_ Dijo con diversión Cerezo y señalo a la pelirosa que vestía un sexi traje de enfermera.

_ ¿En serio?_ Dijo Sasuke con desconfianza y su esposa asintió con seductoramente. El suspiro intentando buscar tranquilidad.

Se acercó a su sensei y le dio un beso, con lengua apasionadamente.

_ Pobre Uchiha_ Dijo con pena y compasión Neji.

_ ¡Jajaja!_ Se carcajeaba Naruto, señalando al Uchiha.

Este se separó del beso con su sensei y dijo con voz tímida y baja.

_ Fu-fuiste u-un bu-buen s-sensei_ Susurro tartamudeando, Orochimaru sonrió y se lambeo los labios.

_ ¡Yo también te quiero Sasu-chan!_ Grito afeminadamente, abrazando al pelinegro con amor.

_ ¡Suéltame maldita serpiente!_ Grito Sasuke, intentando vanamente separar a su antiguo sensei de él.

_ ¡Reanudemos!_ Grito Cerezo con alegría_ ¡Realmente quiero mucho a Dante-kun! **  
También reto a Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi y Boruto a vestir de porrista a Cerezo si no que Minato queme frente a ellos todo el ramen que esconden Naruto, Kushina y Boruto quemen los Icha Icha de Kakashi todo muy lenta y dolorosamente ewe**

Cerezo miro con un tic nervioso el reto.

_ ¡Te odio desgraciado!_ Ella le señalo con odio a la pobre cámara. Pero antes que ella siguiera soltando insultos a la pobre cámara pudo sentir unas risitas malvadas detrás de ella.

Cerezo volteo y vio con terror como los tres Uzumaki y Kakashi se acercaban con clara intención de cumplir su reto.  
_ ¡NO! ¡No! ¡Ni se les ocurra!_ Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre la pequeña. Un humo se formó, nublando todo.

Podían escucharse gritos por parte de Cerezo y risas malvados por parte de los cuatros. Entonces el hollín se disipo y pudo observarse a nuestra autora.

Vestía un traje de porrista blanco con detalles en rojo y verde, tenía estampado el numero 35. El vestido se característica en ser sin mangas y con la falda que estaba cortada hasta medio muslo. Las mofletes de Cerezo teñidas de un rojo intenso. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en dos colitas. Cerezo estaba: Tierna.

_ ¡Saquen la cámara! ¡No me firmen!_ Grito Cerezo_ ¡No! ¡Naruto, no! ¡No me saques fotos, desgraciado!_ Chillo la castaña, intentando, inútilmente, taparse. **  
(lo cumplieron? que bien y si no que mal :v yo te invoco Danzo quémalo todo el ramen el Icha Icha al emo vengador!)**

(Itachi sensual apra Cerezo se lo merece uwu)

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me encanto este capítulo quiero que Hinata confiese si hay algo que le molesta de Naruto**

_ Yo amo a Naruto-kun pero odio cuando le prohíbo ramen, él va Ichiraku y come lo que se le da la gana_ Chillo con molestia.

 **Y como le hace para aguantar a un hijo como Bolt.**

_ ¡Secreto!_ Dijo con un guiño.

_ Eso es el fin_ Dijo Cerezo con un sonrojo, aun vestía como porrista_ ¡Siento mucho no haber publicado pero estuve ocupada con otro fic! No olviden también visitarlo, se llama "Me enamore de un Oni" o si desean algo más gracioso recuerden ver "¿De dónde vienen los bebes?", "Mi suegro querido" y "Boda por la borda"_ Dijo con una sonrisa Cerezo.

_ Tampoco no olviden enviarme rewiers especiales para Halloween, juro que hare el especial propuesto y también no olviden decirme que disfraz quisieran que tuvieran cada personaje._ Prometió la castaña_ ¡Nos vemos!_ Todos saludaron y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	11. ¡Halloween! ¡Cerezo alias Brujita!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ya saben que no es mío entonces para que me joden que lo diga.**

Se mostró una habitación en plena oscuridad, podían observarse figuras tenebrosas. Y entonces, en el lugar, resonó una risa de bruja.

En medio de la oscuridad, se hallaba Cerezo, enfundad en un disfraz de brujita tierna. Con un vestido violeta y con una capa negra, llevaba un sombrero en su cabeza que la hacía más grande y alta. Sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en dos colitas.

_ ¡Sean bienvenidos a la peor noche de sus vidas!_ Soltó una risita maliciosa y sus ojos brillaron con perversidad_ ¡Buajaja, yo voy a maldecirlos y luego…!

Las carcajadas de Naruto y Kiba resonaron por el set, interrumpiendo el terrorífico discurso de la "Brujita", esta los fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¿¡Pero que mierda!?... ¡Naruto, Kiba, les ordeno que me digan que es tan graciosito para reírse en medio de mi terrorífico y cool discurso_ Grito indignada la castaña, los dos aludidos sonrieron y asintieron.

_ ¡Nos reíamos de… jajaja... De tus fotos de pequeña; jajajaja!_ La castaña los miro con curiosidad pero los dos hombres mostraron un álbum de fotos de pequeña. La aludida se sonrojo y empezó a reclamar lo suyo.

_ ¡Demuélanmelo par de idiotas!_ Grito Cerezo y se lanzó hacia los dos hombres para empezar una pelea. Podían escucharse gritos e insultos, por parte de la brujita, pero la castaña salió triunfante y llevando en sus manos la carpeta.

_ ¡Ja! ¡En sus estúpidas y muy atractivas caras!_ Le señalo Cerezo y les tiro la lengua como una niña de 6 años_ ¡Muy bien, empecemos con el especial!_ Chillo con emoción Cerezo.

 **Así qu Halloween eh?ewe hehe yo quisiera a ver a Kakashi vestido de Gai**

El peliplata, que vestía de un pirata, chillo con horror al escuchar el reto.

_ ¡Vete a la m*****! ¡No me vestiré tan estúpidamente como Gai!

_ ¡Oye!

El hombre de cabello extraño miro, ofendido, a su viejo amigo y compañero.

_ ¡Pero, si es verdad, tú y tu alumno, insoportable, visten tan patéticamente!_ Le dijo, con más el mínimo de suavidad.

Lee empezó a llorar con el corazón destrozado en cenizas, se apoyó en el pecho de su sensei.

_ ¡Mírale! ¡Mírale sensei!_ Sollozo fuertemente, como Ñoño.

_ ¡Pero no me vengas "Mírale, mírale"!

Los dos rivales se fulminaron con la mirada, estaban a punto de matarse entre si no fuera por la interrupción de la bella Cerezo. Esta les dio un golpe a los dos.

_ ¿¡Pero, porque nos golpeas!?_ Reclamaron ellos.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

_ Por idiotas o porque tenía ganas de golpear a alguien_ Dijo como si nada y ellos la fulminaron con la mirada_ ¡Muy bien, vamos a cumplir el reto!_ Grito, alzando los brazos.

Cerezo volteo a ver a Kakashi, su mirada era oscura y llenas de sentimientos terroríficos. Ella soltó una carcajada y empezó a tronar sus dedos.

_ ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por lo de la porrista!_ Al terminar de pronunciar, la pequeña castaña se abalanzó sobre el ninja para vestirlo de su peor rival. Una nube de humo se formó, podían ver como distintas ropas caían, podían escucharse insultos y gritos. Hasta que la nube se disipo y de ella salió Kakashi, vestido con el traje verde de Gai. Unos calentadores amarillos y su banda ninja colocada en su cintura, disfrazaba con su típico chaleco verde y con su compañera fielmente la máscara.

_ ¡Pff! ¡Jajaja! ¡Te ves patético Kakashi-baka!_ Se carcajeo juguetona Cerezo, el aludido se sonrojo.

_ ¡Cállate!

_ Y ¿si no quiero?

_ Pues... ¡Te hare callar!

Un Kakashi furioso empezó a perseguir a una Cerezo que se reía sin poder parar.

_ Mejor prosigamos_ Susurro Itachi, este vestía con un sexy traje de zombi, y empezó a leer la otra parte de la carta.

 **A Naruto vestido de Hinata (usara globos de agua extragrandes?)**

_ ¿¡Que!?_ Grito sonrojado el rubio Uzumaki. Miro a su esposa con timidez_ ¡Yo no haría nunca eso!

Cerezo dejo de correr, logrando que Kakashi tropezara y se cayera. Ignorando la dolora caída del shinobi, la brujita se acercó al rubio con una cara autoritaria. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente al ojiazul, lo tomo de su camisa y lo miro con ojos amenazantes.

_ ¡Te vestirás de Hinata-chan, quieras o no!_ Le obligo con un gritos, Naruto asintió con miedo y Cerezo frunció el ceño_ ¡Entendiste!

_ ¡Si, Cerezo-sama!

La pequeña lo empujo a los camerinos, y cuando Naruto volvió. Vestía de su adorada novia y esposa, con su antiguo vestuario que llevaba al tener 18 años. Naruto usaba una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda oscuro, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo, unas largas botas negras. Incluidos, los globos de agua.

_ ¡Jajaja!

_ ¡Por Kami! Te ves patético Naruto.

_ ¡Das vergüenza, Viejo!

_ ¡Naruto-kun!_ Hinata se llevó sus manos a su rostro, intentando cubrir su rostro sonrojado.

Minato volteo su rostro, lleno de vergüenza al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Kushina se carcajeaba al ver a su pequeño, Himawari sonrió divertida. Ella también quería disfrazarse de su madre.

_ ¡Mejor, prosigue!

Grito escandalizado Naruto, intentando esconderse de la cámara.

 **Al emo vengador vestido de la serpiente gay pedófila**

Sasuke que sonreía burlesco al ver al rubio disfrazado de la Hyuga, dejo de sonreír al escuchar el reto.

_ ¡No! ¡No hare eso, maldita Cerezo!_ Negó alborotado el Uchiha, enviándole miradas de advertencia a la aludida.

Esta sonrió maléficamente, sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó hacia al pelinegro. Intentando lograr vestirlo de Orochimaru.

_ ¡Suéltame!

_ ¡Cierra la boca y quédate quieto!

_ ¡No dejare que me vistas como un afeminado!_ Dijo intentando soltarse.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo vislumbrar a un Sasuke que usaba vestiduras grises con pantalones negros y un gran cinturón grueso de color morado atado con un nudo en su espalda, también lleva unos tomes de color azul en forma de pendientes. La típica vestimenta que usaba en las primeras temporadas.

El Uchiha se sonrojo al instante, y las risas de sus "dulces" amigos, nótese el sarcasmo, se escucharon por todo el set.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Uchiha te ves patético!_ Se rio Kiba, totalmente satisfecho de su traje de licántropo.

_ ¿¡Oto-san!?_ Balbuceo sorprendida Sarada. Sasuke le miro con terror.

_ ¡No me mires! ¡Sarada, no me mires!_ Chillaba el pelinegro, intentando taparse de la vista de su retoño, no había más vergüenza que su hija lo viera con esas vestimentas.

_ ¡Teme! ¡Jajaja! ¡Das vergüenza!_ Se carcajeo el rubio Uzumaki, el aludido lo miro con rabia y escupió las palabras con odio.

_ ¡Mira de quien hablamos! ¡Hinata Hyuga!_ Le señalo con burla el azabache a Naruto, este se sonrojo.

 **A Sakura pues...no se la pobre ya le va mal con eso de que Naruto y Sasuke de vn a escondidas a jugar a el papa y la mama ...**

La pelirosa fulmino con la mirada a la cámara. Y Cerezo hizo un puchero, molesta.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ Gruño enfadada_ ¡Saku-chan y Sasu-chan serán Canon! ¡Por siempre!_ Todos la miraron con una gotita de sudor.

_ Mejor continuemos Cerezo_ Dijo con una gotita de sudor Pein, este vestía de un samurái. **  
Reto para el viejo sapo pervertido Jiraiya! Revive, vístete como una persona decente y actúa como un caballero para Tsunade y Tsunade por cada cosa pervertida que él, diga quema un Icha Icha y ramen instantáneo**

El peliblanco, camino hasta los vestidores sin emitir una queja, cuando volvió vestía un elegante y formal traje de gala. Su cabello lo hallaba atad en una cola baja. Jiraiya se acercó a la rubia y le tendió el brazo, con amabilidad.

_ Tsunade, me darías el honor de tener una cita conmigo.

Esta lo miro con el ceño fruncido, lo recorrió con la mirada con su mirada amenazadora, sacándole algunas gotas de nerviosismo a Jiraiya.

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_ Yo... Etto… Yo_ Balbuceo el viejo_ Yo... ¡No puedo soportarlo!_ Grito desesperado el ermitaño. Se lanzó a abrazar a Tsunade pero esta lo intercepto con un puñetazo que lo mando lejos de ella.

_ ¡Idiota!

 **A y Shizune en traje de conejita uwu gracias pro complacer a los pobres mundanos como yo cerezo sama**

La pelinegra se sonrojo, fue guiada a los camerinos y cuando volvió, vestía una apretada minifalda que llevaba de adorno una esponjosa colita de conejo, una camisa apretada sin mangas. En su coronilla llevaba una cinta con adornos de conejo. Provocando varios sangrados nasales en la mayoría de los hombres.

_ ¡Continuemos!_ Chillo emocionada Cerezo.

 **Shironeko black**

 **Jajaja me encanta y me gustaría ponerle un reto a Naruto (sensualote) y Hinata (tierna y dulce) que se dieran un beso tan apasionado que se quedarán sin aire y le den un hermanito a Bolt y Himawari jejeje /**

Naruto se acercó a su esposa, la tomo de la cintura. Con su mano sujeto suavemente de su mentón y fue acercando al rostro de la Hyuuga, el rubio atrapo sus labios en un beso dominante y dulce, este pudo sentir como ella correspondía tímidamente, sostuvo su brazo por la delgada cintura de la joven y la atrajo, con delicadeza, más cerca de él, saboreando su exquisito sabor. Los brazos de ella comenzaron a rodear la nuca bronceada del Uzumaki y pasó sus frágiles manos por sus cabellos rubios, tirándolos lentamente sin producir un mínimo dolor, esas acciones empezaron a producir en Naruto, peligrosas olas de pasión.

Él, mordió con fiereza su labio inferior y ella entreabrió sus labios para suspirar, cosa que él aprovecho introduciendo su lengua traviesa, explorando la cavidad de la boca e inconscientemente ambas lenguas se rozaron, una descarga eléctrica inundo en los cuerpos de los amantes, dejándome sensaciones placenteras. A regañadientes, Naruto tuvo que separar nuestros labios por falta de oxígeno, deposito un beso en su frente con ternura, la abrazo y apoyo su mentón en su coronilla.

El silencio reinaba en el set, la mayoría de las mujeres miraban con ternura a la pareja. Mientras que los niños expresaban una cara asqueada ante la escena llena de dulzura y amor.

Cerezo se hallaba sonrojada ante el hecho, miraba su cámara con mirada avergonzada.

_ Ganare mucho dinero por estas fotos_ Dijo con un rostro soñador y todos la miraron con una gotita.

 **Chizana ringo**

 **Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!  
ja, ejem... jajajajajaja! cof...cof...cof  
chica, llegue a un punto en el que pensé que mi comentario te había parecido algo... insensible... pero en serio me hiciste la noche... jajajajajaja!  
la reacción de sasuke sin duda, fue la que más goce!**

_ ¡Gracias! Realmente me halaga que te haya encantado las respuestas de los demás ante tus declaraciones y opiniones de ellos_ Respondió halagada Cerezo. **  
Ya hablando en serio, agradezco que me incluyeras eres genial!, y de verdad me asuste cuando leí que ya no continuarías con este fic. sería una verdadera lástima ya que, he leído como unos 4 fanfics con esta temática, pero lamentablemente no terminan y dejan a medias las entrevistas, pero esperare pacientemente el siguiente, me haces reír como no te lo imaginas!**

_ ¡Tranquila! No dejare este fic, tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero no significa que lo esté dejando. Me agrada que te rías de mis chistes. **  
y si me permitieras por favor solo unas palabras para mi querido emo vengador...**

Entre los telones de los vestidores, surgio la misma joven del anterior capitulo (Cap. 8) **  
**_Viejo, mi querido Sasuke, tal vez fui... muy insensible en mi manera de criticarte, a ti y a tu esposa, tal vez yo... estaba un poco celosa de que te hayas casado con Sakura cabeza de chicle, y desilusionaras como a mí a muchas otras fans, (cara de incredulidad de Sasuke y de muchos presentes ante el cambio) por supuesto esa fue una excusa de mierda y si te la creíste deberías sentirte mal, jajá, y otra cosa... la tienes metida, (golpeando con su mano derecha el antebrazo izquierdo con una sonrisa burlona), hasta aquí!- (para ti, ojo, espero que no me tomes por loca, es que me encanto la reacción de sasuke jajá, esto sería como para molestar al personaje más de lo de por sí ya está con mi comentario, jajá)  
_ ¡La mato! ¡Yo, la mato!_ Grito Sasuke, apunto de lanzarse hacia la joven, que sonreí traviesamente_ ¡Suéltame Dobe, o te daré un puñetazo de regalo, desgraciado!

_ ¡Tranquilízate Teme!

Mientras que los dos hacían una escena de pelea, Chizana se acercó al Inuzuka.  
_ ah y para Kiba, yo no soy la reina de este lugar, pero mi reto solo decía abrazar, no besar, pero aun así lo disfrute jajajaja!_

El aludido sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, y se encogió de hombros con aire de un niño travieso.

_ Ups_ Susurro divertido, el castaño.

_ ¡Ándate al carajo, Kiba!_ Chillo Naruto al joven amante de los perros.  
 **Solo lo escribo por diversión, espero que no exista algún inconveniente por el hecho de que ya participe  
gracias cerezo-chan, tengo que irme antes de que mi jefe, el señor de la nocheosfera, el infierno más bizarro que tu o tus invitados nunca, nunca querrían visitar, a menos de que sasuke quiera acompañarme, juro que no le pasara nada, (cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo de manera aterradora)… sigue genial!**

_¡Claro que te lo regalamos!_ Gritaron todos, y el Uchiha los miro como si hubieran cometido una traición.

_ ¡Con moño y todo!_ Dijo Cerezo con una sonrisa inocente.

_ El Uchiha es todo tuyo, hm.

_ Llévatelo, nos libramos de un Uchiha molesto y gruñón_ Confeso Kiba. **  
(Dibujando una cara sonriente sobre un muro, bañándolo con leche de insecto y recitando una canción)**

Algunos mujeres formaron una mueca de asco, a diferencia de los muchachos que se reían del trágico destino del Uchiha. **  
\- Malosovo Vobis com et cumm espiritum-  
(se habre una puerta infernal que parecia estarce quemando, con esqueletos, y monstruosos intentando salir)  
\- hasta la proxima- (desapareciendo con todo y puerta)**

_ Eso fue raro_ Susurro Deidara, que estaba enfundado en una cobija blanca. Referencia a un fantasma.

_Todos aquí son raros_ Le respondió en voz baja Sasori a su pupilo, este vestía con un disfraz de diablo.

 **Lisa108**

 **Hi! Vaya me encanta este fic me eh reido tanto que mis padres me an mirado raro(?**

_ ¡Gracias por tu cumplido! Pero, en realidad, no me considero una persona graciosa. Hay muchos fic que aún me superan pero me esforzare en seguir haciéndote reír. **  
Advertencia: algunas personas me amaran otras me odiaran y blablabla.  
1-Pregunta! Sasuke y Sakura. Le darían otro hermanito a Sarada? **

La tierna pareja se sonrojo ante la idea y la pelirrosa fue la que contesto.

_ Yo… Nosotros… ¿Si?_ Titubeo la mujer.

 **Y si la respuesta es "si". Cuantos?**

_ Pues…

_ Lo suficientes para revivir al Clan Uchiha_ Escueto fríamente el azabache.

Y Cerezo lo miro confundida.

_ Pero. Con Sarada, ¿no es suficiente?

_ Pero, ya sabemos por adelantado de que Sarada-chan se casara con Inojin-kun o Bolt-kun_ Respondió a la pregunta Sakura, acariciando la espalda de su marido, ese se arrepentía de no haber alejado a su hija de todos los niños. **  
2-La misma pregunta que le hice a Sasuke y a Sakura pero a Naruto y Hinata.**

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ Grito Naruto_ Venceremos al Teme y reviviremos a todos los Hyuga muertos por la guerra_ Rugió con aires de competencia. **  
3-(Cuando Inojin vuelva de su cita) Por que chuchas tienes que ser tan galante weeey!?  
** _ Porque, nací de esta forma, tan hermosa y bella._ Respondió el Yamanaka. **  
4-Podemos hacer una Party Hard de disfraces (incluyéndome como invitada)?  
** _ ¡Claro que sí!_ Chillo emocionada Cerezo_ Pero lo hare en el próximo capítulo. **  
5-Sasuke... te gustaría poncharte a una tierna y sexy Sakura vestida de neko?**

_ ¡Claro que me encantaría! Pero también a una Sakura enfermera, Sakura diablillo, Sakura modo caperucita roja, etc_ Dijo el Uchiha embobado en sus sueños eróticos. **  
6-Naruto... cuando tienes tiempo para tu famili baka? De seguro Minato aprovechaba más tiempo con Kushina que tú con Hinata**

_ ¡Gomenasai!_ Lloriqueo el rubio en los brazos de su madre, esta lo abrazaba, brindándole palaras de aliento. **  
7-Minato... que sentias (o hacias) al ver a un chico ardiente intentando ligat con Kushina sin que ella se de cuenta?  
Hay que admitir que Kushina es bellísima**

_ ¿Qué sentía y que hacia?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo el Namizake_ Pues, me acercaba al maldito pendejo que atrevía a acercarse a Mi esposa. Le preguntaba que hacia coqueteando ¡Con mi esposa!, oh que Kami-sama se apiade de su alma porque yo no, yo le daba un puñetazo de regalo, un Rasengan de despedida y luego, junto a Fugaku y todo el Clan Uchiha entero en posición de ataque y yo liderándolos, lo perseguíamos y no nos deteníamos hasta verlo suplicando arrodillado en el suelo_ Relato con maldad el rubio y todos lo observaron con una gotita de sudor al ver al pacifista Minato en convertirse en una bestia llena de celos.

_ Se parece a mi hermano_ Susurro Cerezo con una gotita. **  
8-Pai... es cierto lo del anuncio? Si Konan no esta atendiendo las llamas es porque se estan reproduciendo como conejos?  
** Los aludidos se hallaban besándose apasionadamente tras los telones pero al ser descubiertos por la brujita y la cámara, pararon de besarse y empezaron a poner distancias entre ellos, Konan acomodo su capa y se abrocho los botones que estaban sueltos.

_ Eh… Nosotros... Repite la pregunta, no la hemos oído, estábamos ocupados_ Se excusó el líder la afamada organización Akatsuki. **  
9-Kushina~cuantos hermanitos te hubiera gustado darle a Naruto?  
** _ ¡Muchos! ¡Queríamos darle muchos! ¿Verdad, cariño?_ Le pregunto la pelirroja a su esposo, este se sonrojo ante la idea de darle hermanos a su hijo. **  
Retos!**

 **1-Que Sasuke y Sakura se queden en un cuarto bien sensualote durante dos horas.**

El azabache sonrió divertido y le dio una palma en el trasero a su esposa, esta se sonrojo al ser observada por todos.

_ Por fin, habrá diversión_ Susurro Sasuke y guio a su esposa al cuarto indicado_ ¡Bendita seas Lisa! **  
2-Que Naruto y Hinata hagan lo mismo en un cuarto diferente...  
Please no hagan tanto ruido~**

_ No te prometo nada_ Sonrió zorrunamente el Uzumaki. La parejita se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada y antes de que cerraran la puerta, Naruto se lanzó hacia su esposa para besarla. **  
3-Que Sai y Ino se den un beso bien zukulemtosho durante 20 minutos o hasta que se le acabe el oxigeno...**

El azabache se acercó a la bella rubia, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión. Mordió los labios de Ino con fiereza, ella rodeo sus brazos en la nuca del Ex-Anbu.

El beso era lleno de pasión, logrando suspiros y gemidos por parte de la rubia. Los minutos pasaban para la pareja, siendo ignorantes de cuanto tiempo habían pasado besándose.

Ino exigió rápidamente aire y Sai, a regañadientes, accedió a separarse de ella.

_ ¡Que intenso!_ Susurro Cerezo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. **  
*le da a Kakashi un Icha Icha y le da suficiente money para que se compre mas***

El peliplata la miro con admiración, se arrodillo en el suelo del lugar y empezó a hacer reverencias.

_ ¡Benditas seas Diosa Lisa! ¡Alabada seas!_ Decía el ninja_ ¡Gracias por salvar a mi precioso libro de las garras de esa bestia!_ Señalo a la pequeña castaña, esa lo miro ofendida y indignada.

_ ¡Te escuche Kakashi! ¡Eres un desgraciado!_ Le grito Cerezo al hombre de cabellos plateados. **  
4-Que Neji y Tenten se declaren y tengan un hijo (? Ok si no quieren lo último lo pediré mas adelante.**

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron y se acercaron a paso lento.

_ Neji... Yo…_ Tenten miro sonrojada levemente al Hyuga, este la miro con sus ojos perlas.

_ Te amo_ Susurro el castaño, tomo el rostro bronceado de la joven entre sus manos y la beso con dulzura, ella le correspondió con timidez. Luego se separaron y se sonrieron con amor.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez un beso lleno de pasión.

_ Etto… Creo que los dejaremos solos_ Dijo con picardía Cerezo. **  
5-Quiero que todas las chicas vean Kuroko no Basuke y me digan sus reacción.**

Una puerta que Salió-De-Donde-Sabe-Quien, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala de cine, las féminas junto con sus esposos y sus amigos entraron, y empezó transmitirse el tan ansiado anime.

 **Muchas horas después**

Todos salieron del lugar, algunos aburridos. Otros divertidos y las mujeres sonrojadas.

_ Y ¿Qué tal?_ pregunto Cerezo a las chicas del set.

_ Todos los tipos están para comérselos_ Gruño excitada Temari y Shikamaru frunció el ceño enfadado.

_ Juro que si no estuviera casada, me largaría con uno de ellos y me lo poncharía_ Murmuro Sakura con un sonrojo en su rostro de porcelana, Sasuke emitió un gruñido de disgusto.

Hinata suspiro y se abanicó con su mano, acalorada. Mientras que Naruto empezaba a tener planes de romper el maldito televisor.

_ Quiero besar a Kise_ Dijo embobada Tenten, Neji bufo molesto, intentando reprimir sus intentos asesinos al estúpido rubio.

_ Si son así para el Básquet no quiero imaginármelos en las noches de acciones_ Ino se sonrojo ante la idea y Sai frunció el ceño.

_ ¡Son muy guapos, ttebane!_ Chillo Kushina y Minato la fulmino con la mirada_ ¿Qué?

Todas las mujeres opinaban lo mismo, algunas ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de sus parejas. **  
6-Himawari-chan~ te an dejado olvidada, mi pobre bebe ve y dale amor a tus tíos Neji y Tenten (?**

La pequeña Himawari corrió hacia sus tíos y los abrazo con dulzura. Dando una imagen muy tierna. **  
7-USHISHI. Se acabo lo bueno bitches preparense para sufrir... que Kiba se quede encerrado en un cuarto con gatos(?**

_ ¡Maldita! ¡Eres una maldita Lisa!_ Gritaba Kiba, siendo arrastrado por Cerezo, hacia la habitación llena de mininos_ ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!_ Gritaba como un loco el Inuzuka y fue lanzado hacia el cuarto lleno de gatos.

 **Una Hora Después** **  
**Kiba salió con ojeras, con el pelo revuelto y con un aire de un loco.

_ Había tantos gatos_ Susurraba el castaño, se sentó en su sillón correspondiente y empezó a hamacarse abrasando a sus piernas_ Había tantos gatos, tantos gatos_ Musitaba bajamente el Inuzuka y Akamaru miro con una gotita a su dueño y amigo. **  
8-Sai quiero que hagas un retrato de Ino... y que luego lo quemes(?**

La Yamanaka se colocó en una pose sexy en el sillón y Sai empezó a pintarla, el retrato era una obra de arte capaz de hacer que Picasso se pusiera celoso. El azabache sonrió orgulloso ante su obra de arte, y Cerezo sonrió aún más al pronunciar las siete palabras que provocaron terror en Sai.

_ Quémala_ Musito con maldad la brujita.

_ ¡No hare eso!

_ ¡Oh! Claro que lo harás _ Cerezo se trono los dedos y fulmino con la mirada al hombre frente a ella.

_ E-está bien pero no te enojes_ Dijo con timidez Sai.

Este tomo, con disgusto, el cuadro y prendió un fuego y lo quemo. Ino inflo sus mofletes en un puchero. **  
9-QUIERO A LOS HOMBRES CON VESTIDO**

Todos los hombres del set vestían patéticos vestidos. Todos ellos estaban sonrojados por la vergüenza al estar vestidos haci. Naruto con un vestido naranja combinado con negro, se apretaba hasta las caderas pero el resto era como una campana. Sasuke con un vestido azul que se ceñía su cuerpo. Sai con un vestido blanco. Neji con un kimono tradicional de mujer con flores. Kiba con un vestido marrón. Y muchos más.

_ ¡Me veo patético, ttebayo!_ Grito Naruto sonrojado.

_ ¡Maldita Lisa, maldito reto, maldita Cerezo y más maldito yo por acceder!

_ ¡Joder!

 **Y A LAS MUJEREN CON TRAJE**

Sakura soltó una risita divertida, ella vestía un traje gris con corbata rosada. Hinata se sonrojo, ella colocaba un traje negro con corbata blanca. Ino sonrió traviesamente, estaba enfundada con un traje de color lavanda con un moño blanco. Temari se veía tentada en reírse, vestía con arriba de negro y abajo con un pantalón blanco. Tenten cubría un traje color rojo vino. Todas sonreían sonrojadas.

 **Y A HINATA COMIENDOSE UN PLATO DE RAMEN FRENTE A NARUTO MUY ZUKULEMTHAMENTE(?**

Cerezo le tendió un plato lleno de ramen a la Hyuga, ella empezó a comer el delicioso ramen cerca del Uzumaki, este babeaba al oler el delicioso aroma del plato.

La joven le rastreo el ramen cerca del rubio y este lo miraba embobado, deseando comer ese platillo.

La Hyuga termino de comer y sonrió.

_ Estaba muy delicioso_ Dijo satisfecha Hinata y Naruto miro el tazón al ver que no quedaba un mísero fideo. **  
Y POR ULTIMO QUIERO QUE ME DEN UN ABRAZO  
** Una muchacha alta, de cabellos castaños. Ella vestía un traje de maid de color negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo sin llegar a lo vulgar, con cuello alto, un delantal y falda larga hasta las rodillas. Cerezo corrió hacia Lisa y le dio un abrazo de oso, logrando una escena muy tierna. **  
Bye-bye~**

_ ¡Eso es todo!_ Chillo emocionada Cerezo_ Estuve muy ocupada haciendo otras cosas_ Mintió la brujita pero los demás la fulminaron con la mirada_ ¡Esta bien! Me distraje con Kuroko No Basuke y Until Dawn pero es que estaban tan buenos, realmente me enamore. Cuando por fin recordé que tenía una historia descontinuada y termine todo surgió que mi computadora se rompió y adiós historia por unas semanas._ Explico con un sonrojo.

_ ¡Feliz Halloween! Atrasado pero bue_ Cerezo se encogió de hombros y sonrió_ ¡Nos vemos!

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	12. ¡Cerezo Neko-chan!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, nunca me pertenecerá y fin.**

Las luces se prendieron, dando lugar a la típica habitación de siempre. Las paredes del set estaban pintadas de figuras de niños pequeños, los sillones habían sido remplazados por sillas y mesas de kínder. Entre medio de todo eso, surgió entre los telones, Cerezo vestida como una niña pequeña.

La castaña estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido de color verde jade con adorno de flores cerezos, su cabello se hallaba atado en dos coletas dándole un infantil, zapatos negros con unas medias blancas. Cerezo sonreía tiernamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_ ¡Sean bienvenidos a "Pregúntale a Naruto y a sus amigos"!_ Grito con alegría la pequeña_ Démosle la bienvenida a….. ¡Joana-chan!

Cerezo señalo hacia los telones y de ellos surgió una muchacha de cabellos negros con ondas, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos marrón oscuro. Vestía una camiseta ajustada color zafiro estampado una carita sonriente, unos shorts oscuros y unos tacos.

_ Según su informe es pervertida y amable, posee una obsesión a nuestro Kazekage favorito; Gaara_ Comento con picardía Cerezo, lanzándole miradas al pelirrojo.

_ ¡Hola!_ Comento con una sonreía la azabache y le guiño un ojo a Gaara, causándole a este varios escalofríos.

_ ¡Comencemos!

 **Reading Pixie**

 **me encanto :)**

_ Arigato.

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Buen capítulo gracias por esta historia saludos a la familia Uzumaki Hyuga me encantan sobre todo Hinata merece un premio por aguantar a todos y Himawari es tan linda y paciente como su madre adoro a esta familia por eso**

_ Arigato Akime-san_ Las dos peli azules hicieron reverencia y le brindaron una sonrisa a la cámara.

 **Ayato Namizake**

 **Me encanto tu fic me reí mucho con el y esperó la continuación con ansias bueno aquí van mis preguntas :  
Naruto que se siente que Bolt haga las mismas travesuras que tu hacias de pequeño? **

_ Que ahora entiendo que sentía el viejo del Tercero_ Susurro con tic en su ojo derecho. **  
Minato Kushina que opinan de la esposa de su hijo**

_ Tal vez Hina-chan sea una rarita y aunque le pedí a Naruto que no quería como nuera una rarita, el muy desgraciado no me escucho, ¿y que hizo?, ¡Se buscó una chica rarita!_ Murmuraba gruñendo Kushina, mandándole insultos a su hijo_ Pero Hina-chan, realmente merece el título de esposa, ¡arriesgo su vida por la de mi hijo! ¡Lo ama con todo su corazón y le brindo una hermosa familia!_ Lloriqueaba Kushina, todas las mujeres del set la acompañaron. Hinata corrió a los brazos de su suegra y empezaron a llorar.

_ Parecen embarazadas_ Susurro Kiba con una gotita y los demás asintieron.

 **y que opinan de su relación yaoi con Sasuke y Gaara :v**

La atractiva pelirroja fulmino con la mirada a su hijo.

_ ¡Naruto Namizake Uzumaki! ¡Voy a matarte, desgraciado infeliz!_ Kushina agarro una pistola, de donde quien sabe de quien la saco, y empezó a perseguir a su hijo_ ¿¡Porque carajos no me dijiste que eras gay!?

_ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy Heterosexual!

_ ¡Y yo soy Judía, estúpido! Ahora mierda entiendo porque perseguías tanto al hijo de Fugaku-baka y que tanto era extraña la amistad entre el pelirrojo y tú.

Mientras que Kushina se encargaba de matar a su hijo, Joana siguió leyendo la carta. **  
Mis retos  
Reto a Kushina Naruto y Bolt a que quemen 5 platos de ramen cada uno sin objeción o Hima saldrá en otra cita **

Los dos rubios fruncieron el ceño y sin objetar alguna queja. Quemaron los 5 platos de ramen, mientras que Kushina intentaba quemar el primer plato.

_ ¡Te odio Ayato!_ Sollozo la pelirroja y quemo el segundo platillo. Cuando termino, un aura deprimente la rodeo.

 **y Minato será besado por todas sus fan (muajajaja)**

Rápidamente Kushina se recuperó de su estado deprimente y miro con fiereza a todas las fans de su rubio.

_ ¡Intente tocarlo y no volverán a verla luz del día! ¡Ttebayo!_ Amenazo la mujer de hermosos ojos morados pero fue interceptada por los hombres de seguridad_ ¡Suéltenme! ¡Si no lo cumple, voy a mandarlos directamente detrás de las rejas!

Cerezo ignorando los gritos amenazantes de la pelirroja, arrastro al Cuarto Hokage fuera del set y lo lanzo, sin compasión, hacia las fans. Estas, se hallaban locas y empezaron a besarlo con desesperación y hasta algunas le quitaban la ropa.

 **Minutos después**

Minato regreso al set con marcas de pintalabios dispersos por toda su piel, su capa de Hokage se hallaba rota junto con su chaleco ninja.

_ ¡Casi fui violado!_ Chillo horrorizado el rubio. **  
Reto a Obito a declarar su amor por Rin y Kakashi**

El Uchiha se sonrojo ante la idea de confesarse ante su amiga y amor platónico.

Se acercó con timidez a la castaña y cogió una de sus manos con dulzura, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo carmín por la vergüenza.

_ Rin, y-yo… pues y-yo…

Obito no pudo evitar tapar su rostro con su mano libre. Intentando que ella no lo viera en ese momento.

_ Rin ¡Tú me gustas!_ Grito el Uchiha y la castaña sonrió con dulzura acaricio sus cabellos en un gesto fraternal.

_ Arigato Obito-kun…

Susurro Rin con un leve sonrojo, acarició su mano que se hallaba entrelazada con la suya.

_ ¡Kyaa!_ Chillaron las mujeres del set_ ¡Queremos momento KakaObi!

El castaño formo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a su rival y mejor amigo en una situación erótica. Parecía que Kakashi-baka parecía compartir sus mismos pensamientos, logrando que sus ojos ónix se cruzaron con los ojos tan negros y oscuros como los suyos, los dos hombres se escrutaron con la mirada. Enviándose miradas llenas de rivalidad.

_ Kakashi-baka…

_ Obito…

_ Eres un desgraciado. Yo nunca te amé, no te amo y no te amare en un futuro cercano_ Murmuro el Uchiha_ Siempre serás mi rival y prometo que un día te pateare el trasero, derrotándote en el instante.

Con cada palabra que decía, se acercaba aún más al peliplata. Cuando termino de hablar, sonrió arrogantemente y fulmino con la mirada a su amigo.

Kakashi seguía sin abrir la boca para contradecir o insultar al moreno. Siguió escrutando con la mirada a Obito con su mirada, intentando intimidarlo.

Pero lo que nadie advertiría o imaginaria, fue que Cerezo se acercó sigilosamente a escondidas por detrás de Obito y cuando este estaba lo suficientemente cerca del Copy Ninja, lo empujo con fuerza.

El moreno se tropezó levemente, y por inercia, cayó. Pero para su desgracia, desplomó sobre el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake y sin poder evitar, sus labios cayeron sobre la pálida boca del Sexto Hokage.

El silencio reino sobre el set, ninguno respiraba o se imagina atreverse a reírse. Hasta que los chillidos de las fans despedazaron la atmosfera, las mujeres empezaron a gritar los nombres de Obito y Kakashi, hasta algunas lograron causar sangrados nasales al imaginarse en situaciones más comprometedoras a la divertida parejita.

_ ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!_ Grito furioso el Hatake, cortando el beso y empujando con todas sus fuerzas a su perplejo rival de encima suyo_ ¡NO VUELVAS A BESARME! ¡PERVERTIDO!_ Lo amenazo con un tenue rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Al escuchar la última palabra, Obito salió de su repentino shock y miro con fiereza al peliplata y le replico.

_ ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ¡TU ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

_ ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN MALPENSADO! ¡TÚ, LO ERES!

_ ¡NO LO SOY!

_ ¡QUE SI!

_¡QUE NO!

_¡SI!

_¡NO!

_¡SI!

_¡NO!

_¡SI!

_¡NO!

_ ¡CIERREN SU ESTUPIDA BOCA! ¡TODOS AQUÍ SOMOS UNOS MALPENSADS Y PERVERTIDOS!_ Chillo furiosa Cerezo, mirando amenazante a los dos hombres.

_ Se nota demasiado_ Susurro Obito, señalando con su dedo la nariz sangrada de Cerezo. La aludida se sonrojo y tapo su nariz.

_ ¡Cállense! ¡Es culpa de ustedes, por ser jodidamente sexys y que queden tan bien juntos!_ Explico sonrojada_ ¡Además, no es mi culpa de las imagines que aparecen en internet!

En unos instantes los tres empezaron a pelear y Joana sonrió nerviosamente.

_ ¡Mejor prosigamos! **  
Reto a Sasuke Naruto Kakashi y Obito a que vistan de sexy neko a cerezo (7w7) y si se niegan sus esposas servirán de inspiración a Jiraiya para un nuevo icha icha a Kakashi le quemaran toda su colección de icha icha y a Obito lo vestirán y trabajará de maid frente a Rin**

_ ¡¿Are?!_ Grito Cerezo y miro con terror a los demás.

_ Venganza por lo del beso_ Susurraron Kakashi y Obito.

_ Venganza por los besos con los demás_ Susurraron los dos hombres del Team 7.

Y sin evitarlo, los 4 muchachos se abalanzaron sobre la castaña y sin piedad empezaron a cambiarla, formando una nube de polvo que podían observarse como los ropajes de Cerezo caían.

_ ¡SUELTENME!_ Gritaba

_ ¡Nunca!

_ ¡Suéltenme o juro por mi madre que los matare! ¡Desgraciados infelices!

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó, se pudo ver a una sonrojada Cerezo Neko. Vestía un vestido oscuro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, remarcando sus atributos, acompañado de las típicas orejas de Neko negras con su cola que se movía rabiosamente.

Los hombres del público empezaron a sufrir sangrados nasales y nuestros personajes favoritos masculinos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Otros pervertidos como Hidan, Deidara y Kiba empezaron a silbar con descaro.

Cerezo gruño y estaba a punto de quejarse ante los pervertidos pero Joana se acercó y le empezó a susurrar en el oído un malévolo plan.

_ ¿Qué le parece?_ Pregunto la morena a la Neko, esta sonrió y asintió.

Cerezo se paró frente a todos miro con timidez a los chicos.

_ ¡Parad, Hidan-sama, Deidara-sama y Kiba-sama! No se burlen, ¡me da vergüenza!_ Susurro con un tierno sonrojo, enroscando uno de sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños.

_ ¡Are!_ Gritaron todos.

_ ¡¿No me digas que es?! ¿¡Modo Cerezo Kawai!?_ Grito Naruto con un leve sonrojo.

_ Yo… Etto… ¡Hai!_ Respondió tiernamente Cerezo, tartamudeando en el momento_ ¡Continuemos!

 **Eso es todo estare esperando el próximo cap.**

_ ¡Arigato Ayato-kun por tus comentarios! ¡Te quiero! ¡Bay bay!_ Se despidió con ternura y dulzura, muy distinto a la Cerezo verdadera.

_ ¡¿Qué mierda se fumó?! ¡Por Jashin-sama!_ Grito Hidan_ ¡Querido Jashin-sama! ¡Ahuyenta al espíritu que ha dominado a la mocosa!

_ ¡Mu~! ¡No seas tan malo conmigo, Hidan-sama!_ Pidió con un tierno sonrojo, abrazando como consecuencia al Jashinista.

_ ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

_ ¡Hidan-sama!

 **lelu-chan**

 **como disfruto de cada capitulo me haces reír siempre... neji, gaara y shikamaru como los amo si tuviera un harem los tres estarían en el...**

_ ¡Oh! Yo también desearía eso Lelu-chan_ Sonrió la castaña Neko_ ¡Neji-sama, Gaara-sama y Shikamaru-sama, son tan Kawai! ¿Verdad Joana-chan?

_ ¡Gaara-kun!_ Chillo Joana, abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo para depositar besos por todo su rostro. **  
Sasuke qué opinas de los fanfic SasuTen (ósea tú y Tenten) pues yo lo leí y me gusto y eso que yo soy fan del NejiTen**

El aludido gruño molesto y lanzo miradas furiosas a la cámara, dejando muy claro su opinión. **  
Sakura tiene que decir en vos alta que otra persona quisieras estar si no hubieras estado con sasuke**

La pelirosa frunció el ceño y plasmo una mueca de pensamiento en su rostro. Y empezó a susurrar cosas en voz baja.

_ Itachi-kun es bastante guapo, no hay duda que los Uchiha son muy sexys pero también esta Neji-kun y Gaara-kun que son bastantes atractivos. Pero Shikamaru-kun comparte mis mismos gustos cuando se trata de cosas en común y con Sasori-san es bueno cuando platicamos sobre los distintos venenos y sus antídotos. Deidara-kun es guapo y Hidan-san a pesar de ser muy sínico, es sexy. Kiba es muy Kawai cuando esta con Akamaru y Shino es callado pero amable. Kakashi-sensei es atractivo pero pervertido, para mi pesar, Gai no es mi tipo y Lee-san me da lástima_ Susurraba_ Creo, que tengo una lista muy larga… muy, muy larga. **  
Fugaku y Minato que opinan de que sus hijos se hayan besado dos veces**

_ ¡Vuelvan a hacerlo y los matare!_ Grito el Uchiha.

El rubio Namizake negó con vergüenza. **  
Bueno eso es todo besos en especial a Gaara**

_ ¡Arigato!_ Agradeció el Kazekage y Joana que se hallaba abrazándolo, o más bien asfixiándolo, frunció el ceño y formo un tierno puchero.

 **Chizana Ringo**

 **-Holi, quien me extraño...-**

_ Nadie te ha extrañado_ Sonrió con arrogancia y burla Sasuke.

_ ¡Sasuke-sama!_ Regaño con dulzura Cerezo. **  
Otro fabuloso capitulo, esperare el siguiente para mas tortura!  
y ya conoces a mi victima favorita no?  
jajaja  
esperare el siguiente!, hasta luego**

_ ¡Bay bay!

 **Sasha**

 **Hai  
cereso chan cm andas :-D td bn x hay ha **

_ ¡Muy bien! Gracias por preguntar Sasha-chan.  
 **Madara-sama  
oye Negato esa no te la crees ni vs mismo, vamos que asta concervaste su cuerpo asiendo pasar cn el nombre de pain q en realidad era vs -.- dale admitilo o esque ss un covarde cm para expresa simples palabras o acaso le tienes miedo al rechaso jaja XDokno pero bn auenque sea di q al menos lo encontras lindo o algo o cm amígo cm dijiste vs no... **

_ Cállate_ Gruño con fiereza el pelirrojo. **  
Y vs Yaiko dijiste no xq el emo deprimido dijo no verdad. Sino no te uvieras puesto triste,(aparte se te nota a lenguas q te gusta jejeje) okno. ...{va xti noce}**

_ ¡No es verdad!_ Chillo con un sonrojo Yahiko **.  
Konan te enojaste x}**

La peliazul gruño molesta. **  
Sasori ee. ...(sin palabras)**

Este levanto una ceja. **  
Gaara y Sasu lo disfrutaron emmm jijiji**

Los dos aludidos fulminaron con la mirada a la cámara. **  
y e Indra y Ashura, yo cn cuerdo cn la pesada ee digo "sakura" [mira q ni yo todavia lo creo] oye ashura cm q no te isiste de rogar mucho o se me ase q no fue la primera ves mmm confience e igual ese ejetreo de la guerra y rivalidad cm q hay gato encerado hay ee y no quieren desir xq enpeso. . .**

Asura se sonrojo levemente y Indra bufo molesto.

 **Jajaja ok Demasiado yaoi nos vemos adios!**

_ ¡Bay bay! ¡Espero volver a verte por aquí!

 **Y.S.N**

 **Hola como andan Cerezo saves eres buena escriviendo fic pese a tu edad, es muy entretenido y divertida tu istoria y espero que lo sigas!  
ya me proclamo tu ceguidora ~**

_ ¡Arigato! ¡Me hacen sonrojar tus palabras! **  
Bueno ejem Mikoto bésate con Kushina jiji**

_ ¿Puede ser cortito?

Cerezo asintió y Kushina se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso corto, se alejó.

_ Muy bien eso es todo, corte este comentario porque debo marcharme justo en unos minutos_ Se disculpó Cerezo_ Siento que el capítulo sea muy corto, recuerden dejar sus comentarios y los quiero a todos_ Se despidió y las luces se apagaron.

 **¡Gomen! Sé que es muy corto pero no tengo imaginación, siento tardar tanto es que merecía un poco de descanso y parece que me olvide por completo que tenía una historia en espera.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero.**

 **Abrazos y Besos.**

 **¡Sayonora!**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	13. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, nunca me pertenecerá y fin.**

* * *

Las luces se prendieron en el set, logrando visualizar los típicos colores navideños en cada parte del lugar. Los sofás forrados de verde manzana y en el fondo de la habitación había un gigantesco árbol de Navidad, decorado de esferas de colores plateados y dorados y en lo alto la estrella.

Entre los telones, dando infantiles saltos, surgió Cerezo con un adorable traje navideño rojo y con la típica gorrita de Santa Claus. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos levemente rizados en las puntas y llevaba unas adorables botas carmesí.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos mis queridos amigos al "Especial de Navidad" de este fic! — Comento eufóricamente la castaña— ¡Siento no haber actualizado antes pero conocen como son las fiestas y todo eso..! — Se excusó tímidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos y el público la fulmino con la mirada logrando que se escondiera detrás de Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió con su traje de duende siendo compartido junto a todos los demás personajes.

— Realmente lo siente mucho pero como prenda ella les regalara un cap muy largo y cuando digo que es largo es muy, terriblemente largo… muy.

— Ya todos lo entendimos Naruto— Respondió bruscamente Sasuke.

— ¡Cállate Teme!

— ¿¡A quien mierda le dices Teme, Dobe estúpido!?

— ¡Pues a ti! ¿¡A quien más puede ser!?

Todos los observaban con una gotita y Cerezo suspiro resignada.

— Ya pronto terminaremos el año y esos imbéciles aun no paran de pelear… aún no tienen lo suficiente con que destruyeron mi hogar y luego mi set cinco veces por mes— Susurraba con clara molestia— Ya sabía yo que debía darles un tranquilizante permanente de por vida cuando tuve oportunidad… ¡Pero no! ¡Estúpida tenía que ser!

— Mejor empecemos ¿Vale? — Solicito Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y Cerezo asintió aun molesta.

 **Y.S.N**

 **Hola como andan Cerezo sabes eres buena escribiendo fic pese a tu edad, es muy entretenido y divertida tu historia y espero que lo sigas!**

El mal humor que rodeaba a la niña desapareció y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción.

— ¡Arigato! En realidad yo no me creo gran cosa comparado con otras grandes escritoras, logrando que me deprima pero tú y los demás me dan más fuerzas para seguir y que la gente me reconozca. **  
ya me proclamo tu seguidora ~**

Cerezo empezó a sollozar por la emoción ante las palabras de la carta.

— ¡Arigato!

Todos la observan con una gotita y Kiba no pudo evitar susurrar:

— Seguro que está en sus días.

Cerezo frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe el estómago.

— Etto... Cerezo ya habías respondido esta parte en el otro capítulo— Le informo Naruto a la chica y esta le envió una mirada fulminante.  
 **Bueno ejem Mikoto bésate con Kushina jiji**

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y formo con sus labios un tierno mohín, y se acercó a su amiga a regañadientes. La Uchiha se hallaba sentada en unos de los cómodos sofás y Kushina bajo lentamente su cabeza y los labios de las dos se rozaron; convirtiéndose en un beso tímido e inseguro.

Rápidamente la pelirroja se separó de ella y huyo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **y Minato con Fukagu XD**

El rubio se sonrojo fuertemente siendo capaz de hacer competencia con uno de esos de los tomates que tanto adora Sasuke, a diferencia del pelinegro, este se mantenía en una pose firme y llena de indiferencia. Fugaku se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió donde se hallaba el Namizake en pasos firmes, cuando lo tuvo cerca, tomo su barbilla levantándola logrando que sus ojos se encontraran y lo beso en un beso salvaje.

Las mujeres del set chillaron emocionados y con unos peligrosos sangrados nasales incluyendo a una Cerezo.

La castaña se limpió el sangrado con un pañuelo y se sonrojo al imaginar imágenes aún más pervertidas.

— ¿Quién no le gusta un poco de Yaoi en Navidad? — Murmuro. **  
Díganme Sasuke, Itachi yen al respecto al besos que se dieron sus padres**

Los dos aludidos fulminaron a la cámara.

— Que te mataremos cuando estés durmiendo— Amenazo Sasuke y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, dándole un aire amenazante—Sabemos dónde vives…

Itachi asintió y agrego con una voz escalofriante:

— Nadie se mete con nuestros padres. **  
Sasori besa a Itachi y declárate **  
** El Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada a Sasori y este frunció el ceño, molesto.

Los dos se acercaron a paso lento, como si no quisieran dar el deseado beso, Itachi se inclinó levemente para estar a la altura del pelirrojo y le robo un beso; corto pero salvaje. Itachi lo corto con rapidez y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando se separó de su compañero.

— ¡Oye Itachi! — Le llamo el marionetista, cuando obtuvo atención del Uchiha, suspiro con clara molestia— No me gusta… no te odio pero tampoco te amo… eso sería asqueroso.

Confeso con voz seria.

— ¡Pero bien que te gusto el beso! — Chillo Cerezo, señalando con acusación.

Inmediatamente Sasori se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear palabras.

— ¡Cállate!

Y la castaña termino en el suelo, riéndose y a la vez llorando.

 **Lunahuchiha**

 **Hl todo bien cereso-chan**

— ¡Hola! **  
Obito que arias si kakashi se te declara ;]**

El castaño puso su mano en su mentón, y empezó a pensar hasta que sonrió.

— Lo golpearía muy fuerte para que se le fuera esas ideas sobre de que le corresponderé…

— ¡Totalmente nunca me enamoraría de un estúpido como tú! — Respondió ofendido Kakashi.

— ¡Cierra la boca, marica que salió del closet!

— ¡Cállate tú!, ¡tú chillona voz me rompe los tímpanos!

Y la pelea se desato… **  
Sasuke y Hinata bésense**

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Hinata se sonrojo intensamente, mirando de reojo al Uchiha con timidez y temor. El pelinegro la miro y se acercó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la tomo de la nuca cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y estampo sus labios en los pálidos de la Hyuga.

Los labios expertos de él, se movían en los tímidos de ella produciendo sensaciones gloriosas a la joven pelinegra. Sasuke se separó de ella y se alejó para sentarse junto a su esposa, brindándole un beso en la frente de la peli rosada.

 **y naruto besa a karin con pacion :D**

Los dos aludidos se miraron con sorpresa y no pudieron evitar replicar.

— ¡Pero él/ella es mi prima/o!

Cerezo los miro con reproche y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Y? Existen bastantes fic sobre el incesto y este no debe ser la excepción, además no es la primera vez que se besan.

Los dos bufaron con molestia, Karin se acercó a Naruto y este si presentirlo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso apasionado, sus labios se movían con ferocidad. Sus dientes se mordían con brusquedad causando tanto como dolor como pasión.

Se separaron y Karin lo empujo con un gran sonrojo. **  
Itachi bestite de neko y asele un baile sexy a Minato (kushina no te metas)**

Cerezo rápidamente arrastro al pelinegro con destino a los vestidores y cuando salió Itachi vestía una camisa rojo carmesí junto con unos pantalones oscuros, sobresalían sus orejas de neko negro y su cola larga del mismo color; Itachi se veía muy atractivo.

El Uchiha camino hasta un tubo y empezó a moverse tentadora mente al compás de la música, las mujeres del público le lanzaban dinero, joyas, peluches y hasta algunas se atrevían a tirarle ropa interior. Las melodías se acabaron al igual que los bailes de Itachi que huyo rápidamente hacia los vestidores. **  
Deidara dime sos hermano/hijo perdido de naruto/minato y kushina o es símple coincidencia XDhaha**

El rubio artista se encogió de hombros y respondió vagamente:

— Ni yo mismo lo se… **  
Itachi dango o sasuke?**

Itachi miro ofendido a la cámara y puso su mano en su corazón completamente dolido.

— Me ofende que creas que yo no lo elegiré, yo lo ame, lo amo y lo amare por toda la eternidad. Protegiéndolo de todo el mundo— Declaro con voz dolida y Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, ya sabía la respuesta— Pues claramente elegiré a mi razón de la vida… A ti, mi adorados Dangos…

Declaro, sacando de donde sabe quién, unos cuantos dangos y empezó a frotarlos con su mejilla.

— ¡Itachi! — Chillo Sasuke molesto— Eres un traidor…

El aludid se encogió de hombros y procedió a comerse sus tan preciados dulces. **  
Kakashi golpea a alguien x algo que te íso o a echo a algun ser querido tuyo**

El peliplata sonrió sínicamentey miro a Cerezo que lo observo con timidez y miedo.

— ¡No! ¡Kakashi, ni se te ocurra!

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Disfrutare esto! — Y cuando termino la frase, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha para pelear.  
 **Ok adiós**

— ¡Gracias por comentar! — Se despidió Sakura alegremente, sustituyendo a Cerezo que se hallaba en medio de una pelea con Kakashi.

 **Reading Pixie**

 **Muy bueno quisiera que Naruto y Boruto, Sasuke y Minato agan el sexy no jutsu si soy malvada**

— ¿Are? — pregunto Kakashi que se hallaba en el suelo junto a Cerezo, siendo el, el que estaba arriba. La castaña lo empujo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Boruto sonrió zorrunamente y empezó a hacer los sellos y entonces una bomba de humo lo rodeo y cuando se disipo mostro a una sexy rubia. Sus cabellos se encontraban atados en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones sueltos en su frente, se encontraba totalmente desnuda pero el humo tapaba sus partes más íntimas.

Minato se transformó en una bella chica con proporciones muy desarrolladas, los cabellos rubios estaban atados en dos coletas bajas.

Naruto se transformó en Naruko solamente que esta contenía una atractiva lencería que puso locos al público masculino.

Y por último Sasuke se transformó en una atractiva pelinegra, su cabello suelto que llegaba hasta sus caderas y con un cuerpo de infarto.

 **;) hinata,sakura,sarada y kushina guarden fotos :) jijiji los quire pixie chan ;) bye**

Las aludidas empezaron tomar fotos mientras que las "chicas" posaban sexymente.

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Muy buen capítulo espero actualices pronto**

— ¡Arigato! Mi propósito de año nuevo es actualizar aún mas seguido…

 **hagome mariam**

 **holaaaa!  
bueno primero que nada muy buen fic me encanto super chistoso  
me gustaria que sasuke contara su primera vez con sakura xD **

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y tomo de la cintura a su esposa.

— Lo único que diré fue que lo hicimos en el suelo y luego en la ducha, luego en la cocina y más tarde en la mesa….

Proseguía relatando el Uchiha con aires de grandeza y Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse a más poder. **  
y que gaara vuelva a tener su cabello como antes plisss me encantaba**

Cerezo sonrió y se abalanzó contra Gaara con unas tijeras y peines en manos, empezando acomodar su cabello desordenado como siempre. Cuando termino Cerezo sonrió y despeino aún más.

— ¡Misión Cumplida! **  
saludosss sigue el fic plisss**

— ¡Claro que lo hare! — La castaña sonrió y le guiño un ojo a la cámara con complicidad— Seguiré haciéndole la vida imposible a estos idiotas y a las chicas por el resto de la vida.

 **Lisa108**

 **Hola!  
Jeje, nadie se resiste a los chicos de Kuroko no Basuke. Son tan ASHASHASH.**

Cerezo asintió.

— ¡Son muy zhuculenthos! — Opino con un sangrado nasal— ¡VIVA EL YAOI!

 **Cof, cof, bueno continuemos. Cerezo-chan! Tu eres muy graciosa, me encanta tu forma de escribir ¡Siempre me saca una risa!**

— ¡Arigato! Realmente me emociona que te gusten mis fic, soy muy indecisa y siempre que público algo tengo miedo que alguien no le guste o le desagrade pero tus comentarios me dan más confianza— Se sonrojo tímidamente. **  
1-Lo lamento mucho Kiba-kun pero mi lado maléfico me venció y** *Aparece la chica del capítulo anterior con lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas*

— ¿Podrías perdonarme? A mi también me gustan los perros, y tú me agradas mucho— Sollozo y abrazándolo. **  
2-Sakura! Shannaro! Querida! A ti y a Hinata las admiro, mira que tambien conseguir a tremendos hombres (¡Calenturientos!)**

— Gracias…— Susurro Hinata con tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura se hallaba en la misma situación y no querrían saber cómo estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

 **¿Por que no les dan rapido hermanos a Sadara-chan? Ya les di un cuarto para eso!**

— Si tú insistes— Comento Sasuke, alzo a su esposa entre sus brazos como a una princesa y la llevo al cuarto. **  
3-Soy un poco bipolar. Kakashi-sensei yo tambien te quiero! Dime si necesitas otra cosa yo are lo posible por cumplirlo ¿Si, cariño?**

Kakashi sonrió con maldad y comentó con el tono más dulce que pudo articular.

— ¿Me liberas de Cerezo? Si lo haces seré todo tuyo— Dijo alegremente, imaginándose lejos de nuestra loca escritora.

— ¡Oye! ¡Kakashi desgraciado! **  
4-Ino, Sai! ¿Les gusto mi reto? ¿Le darian otro hermanito a Inojin o hermanita?**

— Tu reto no nos gustó— Respondió Ino con un mohín.

— Y claramente le daríamos hermanitos a Inojin, 5 como mínimo— Respondió Sai con una sonrisa pervertida. **  
5-Moo~ Pein ¿No has pensado que por casualidad Konan quede embarazada? Y no me pegas con esa cosa del preservstivo, que no es confiable.**

Pein abrió su boca con curiosidad.

— Perdón que te lo pregunte pero... ¿Qué es un preservativo? — Pregunto confuso y Cerezo se golpeó la frente. **  
6-Wii! Díganme sus parejas Yaoi favoritas de Kuroko no Basuke, la mia es MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao (Kazunari muerde la almohada)) Tipico un parentesis dentro de otro parentesis.**

Cerezo se le empezó a formar un sangrado nasal.

— Adoro AkaKuro (Akashi x Kuroko), AoKuro (Aomine x Kuroko), KiseKuro (Kise x Kuroko), MidoTaka, AoKise (Aomine x Kise) y Murasakibara x Kuroko— Susurro con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Las demás chicas asintieron de acuerdo. **  
7-Inojin! Mi pequeño bebe hermoso y coqueto como su madre ¿Con quien te quedarias? ¿Himawari, Sarada o...yo? *Se retuerce de la risa por la risa* Nha mentira, prefiero a Kiba-kun (Oh a alguno de Kuroko no Basuke)**

El rubio artista se encogió de hombros y regalo una sonrisa capaz de sacar el aire.

— Con las dos— Respondió pervertida mente. **  
8-Mitsuki! Bebe! ¿Que chica te gusta?**

El aludido se sonrojo y empezó a mirar de reojo a Sarada.

— Nadie… **  
9-Diganme que tengo que hacer para que me perdonen por lo que mi lado malvado les hizo, no se pasen por favor.**

Los hombres del set sonrieron perversamente (Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kankuro, Hidan, Deidara, Madara, Obito) y se miraron entre sí.

— Tu castigo será… ¡Comer las galletas preparadas por Tobi! — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y Lisa trago duro.

La castaña adulta se acercó a paso lento hacia el plato de galletas que le ofrecía el enmascarado con alegría.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Por eso lo hizo con mucho amor!

Lisa miro temerosamente y cogió entre sus manos una delas galletas, abrió su boca con temor y dio un bocado. Al instante el rostro de la joven se puso verde y de repente empezó a correr hacia los baños. **  
10-¡Denme ShikaTema! Pueden ir al cuarto prohibido o besarse frente a todos bien zukulenthamente, ustedes elijan!**

Temari sonrió como pervertida y agarro a su esposo por el cuello de la camisa hacia dirección a unos de los cuartos, no sin antes de agradecer a Lisa.

Rápidamente los gemidos estallaron por el set al igual por lo gruñidos.

— ¡Par de pervertidos! — Grito Cerezo con burla. **  
11-¡Pues es obvio que los chicos de Kuroko no Basuke están mas buenos que el pan con dulce de leche! ¿Verdad?**

— ¡Obviamente, que los de Kuroko no Basuke están más buenos que estos idiotas! — Comento Cerezo con un sonrojo.

— ¡En especial Akashi! — Chillo Sakura.

— ¡Al igual que Kise! — Articulo Ino con un toque de pervertida.

— ¡Aomine es muy caliente! — Hablo Tenten.

— ¡No se olviden de Himuro! — Discuto Karui.

— Kuroko-kun es Kawai…— Murmuro Hinata con un sonrojo. **  
12-¡No se preocupen Ino y Sai! Tengo una copia del retrato que hsbias quemado *Lo saca y se lo da* No pregunten de donde lo consegui**

— ¡Hm! — Dijo Ino— Esta vez te perdono porque compartimos gustos de Kuroko no Basuke ¿Verdad? — La Yamanaka le guiño un ojo. **  
13-Kakashi-sensei ¿Me darias un abrazo?**

El Hatake se encogió de hombros y se acercó a abrazar a Lisa, en un abrazo muy adorable. **  
RETOS!  
Esta vez tratare de controlar mi lado malefico.  
1-Kushina-san! Llevate a Minato a el cuarto prohibido y hagan cualquier cosa pervertida que se les ocurra.**

— ¡Gracias, ttebane!

La Uzumaki arrastro a toda velocidad a su esposo hacia una de las habitaciones con una cara de completa pervertida y se encerraron, al instante se empezaron a escuchar ruidos. Hinata rápidamente le tapo los oídos a Himawari. **  
2-Hinata-chan! Hazle a Naruto lo que mas le gusta.**

Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear palabras no entendibles.

— Yo… no puedo— Murmuro— Naruto-kun le encanta hacer cosas sucias…— Confeso a la cámara.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y sin hacer caso a las miradas de reproche de las mujeres del set, arrastro a su esposa a las habitaciones. **  
3-Sakura-chan lo mismo que Naruto pero a Sasuke.**

Sakura empezó a experimentar lo mismo que Hinata y Sasuke la atrapo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia una las habitaciones. **  
4-Kiba-kun, quiero acariciar a Akamaru (esta vez no habra gatos)**

— Está bien…— Accedió Kiba con un sonoro suspiro.

Lisa se acercó alegremente a Akamaru y empezó a acariciarlo, abrazando y mimándole. Akamaru movía la cola contento y en vez de cuando le pasaba la lengua en la mejilla de la joven. **  
5-Boruto~ quiero que le hagas el avioncito a Himawari.**

El mayor de los hermano atrapo entre sus brazos a la peliazul y empezó a hacer el avioncito sacando unas cuantas risas y sonrisas a la pequeña. **  
6-NejiTen Hard~**

Tenten sonrió, agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente siendo correspondida por el Hyuga, sus labios se movían desesperadamente y sus lenguas jugaban traviesamente. Y entonces Neji agarro entre sus brazos a la maestra de las armas y se encamino hacia las habitaciones. **  
7-Tsunade-sama enseñeme su truco para tenerlas asi de grande(?**

La rubia se carcajeo divertida y le guiño un ojo a la cámara.

— Es un secreto… **  
8-*Le da a Sakura un gran paquete* Mira Sasuke, estoy cumpliendo tu sueño erotico ¡Asi que ahora ve y ponchate a Sakura con todos los trajes que le di!**

Cerezo atrapo entre sus brazos el paquete y se acercó a la puerta que compartían la pareja y de ella salió una despeinada Sakura con solo de vestimenta una camisa que tapaba todos sus atributos, ella lo agarro con un sonrojo y desapareció por ser jalada por su esposo. **  
9-NaruHina bien HARD~**

— ¡Ya tienen suficiente Hard! — Dijo Cerezo y señalo a la habitación como se escuchaban gritos de Hinata— Estoy segura que uno de estos días, terminamos teniendo un tercer Uzumaki-Hyuga. **  
10-¡El 21/11 fue el cumpleaños de Takao Kazunari! Que hubieran echo mis lindas y carenturientas chicas?**

— Se hubieran disfrazado sexymente para bailarle el caño— Respondió Cerezo.

— ¿Y cómo tú lo sabes? — Pregunto Deidara confuso a la castaña, esta se encogió de hombros.

— Porque lo hicieron y déjame agregar que al final trajeron a Midorima… Bueno, déjame decirte que fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de Takao— Dijo. **  
11-Moo~Quiero que TODOS me den un abrazo, amargados.**

Todos empezaron a abrazar a Lisa, hasta Akamaru que se lanzó sobre ella para lamerla. **  
12-*Saca una perrita de Kira sabe donde* Nee, nee Kiba-kun a mi perrita le agrada Akamaru.**

La adorable perrita se acercó a Akamaru y los dos empezaron a juguetear tan tiernamente.

— ¡OWWW! — Chillaron todo el publico. **  
USHISHI  
Lamentablemente tengo que irme, mi lado malvado esta saliendo a la luz, pidanme cualquiero cosa para el siguiente cap!  
Bye bye~**

— ¡Eso fue todo chicos! —Chillo Cerezo y de los cuartos empezaron a salir nuestra parejitas, las chicas llevaban marcas de chupetones y mordiscos y los hombres tenían su ropa mal puesta.

— ¡Eso fue muy corto! — Reclamo Naruto con un tierno mohín. Y la pequeña le dio un puñetazo.

— ¡Hemos terminado! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho— Dijo felizmente y de fondo empezó a escucharse música Navideña— Recuerden que los amodoro, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas— Se despidió la casta y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

 **¡Chicos! Esperen no eviten esto:**

 **Déjenme contarles que los amo por dejar sus comentarios y siempre atesorare sus cumplidos que me hacen muy feliz, les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo**

 **PD:** **El 30 de Diciembre es mi cumpleaños, w estoy muy feliz… sé que soy egoísta pero me gustaría que cuando sea ese día recuerden a esta loca editora que pone todo su esfuerzo ara que rían**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	14. ¡Empezamos el año con el pie izquierdo!

**Disclaimer: El idiota de Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco el emo de Sasuke y la adorable pero fuerte Sakura tampoco, lamentablemente.**

* * *

El escenario se daba lugar en el campo de entrenamiento Numero Tres donde había sido usado en el entrenamiento de supervivencia por los diferentes equipos siete, los sillones habían sido remplazados por gradas en las que se hallaban sentados todo el elenco de Naruto siendo atendidos por el personal. Y Cerezo se hallaba recostada en el tronco del medio, dormitando, y un atractivo moreno de ojos de color azul zafiro, alto y con cuerpo atlético, aparentaba entre 13 años, él se acercó a ella con una mueca llena de enfado.

— Cerezo despierta— El muchacho zarandeo con suavidad el hombro de la pequeña pero al ver como la chica no parecía reaccionar, sus cejas se crisparon y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza— ¡Despierta! — Grito molesto pero la muchacha ni se movió.

El ojiazul bufo molesto pero una idea se cruzó por su mente y su rostro se ilumino.

— Cerezo-chan… Tobi se devoro tus chocolates favoritos— Comento con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos de la aludida se abrieron excesivamente, se levantó con rapidez de donde se había hallado durmiendo y busco con su mirada a cierto chico enmascarado.

— ¿¡Donde mierda te metiste Tobi!? ¡Te matare! ¡Nadie se mete con mis chocolates! ¡Nadie! — Chillo enfurecida y antes de que cometiera un asesinato por unos simples chocolates, el chico la detenía.

— Tranquilízate, era una simple broma para que despertaras. Tobi no robo tus chocolates, tu amenaza con el rifle le sirvió bastante para no acercarse ni un metro a ellos— La tranquilizo y Cerezo bufo molesta.

— Eres un idiota, Akira— Le insulto la castaña y el nombrado sonrió.

— Estamos en vivo, pequeña Cerezo— Le comento burlonamente y la niña se alarmo.

— ¿¡Y porque mierda no me dijiste!?

— Estabas dormida.

— ¡Pues la próxima despiértame!

— Si supieras que tan difícil es hacerlo…

— ¡Cállate! — Ordeno con ferocidad y su mirada cayo en la cámara, peino con rapidez sus cabellos castaños con sus dedos y lanzo una última mirada fulminante a Akira— ¡Hola! Buenos días, tardes o noches, seguramente muchos se preguntaran que hacemos aquí, pues decidimos que era hora de cambiar el ambiente como es año nuevo, cosas nuevas ¿No? — Dijo sonriente.

— Eso no es verdad… A Cerezo se le acabo el dinero y aquí fue el único lugar donde no le cobran— Murmuro Naruto con un aire pesimista y Cerezo le mando una mirada de odio. La castaña se acercó y empezó a ahorcarlo, pasando su antebrazo por su pescuezo.

— Ignórenlo— Pidió con una sonrisa y Naruto empezó a colorearse su rostro de color azul, este movía sus brazos y intentaba soltarse— ¡Oh! Me había olvidado… agradezco de todo corazón a Hashashin-kun y Saiko-kun por acordarse de mi cumpleaños, le mando besos— Dijo, mientras ignoraba como el rostro del Uzumaki se tornaba de un fuerte azul a un suave morado.

— ¡A-a... y-da! — Dijo mientras exigía un poco de aire, un poco cansada Cerezo, lo soltó de mala gana y este intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos, Cerezo? — Sugirió de mala gana Akira y la aludida asintió vagamente.

— ¡Empecemos con el primer reto/pregunta del año!

 **Sakura Mikan**

 **Muy bien empecemos con las preguuntas  
¿Sasuke fuiste violado por Orochi-gay?**

— Empezamos mal, muy mal— Dijo Cerezo negando con la cabeza y miro al director, Akira, con una mala cara— ¡Te dije Akira, que la primera pregunta NO debía ser de Orochi-gay! ¿O acaso no me escuchaste? — Le regaño y el mencionado sonrió.

— Deberías saber que Sakura Mikan-san es una muy buena chantajista— Comento y la pequeña castaña negó con la cabeza, derrotada.

Uno de los camarógrafos apunto con su cámara a Sasuke, este frunció el ceño, molesto y contesto con sequedad.

— Y ti que te importa— Le respondió y se cruzó de hombros.

 **¿Konan te imaginas teniendo hijos Pein?**

La aludida se sonrojo y empezó a imaginarse rodeada de un niño y niña con las características mezcladas de Pein y ella.

— Claro que… ¡Si! **  
¿Sakura te gusta alguien mas que Sasuke?**

La pelirosa se sonrojo y miro de reojo a su esposo que tenía intenciones de matar a la escritora.

—Unos cuantos… **  
RETOS:  
Reto a Sasuke que abraze a Naruto**

— ¡No!... — Exclamo gruñendo el pelinegro pero sin poder prevenirlo, Naruto paso uno de sus brazos por su nuca y lo termino abrazando, logrando que las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearan de rojo. **  
Reto a Sakura besar a Gaara ¡CRACK!**

Los dos nombrados se sonrojaron fuertemente, Gaara con timidez se acercó a la joven pelirosa, con su mano levanto la barbilla de la chica para que pudieran verse por la gran diferencia de alturas entre ellos. Acerco con lentitud sus labios, sus alientos chocaron y entonces, se besaron con encogimiento y una leve pasión.

Pero se separaron luego de dos minutos y luego empezaron a huir a sus lugares con sus rostros ruborizados. **  
Reto a Shikamaru relatar como se declaro a Temari**

El Nara bostezo y se encogió de hombros con vagancia.

— Como toda persona normal. Le dije mis sentimientos, nos besamos tímidamente y luego apasionadamente, terminando follando en el escritorio de Gaara— Comento con sinceridad y Temari se sonrojo, apretó sus puños con molestia.

Gaara abrió su boca, balbuceando cosas incoherentes y Kankuro adopto un rostro pensativo.

— Ahora entiendo esa sustancia tan rara que encontramos una vez en el escritorio— Hablaba pensativo el marionetista, causando que las mejillas de su hermana mayor se colorearan de un rojo aún más intenso— También explica los preservativos que había en el tacho de basura— Comento y Temari parecía querer asesinar a su esposo. **  
Reto a Sasuke contar lo mismo**

Los mofletes de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo escarlata, desvió la mirada y murmuro unas palabras confusas, causando intriga en los demás.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron a la vez Cerezo y Akira; y el Uchiha los miro furiosamente.

— ¡Ya lo dije! **  
Creo que eso es todo, realmente tu fic me encanta Cerezo.  
Bay Bay**

— ¡Arigato Mikan-chan!

 **Evilnemesis**

 **Hola cerezo-chan  
Preguntas  
Naruto por que no tienes un harem conocias a tantas mujeres en toda tu vida?**

Una aura oscura rodeo al rubio, se abrazó a si mismo.

— Ni yo mismo lo se… **  
Sasuke por que te casastes con Sakura si Karin era mejor tenia un buen cuerpo y tu ya sabes era parte uzumaki ubieras echo algo grande?**

El pelinegro clavo su mirada en la cámara y fulmino con la mirada a la cámara.

— MI vida, MI decisiones, MI camino ninja, son cosas que no deben importarte— Respondió con frialdad y Cerezo le golpeo en la cabeza por su respuesta tan maleducada. **  
Ahora los retos jajajajaja  
Naruto has tu jutsu sexi y ales striper a todos los hombre se piede manociar a su gusto y sino lo ases Naruto que le quemen todo el ramen**

A regañadientes Naruto empezó a realizar los sellos y entonces, una nube de humo lo rodeo, cuando esta se disipo. Se dejó ver a una preciosa rubia con curvas de envidia, llevaba puesto una provocativa lencería que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Entre las hierbas de la zona, apareció un caño donde la rubia empezó a bailar sensualmente y también se acercaba a los hombres del público y empezaba hacerles stripper hasta que un desubicado tuvo la estupenda idea de tocarle el culo a la joven, un humo la rodeo y de ella salió Naruto con una expresión de enfado, dándole un puñetazo al pobre hombre. **  
Y por ultimo traigan a Kaneki de Tokio ghoul para que se coma a Hidan**

Cerezo miro a su amigo castaño y este asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo en una bomba de humo. Cuando Akira volvió, traía un desmayado Kaneki, este empezó a despertar cuando el ojiceleste lo tiro como un saco de papas al suelo.

— ¿Mh? — Pestañeo confuso y miro con curiosidad a todos.

Todas las mujeres incluyendo a Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karui y Tenten, chillaban y se sonrojaban por el atractivo peliblanco.

— ¡Cómeme a mí! — Grito Ino.

— ¡No! ¡A mí! — Chillo Temari con un sonrojo.

— ¡Dame un hijo! — Exclamo Sakura.

— ¡Te amo! — Dijo en voz alta Hinata con un evidente sonrojo.

— ¡Estas buenísimo! — Le grito Tenten.

— ¡Dame duro! — Hablo en voz alta Karui.

Todos los esposos de las anteriores mencionadas fulminaban con la mirada al visitante y miraban con reproche a sus mujeres.

El joven ojigris se acercó a Hidan y estaba a punto de comerlo si o fuera por la interrupción de Cerezo.

— ¿Qué tal si lo devoras en privado? — Sugirió con un sonrojo, el muchacho le había sonreído tímidamente. La castaña lo guio hacia una de las habitaciones, que se encontraban en una casa rodante, y cuando los dos entraron, pudieron escucharse los insultos del Jashinista.

— ¡La p#$% madre que te par&#!— Su voz se escuchaba por toda la zona — ¡Suéltame pend#*& de m*&%$#!

 **Y todo el harem de Issei de highschool dxd para que agan su plopui harem Naruto con algo suculento lo siento Hinata pero tu ya pasastes de moda**

Akira volvió a desaparecer y cuando volvió, llevaba en sus manos una bolsa gigantes que podían escucharse quejas femeninas, la abrió y de ella salieron, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia y Rossweisse. Y gracias a que Akira les había dado una veneno que hizo que se sintieran atraídas rápidamente por Naruto.

Las chicas empezaron a rodear al rubio y a darle abrazos, repartirle besos y hurgarle entre sus ropas. Naruto se encontraba sonrojado, pidiendo ayuda.  
 **Jajajajajja soy bien malo  
Aaaa y que orochi gay se baya con sasuke a un cuarto a ya saben a que**

— ¡No! — Grito desesperado Sasuke, siendo arrastrado por Orochi-gay hacia una de las mini-casas.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! ¡Te prometo que te divertirás! — Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y el pelinegro empezó a chillar.

— ¡Maldito Evilnemesis! **  
Y a Kakashi le den icha icha gratis de por vida**

El peliplata empezó a llorar por la felicidad, y entonces, emprendió a hacer reverencias.

— ¡Santísimo seas Evilnemesis! **  
Gracias gracias y que sufran mucho**

 **Lisa108**

 **¡Kyaa! Me falto algo ¡Shikamaru quiero que juegues a Shogi con Akashi Seijuro!**

Akira desapareció como antes y cuando volvió a aparecer a su lado estaba el Capitán de Razukan.

Cerezo tosió ligeramente y empezó a hablar por atravesó de un micrófono.

— ¡Señoras y señores ante ustedes tenéis! Al glorioso, el inteligente, el muy zhuculentho, el que está más que bueno que todos estos idiotas juntos solo pisando un poco sus talones Itachi, Gaara, Sasori, Kakashi, Neji y C, el que toda mujer desea en su cama, y si señoritas es el mismo al que están gritando que les dé muy duro y les haga un hijo… ¡A Akashi Seijuro! — Grito Cerezo y todas las mujeres empezaron a gritar.

— ¡Dame muy duro!

— ¡Te amo!

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Que buenísimo que esta!

— ¡Sácate la ropa!

— ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!

Bueno no necesitamos ser genios para saber quién son las causantes de tanto alboroto.

El pelirrojo solo atino a sonreír atractivamente, causando suspiros en toda la población femenina. Rápidamente, los ojos desafiantes de Akashi se clavaron en los oscuros de Shikamaru, desafiándose mutuamente con la mirada.

Una mesa de Shogi se dio lugar cerca de los troncos, los dos se sentaron en una sillas y ante de comenzar, se lanzaron miradas de arrogancia.

El juego empezó, las manos expertas de los dos muchachos atrapaban cada ficha y las colocaban en lugares claves que solo expertos sabrían, siendo atentamente observados por sus amigos y público. Pasaron segundo, minutos o tal vez horas, ninguno de los daba de torcer el brazo, hasta que…

— Que fastidio— Mascullo Shikamaru, ahogo un bostezo en sus labios y se levantó con vagancia de su asiento, sacudiendo sus ropas de un polvo inexistente— ¡Me rindo! — Autoproclamo y Temari y Cerezo se golpearon la frente con la palma, sus amigos suspiraron resignados, sabían que en cualquier momento lo haría y Akashi levanto una ceja, incrédulo.

 **Zoe**

 **Retos:  
Que Sakura se vaya al cuarto con Gaara**

La tímida pareja comenzó a caminar a dirección de las mini-casas, cuando entraron podían escucharse leves gemidos y como se empezaba a moverse la casita. **  
Que Naruto se de un beso con la tipa que es monja o sacerdotista**

Shion se paró entre el público y se acercó al rubio, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso con pasión, los labios de ella se movían expertamente sobre los de un Naruto en shock. La rubia mordió sus labios con fiereza y el Uzumaki abrió su boca para soltar un gemido, oportunidad que Shion supo aprovechar para meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del rubio, iniciando una batalla de lenguas entre los dos.

La rubia se separó a regañadientes de Naruto, no sin antes morder el labio del Hokage con atrevimiento. Con pasos llenos de elegancia, volvió a su asiento, lanzándole miradas de reojo al hombre que anteriormente había besado.

 **y que Hinata cuente lo que siente**

La aura tranquila de Hinata cambio a una oscura, sus ojos no tardaron en dar la bienvenida al poderoso Byakugan y una sonrisa maléfica, algo muy extraño de ella, se asomó en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo me siento? Pues…— Hablo con un tono inocente y dulce, pero luego frunció el ceño y escruto con la mirada a Shion, que la miro desafiante y sin miedo alguno— Desearía que la estúpida zorra de Shion que no volviera a besar a MI esposo, porque él está enamorado de MI y no de ti. Además, yo no fui dejada en la friend zone, ¡Toma eso! — Comento arrogantemente. **  
Que Minato cuenmte donde proqueraron a Naruto**

— Yo… Nosotros…— Balbuceaba Minato con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, dejando verlo adorable, apretó con fuerza sus puño y se armó de valor— ¡Fue en los baños de Ichiraku!

Naruto abrió su boca, sorprendido. Las mejillas de Kushina se habían teñido de un rojo intenso tan rojo como su cabello. Boruto se carcajeo, divertido. **  
Que Fugaku cuente lo mismo pero de Sasuke**

El aludido se cruzó de brazos, serio y indiferente.

— En la sala de reuniones del Clan— Murmuro serio pero con un casi inexistente sonrojo en su rostro. **  
Hinata que le viste a Naruto?**

— Su valentía, su insistencia, su amabilidad—Enumero Hinata con un sonrojo— Su honestidad, su sexy cuerpo… ¡Digo! ¡Su dulzura! — Intento corregirse con tartamudeos, sonrojándose con intensidad. **  
Tenten quien te parece más guapo Kise o Neji?**

La castaña formo una mueca con sus labios y miro de reojo al Hyuga.

— No lo sé… los dos están para comérselos— Murmuro lo último **  
Neji tienes celos de Kise? Si dice q no, que Kise venga al programa y le de un beso en la mejilla a Tenten**

— ¡Para nada! —Negó caprichosamente; y Cerezo sonrió, le susurro algo en el oído de Akira, logrando que este desapareciera.

Cuando el joven de ojos celeste volvió, llevaba a su lado un muchacho de cabellos rubios; era Kise. Los gritos de las féminas no faltaron al ver al atractivo modelo.

— ¡Kise-kun! ¡Te amo!

— ¡Se mi novio!

— ¡Dame un hijo que sea como tú!

— ¡Viólame!

Y si aún no te has dado cuenta, quienes son, es porque eres un completo despistado o te has saltado el principio.

El encantador rubio sonrió sexymente y empezó a mandar besos al aire para sus fans.

— ¡Arigato! ¡Las amo mucho!— Agradecía, guiñando el ojo a toda chica que se le cruzara en su vista, causando sangrados nasales y unos cuantos desmayos.

Kise se acercó a Tenten con su típica sonrisa seductora, se atrevió a acariciar con dulzura uno de sus pómulos, provocando un encantador sonrojo en estas. Se acercó y le brindo un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando que la castaña amenazara en desmayarse y en Neji unos cuantos celos.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Gilipollas! — Bramo el Hyuga, tomando con brusquedad uno de los brazos de la chica, atrayéndola en su cálido pecho.

— ¡N-Neji! — Murmuro ruborizada Tenten y el aludido, en un momento de ceguera por pura furia y celos, la beso con ternura. Acariciando la mejilla en donde el rubio la había besado anteriormente, como si quisiera borrar ese inocente beso.

La kunoichi sin dejar pasar esa oportunidad, empezó a corresponder en el tierno beso de su chico, el beso dulce empezó a convertirse en uno apasionado solo separándose para respirar el aire perdido. Y los gritos y silbidos descarados de todos sus amigos, dejándolos más que abochornados.

— ¡Cállense! — Chillo Tenten, ocultándose en el pecho del castaño.

— ¡Mejor prosigamos, antes que Tenten y Neji se pongan más rojos que un tomate! — Canturreo Cerezo, ganándose las miradas fulminantes de la pareja y una mirada de reproche de parte de Akira.

— Mira quien lo dice, tú te pusiste más que roja en tu primer beso— Comento burlescamente, causando el sonrojo de la pequeña.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Akira! ¡O te lo hare callar!

— ¿Con un beso?

— ¡Con un puñetazo directo en tu estúpido rostro! — Amenazo y Akira no pudo evitar carcajearse.

— ¡Pero si te mueres por este "estúpido" rostro!

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Enserio? ¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde…?

— ¡Dije que continuemos por Kami! **  
Chicas cual les parece de Diabolik Lovers más guapo?**

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron como unas puras fangirls.

— ¡Shu! — Chillaron Sakura y Cerezo.

— ¡Reiji! — Grito Tenten.

— ¡Kanato-kun! — Murmuro ruborizada Hinata.

— ¡Subaru! — Hablo Temari.

— ¡Kou! — Escandalizaron Karui y Ino.

— ¡En realidad todos están buenísimos! — Dijo Temari pervertida mente y las demás asintieron.

 **.1276**

 **wow shizune ewe esa si que es una mujer no como las otras tablas que linda cerezo de brujita aww ternura es bueno ver que siges viva XD enfin**

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Gracias por tu cumplido Dante-kun!— Se rio tímidamente Cerezo con un sonrojo, a su lado, Akira gruño con molestia. **  
para Gai**

 **debo admitirlo siempre pense que eras raro y mariposo pero pensanolo nos paresemos un poco no en lo de mariposo si en todo lo demas olo puedo desir ¡que siga ardiendo esa llama!  
** — ¡Así es! ¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! — Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos. **  
Para sasuke**

 **mariposo emo manco no es por nada pero si quieres redension porque no cumples este reto?tener un tio con el uo serpiente gay n.n!**

— ¡No! ¡Me niego! — Chillo Sasuke pero rápidamente fue arrastrado por Orochi-gay… digo Orochimaru a uno de los cuartos. Podían escucharse gritos y maldiciones hacia Dante. **  
Ay hombres que solo quieren ver arder el mundo me considero uno de esos**

 **oe kakashi tu le diste clases de educaion sexual a naruto?qo ue el viejo sabio?**

El Hatake sonrió.

— ¿Por qué crees que a Naruto nunca le gusto el Icha-Icha? Pues hijo mío, otra enseñanza te dejare; nunca dejes al alcance un Icha-Icha de un niño, no te gustara después lo que pasara luego— Comento.

 **Hinata tu qe opinas como es el chico en emmm cama (?  
** La peliazul se sonrojo y susurro tímidamente.

— Es como un tigre, siempre me acorrala y no me deja escapar. **  
A todos los hombres diganme an visto freezing? Que opinan de satelazier? Como se escriba su nombre :v nunc me acuerdo peo es imposible no verla y enamorase de ella  
** Los hombres empezaron a babear al imaginarse a la sexy rubia.

— ¡Es tan sexy!

— ¡Esta buenísima!

Gritaban Naruto, Hidan, Deidara, Suigetsu y Kiba con sangrados nasales, Chouji y Gaara se sonrojaban tímidamente, Shikamaru le empezó a recorrer un sangrado nasal que intento ocultar, Sasuke volteo la mirada con un leve sonrojo, Pein, Sasori, Juugo y Itachi solo miraban indiferentes a la cámara. **  
tsunade de casualidad no eres paritne de balalaika? Aunque ella es mas sexi y brutal -hemorragia nasal- eso es todo nos vemos**

La rubia bufo molesta y ignoro a la cámara.

 **chizana ringo**

 **Holi!, quien me extraño!**

— ¡Nadie! — Grito Naruto.

— ¡No te queremos! — Exclamo Sasuke, los dos hombres recibiendo un golpe de Cerezo. **  
si, si, si, si, si, si...  
OK, se que tu y todos tus invitados deben estar HARTOS de mi, pero simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar y eso es joder hehehe.  
apenas me dio tiempo de leer la actualización, y no podría estar mas feliz con el resultado de mis comentarios, jajajaja, (en serio haces un excelente trabajo al tener como temática que los personajes rompan la cuarta pared par poder interactuar, aunque de una manera imaginativa muy cómica y genial!)**

— ¡Arigato! — Chillo Cerezo

 **, a por cierto, les regreso a su querido emo vengador, (sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa cual gato), los demonios de la nocheosfera me dijeron que no soporto mucho y se desmayo, solamente lo llevaron a una fiesta, tuve que traerlo a rastras por todo el camino hasta llegar...  
** — ¡Pero! Si Sasuke está con nosotros— Grito Naruto confundido y cuando vio a su "amigo" este solo desapareció en una nube de humo, revelando que era un simple clon— ¿¡Are!?

— ¡Sasuke-kun/Papa! — Gritaron preocupadas Sakura y Sarada viendo como el Uchiha mostraba leves golpes hechas por piedras, seguro por ser arrastrado, ropa sucia y mugrienta y muchas cosas que nadie le gustaría saber. **  
relájense el medico me dijo que recuperaría la consciencia en unos minutos...**

Sakura suspiro tranquila y corrió a socorreré a su esposo.

 **y en cuanto a otra cosa que quería comentar, es sobre la pregunta que realizo la usuaria Lisa108, de una party hard de disfraces, y me preguntaba si podría estar como una ayudante o invitada, claro si tu estas de acuerdo, si no lo entenderé, sigue así, esperare el nuevo cap, hasta luego!...**

Cerezo empezó a mostrarse pensativa.

— ¡Claro! Me había olvidado por completo pero prometo que el prox cap será sobre la party Hard en fiesta por llegar a los ¡100 REWIERS! Agradezco a todos por llegar a ese gran logro.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Juro que estoy roja como tomate onee-san y perdón por no postear un review a tiempo, es que no tenia internet... Fue horrible TTTT Te amo Cerezo-chan x33**

 **claro si tu estas de acuerdo, si no lo entenderé, sigue así, esperare el nuevo cap, hasta luego!...**

— ¡Buaa! TwT ¡Yo también te extrañe mi querida Onee-chan! ¡Te amo mucho! —Lloriqueo y estaba a punto de ir a abrazar a la cámara si no fuera que Akira la abrazo protectoramente por sorpresa, el castaño miraba ceñudamente a la cámara, molesto.

 **naomi-san**

 **Hola cereso-chan mi hermana (lelu-chan) me recomendo tu fic y no e parado de reir...**

— ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! — Comento con una sonrisa— Pero… ¡Suéltame Akira! ¡Por Kami! — Chillo Cerezo, intentando separarse de los brazos del ojiceleste que se negaba.

— ¡No! — negó con un mohín realmente tierno, causando que se sonrojara la chica y se cansara.

 **Adivinen q el otro dia me encontre con fic muy particular se llamaba "hurt" de la autora vistoria y dejame decirte q cuando lo lei nacio mi amor por el sasuten te pido una opinion al igual q los demas.**

Cerezo y Akira estaban sentados en el suelo, ella en las piernas de él dándole la espalda, siendo abrazada por Akira. Este enterraba su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su nuca.

— Pues… Nunca he pensado en que Sasuke y Tenten se vean juntos— Hablo con incomodidad— Nunca me han gustado que Sasuke se empareje con otras chicas que no sea Sakura pero si leyera un fic sobre esa pareja y me gustara, podría agradarme esa pareja, no ¡Guau, la adoro! Pero me gustaría, ocurrió con el Yaoi para mí, antes lo detestaba pero luego de leer fics de ellos; los ame, literalmente — Comento con una sonrisa. **  
Pd: Sasuke besa a Tenten**

El Uchiha se acercó a la castaña con lentitud, la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza, tomo su barbilla con su mano y la beso tiernamente, siendo correspondido con timidez por Tenten. La chica paso sus brazos por su nuca y el beso se intensifico, pero con lentitud, se separaron con un notable sonrojo en sus caras. **  
besos a todos en especial a Gaara**

— ¡Eso es todo por hoy! — Chillo Cerezo y comenzó a removerse del abrazo sofocante de Akira— ¡Akira, suéltame!

— No, no lo hare.

— No me dejaras, ¿verdad?

— Si.

La chica bufo molesta pero su rostro cambio en uno alegre cuando miro a la cámara.

— ¡Agradezco sus comentarios y no olvides dejar algunos para que esta siga siguiendo como antes! — Hablo— En el próximo capítulo hare algo especial, jugaremos al juego de; ¡La botella! El juego de besos entre personas, ¡No olvides dejar en tus rewiers que pareja te gustaría que se besaran! ¡Nos vemos!

La gente empezó a bajarse de las gradas y Cerezo golpeo con fuerza las costillas de Akira.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡O la próxima vez será en donde más te duele!

Y Akira a regañadientes la soltó.

* * *

 **¡Si deseas más fic graciosos míos, no olvides navegar en mi perfil para buscar algo que te entretenga!**

 **¡Y recuerda estas sabias palabras de Kakashi; "Por cada rewiers que dejas, Tobi recibe un dulce, hay más HARD en las parejitas y Kakuzu recibe un dólar"!**

 **¡Los Amodora!**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	15. Una Linda Bienvenida, notase el sarcasmo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto… ¡Guau! No dije ninguna locura.**

 **Inner Sakura: Hola**

 **Pensamientos: _Hola_**

 **Normal:** Hola

En una hermosa playa, Cerezo yacía sentada en las doradas arenas del lugar. Llevaba una preciosa bikini negra que resaltaba con su piel pálida, un sombrero de paja y una camisa blanca dos tallas más grandes. Una mueca llena de preocupación se encontraba plasmada en su rostro.

Akira se acercó a ella, llevaba una bermuda de color azul intenso que combinaba con sus ojos, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te vez muy preocupada— Pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

— Estoy preocupada por los chicos— Murmuro la castaña, abrazando sus piernas.

— ¿Preocupada? Yo creo que estas demasiada paranoica.

Cerezo le mando una mirada fulminante.

— ¿¡Paranoica!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que sea paranoica con lo que paso en Navidad!? — Bramo molesta, zarandeando molesta a Akira— ¡Los hombres se emborracharon, armaron una fiesta alocada que logro que millones vecinos me denunciaran y que la policía me multara, Akatsuki batallaron contra Konoha por décima vez destruyendo una parte del set, los Uchiha quemaron la poca parte que quedaba del salón, Akatsuki intento matar a Tobi por onceaba vez, Naruto se peleó con Kiba por Hinata, Tobirama volvió a pelear con Izuna, las Fans intentaron violar y drogar a los chicos y Neji intento matar a Kise! ¡Y no me hagas recordar lo demás! — Gritaba exaltada.

— Tranquilízate— Le dijo con dulzura el muchacho, tomándola de los hombros— Deje a cargo a las persona más responsable del mundo y a la persona más temeraria, si alguien no hace caso a ellas, sufrirán.

— Pero…

— Relájate— Murmuro, empezando a brindarle masajes que la relajaron.

— Está bien.

El escenario que se mostraba era en una acogedora sala de estar, del hogar de Cerezo, las paredes pintadas de un pacífico color celeste, decoradas con cuadros de fotografías de la conductora del programa junto a sus familiares y amigos, unos sillones de cuero rojo en el que estaban sentados todos los personajes de Naruto formando una ronda, en su interior se hallaban Hinata y Sakura con unos guiones en sus manos.

— ¡Hola a todo el mundo! — Saludo alegremente la pelirosa.

— Buenos días, tardes o noches— Murmuro su acompañante, sonriendo con timidez—Siento mucho que Cerezo-chan y Akira-kun no estén con nosotros, pero la excusa es que se han tomado unas vacaciones como recompensa del dinero obtenido de Nadely-san— Se excusó.

— ¡Los muy desgraciados se fueron a Bahamas! ¡Bahamas! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? ¡Nos abandonaron! — Refunfuño Naruto, siendo golpeado por su compañera de equipo.

— ¡Y nosotras seremos su remplazo! ¿Verdad, Hina-chan? — Comento efusivamente Sakura, abrazando a la avergonzada peliazul.

— ¡Hai, Sakura-chan!

— ¡Hoy haremos la tan afamada Fiesta "Party Hard" pero antes haremos el famoso juego de la botella!

Hinata se acercó a la ronda y se sentó entre Karui y Sakura a su lado, la botella empezó a girar y los primeros fueron Tobi y Deidara.

— ¿¡Pero que mierda es esto!? — Bramo molesto el rubio artista y Tobi miro con curiosidad a su tan querido sempai.

— Tobi es un buen chico y por qué es buen chico, le hará caso al señor botella— Dijo y se quitó una parte de su infantil mascara dejando ver unos pálidos y carnosos labios. Se acercó a Deidara con una sonrisa traviesa y le dio un beso en la boca, tomando con rudeza los cabellos dorados del muchacho. Causando el chillido de muchas fangirls de la pareja.

— ¡Tobi! — Chillo abochornado, empujando al enmascarado fuera de su espacio personal, este sonriendo como un niño al cometer una travesura.

El aludido rio traviesamente y se alejó del chico.

— ¡Continuemos!

La botella empezó a girar y apunto a Hinata y Gaara.

Tímidamente el pelirrojo se acercó a la avergonzada Hyuga, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y la beso con dulzura. Los labios se movían con vergüenza pero los segundos pasaron y una chispa de pasión los encendió. Los mordiscos y gemidos, por parte de la peliazul, no tardaron en llegar, sus lenguas se rozaron. Logrando que los dos adultos mandaran a la mierda a la cordura, el beso se intensifico, Hinata paso sus brazos por la nuca del sexy Kazekage mientras que este, la abrazaba por la cintura.

Sus pulmones empezaron a exigir oxígeno y a regañadientes, se separaron aun embobados por el beso.

— ¡Gaara, te mato! — Rugió Naruto, intentando darle un puñetazo al Kazekage por atreverse a besar a su esposa. Siendo detenido por Sakura.

La botella volvió a girar, apuntando a Hashimara y Madara.

— ¡No! ¡No besare al estúpido de Hashimara! ¡Prefiero morir que besarle! — Rezongaba el Uchiha.

— ¡Oh Mady, no te pongas tímido! ¡Ven aquí y dame un besito, Mada-chan! — Canturreo Hashimara, acercándose lentamente.

— ¿A quién mierda le llamas Mada-chan, Senju maricon? ¡Y besa tu culo, me harías más feliz! — Gruño Madara.

— ¡Dame un besito, Mady! ¡No seas malito!

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¡No huyas Mady!

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Porfiiis, Mady!

— ¡Tócame un pelo estúpido Senju y te daré una patada en el culo!— Amenazo el Uchiha.

Y sin poder prevenirlo, el Senju atrapo en un abrazo asfixiante a su amigo, que intentaba separarse.

— ¡Te atrape Mady!

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

Hashimara, ignorando los insultos de Madara, lo beso forzadamente. Enroscando sus brazos por la nuca del Uchiha y levantando su pie, creando una escena muy cursi.

— ¡Suéltame! — Reclamaba ahogadamente el azabache en el beso.

El castaño se soltó, a regañadientes, del Uchiha y se fue a sentarse, teniendo en sus brazos a Madara. Sentándolo en sus piernas.

— Muy bien— Murmuro Sakura, mirando con una gotita la forma efusiva que abrazaba el primer Hokage a Madara— Mejor, continuemos…

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez, señalando a Jiraiya y a Tsunade.

— ¡Carajo! — Gruño enfadada la Senju.

— ¡Si! ¡Gracias Kami-sama! — Grito alegremente el Sannin, levantando triunfante sus brazos al aire.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, pervertido! — Le amenazo la rubia, viendo con terror como Jiraiya se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa pervertida y con sangrado nasal.

— ¡Jejeje! — Rio el peliblanco y el beso. Fue un beso intenso y profundo, Tsunade abrazaba a Jiraiya por la nuca y este, acariciaba la espalda de la mujer, y…

— ¡Pervertido! — Grito la quinta Hokage, sintiendo las manos depravadas de Jiraiya sobre sus gigantescos senos. Enfurecida, lo mando lejos de ella de un puñetazo descomunal, lanzándolo por los aires.

Todos observaron con una gotita como el Sannin salía disparado por los aires, formando un hoyo en el tejado de la casa.

— **_¡Mierda! ¡Cerezo-chan me matara cuando vea ese hoyo en su hogar!_** — Pensó aterrorizada Sakura— **¡ESTAMOS MUERTAS!** — Chillo Inner, tirándose los pelos rosados con nerviosismo.

— C-creo que d-deberíamos continuar Sakura-chan— Murmuro Hinata, sacando de sus pensamientos a la kunoichi de exóticos cabellos rosados, que asintiendo lentamente.

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez señalando a Shikamaru y Ino, los dos se sonrojaron, mirándose de reojo con timidez.

El Nara suspiro resignado, con pereza, se levantó de su asiento. Acercándose a Ino, se inclinó hacia la rubia apoyando sus manos sobre los costados de la muchacha para que no pudiera tener una escapatoria, el rostro de Shikamaru se acercó lo suficiente al de su compañera. Causando un agradable escalofrió en la Yamanaka, sus alientos se rozaron y él la beso.

Fue un beso intenso, en el que Ino no dudo en corresponder, pasando sus brazos por la nuca del pelinegro, intensificando aun el contacto. Los minutos pasaron y se separaron, respirando agitadamente y sonrojándose por el acto tan ingrato ante sus cónyuges pero no arrepentidos.

Shikamaru se alejó y se volvió a sentar junto a su familia.

La botella volvió a girar, punteando a Hinata y Kiba. El Inuzuka sonrió traviesamente, se acercó a la peliazul como un cazador a punto de cazar a la dulce e inocente ovejita.

Tomo el rostro de porcelana de la muchacha con sus manos, y la beso con ferocidad. Devorando los labios rosados como si fueran lo más delicioso del universo, mordió su labio inferior, causando que la Hyuga abriera sus labios dejando que se filtrara la traviesa lengua del castaño. Su lengua empezó a recorrer con curiosidad, por segunda vez, la cavidad bucal de su compañera de equipo, y a regañadientes se separó de la tímida muchacha al ver que sus pulmones exigían aire.

— ¡Hina-chan! ¡Sabes deliciosa! — Comento traviesamente Kiba, relamiéndose los labios, él llevo sus labios hacia la oreja de la muchacha y susurro — ¡Tengo ganas de volverte a probar! — Murmuro, causando que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeran de un rojo escarlata.

— ¡Kiba! ¡Aléjate de mi esposa, estúpido! — Le grito enfadado Naruto, tomando del cuello de la chamarra del aludido, separándolo con brusquedad de la tímida peliazul.

Luego lo que sucedió fue algo típico de todos los días, los insultos llegaron junto con los golpes y las reprimendas de Sakura. El desgarrador chillido de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados; "¡SHANAROOOO!" Y los dos terminaron con unas costillas rotas y unos pequeños moretones a causa de la furiosa Haruno pero dejaron de pelear. Eso era lo que contaba.

— ¡Mejor continuemos! ¡Y esta vez no quiero nada de peleas! ¿Entendido Naruto y Kiba? — Les amenazo la ojijade, los dos aludidos, asintieron con miedo.

— **_Sakura-chan da miedo, Dattebayo_**

— **_Haruno es de arma de tomar_**

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez señalando a Itachi y a Sasori, los dos hombres compusieron una mueca de asco en su rostro.

— No…— Negó el Uchiha, con unos amenazadores sharingan en sus ojos.

— ¡Por favor Itachi-kun! — Suplicaron las dos conductoras pero el aludido no desistió.

— ¿Ni por unos cuantos dangos? — Sakura sonrió triunfante cuando llamo la atención del pelinegro, balanceo entre sus manos los deliciosos dulces que tanto adoraba el poseedor del sharingan.

— ¡Itachi! No caigas en es-…—Le dijo Sasori pero fue rápidamente callado por los labios de Itachi que devoraron sin piedad los del marionetista.

El pelirrojo estaba en shock pero ante un mordisco del Uchiha sus labios se abrieron por el dolor, una oportunidad que la juguetona lengua del pelinegro no desperdicio, sucumbiéndose en la cavidad bucal de su compañero. El beso era muy intenso, Sasori empezó a corresponder poco a poco.

Itachi se separó con una atractiva sonrisa y se acercó a la Haruno, tomando los deliciosos dangos, guiñando un ojo a un avergonzado pelirrojo.

— Itachi…— Mascullo enfadado Deidara, clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, empezando a sentir aún más odio hacia el Uchiha.

La Botella volvió a girar, esta vez señalando a Kakashi y a…

— ¿¡Lisa!? — Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

— ¡SI! — Chillo emocionada la castaña, ignorando las miradas de confusión de los demás.

— ¡Pero los lectores no pueden participar, Dattebayo! — Dijo molesto Naruto.

— En realidad, según Cerezo, los lectores pueden participar y besar a los personajes— Murmuro Sakura, releyendo el guion dado por Cerezo.

— ¡Tomen eso, estúpidos! — Les grito Lisa a los hombres, estos la miraron feo. La muchacha ignorándonoslos, miro con un sonrojo al Hatake— ¡Kakashi-kun!

Lisa se abalanzo sobre el peliplata, bajando con celeridad la máscara y besándolo. Kakashi miro con los ojos abiertos a la castaña pero empezó a cerrar sus ojos y a disfrutar el suave tacto. Abrazando con un brazo la cintura de Lisa y con su mano libre, tomando su nuca, profundizando el contacto de las bocas.

El aire empezó a hacerles falta, se separaron de mala gana.

— ¡Kakashi-kun! — Murmuro sonrojada Lisa, jugueteando con sus dedos, mirando de reojo al ninja con vergüenza pintada en su rostro. Hasta que sintió una mano masculina despeinando sus cabellos castaños, sintiendo unos labios en su coronilla.

Era Kakashi, sus ojos formaban una sonrisa y se despidió de la muchacha, que chillo de la emoción.

La botella volvió a girar nuevamente, señalando a Sakura y a Itachi.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el Uchiha solamente sonrió traviesamente.

— Otōto— Murmuro Itachi, viendo con diversión como su querido hermano menor lo fulminaba con la mirada, dejándole claras amenazas si besaba a su esposa. El mayor lo ignoro, se acercó a la kunoichi de cabellos exóticos, la tomo de la cintura.

— ¡Itachi-kun…! — Exclamo sorprendida la joven pero fue interrumpida cuando el pelinegro la beso con pasión, apretando el envidioso cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo, intensificando aún más el beso.

Los mordiscos del Uchiha causaban en Sakura gemidos mal disimulados, causando el enojo de Sasuke.

— ¡Itachi! —Bramo el menor, lanzándose a matar a su hermano. Este de mala gana tuvo que separarse la muchacha para huir del Uchiha menor. No sin antes susurrar unas cuantas palabras en la oreja de la ojijade.

— Sabes deliciosa Sa-ku-ra—Susurro, mordiendo el lóbulo de la pelirosa, logrando que el sonrojo de la joven aumentara.

— Es-este será el u-último beso— Murmuro Hinata, intentando hacer reaccionar a la soqueada pelirosa.

Nuevamente giro el frasco, esta vez señalando a ¿Kurama? Y a ¿¡Hikari!?

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto confuso Suigetsu.

— Cerezo-chan hizo un exclusiva con ella para que besara a Kurama— Explico Sakura, ya fuera de su trance.

Entre las sombras surgió una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés oscuros, que saludó efusivamente a los demás.

El sonido del típico "PUFF" se escuchó en el hogar y entre el humo, apareció un atractivo muchacho de cabellos anaranjados y atrayentes ojos rojos carmesí. Este vestía una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba ver su muy bien trabajado cuerpo y unos pantalones negros.

Una sonrisa zorruna se asomó en sus labios y miro de arriba y abajo a Hikari.

— Bonita…— Murmuro y se abalanzo hacia la muchacha, la tomo de la cintura y sin que Hikari pudiera prevenirlo, la beso.

Fue un beso de pansido y rudeza pero con un toque dulce que cautivo a la castaña, ella enrosco sus brazos por la nuca del peli naranja y sus lenguas se sucumbieron en una pelea que Kurama gano triunfantemente. Los dos se separaron intentando recuperar aire perdido, sus miradas se cruzaron y Kurama le regalo una sexy sonrisa que causo un gran sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña.

— ¡Hemos terminado! — Chillo Sakura— ¡Es hora de festejar!

Un coro Un coro de gritos la acompaño, habia alcohol por todas partes y todos empezaron a beber.

* * *

— ¡Hemos vuelto, chicos!— Grito Cerezo, abriendo la puerta de su casa, a su lado yacía Akira con 10 maletas en sus brazos y manos— ¿Are? ¿Dónde están todos? Hay mucho silencio— Murmuro, extrañada y confusa.

Cerezo corrió hasta la sala principal y...

— ¿¡QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI CASA!? — Rugió enfurecida, observando como su sala de estar estaba hecha un desastre; todos los muebles destruidos, las paredes destruidas y manchadas de una sustancia de que Cerezo no le gustaría averiguar, botellas de sake dispersas en la habitación, todos los hombres se hallaban borrachos e inconscientes en el suelo en ropa interior o disfrazados patéticamente de una bailarina, Sasuke junto a Neji tenían sus rostros pintados, obra seguramente hecha de Naruto. Tobi vestido de cupido, los Akatsuki durmiendo abrazados y otras cosas que Cerezo no le gustaría contar, por su propio bien.

— Cerezo, tranquilízate…— Intento Akira, nervioso por la salud física de los muchachos de Naruto.

— ¿¡TRANQUILIZARME!? ¿¡YO!? ¡ME TRANQUILIZARE CUANDO ESTA BOLA DE IDIOTAS NO TERMINEN DESTRUYENDO TODO! ¡ADEMAS ROMPIERON A MI BEBE! ¡MI BEBE! — Chillo enfadada y escandalizada.

— Cálmate, ¿Si? Prometo comprarte una nueva Tablet— Prometió el castaño pero la muchacha no lo escucho.

— ¡LEVANTENSE BOLA DE ESTUPIDOS! — Grito.

Logrando que todos se levantaran exaltados y de las escaleras aparecieran las mujeres junto a toda la Generación Milagrosa, con la ropa desacomodada.

— Además, ¿¡Qué HACEN AQUÍ TODA LA KISEKI!? — Pregunto exaltada, las mujeres y los aludidos se encogieron de hombros en sincronización.

— Los invitamos— Le respondió Ino con una sonrisa y un aire inocente.

La joven niña los miro con un tic nervioso, para ser precisos, con unos 10 tics nerviosos y parecía a punto de exaltar de los nerviosos.

— Chicos…— Murmuro sombríamente, sus ojos miraban sus pies y su cabellos ocultándolos dándole un toque tétrico, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, fue levantando su cabeza y su mirada estaba oscurecida— ¡LOS MATO!

— ¡Corran! — Les advirtió Akira.

— ¡VAN A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO! — Grito Cerezo, en sus manos llevaba un bate de béisbol y lo estrellaba con la palma de su mano.

Todos gritaron horrorizados y Cerezo los empezó a correr siendo observados por un Akira con una gotita.

— ¡Corran por sus vidas!

— ¡Gomenasai, Cerezo-chan! ¡No volveré a beber, Dattebayo!

— ¡No me toques mocosa, Jashin-sama te maldecirá y te matara!

— ¡KYAA!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, rubia oxigenada!

— ¡Soy muy joven y bello para morir!

— ¡Cállate Itachi!

— ¡Llamen a un psiquiátrico! ¡HAY UNA LOCA SUELTA!

— ¿¡ACASO QUIERES MORIR SUIGETSU!?

— ¡Cerezo mala! ¡Eso no se hace!

— ¡NO SOY TU ESTUPIDO PERRO! Sin ofender Akamaru-kun.

— ¡Guaf!

— ¡PERRO HIJO DE…!

— ¡ASI SE HACE AKAMARU-KUN! ¡SIGUE MORDIENDO EL TRASERO DE SASUKI!

— ¡Jajaaj! ¡Toma eso Teme, Dattebayo!

— ¡DOBE CONSIDERATE MUERTO!

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Si lo sé, tarde mucho en actualizar pero son las vacaciones y estoy muy vagoneta ˄.˄**

 **Prometo actualizar todos los lunes o miércoles ¿Si?**

 **No olviden dejar review.**

 **¡Los Amodora!**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola gente bonita!_

 _._

 _Siento mucho decepcionarlos pero hoy no habrá un nuevo capitulo._

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez, en el mediodía podría publicar un nuevo chapter pero lo terminaría un día o dos. No lo se._

 _¿Porque razón estoy escribiendo esto? Quería contarles que en mi pais, no se en el de ustedes, pronto empezaran las clases. Una nueva etapa comenzará en mi vida, aun no se si estaré con mis amigas o estaré sola. Estoy nerviosa, adoraría un consejo para hacer amigos, digamos que soy muy tímida en frente de gente desconocida, claro, cuando empiezo a tener confianza soy la típica Cerezo que todos conocen solamente con mas cordura. No queremos que me manden a un psiquiátrico por mis locuras. Estoy segura que mis padre están planeando mandarme a un psicólogo, quien en su vida lloriquea al ver un hombre canoso morir (Jiraiya)... ¡Un Otaku! ¡Un Narufans!_

 _Jejeje, me estoy llenado del tema. Mi tiempo libre se disminuirá y no podre publicar como antes._

— ¡Pero si tardabas semanas en publicar!

 _¡Cierra la boca! No es mi culpa que mi imaginación se valla a donde Kami sabe y no vuelva cuando la más necesito._

 _Donde estaba. Si, como decía, mi cerebro estará muy ocupado memorizando, leyendo y entre otras cosas, que no tendrá tiempo para mi querido fanfiction y para ustedes, gente bonita. Tengo unas ideas cruzando en mi mente y las aprovecharé para publicar antes de ir a la cárcel, perdon, instituto. Se imaginan a un Naru-chan y Sasuki ir a un bar gay, claramente ellos desconocen eso, y que casi pierden la virginidad por el otro lado ¿les gusta la idea?_

 _Casi me olvido. ¡Feliz San Valentón!_

— ¡Es San Valentín! ¡Comprate un diccionario, retrasada!

 _¡Callate, cabrón!_

 _Um... ¿Quien recibió chocolates?_

 _Yo, si... ¿el de mi padre, cuenta?_

 _¿Alguien se te confeso tipo película? Ya saben, sobre tu balcón, cantando te una serenata, junto con unos mariachis, que en realidad te rompe los tímpanos pero finjes que te agrada ¡Tampoco_ _importa si es por Facebook o Whatsapp! Al menos te lo dijo..._

 _A mi nadie me dijo nada TwT_

¿Te declaraste? Bravo, tuviste valor suficiente. Si no te declararse a la persona a la que te gusta, te perdiste algo. Lo se, podrías sufrir un rechazo pero la adrenalina que te invade al superar tu timidez en realidad, estupendo.

Para ser específicos, en mi San Valentín. Estuve sentada en mi sofá, comiendo bombones que mi padre le regalo a mi madre pero ella estaba en dieta y me los obsequio. Ahora tengo 5 kilos de mas. Me la pase la tarde y noche, viendo los anime Brothers Conflicto, Diabolik Lovers y Akatsuki Yona; ya saben, lloriqueando y imaginando me que yo tengo un harem igualito que a las chicas ¿Acaso no puedo soñar?

¿Algo mas importante? ¡Por cierto! ¿Quien es el chico y chica mas guapos de Naruto? Curiosidad...

Bueno, este es el fin, amigos.

Espero verlos la próxima vez cuando publique algo nuevo ¿Vale?

Los quiero mucho.

Flor de Cerezo Kawai a sus ordenes.

PD: ¿¡Quien me regala un chocolate!?


	17. ¡La pelea de los SasuHina y NaruHina!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni Itachi, ni Gaara, ni Neji, ni…. ¡BUAAAAA! TTwTT**

El escenario que se daba era el campo de Entrenamiento Número Tres, como el episodio anterior. Todo el elenco de Naruto sentados en las gradas comportándose como siempre, Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo e sus esposas mirándolos con resignación, Kakuzu contando su dinero, Hidan sacrificando a inocentes ratones, Tsunade apostándole cien grandes a Madara, Kakashi leyendo sus pervertidos libros, Shikamaru dormido, Suigetsu y Karin discutiendo, Bolt haciendo travesuras, Kisame lloriqueando por la muerte de su pez; panchito, el pez payaso, Deidara cepillándose su cabello, Tobi diciendo estupideces. Ya saben, lo típico.

— Buenas días/tardes/noches, espero que no se hayan aburrido en estas semanas de espera— Saludo Cerezo, indiferente— Empecemos con el programa— Demando, molesta.

— ¿Y a esta que le pico? — Susurro Suigetsu a Akira, este último rio nerviosamente.

— Pues… Esta molesta porque no recibió ningún chocolate en San Valentín— Cuchicheo.

— ¡Ni un mísero dulce! ¡Tacaños! — Grito la muchacha, haciendo un tierno berrinche.

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me gustó este capítulo tengo una preguntas Sarada te gusta Boruto**

— No…— Respondió tajante, con un casi invisible sonrojo.

— ¡Totalmente, yo tampoco te quiero! — Le grito dramáticamente, enfadado y herido Boruto.

 **Y Hinata alguna vez te interesó alguien más aparte de Naruto  
Saludos a todos**

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

— Yo…— Murmuro, jugueteando tímidamente con sus dedos— Pues… ¡Sí! — Grito, cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con sus manos, avergonzada.

 **Lelu-chan**

 **me alegra que hayas actualizado... como dije antes me encanta tu fanfic...**

— ¡Arigato, Lelu-chan! Te amodoro, gracias por seguirme desde el principio— Sollozo Cerezo, lanzándose a los brazos de Akira para empapar la camisa del muchacho.

 **Sasuke porque tan amargado parece como que no tuviste "recompensas" por tu esposa...**

El azabache gruño enfadado, y Sakura rio nerviosamente.

 **Gaara es verdad que dicen que le das unos "entrenamiento nocturnos" a tu alumna Matsuri...**

— Algunas veces...— Murmuro, sin encontrarle el doble del sentido a la palabra.

— ¡Gaara-sensei! — Chillo, angustiada Matsuri.

 **Sarada-chan ten una cita con Shikadai y Inojin...**

— Problemático…— Susurro el Nara, tomo de la mano a la pelinegra y la arrastró consigo en una cita junto a su compañero.

 **Tenten me gustaría ser tu alumna ya que eres mi personaje femenino favorito**

— ¡Arigatou! — Lloriqueaba dramática.

— ¿Estas llorando Tenten? — Pregunto confuso, Naruto.

— ¡Claro que no estoy llorando, Uzumaki! ¡Me estoy carcajeando! — Comento sarcásticamente la castaña— ¡Pues claro que estoy llorando, estúpido!  
 **bueno esos todos besos**

— ¡Adiós, espero volver a verte, Lelu-chan! — Chillo Cerezo.

— ¡Adiós, mi querida alumna! ¡Te voy a extrañar! — Sollozo Tenten.

 **XDDD**

 **ola cerezo-chan ~(00)~  
dejame decirte que tu istoria me hase reir tanto que mis padres piensan enviarme al psicologo jajaja**

La aludida carcajeó divertida y le guiño un ojo.

— Tranquilo, no eres el único de aquí, mis padres también lo planean.  
 **ora de la tortura muajajaja  
obligo a Naruto, Boruto y Kushina no comer ramen durante 2 cap es si o si**

— ¡NOOOOOOO! — Gritaron dramáticos, los tres Uzumaki's.

— ¡Maldito seas! — Refunfuño Kushina, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Ramen! ¡Todos menos eso! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? —Gimió Naruto con voz ahogada— ¡Habla! ¿¡Acaso no tienes corazón!?

— ¡Maldito seas! — Refunfuño Kushina, frunciendo el entrecejo, abrazando a su pequeño hijo y a su adorable nieto que empezaban a lloriquear de dolor y angustia— Ya, bebe, no lloren…— Susurraba la pelirroja, consolando al par de rubios.

Sakura tuvo que agarrar a Naruto para que este no fuera a buscar el muchacho, causante del castigo.

— ¡Vas a pagar, como-te-llames! ¡Sé dónde vives! — Amenazo el rubio mayor, intentando soltarse de los brazos fuertes de su mejor amiga y hermana.

— ¡Tirare huevos podridos y piedras en tu casa, ´dattebasa!

— ¡See!

— ¡Nadie se mete con los Uzumaki!

— ¡Nadie!

— ¡Menos con mi bebe y mi adorable nieto!

— ¡Se! ¡Menos con nosotros!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! ¿¡Acaso no te he dicho que no me copies!?

El séptimo fue a llorar como mariquita por algún rincón oscuro.  
 **Obito y Shisui deben bailar la macarena**

 **"...Ole!**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!"**

La música empezó a sonar, y el par empezó a bailar "sensualmente".

— ¡Mis ojos! ¡Queman! — Chillo Sasuke, tapándose sus ojos con horror.

— ¡Carajo, Shisui! ¡No te saques la camisa, cabron de mierda! — Le gritoneo Madara, asqueado al ver a Shisui sacándose la camisa.

— ¡Shisui-sama! ¡Obito-sama! — Esa eran las fans, chillando como locas.

 **"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!"**

— ¡Obito, pervertido! ¡No me pongas tu culo encima! — Escandalizo Deidara.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡No te quejes rubia sin pechos, si te encanta que haga eso!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Hidan!

— ¡Me callo cuando quiero, rubia teñida!

— ¡No soy teñido, mi pelo es completamente natural! — Gruño ofendido, echando su cabello atrás como si fuera un comercial de Sedal.

— ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas! — murmuro sarcásticamente Hidan.  
 **Tobi debe dar un abrazo a todos y cada uno de los Akatsuki**

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Por eso abrazara a todos sus sempai, porque Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Tobi! ¡Estoy dispuesto a mandarte a volar con mi preciosa arte! — Bramo Deidara, fulminando con la mirada al enmascarado.

— Odio los abrazos— Murmuro Itachi.

— ¡No me toques o Jashin-sama te castigara!

— ¡Panchito! ¿¡Porque tuviste que irte!? — Ese era Kisame, aun llorando por su pececito.

— No voy a abrazarte Tobi — Hablo neutral Sasori.

— Tal vez si me das 20 dólares te deje abrazarme— Kakuzu sonrió.

— ¡Panchito! ¿¡Porque!?

— ¡No tocaras a mi hombre! — Susurro Konan, desconfiada, abrazando con celos al líder— ¡Cállate Kisame!

— No…— Musito impasiblemente, Pein.

— Sempai no quieren a Tobi… Sempai no quieren a Tobi… Nadie quiere a Tobi…

El enmascarado se encontraba en un rincón oscuro con un aura deprimente, balanceándose en posición fetal.

 **Sakura debe disfrasarse de enfermera y Kushina de neko y irse a un cuarto**

— ¡YURI! — Gritaban los fans masculinos, con un sangrado nasal.

— ¡Viva el Yuri! — Chillo Kakashi con un sangrado nasal.

— ¡Una nueva idea para mi libro! — Hablo con una sonrisa pervertida Jiraiya.

Sakura vestía un atrevido disfraz de enfermera, la tela blanca se ceñía en su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, con un escote muy atrevido y la falda corta no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Mientras que Kushina estaba enfundada en un sexy traje de Neko en dos partes, la camisa pequeña que le llegaba en medio muslo dejando ver su cintura, la falda negra y corta unos centímetros más bajo de su trasero.

Las dos se miraron, y entraron en la casa-habitación con timidez.  
 **Cerezo deve disfratarse de conejita playboy *sangrado nasal*  
adiós**

La castaña gruño e hizo un berrinche infantil, negándose a cumplir el reto.

— ¡Ni de coña! ¡No pienso disfrazarme de conejita playboy! ¡Una cosa que sea las chicas pero otras es que sea yo!

Pero no pudo articular palabra alguna porque fue arrastrada por Naruto, vengándose por lo del Ramen, contra su voluntad, hacia los camerinos.

Cuando volvió la pequeña, disfrazaba un traje diseñado con satén y rayón elaborado con un corsé de viuda. Como complemento, el uniforme lleva orejas de conejo hechas con satín, cuello alto medias oscuras y botas de tacón alto de calzado.

— ¡Estas en mi lista negra! — Grito Cerezo.

 **El Hombre Pai 3**

 **como escritor tu fic es hermoso (como vos :3) segui escribiendo y adelante! Por cierto mi nombre es pai...el hombre pai :3**

— ¡Bienvenido Pai-kun! Gracias por tu elogio, prometo seguir escribiendo aun si tardare en publicar por que las vacaciones se acaban y no tendré mucho tiempo como antes pero gracias por tu apoyo…

 **Pd: Sakura Sasuke le darian otro hermano/a a Sarada (? Quiero la opinión de los 2 :3**

— ¡Me encantaría! — Chillo Sakura ilusionada.

— 4 o 5 hermanos eran suficientes— Susurro Sasuke— ¡Mis hijos patearan los traseros de los tuyo, dobe!

— ¡Eso no es verdad, teme! — Chillo enfadado Naruto— ¡Hina-chan! ¡Vamos a crear nuestro propio escuadrón Ninja!

Hinata parecía que estaba a punto de caer desmayada en el suelo. **  
Pdd: sasuke que es lo que mas te gusta en el mundo? Tienes que responder si o si :3**

— Tomates...— Musito pero ante la mirada amenazante de su esposa— Pe-pero me gus-gusta mucho mas mi fa-familia...

— Mas te valía Uchiha o dormirás en el sofá y sin sexo— Le susurro amenazante la pelirosa.

 **Pddd: me gusta el pai de limon :3**

— ¡Prometo prepararte uno la próxima vez!— Chillo Cerezo.

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **Hola, soy nueva en esto y tu historia, me hace cagar de la risa. Voy a ir con mis retos y preguntas:  
1\. Quiero que Sasuke le de un beso apasionado a Hinata por MUUUCHOOO tiempo hasta que no puedan mas y luego salgan en una cita romántica para después irse a un hotel en donde vayan a hacer "cositas" y me lo expliquen con lujo de detalle.**

El Uchiha bufo molesto, se acercó a la peliazul de mala gana. La tomo de la cintura con su brazo, sus rostros se acercón y lentamente, los labios se rozaron.

Sus bocas se juntaron e iniciaron un suave pero seductor vaivén, disfrutando la dulzura del beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y una pelea por el mando del beso se desato. Sasuke la agarro con más fuerza por su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho. El beso se volvió apasionad pero sus pulmones empezaron a exigir oxígeno.

Se separaron suavemente y Sasuke le mando una mirada burlona a Naruto.

— ¡Teme! ¡Suelta a mí esposa! — Bramo enfadado el Uzumaki, siendo detenido por Kakashi y Sai.

— ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡Voy a castrarte cuando vuelvas! ¡SHANAROOO! — Chillo la pelirosa. Estaba a punto de dejar sin padre a Sarada si no fuera por la intervención de Ino y Temari.

— ¡Tranquilízate frentona!

— ¡Detente ahí Haruno!

Ante la distracción de los cónyuges de ambos, Hinata y Sasuke, siendo arrastrados por Cerezo, se perdieron por las calles de Konoha en su cita.  
 **2\. Sasuke: ¿Te sentiste atraído por Hinata alguna vez?, ya que bueno es una mujer muy atractiva y todo lo demás.**

— Gomen Sasuki esta ocupadito, pero regresara muy pronto para responderte— Se disculpó la conductora. **  
3\. Quiero que Itachi me de un beso apasionado que me saque el aire y me lleve a un cuarto oscuro a que me viole.**

Una chica de apariencia de 15 años con cabello castaño ondulado hasta la espalda, y ojos cafés oscuros, de piel morena se presentó frente a todos.

Itachi sonrió con picardía, se acercó con paso decidido y felino como una pantera cuando encuentra su presa. Se detuvo a centímetros de la joven, sus cuerpos muy cerca. El azabache se inclinó para estar a su altura, la tomo de la barbilla con sus dedos largos y elegantes.

Y la beso.

Un beso con pasión y lujuria, uno de esos besos que te quitaban el aire de los pulmones.

Itachi la levanto con sus fuertes brazos y la joven, Hikari, enredo sus piernas en su cintura, los brazos de ella se enredaron detrás de su nuca.

Caminaron, aun besándose, tropezando con cualquier cosa que se les cruzo y por fin llegaron a la habitación, entrando con rapidez y cerrando la puerta con de sopetón.

Minutos después volvieron Sarada, Inojin y Shikadai junto con Sasuke y Hinata.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué tal sus citas? — Pregunto pícaramente Cerezo y todos cuadraron los hombros.

— Fuimos al cine y al final Shikadai se quedó dormido en las butacas y luego, fuimos sacados patadas de allí por los ronquidos de él— Murmuro enfadada la Uchiha, todos se les cayó una gotita ante la estupidez del Nara.

— Ugh, y ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Lograron hacer "cositas"?

Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke negó, indiferente.

— Cuando fuimos a un hotel, fuimos abordados por unas chillonas fans y no nos dejaron tener intimidad porque se colgaban por las ventanas o espiaban por las puertas para sacarnos fotografías y subirlas a un tal Pinterque y a un Tumlrq. Al final el encargado nos sacó a patadas de allí por armar un gran escándalo.

— Nee, Sasuki ¿Alguna vez te ha interesado Hinata?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

— Es inteligente y tranquila, admito que es bonita pero no me veo en un futuro junto a ella.

Cerezo asintió, pensativa. Coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla.

— ¡Nee, Sasuki-chan~! ¡Si Saku-chan es muy fuerte y es una "molestia" según tú! ¿No será que eres masoquista? — Susurro socarrona.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Cállate! — Bramo sonrojado el azabache.

— ¡No jodas! ¡A Sasuki le gusta que le peguen y le den con un látigo!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Masoquista!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca!

— ¡Además de emo, también es masoquista! ¿Qué falta, que seas bisexual?

 **4\. Hinata: ¿Alguna vez has odiado a alguien?**

— Nunca… No me considero capaz de odiar a una persona que tiene muchas posibilidades de cambiar— Una sonrisa rota se pintó en el rostro de la Hyuga.

— Pero mami, no dijiste que odiabas a la vecina ya que era una chismosa y una regalada, porque siempre coqueteaba con papa— Hablo con el ceño fruncido, Himawari.

— ¡Cariño! — Hinata, sonrojada, tapo la boca de su hija. **  
5\. Quiero que Boruto le de un beso a Himawari en los LABIOS frente a sus padres (jajaja)**

— ¡Pero! Es mi hermanita…— Murmuro Bolt.

A regañadientes, el rubio se acercó a la pequeña que lo miraba inocentemente.

— ¡Bolt-chan! — Sonrió la Uzumaki.

La beso.

Robándole un beso fugaz.

— ¡Listo!

El muchacho salió corriendo de allí, con el rostro pintado de vergüenza. **  
6\. Quiero que invoquen a Kurama y lo conviertan en humano para poder Comérmelo a besos salvajes y hacer cosas de un nivel más "alto"️**

Todos observaron en sus respectivos asientos como una nube de humo inundo donde estaban cerca los tres robles. Cuando se disipo, se mostró un atractivo muchacho de cabellos naranja y hermosos ojos dorados como el oro. Piel bronceada y un cuerpo musculoso.

Cerezo sonrió malévolamente, en sus manos llevaba un control remoto.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Susurro Akira.

— Es para controlar a Kurama-chan. Observa— La pequeña apretó un botón.

Y el sexy muchacho sonrió tan seximente.

Las Fans chillaron como locas, pidiéndole que le hicieran un hijo.

Nuestras Kunoichis favoritas se desmayaron con un sangrado sanal junto con Naruto.

Madara chillo. Izuna y Shisui también, es compresible. Nadie lleva tanta belleza.

Kurama se acercó a Hikari y la beso apasionadamente, gracias al bendito control de Cerezo.

 _*Las siguientes escenas no son apto para todo público, por esa razón las cortaremos y le joderemos la vida a todos y a todas por no ver al sexy Kurama desnudo. No se aceptan malas palabras menos de mujeres, ¡son señoritas! Y lo sabemos, somos malvados porque somos los Uchiha en venganza por mostrar la estúpida escena donde chillábamos*_

 _*PD: ¡Vete a la mierda, Cerezo!*_

 _Los Uchiha **  
**_ **7\. Sasuke: No entiendo cómo no te emparejaste con Hinata, ósea, pasaron casi por lo mismo: siendo comparados por sus hermanos, son callados, intentaban hacer que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ustedes. Además, Hinata tiene un parecido a tu madre Mikoto, no entiendo cómo no te pudiste enamorar de ella. A parte, ustedes se complementan, Hinata es la luna y tú eres el Manto de la Noche. Son tan opuestos y parecidos a la vez.**

— Yo…— Murmuro, procesando toda la información dada— ¡A la mierda! ¡Que-se-yo! ¡No es mi culpa que me guste la molestia de Sakura y no la tímida de Hinata! — Gruño enfadado el azabache, formando un adorable puchero. **  
8\. Hinata: lo siento pero no es por ofenderte pero siento que te rebajaste mucho con Naruto, TU tenias que sacar fuerzas de TI y no de otra persona, si hubieras estado con Sasuke, él te hubiera hecho más fuerte de lo que serias ahora, además es endemoniadamente SEXY que ni yo misma lo podría ocultar.**

—Pues…Yo…— Susurro sonrojada Hinata.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Naruto no te merece, Hina-chan! ¡Es mejor Sasuke-kun, imagínate tendrán bellos pelinegros con Byakugan y Sharingan correteando por su hogar! — Chillo una Fan SasuHina, junto con otras Fans a su alrededor.

— ¡No la escuches Hina-chan! ¡Tu corazón solo le pertenece a Naruto-kun, él te ama y daría la vida por ti! — Hablo otra Fan del NaruHina, a su lado, había también muchos Fans de la parejita.

— ¡Chicas y chicos, tranquilos! — Tranquilizo Cerezo.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Se!

— ¡Buaa! ¡Que malos! — Sollozo la castaña, tirándose a abrazar a un cansado Akira.

Los grupos ignoraron nuevamente a la pequeña y siguieron en su discusión.

— ¡El SasuHina es el mejor!

— ¿Es broma? ¡El NaruHina es aún más mejor y es CANNON! ¡Además, Hinata es nuestra!

— ¡Hinata es nuestra! — Escandalizo un SasuHina enfadado.

— ¡Momentito! ¡Hinata es de Naruto y Sasuke-kun es de Sakura-chan! — Comento decidido un Fan SasuSaku.

— ¡Los Uchiha + Hyuga dominaran el mundo! ¡Me uno a los SasuHina, carajo! — Dijo malévolamente Madara— ¡Viva el SasuHina! — Grito junto a otros Uchiha.

— ¡Mady no me jodas! ¡Deja de meterle leña al fuego! — Lo regaño, Cerezo.

— ¡Yo me uno al NaruHina y SasuSaku! — Se acoplaron los tres antiguos Sannin (Orochimaru por su querido Sasuki, Tsunade por su alumna favorita y Jiraiya por su querido ahijado)

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Quien más falta!? — Bramo escandalizada Cerezo.

— ¡Yo me uno a mi amiga! — Dijo divertido Kiba, arrastrando consigo a Shino.

— ¡Frentona, te apoyo! — Chillo emocionada Ino, también arrastrando a Shikamaru y Chouji.

— ¡Siempre apoyare a mi querido Flor de Cerezo y a mi gran rival; Naruto! ¡Yo los apoyo! — Se conmovió Lee, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al igual que Gai.

— Yo creo que voy con el SasuHina, son más tranquilos— Susurro Tenten.

— ¡Nadie es lo suficiente para Hinata-sama!

— ¡Yo voy por el SasuHina! Es divertido molestar a Sasuke — Murmuro divertido Suigetsu junto con Juugo.

— ¡Voy por el SasuSaku y NaruHina! — Karin también.

— ¡NaruHina y SasuSaku! — Clamo Deidara y Sasori asintió aburrido.

— ¡Me gusta más la Hyuga! ¡Voto por SasuHina! — Se auto-invito Kisame.

— SasuSaku y NaruHina— Mascullaron Itachi, Pein y Konan.

— ¡Jashin-sama desea al SasuHina!

— ¡Cierren la boca y dejen de discutir! — Bramo Cerezo, con un tic nervioso.

— ¡Nee, Cerezo-chan~! ¿A quien eliges? — Pregunto burlonamente Suigetsu y la aludida lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Según mi opinión, la pareja más Cannon de Naruto es…— Todos guardaron silencio, las Fans se comieron las uñas de los nervios y Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de discutir milagrosamente— El… ¡SasuTomato y NaruRamen! ¡Las parejas más reales desde los principios!

A todos se le cayeron una gotita, menos a los dos aludidos que se hallaban en Tomatelandia y Ramenlandia.

 **9\. QUIERO TENER UN HIJO DE ITACHI Y KIRAMA! KYYYAAAA!**

— ¿Quién no? ¡Son los más sexis del anime e imaginen sus hijos.

 **10\. Quiero que yo y tu, Cerezo-chan nos violemos a Sasuke y Naruto.**

La castaña compuso una mueca de asco.

— ¡Gracias! Pero yo quiero violar a Itachi-kun, Gaara-kun y Neji-kun. Nunca les seria infiel con Sasuki y Naru-chan. **  
Espero que nos sigamos viendo, ADIIOOOOS!**

— ¡Espero que nos sigamos viendo! ¡Vuelve pronto! — Se depsidio con un guiño.

 **Keyla1302**

 **Ola! Reciba he leido tu fic y déjame decirte que esta buenísimo! Me encantó.**

— ¡Arigato Keyla-chan! **  
Ahora ESTOS SON MIS RETOS:  
Quiero que hagan un concurso se trata de esto : que le den un beso laaaargo a Sakura todos repito TODOS los chicos ( mayores obvio ósea los niños no) y que Sakura decida cuales son los cinco mejores.**

Todos los hombres, a regañadientes, se pusieron en una fila y empezaron a besar a la pelirosada.

— ¡Habla Sakura-chan! ¿Quién son los mejores? — Pregunto ansiosa Cerezo.

— Itachi… Sasori… Kakashi… Gaara…Neji…Deidara…Naruto

— ¡Son cinco! ¡Cinco!

La Haruno se encogió de hombros.

— Si supieras como besaran, no podrías decidirte quien es el mejor…

 **Ahhhhhh! ! Me olvidaba que asarada también la besen todos los chicos (obvio los mayores no) y que decida cuales fueronlos mejores tres. Y sasuke NO INTERVENGAS! ! sino vas a soportar que satura reciba piropos de todos los hombres**

Los pequeños se formaron en filas, chantajeados por Cerezo.

— ¡Ninguno sabe besar bien! — Chillo la azabache, sonrojada.

— ¡Mentirosa!

— Bueno… Tal vez Inojin y Shikadai pero Bolt es horroroso besando.

— Traducción; Los besos de Inojin y Shikadai me encantaron pero el de Bolt, lo ame.

— ¡MAMA!

 **y sakura SOY TU FAN ENSERIO ME ENCANTAS TE ADMIRO A TI Y A TU FUERZA SOBREHUMANA besos**

— ¡Arigato! ¡Espero volverte a ver muy pronto!

 **nomi-san**

 **hola de vuelta me encanta tu historia junto con mi hermana no paramos de reír**

— ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro! ¡Gracias por leer, Nomi-chan! **  
Naruto ¿te recordas la promesa que le hiciste a Shion de darle un hijo?**

— ¿Qué promesa? ¡Yo no hice ninguna promesa de eso! — Hablo neutralmente— ¡TE LO JURO HINA-CHAN!

 **Hinata que opinas de esto**

Una expresión terrorífica se asomó en el rostro de la mujer, causando que todos tuvieran miedo, si ya escucharon todos. También los Uchiha.

— ¡Si esa perra teñida se le ocurre tocar a mi Naru-chan, no me hago culpable de que aparece muerta en su casa, tirada por un acantilado! ¡Estas amenazada! **  
reto a Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten a bailar el twerk (sino lo saben busquen el vídeo en youtube)**

Las 4 chicas empezaron a bailar, moviendo su cuerpo sexymente, causando sangrados nasales en muchos hombres.

Y….

*Esta programación también te la cortamos, mientras tu maldices, nosotros vemos en primera fila como mueven el culo. ¿Por qué razón? ¡Nosotros no nos asustamos! ¡Fueros Uchihas baratos! ¡Nosotros somos machos entre machos que se respetan!*

*PD: Nos estamos carcajeando de su suerte. No se olviden* **  
chicas quien es su akatsuki más sexy yo estoy entre itachi y Sasori**

— ¡Itachi! ¡Vivan los Uchiha! — Chillaron Karin y Sakura, chocando los cinco.

— ¡Sasori! ¡El dios sexy! — Se unió Ino.

— ¡Pein! — Las acompaño Tenten.

— ¡Hidan! — Temari sonrió malévolamente al ver el rostro de enfado de su esposo.

— Yo… Etto… Deidara— Susurro cabizbaja Hinata.

— ¡Este es el final mi queridos amigos! Pronto empezarán las clases y estaré ocupadita pero no olviden que mi Voluntad de fuego arden en llamas ¡Los veo pronto! — Se despidió Cerezo.

— ¡Kurama-sama!

Todas las fans corrieron a perseguir al pelinaranja.


	18. ¡Volvi!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Fin….**

* * *

El escenario era el mismo de siempre solo con la clara diferencia que era de una noche y había una pantalla gigantesca. Todos los personajes se hallaban sentados en el suelo, mirando una película.

— ¡Tadashi, no vayas! ¡Vas a morir, boludo! — Sollozo Kisame, sonándose la nariz con la capa de Itachi.

— ‹‹ ¡No vayas Tadashi!›› — Hablo Hiro, deteniendo a su hermano.

— ¡Escúchalo! ¡Escucha al mocoso! ¡Vas a morir chamuscado! — Grito Kakashi.

— ‹‹ ¡El Profesor Callaghan está allí dentro! ¡No puedo dejarlo, Hiro! ››

— ¡Que Callaghan se valla a la mierda! ¡Vas a morir! ¿O te crees inmortal como yo? — Chillo Madara.

— ¡Tadashi! — Gimoteo Izuna, llorando en el pecho de Indra.

— ¡Puta madre, escucha al niñato! — Grito el gran poderosísimo Indra.

‹‹ Tadashi corrió hacia el edificio en llamas. Hiro dio un paso con intención a ir detrás de su hermano pero el edificio exploto, dejando inconsciente al muchacho››

— ¡Tadashi! — Lloriquearon las chicas, abrazándose entre sí.

— ¡Tadashi! ¿¡Por qué moriste!? — Lloro Madara.

— ¡Muchachos, estamos en aire! — Les advirtió Akira.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡No jodan! ¡Los Uchiha están llorando! — Cerezo se burló.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Entonces porque causa están soltando lagrimas?

— Pues… nosotros… ¡Estábamos cortando cebollas!

— ¡Se!

— ¡Estábamos cortando cebollas!

— Entonces, ¿Dónde están las supuestas "cebollas"?

— Etto…

— Eh…

— ¡Empecemos el programa, no dejaremos que esperen mucho nuestro tan queridos lectores! — Se excusó Indra.

 **KataWp23**

 **¡Hola! Me encanta tu fanfic. Creo que mi mamá ya comienza a sospechar de que estoy leyendo cosas raras porque me río como una loca al ver los retos.**

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Mi mamá piensa lo mismo, estamos en la misma situación! **  
Ahora si, que comience el juego *voz de SAW*  
1\. Sasuke-kun, mi sexy emo vengador, sí tienes más hijos, ¿cómo los llamarías? ¿te gustaría tener un hijo de pelo rosa?**

El azabache sonrió arrogantemente.

— Los llamaría Ryu, Takeshi y Kaito.

— ¿Y a las posibles niñas?

— Tatsuya, Yuki y Mu.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Son los peores nombres de la historia y son de HOMBRES! **  
2\. Hinata-chan, etto... no sé como decir esto... ¿¡Naruto-kun es bueno en la cama!?**

La Hyuga se sonrojo tímidamente.

— Yo… Etto… ¡Es jodidamente buenísimo! ¡No me puedo moverme luego de "eso"! — Grito al final. **  
3\. Kazekage-sama, todos sabemos que te casaste con Matsuri en secreto y todos queremos fotos, ¡REVÉLALAS!**

Una sonrisa terrorífica se pintó en Gaara.

— ¿¡Quién fue el buchón!? ¿¡Quien!? ¡Voy a matarlo con mi arena! **  
4\. Kakashi-sensei, ¿podría contarnos la trama más interesante de Icha Icha Paradise?**

El peliplata sonrió con felicidad, para luego sacar dentro de sus ropas, el tan afamado librito.

— Hija mía, haz tomado la decisión correcta, déjame mostrarte el paraíso en persona— Hablo como un predicador en una iglesia. Abrió el libro y empezó a relatar—…

*¡Buajajajjajajaajajja! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Buajajaja! ¿Creías que vernos en un estado tan estúpido, saldrías ileso? ¡Pues, no! ¡Los Uchiha son vengativos! ¡Si no nos crees, pregúntale a Itachi dos!

— ¡Es Sasuke!

¡Lo que sea! Mientras tu sufres, nosotros estamos leyendo el Icha Icha y amenazando a Jiraiya que haga un nuevo tomo, eso sí, es un secreto.

Con desprecio, los más inteligentes, troll, sexy y jodidamentes sexis.

Los Uchiha*

 **5\. Y por último, Itachi-san, sé que esto es un tanto raro y pues... ¿ten-tendrías una cita conmigo? *se sonroja cual colegiala*  
Gracias y muchos besos.  
Kata.**

— Soy todo tuyo si pagas los dangos, cariño—El Uchiha le guiño un ojo.

 **¡Oh! Olvide algo, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan, ¿qué piensan de nuevo vestuario de Sarada-chan?  
Arigatou!**

— ¡Me encanto! — Chillo la pelirosada.

— ¡Sácate esa ropa, Sarada! —Demando el Uchiha mayor.

— ¡No!

— ¡Ponte los malditos pantalones, mocosa!

— ¡Tío Madara!

— Sarada-chan, si te pones ropa que te cubran lo suficiente, te daré tomates— Negocio Itachi sonriente.

— ¡Odio los tomates!

Los Uchiha enmudecieron, ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sarada es hija de Itachi o Madara, esos hijos de puta! — Grito Naruto.

— ¡Es mi hija, Dobe!

— ¡Odia los tomates Teme! ¡Sara-chan no es tu hija!

— ¡Mentira!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Deja Reviews!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

 **El hombre pai 3**

 **Como seria un dia normal en los akatsuki?**

— ¡Con fiestas locas!

— ¡See!

— ¡También invitamos a chicas!

— ¡Viva la vida loca!

 **Soldier Mercenary Hashashin**

Aparece una caja de cartón en el set moviéndose y dejando ver joven pelinegro adolecente, tez blanco con un poco de quemado por el sol, una polera negra, pantalones negros, zapatillas azules, una katana especialmente resistente, un chaleco táctico **  
**—Ah... ¿hola a todos? -saluda a los personajes de Naruto- bueno, como este es mi primera vez en publicar en un review en persona sobre Naruto... se da cuenta de algo... ah... cerezo, feliz cumpleaños y que tengas buena suerte para el siguiente año y esfuérzate mucho en tus metas-le sonríe dándole un regalo envuelto- espero ¿que el regalo de unas amigas mías que son yaoistas y de mi parte te agraden?-dentro del regalo había un peluche de un perro chibi Kawai, un taser y una imagen yaoi de todos los personajes masculinos de Naruto-

— Tuve una buena vida como yaoista— Murmuro, antes de caer desmayada sobre el suelo con un sangrado nasal.

— ¡Cerezo-chan!

— ¡Cerezo, joder!

— ¡Cerezo!

— ¿Está muerta?

— ¡Esta dormida! ¡Despiértenla con agua!

Cerezo despertó cuando Suigetsu y Deidara le tiraron un balde de agua fría.

— ¿¡ACASO SON ESTUPIDOS!? ¡QUIEN SE LE OCURRE TIRAR AGUA CONGELADA SOBRE UNA PERSONA! ¿¡QUIEN FUE!? ¿¡QUIEN!?

El Hozuki señalo al rubio artista y la pequeña castaña se abalanzo sobre el para repartirle unos cuantos golpes.  
— Bueno, es hora de...-se da cuenta que faltan algunos- pss... Cerezo, ¿cómo que te faltan los bijus? y hablando de otras cosas, me gustaría hacer algo muy interesante para ti-abre un portal del tiempo e ingresa en ella- ah... ¿dame unos minutos? -se puede escuchar gritos y quejas desde el otro lado del portal y ven salir siendo lanzados a los personajes como Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji lanzándolos a la fuerza y a Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari con delicadeza con todos ellos a una edad joven- ahora, si podrás joderlos cuando son aún más jóvenes…  
—Y ahora... si me lo permites... llamare a algunos que ustedes de seguro los conocerán muy bien a todos, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki y Kurama -aparecen los nueve bijus de cachorros con algo de temor al lugar- ahora si tienes a todos los personajes de Naruto -le sonríe a la autora-  
Bueno, mis preguntas serán primeros y luego mis retos...  
\- Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, ¿cuál de sus esposos es el más fuerte?

Las cuatro se miraron de reojo, coordinando sus miradas. Cuadraron los hombros.

— No lo sé…

— ¡Que importa, chicas!  
— Naruto, sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, ¿cuál de sus esposas es la más fuerte?

— ¡La mía, Dattebayo!

— Hmp… Sakura…

— ¡Ino!

— Problemático…  
— Los miembros de Akatsuki, ¿qué opinan de tener a una mujer en el grupo? sin ofenderte Konan, yo ya sé que las mujeres dan mucho miedo...

— Es raro, hn— Susurro el rubio.

— No puedes andar por allí desnudo.

— Tampoco quejarte de sus cenas asesinas.

— Ni molestarla cuando está en sus días.

— ¡No puedo sacrificar un estúpido perro, cuando ella salta como defensora de animales! ¡Por Jashin! ¡Mujeres!  
— los pequeños bijus, ¿qué opinan de verse a ustedes mismo pero más adultos?

— Es extraño…— Murmuraron, observando a sus yo´ futuro.  
— Para la autora, ¿qué opinas de cómo te retaron a usar un vestido de maid y orejas de neko? -mira algo dudoso a la autora- además... se nota que te veías tierna con esa vestimenta y como los demás personajes masculinos estaban algo confundidos por tu cambio de conducta...

El rostro de Cerezo se oscureció, mostrando una sonrisa espantosa que asusto a absolutamente a todos.

— ¿Qué opino? Pues… ¡OPINO QUE EL PROXIMO QUE ME RETE A DISFRAZARME DE ALGO EROTICO, JURO QUE SE ARREPENTIRA DE HABER NACIDO!

— El joven azabache se sienta al estilo indio para meditar un poco y hace el jutsu de clones de sombras por cinco copias exactas-  
Clones: hola  
Clon 1: hora de los retos - sonríe malvadamente.  
Clon 2: esto será muy divertido - sonríe alegremente.  
Clon 3: ¡estos perdedores se están saliendo de control! -mira a los dos primeros clones-  
Clon 4: Y ¿eso qué? al menos este jutsu dura más a los clones que cualquier jutsu de clones normales o promedios.  
Clon 5: ya cállense ustedes par de idiotas - lo decía, mirando enojado a sus cuatro clones, muy molesto.  
— Se pueden callar que me esto concentrando en hacer un Rasengan... -se concentra en hacer el famoso elemento clase A- Vamos...  
Clones: baka...  
\- ¡Cállense y hagan los retos...! -me concentro en hacer un Rasengan- vamos...  
Clon 1: bien, primer reto y es para Naruto y Hinata  
Clon 2: que le den un hermanito o hermanita a la pequeña -ese reto, hace que me quede de piedra-  
Clon 1: ¿para eso están las habitaciones, cierto?  
Clon 2: si  
\- ¿lo pagaran caro, cierto?-mis clones me ignoran, excepto el último que al menos entendía en la situación en que estaban.

— ¡Con mucho gusto, Dattebayo! — Naruto arrastro a su querida esposa hacia una de las habitaciones.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Susurro sonrojada.  
Clon 4: para las chicas quiero que ustedes se vistan de este listado para cada una de ustedes, sus versiones menores no es necesario hacerla - sonríe triunfantemente.  
Clon 3: sí que eres estúpido, ¿cómo lo dices?  
Clon 4: cállate, tu eres el más pasivo de todos y un aguafiestas  
Clon 3: pervertido...  
Clon 4: ¿mira quién habla?  
Clon 3: no como tu  
Clon 4: ¿qué? ¿Quieres pelea?  
Clon 3: Inténtalo y al final, saldrás perdiendo.  
Clon 5: parecen niños... -se sienta cerca del original y lo imita pero intenta de concentrarse en entrar en el modo ermitaño-  
Clon 3 y 4: cállate baka  
Clon 4: y hagan el puto reto  
Clon 5 y original: inmaduros... (-_-')  
Clon 1: y este es el último reto...  
Clon 2: para, las chicas adultas de Naruto  
Clon 4: que se vistan sexymente para los hombre  
Clon 3: saben, no quiero ser parte de esto...-se aleja de los tres clones-  
Clon 1, 2 y 4: cobarde  
Clon 3: no me importa...-se sienta al lado de los otros dos y empieza a ver lo que intentan de hacer los dos-  
\- Sí, ¡lo conseguí! -alzo mis manos con el Rasengan original- y... ¡tanto entrenamiento dan sus frutos!  
Clon 5: maldición y aun no estoy en mi modo ermitaño... -me mira frustrado al tener un Rasengan-  
Clon 3: wow, sorprendente  
Clon 1, 2 y 4: carajo...  
\- ahora, ustedes par de idiotas...-los miro maliciosamente a los tres- hora de sufrir... ¡Rasengan!  
Clon 1: yo me largo  
Clon 2: yo también  
Clon 4: a nos vemos -desaparece, dejando a los otros dos solos-  
Clon 1 y 2: ¡traidor! -se escapan del original-  
\- ¡no huyan cobardes! -los persigo fuera del lugar-  
Clon 3: lamentamos, las consecuencias de esos dos  
Clon 5: maldición, ¡me voy a perder la mejor parte! -sonríe sínicamente y se va detrás de los otros-  
Clon 3: esto terminara muy mal... bye y tal vez para el próximo review los devolvamos a sus respectivo tiempo y lugar... y no olvides Cerezo, que debes tener siempre tus ánimos fuertes hasta alcanzar tus metas, bye -desaparece dejando a los que habían traído a los nueve bijus cachorros y a los demás personajes de Naruto hasta que se escucharon gritos de dolor por parte de los dos clones que estaban huyendo del original-  
\- no se acabara aquí... conocerán mi modo ripper  
Clon 1 y 2: ¡Nooo!  
Clon 5: les dije que, no lo insultaran y esas son sus consecuencias -lo graba en video-  
\- hora de cortar...-desenfundo mi katana mirando a mis dos clones que lloraban con miedo y terror hasta que se escuchan gritos de dolor, miedo y terror al ver al original muy enojado-

Las kunoichis empezaron a desfilar sexymente vestidas con traje de baños que dejaban mucha a la imaginación.

Los Akatsuki silbaban descaradamente, los demás hombres tomaban fotografías y los sangrados nasales no eran de espérar.

 **Saiko. Mr**

 **Hola a todos feliz navidad y año nuevo!  
Primero que nada feliz cumpleaños Cerezo-chan! Que la pases bien.  
**— ¡Arigato Saiko-chan! ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! **  
Aquí mis preguntas:**

Sasori: Cual creés que es el mejor arte?

— Claramente el verdadero arte es la belleza eterna. Donde se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza— Hablo con orgullo. **  
Deidara: La misma pregunta anterior.**

— ¡El verdadero arte es una explosión, hm! ¡El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón!

— Deidara, aquello a lo que llamas "Arte" es una pura farsa. El verdadero arte es la belleza eterna.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Danna! ¡La verdadera arte es una explosión, si!

En un momento a otro, los dos Akatsuki se enfrascaron en una pelea sobre el "verdadero arte". **  
Todos los miembros de akatsuki: De que lado están en términos de arte entre Deidara y Sasori?**

— Es una estupidez— murmuro Itachi, recibiendo miradas fulminantes por parte de los dos artistas.

— ¡Me importa una mierda!

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico y quiere mucho a sus Sempai, así que no sabe decidir!

— No lo sé… **  
Konan: Si podrías matar a alguien de akatsuki quien seria? Y porque?  
** — ¡A todos! ¡Los mataría lentamente y dolorosamente que pedirían clemencia, buajajajajajaja! — Rio maléficamente.

— Ahora sé por qué razón es la novia de Pein— susurro Deidara. **  
Nos vemos en la próxima. Saludos!**

— ¡Bay bay! ¡Nos vemos!

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Gomenasai! He estado con problemas al no poder entrar a mi cuenta en el movil que no habia leido tu actualización. *Entra silenciosamente a la habitación de Cerezo para envolverse a si misma en papel de regalo* Espero que te la hayas pasado excelente-ttebane! Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo :3**

— ¡Onee-chan eres malvada! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola, buaaaaaaaaa! — Sollozo la castaña, abalanzándose sobre Sara para envolverla en un abrazo ahorcador.

— Se está poniendo verde.

— ¡La está matando!

— ¡Grabemos esto y subámoslo a YouTobe, lo titularemos "Como matar a una persona"!

— ¡Ahora se está poniendo azul!

— ¡Llamen a un médico, carajo la está asfixiando!

— ¡Deja reviews!

— ¡Cerezo no la abraces tan fuerte!

— ¡Se está poniendo morado, Sakura haz algo! **  
Asi que aprovechando este momento reto a Tenten y Hinata a darse un tierno beso / adoro el yuri...**

La maestra de armas se abalanzo sobre la tímida muchacha para robarle un casto beso.

— ¡Tenten-chan!

La aludida se carcajeo divertida y pellizco con cariño los mofletes sonrojados de Hinata.

 **Pero adoro aún más Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun, etto... Hablando de Kiba, me darías un abrazo? Me siento sola T-T**

— ¡Abrazo de oso! — Chillo.

El joven se arrojó sobre Sara para rodearla entre sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte.

— Creo que también la está asfixiando.

— Pobrecita…. **  
Pues... Eso sería todo, un abrazo onne-san y besos a todos tus lindos y sexys (por no decir tambien malvados) lectores-ttebane! Matta nee! :3**

— ¡Arigato Onee-chan! ¡Espero volverte a ver por aquí!

 **hikari-chan98**

 **holiwiiii :3 he leido tu fic y de verdad que me gustó mucho. Akatsukis los adoro!.**

— ¡No eres la única! ¡Nadie se resiste a nuestro encantos, si!

— ¡Somos sexy!

— ¡Se!

— ¡Viva Akatsuki! **  
Sakura, la verdad es que antes pensaba que eras muy inutil, lo único que hacias era llorar, pero luego vi lo fuerte que eres y pues, me retracto de lo que dije :3**

— ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Sarada me caes superbien :D y por ultimo, Madara-sama...etto...me daría un abrazo? /**

— No…

— ¡Por favor!

— No…

— ¡Por favor!

— No…

— ¡Por favor!

— No…

— ¡Por favor!

— No…

— ¡Te preparo Inarizushi!

— ¡Soy todo tuyo Hikari! — Grito el azabache, arrancándose la camiseta dejando ver sus marcados abdominales. **  
Ah y casi se me olvida el reto. No seré mala, no se preocupen:  
\- Sasuke y Sarada... kiss! :D**

El Uchiha mayor se acercó a su pequeña hija, se inclinó levemente y acerco su rostro al de su hija. Besándola en su mejilla.

— ¡Pero es en la boca!

— ¡Nunca dijo donde besarla! **  
\- Kakashi quitate a mascara**

Una música se escuchó de fondo. Al escuchar eso todo el mundo veía con atención al Hatake esperando que desvelara su rostro.

El peliplata acerco lentamente su mano hacia su máscara, bajándola con parsimonia.

— ¡Apúrate Kakashi sensei Dattebayo!

La máscara se bajó y dejo ver un atractivo rostro, cerca de su boca había una pequeña pero atractivo lunar.

Todas estaban sonrojados, TODOS.

Kakashi sonrió sexymente, causando desmayos y sangrados nasales en todas las kunoichis presentes. **  
no se me ocurren muchos retos jaja estoy corta de imaginacion.  
Hasta pronto Cerezo-chan! bye bye**

— ¡Adiós! ¡Espero verte pronto!

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me encanto a saludos a todos quiero saber quién le gusta a Shikadai**

— Nadie. Las mujeres son problemáticas.

— ¡Si cómo no! ¡Es tan verdadero como que Sasuki no es afeminado y Naruto odia el ramen!

— ¡Cierra la boca Cerezo! ¡No soy afeminado!

 **y la misma pregunta para Inojin**

— Aun no encuentro a la indicada. Tal vez podrías ser tu— Hablo, guiñando un ojo a la cámara.

 **Sabaku no Nadely**

 **Ya no aguanto!, mi mejor amiga y yo leemos tu fic, y tengo que decir cerezo-chan que me fasssssscina. Pero entonces mi amiga y yo hicimos un reto, quien aguantara más sin comentar, y ya no lo aguanto!, soy una persona sincera por lo que tengo que decir lo que pienso. Si tuviera que calificar el fic del 0 al 10 le daria un 8 acostado, osea el infinito, de lo buenísimo que esta, ni siquiera tengo palabras para expresarme bien.**

— ¡Que malas chicas! ¡No hagan esos juegos que rompen mi kokoro! ¡Y yo que pienso que no les gusto mi fic a todas las personas! — Las regaño Cerezo, visiblemente enojada. De un momento a otro se puso a lloriquear como loca— ¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡Denme un abracito de oso! **  
Ahora bien, si de casualidad tu llegas a leer este comentario creo que le dire "In Your Face Bitch" a mi directora de nuevo y tengo que decir que es como Tsunade cuando machaca a Naruto por decirle vieja (osea no termine muy bien parada). Pues dejare estas preguntas y estos retos que se me ocurrieron de pronto**

1.¿por qué demonios Neji tuviste que morirte? Desee darme un maldito balazo cuando paso

— Yo tampoco lo sé. Estoy seguro que Kishimoto no pudo lidiar con tanta hermosura y perfección, entonces tuvo que matarme— Hablo dramáticamente.

— ¿Y a este que le pico? — Pregunto susurrando Cerezo a Naruto.

— Creo que esa enfermedad mortal que el Teme y los Uchiha tienen.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

— Es esa que "Soy un egocéntrico tipo pero muy sexy", de veras. **  
2.¿cerezo-chan te gusta compartir nombre con Sakura y viseversa, osea para Sakura también? Ya que tu nombre y el de ella significan lo mismo**

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡En nombre de Cerezo es igual que el de Sakura-chan!? — Grito sorprendido Naruto.

— ¿¡Acaso eres estúpido o que!? — Chillo la pequeña, golpeado al Uzumaki— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, amo las flores de cerezo y además, mis personajes favoritos entre todo el anime que he visto son Sakura Haruno y Sakura Kinomoto, debido que fue el segundo anime que vi cuando tenía 8 años.

— ¡Que vieja te estas poniendo Cerezo!

— ¡Se!

— ¡CIERREN LA BOCA, VIEJOS SERAN USTEDES! **  
3.¿Sakura, Sasuke es celoso y siendo sincera, que tan bueno es el la cama? Soy una maldita pervertida y lo admito con orgullo!  
** — ¡Sasuke-kun es muy celoso, una vez intento torturar a un paciente mío! ¡Y también al siguiente, y al siguiente, otro más, como 16!

— ¿Y qué tan bueno es en la cama? — Pregunto curiosa Cerezo.

La pelirosa sonrió e hizo señas para que la pequeña se acercara.

— Un poco más.

Se acercó más quedando a un metro de la Uchiha.

— Más cerca.

Cerezo quedo a centímetros de la médico.

— Bien. Ahora te contare… Sasuke-kun y yo follamos 16 o más veces a cada 5 horas.

— ¿¡Eh!? **  
Retos.**

Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Itachi y Sakura vayan a una de las habitaciones a ya saben que, y cada uno tiene que dejar un chupon en ella y que sea donde Sasuke lo vea

Los cuatros muchachos sonrieron maléficamente y arrastraron, literalmente, a Sakura a una de las habitaciones.

Dentro de ellas, empezaron a escucharse gemidos suaves y risas traviesas.

— ¡Yo conozco esos gemidos! ¡Son de Sakura! ¡NO TOQUEN A MI ESPOSA! — Bramo el Uchiha, con clara intención en ir y matar a los cuatro ninja que había osado a su mujer.

Luego de media hora, de las habitaciones volvieron a salir los cinco. Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, en su cuello se hallaba un chupetón grande, mientras que en cada lado de su cintura había otros dos chupetones.

— ¿Y los otros dos, frentona? — Pregunto pícaramente Ino, causando el aumento del sonrojo de la aludida.

— Creo que a Sasuke-kun no le gustara saberlo… **  
, mi querido vengador al cual quise matar por dejar a mi bellísima Sakura, tienes ganas de matar a alguien? Pues te permito lastimar a Kiba (es el que menos me gusta de los que escogí sorry) pero no lo mates**

— ¡Con mucho gusto! — Sonrió maléficamente, desenvaino su katanamientras que el sharingan y el rinnegan se activaban en sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo, Kiba salió corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por un Uchiha enfadado.

— ¡Sasuki, no lo mates!

— ¡No te prometo nada! **  
3.y en filita india muchachos, sedo que tres chicos (a excepción de Naruto) puedan monearle una teta a Hinata (lo dejo a elección de Cerezo) conste no tengo nada contra ti Hinata solo contra tus tetas, ya que me hacen recordar que tengo pocas (mentira piadosa)**

— ¿Eh? ¿Eh? — Tartamudeo la peliazul.

— ¡Yo quiero! ¡Elígeme Cerezo, hm!

— ¡Elígeme o Jashin-sama te asesinara!

— ¡Tobi quiere! ¡Quiere! ¿Qué es menearle la teta a Hinata-san?

— ¡Yo, yo!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡Buajajajaja! — Rio maléficamente la pequeña castaña— ¡Yo elijo a… ¡Kiba! ¡Toneri! ¡Deidara!

Los tres se acercaron gustosos cerca de la tímida peliazul, que no paraba de mirar sonrojada a los tres hombres.

— Yo…yo…yo— Tartamudeaba— ¡Kyaaa! — Chillo cuando sintió la mano del rubio artista, con un sangrado nasal y una sonrisa pervertida, tocando uno de sus pechos.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — Grito Naruto, escandalizado— ¡Suéltenme, Dattebayo! ¡Mi esposa está en peligro! **  
Kaneki de tokyo ghoul (hay cuanto lo asmo, si, con asma) se de un apacionado besote con Sakura y le deje otro chupon!  
** Frente a todos, apareció el atractivo peliblanco, causando chillidos y gritos por parte de nuestras kunoichis.

Ignorando los gritos, Kaneki se acercó con paso seguro hacia la muchacha. La tomo de la cintura, robándole un beso apasionado.

Sakura, confundida, le correspondió gustosa, abrazándolo por la nuca profundizando el beso.

El roce duro 2 minutos, se separaron, Sakura respirando agitadamente. El joven sonrió divertido y se inclinó, acercando su rostro hacia su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Sacando un suave gemid en la pelirosa. **  
Bien ahora si es que Cerezo estas leyendo te dejo un regalo por el año nuevo**

1 una dotación de anime de por vida (estan todos los que te gustan y gustaran)

— ¡Viva! **  
2 y como soy donadora, dono al programa todo el dinero que necesiten por los siguientes dos meses (que no soy rica, pero tampoco tacaña)  
** — ¡Viva!

— ¡Ya no estaremos en esta pocilga!

— Etto… Chicos, gaste el dinero en mis vacaciones.

— ¡Hija de p"#&! **  
Me despido!**


	19. ¡El Hijo de Menma!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, estoy seguro que Kishimoto moriría de un ataque cuando supiera sobre lo que le haría a su anime.**

* * *

Esta vez el escenario era diferente, o la bellísima productora había conseguido a los mejores decoradores del mundo para dar un escenario muy realista o en realidad, estaban filmando en un sucio y con olor a perro mojado (Culpa de Kiba) callejón. Tsunade había apostado por la primera opción, estamos seguros que la segunda es más viable.

— ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente! — Akira sonrió con dulzura— Nos…

— ¡Chicos, tengo buenas noticias! — Chillo Cerezo, interrumpiendo.

— Gracias por interrumpirme y dejarme de lado— Farfullo bajamente.

— ¡Adivinen!

— ¡Nos mudaremos de este porquería! — Sakura comento ilusionada.

— ¡Hay ramen!

— ¿¡Dangos!?

— ¿¡Inarizushi!?

— ¿¡Megan Fox y Emma Watson vendrán hacernos un sexy baile en caño!? — Preguntaron Hidan y Deidara.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! y ¿Emma Watson y Megan Fox? — Pregunto confundida.

— ¿Acaso no puedo soñar, hm? — Farfullo el artista, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Puedes ir al grano de una vez? — Gruño Temari, observando con un humor de perros a la conductora.

— Se re nota que está en sus días— Susurro Kiba, riéndose junto Naruto.

— ¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! — Chillo enloquecida, golpeando a los dos en su "queridas" partes íntimas.

Los dos aullaron de dolor, cayéndose al suelo, retorciéndose dolorosamente.

— ¿¡Les duele!? — Pregunto la rubia, sonriendo macabramente.

Asintieron con lágrimas en ojos.

— ¡Nosotros sufrimos eso, multiplicado diez veces más!

Los dos adultos, lloriquearon aun en el suelo.

— ¡Viva Temari!

— ¡Eres mi ídolo!

— ¡Vivan las mujeres! ¡SHANARO!

Las mujeres aplaudían con lágrimas.

— Mejor empecemos esto o se nos va a armas una huelga del derecho de las mujeres— Susurro Akira con una gotita.

— ¿Y Cerezo?

— Ella es la jefa— Señalo el castaño a la joven que se hallaba gritando sobre los derechos de las mujeres.

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Jajajaja xD buen capitulo, espero el próximo 3  
Quiero beso entre Kiba y Hanabi :3 **

— ¿Eso no sería pedofimia? — Curioseo Naruto.

— ¡Es pedofilia, Naruto-baka!

— ¡Eso, eso!

— ¡Tobi no sabe, Tobi quiere saber qué es pedofitia!

— Desde un punto de vista médico, la **paidofilia** o **pedofilia** es una parafilia que consiste en que la excitación o el placer sexual se obtienen, principalmente, a través de actividades o fantasías sexuales con niños de, generalmente entre 8 y 12 años— Murmuro Itachi con aires de sabiondo.

— ¡Kiba es un pedófilo ´ttebayo!

— ¿¡Acaso quieres que te golpee Uzumaki!?

— ¡Que pedófilo ni ocho cuartos, solo bésense! — Chillo Cerezo, agotada.

Hanabi bufo enfadada, se acercó al amante de los perros, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta, lo beso.

Hiashi grito.

Hinata se emocionó.

Bolt y Himawari animaron a su tía.

Cerezo los grabo.

Sai los retrato.

Akamaru ladro.

Naruto escupió su ramen de la impresión.

Kisame estornudo.

Deidara se peinó el cabello.

Madara se miró por su pequeño espejo, alabándose a sí mismo.

 **Apapachos a todos en especial a ti onee-san y a Kakashi *Aparece y le da un gran abrazo, intentando ocultar que le da un Icha-Icha especial 7w7* Nos leemos luego-ttebane~**

— ¡Lo descubrí, nadie puede ocultarme nada!

— ¡Carajo, nos descubrieron!

— ¡Oculten la droga!

— ¿Qué droga?

— Nada…

— Hm…

— See...

— ¡Hablen de una vez Akatsuki! ¡Tobi dime que pasa!

— Tobi si sabe, Tobi sabe que sus Sempai escondes pastillas y dulces polvillos que hacen reír a Tobi.

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil hm!

— ¡Cállate Tobi!

— ¡Cierra el p*** pico, estúpido enmascarado! ¡Carajo!

 **PhoebeHDA**

 **Pregunta para hinata:  
¿De pequela te has masturbado pensando en Naruto? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

— ¿¡Eh!? — Hinata enrojeció y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos como cuando lo hacía de joven— Yo… yo… " _tendré que matar al buchón que me delato"_ — La peliazul los miro con desconfianza, ocultando su mirada— _"Los matare a todos"_ ….

— ¿Hina-chan?

— Yo nunca haría eso Cerezo-chan, era muy inocente para ello…

 **Kotorko**

 **!Wow¡ este fic esta muy divertido xD ya me sacaron muchas risas y quiero felicitarte Cerezo eres una gran escritora...**

— Gracias, gracias— Hablo contenta la pequeña.

 **pero bueno llego la hora de molestar gente... o a algunos asi que dejo mis retos :3**

1- Reto a Kushina que bese a Naruto apasionadamente (Si soy uno de esos enfermos del Uzumakicest)

— ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡Vete a la mierda, como-quieras-que-te-llames!

— ¡No insultes a una fan, Naruto-baka! — Chillo Cerezo, golpeado la cabeza del Uzumaki.

— ¡Eso dolió Cerezo-chan, ´ttebayo!

— ¡Kushina besa a Naruto o me estaré obligada a sacar a patadas a Minato! — Amenazo la castaña, ignorando el reclamo del Séptimo Hokage.

— ¿¡Y, yo que he hecho!? — Replico el rubio Namizake.

— Nada que yo recuerde…

— ¿¡Y por qué me castigas!?

— ¡Es una amenaza a Kushina y tú, Kushina besa a Naruto! — Demando, grabando con una cámara.

— ¡Sabes! ¡Es incomodo besar a tu hijo, cuando hay alguien grabando ´ttebane!

— ¡Solo bésense! — Chillo, empujando a la pelirroja para besar al muchacho.

Los labios de la mujer se fusionaron en un beso suave con el rubio, que luego se convierto en uno apasionado. Sus lenguas se tocaban, causando estremecimientos en ellos.

Pero el oxígeno se les estaba acabando y a regañadientes, se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Mami, que estaban haciendo la abuelita y papi? — Pregunto Himawari inocentemente.

— ¡No veas! — Chillo Hinata, tapándole los ojos a la pequeña.

— ¡Mama! ¡Quiero vomitar! ¡Eso es asqueroso ´ttebasa!— Grito Bolt, tapándose la boca.

 **2- Reto a Minato que haga lo mismo pero con Hinata (el puede eligir un beso corto o apasionado por si quiere venganza contra Naruto o Kushina xD)**

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la peliazul, depositando un adorable beso en su mejilla.

— ¡O-Oye! — Reclamo Cerezo.

— Nadie dijo dónde podía besarla— Se excusó.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón!

— ¡Te trolearon Cerezo!

— ¡Cierra la boca Kiba-Baka!

 **3- Reto a Naruto que deje el puesto de Hokage a Sasuke  
** — ¡No! ¡Nunca ´ttebayo!

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡No!

— ¿Y por una edición ilimitada de ramen? — Negocio la castaña.

Sin pensarlo, literalmente, Naruto le lanzo la capa y el sombrero al Uchiha.

— ¡Todo tuyo! ¡Te nombro Hokage!

— ¿Eh? — Sasuke observo confundido al rubio.

— ¡Ahora encárgate de los mocosos y sus misiones, los gastos de la aldea, las travesuras de los pequeños, la peleas con el consejo, las reuniones Kage, las protestas de los aldeanos! —Se burló el Uzumaki.

— ¡No lo quiero! — Se arrepentido el azabache, dándole la capa y el sombrero.

— ¿No era que querías ser Hokage? ¡Es tu oportunidad ´ttebayo!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No! **  
4- Reto a Cerezo a darle a Kakashi todas las edicion especial de Icha Icha**

— ¡No! ¡Nunca les daré mis bebes a Kaka-Hentai! — Sollozo la pequeña, abrazando los libros.

— ¿¡Acaso lees esos libros!? — Murmuro el Uchiha.

— ¿¡Que tiene de malo Madara!? ¿O acaso quieres que hablemos de tus problemas bisexuales?

— No hay nada de malo en es… ¡Oye! ¡No me gustan los hombres! ¿O quieres que te lo muestre? — Propuso con voz seductora.

— ¡Que pervertido y pedófilo eres Madara! ¡Intentar violar a una pequeña inocente de 12!

— ¿¡Inocente!? ¡Inocente mi trasero! ¡Eres el ser más pervertido, malvado y sex…! ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Bórralo!

— ¡Pervertido! — Chillo, dándole una cachetada al azabache.

Mientras Cerezo se encontraba golpeando a Madara por su, reciente descubrimiento, pedofilia. Kakashi aprovecho el descuido de la castaña y le robo los tomos especiales Icha Icha.

— ¡Matanga digo la changa!

— ¡Oye! **  
5- Reto a Hidan se vista de monja todo el cap xD  
** — ¡Nunca en mi vida me vestiré de esa mierda de monja!

— ¿Nunca? — Curioseo Cerezo.

— No.

— ¿Deberás?

— Si.

— ¿Lo harías por una Scooby Galletas?

Un tic se empezó a presenciar en Hidan.

— ¿¡ACASO ME CREES UN ESTUPIDO PERRO!?

— ¡Si!

— ¡HIJA DE P***! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

El Jashinista se abalanzo sobre la muchacha para iniciar una pelea, una nube se formó alrededor de ellos y se pudo observar cómo se caía la capa de Akatsuki.

El humo se disolvió, pudiéndose observar a Hidan vistiendo un traje de monja negro, con aires de dulzura.

— ¿Q-Que pa-paso? — Pregunto temeroso Kisame.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo que paso es que lo golpee con un palo y quedo de esa forma!

El peliblanco sonrió con amabilidad, causando chillidos afeminados en los Akatsuki, se acercó a sus compañeros y extendió sus brazos.

— ¡Hermano mío! ¡Dame un abrazo para celebrar nuestra vida! — Hablo, con intenciones de abrazar a Deidara.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, hijo de Satán! — Grito el rubio, haciendo una cruz con sus manos.

— ¡Dame un abrazo!

— ¡No me toques! **  
Bueno creo que eso fue todo por hoy asi que !Adios¡  
PD: Kakashi disfruta tu Icha Icha :D eres mi personaje favorito :3**

— ¡Te amo baby! — Le guiño un ojo el Hatake.

 **naomi-san**

 **hola de nuevo tengo una p equeña pregunta para sasuke ¿cómo te pudiste aguantar con la abstinencia cuando estabas de viaje porque me imagino que le hiciste fiel a sakura?**

— Pues claro que…— El Uchiha fue interrumpido por la pelirosa que lo abrazo por detrás, colocando sus manos en su cuello.

— No me haz engañado ¿Verdad Sa-su-ke-kun? — Pregunto con una voz escalofriante, aumentando la presión en su cuello, causando escalofríos en el azabache.

— ¡C-claro q-que n-no! ¡N-nunca!

— Mas te valía Uchiha.

 **que opinan de los personajes de RTN (road to ninja)**

— ¡Mas te vale Uchiha-baka! — Chillo, enfadada, la contraparte de Sakura.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que te engañe Sa-ku-ra? —Pregunto coquetamente Charasuke.

— ¡No me jodas estúpido! — Bramo sonrojada, golpeando al Uchiha. **  
Chouji como te enamoraste de karui**

El aludido se sonrojo tímidamente y abrazo a su esposa.

— Pues yo la conocí en Ichiraku, cenaba con Ino y Shikamaru, entonces ella entro, enérgicamente, llamando mi atención. Al primer instante me enamore de ella y pues…— Enrojeció aún más— Le quería pedir una cita, pero me daba timidez y…

— ¡Al final fui yo quien le pedí la cita! — Comento Karui, abrazando aún más a su esposo.

— ¡Owww! — Escandalizaron las mujeres.

— ¡Chouji es masoquista ´ttebayo! — Se burló Naruto, riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡No te burles! — Bramo Cerezo, golpeando al Uzumaki, dejándole un sobresaliente chichón. **  
besos eso es todo**

— ¡Adios!

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **Quisiera que Kurama se quede como un humano y se case conmigo. La verdad es que yo me he sentido muy sola a lo largo de mi vida y me han molestado de que soy f-fea y una persona h-horrible...snif...yo quisiera tener a Kurama a mi lado y ninguno de los dos estaríamos solos.**

Todas las chicas estaban soltando lágrimas.

— ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Buaaaaaa! — Sollozo la castaña, abrazando a Akira, en busca de consuelo.

*le entrego una carta a Kurama*

 **podrías leer l-lo que dice por favor?  
** *Kurama abre el sobre y lee* **  
Kurama:  
Desde el kínder y la primaria muchos me molestaban, me decían cosas feas y me trataban como una "cosa", realmente quisiera que tu fueras mi primer beso, pero...lamentablemente no fue así, cuando tenía 10 años yo estaba en un entrenamiento y cuando terminamos, un chico 3 años mayor que yo me dijo que lo acompañara, y cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido me besó (podría decirse nada inocente) y yo estaba confundida, ERA UNA NIÑA POR DIOSS, por una semana fue así hasta que me harté y rece a que me dejara en paz, por fortuna fue así. Un tiempo después, lo vi besarse con otra chica, y cuando lo ví sentí que algo se rompió en mi interior, fue muy doloroso. Yo no lo pude odiar, nunca fui capaz de odiar a alguien, solo me aleje, deje mis entrenamientos y jamás lo volví a ver. Desde entonces no puedo confiar en alguien realmente en ningún hombre, pero quiero empezar a confiar y quisiera empezar contigo, cuando te encontraste con Naruto por primera vez, pude sentir tu odio pero también desconfianza, solo alguien puede sentir eso cuando una persona lo haya traicionado, nunca te odie, con el tiempo pude conocerte a la vista y podría decirse que...me enamore de tí, TE AMO KURAMA Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE. Nunca me quiero separar de ti, quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. Espero que puedas entender.  
Con Cariño, Hikari**

— ¡Buaaaaaaa! — Chillaron todas las mujeres.

— ¡Bésala idiota! — Murmuro, llorando, Cerezo.

Kurama se acercó, tímidamente.

— Y-yo, p-pues…

— ¡Se tú mismo! — Lo alentó Akira.

— Pues, eres jodidamente hermosa y tengo muchas ganas de besarte, para borrarte en tus recuerdos a ese estúpido— Murmuro el pelinaranja. Tomo la barbilla de la muchacha y la beso dulcemente, siendo correspondido por Hikari.

— ¡OWWWW!

Pero el beso se fue intensificando y una cosa llevo a la otra.

— ¡Vayan a un motel, pervertidos!

Sin chistar, Kurama tomo entre sus brazos a Hikari y la llevo a donde quien sabe quien.

 **.1276**

 **Que ay pequeña es bueno ver que siges escribiendo con las mismas ganas XD lo siento por mi escritura de canser no se que tenia ese dia sige esforsandote!**

— ¡Arigato!

Para itachi

cuenta un a historia penosa del emo vengador XD y por cada persona que se ria recibiras un dango

— ¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que Itachi me traicionaría por unos d…?— Hablo Sasuke, mofándose.

— ¡Otōto solía hacerse pis en la cama! — Comento Itachi, recibiendo gustosamente el dango que le daba Cerezo.

— ¡ITACHI!

— ¡Lo siento Otōto! ¡Pero al menos los dangos no intentaron matarme! — Se excusó el prodigio.

— ¡No me recuerdes eso!

— ¡También solía dormir con su dinosaurio!

— ¡Itachi! — Grito sonrojado el ex-vengador.

— ¡También puedo contar los secretos vergonzosos de Madara, Obito y Izuna por una edición de Dangos!

— Realmente Itachi es capaz de vender a su abuelita por unos dangos— Murmuro, con una gotita, Akira y Cerezo asintió, de acuerdo con él.

 **kakashi**

alguna vez gai te dejo en silla de ruedas?cuando activo su "llama de la juventud"?

— ¡No! ¡Pervertido! — Chillo, exaltado, el Hatake. **  
Ahora todos los que no ayan sido violados por orochimaru levanten la mano XD  
** Todos levantaron las manos menos Sasuke, Jiraiya, Sasori y Kabuto.

— ¿¡Danna!?

— ¿¡Enserio, Jiraiya!?

— ¡Fue tan horroroso! — Murmuro el marionetista, con un aire perdido. **  
naruto ewe cantale a hinata una cancion de roberto carlos ya sabes esa de Yo quiero ser y vistete desente!**

Naruto tomo una guitarra y empezó a cantar:

 _ ***Quiero ser tu canción desde el principio al fin  
quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu camino  
ser el jabón de que te suavice el baño que te baña  
la toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada.  
Yo quiero ser tu almohada tu edredón de seda  
besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir  
yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama  
despertarte poco a poca hacerte sonreír  
quiero estar en el mas suave toque de tus dedos  
estar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos  
ser la cosa nueva, liberada o prohibida ser todo en tu vida.  
Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des,  
yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer  
y más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das  
me imagino tantas cosas quiero siempre más.  
Tu eres mi dulce desayuno, mi pastel perfecto,  
mi bebida preferida mi plato predilecto  
yo como y bebo de lo nuevo y no tengo hora fija, de mañana tarde  
o noche no hago dieta y ese amor que alimenta  
a mi fantasía, es mi sueño,es mi fiesta, es mi alegría.  
La comida mas sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida es todo en mi vida.  
CORO: todo hombre que sabe querer, sabe dar y pedir a la mujer,  
lo mejor y hacer de este amor lo que come,  
que bebe, que da, que recibe.**_

El hombre que sabe querer y se apasiona por una mujer convierte  
su amor en su vida, su comida, y le mide a la justa medida (bis)*

— ¡Kyaa! — Chillaron las fans y las kunoichis.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Solozo la peliazul, abrazando a su esposo con dulzura. **  
Nos vemos xD cuidate cerezo y aslos sufrir mucho**

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Soy su pesadilla!

 **Sabaku no Nadely**

 **Omg, me siento emocionada de que hayas leido mi comentario, sinceramente me alegraste el dia, ya que estaba de visita al medico por que me encuentro un poco enferma y me duele todo absolutamente todo. Bien, espero que mi dinero haya sido bien invertido en las bahamas!**

Saludos! (Si ppnes algunas de mis preguntas o retos te agradecere)

— ¡Nadely-chan! ¡Pues claro que leo sus reviews! ¡De cada uno! — Hablo feliz— ¡Cuando termino un capitulo, estoy pegada a mi celu para ver si tengo reviews!

 **Reading Pixie**

 **quiero volver T.T ok kushina y Minato como uvieran llamado a Naruto si fuera nina**

— ¡Naruko!

— ¡Pero ya existe!

Kushina se lo pensó de nuevo.

— ¡Ryu!

— ¡Es de hombre!

— ¡Entonces, An!

— ¿¡La imaginas con cara de fruta!?

— ¡Kameko!

— ¡Por Kami! ¿¡Acaso será verde o tendrá caparazón!? — Pregunto Cerezo, al borde de los nervios.

— ¡Kurumi!

— ¿¡Quieres que la coman las ardillas o que!?

— ¡Momoka! ¡Esa me gusta!

— ¿¡Por qué mejor no la llamas Sakura!? ¡Momoka significa putas flores y duraznos!

— ¿Momoko?

— ¡Es casi lo mismo!

 **y reto a naruto estar en sexy no jutsu y ser la nena de papi todo un dia**

El rubio rio divertido, empezó a formar unos sellos y una nube de humo lo rodeo.

Desapareció el humo, dejando ver a una atractiva joven rubia de preciosos ojos azules zafiros, con un cuerpo de envidia.

— ¡Papi! — Chillo la muchacha, abrazando a un sonrojado Minato. Ella se sentó en sus piernas, sonriendo traviesamente.

 **lo mismo para Sasuke sufre Fugaku Sasuke seria muy atrevida**

Sasuke empezó a hacer sellos, involuntariamente, y una nube de humo lo rodea.

Luego, se dejó ver a una atractiva azabache, con unos atrayentes y seductores ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y cuerpo de infarto.

Se acercó a Fugaku, moviendo seductoramente sus caderas, lo abrazo con amor y beso su mejilla.

 **y quiero el hijo de Menma jiji**

Cerezo sonrió divertida, en un chasquido una nube de humo se formó en medio del callejón, dejándose ver a un muchacho azabache de preciosos ojos lavanda, aunque su gesto de fastidio arruino la imagen.

A su lado se mostraba una pequeña muchacha pelinegra de ojos grises, ella sonreía resplandeciente.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Qué hago en este sucio estúpido callejón? — Pregunto fastidiado, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Qué bonito lugar! ¿Verdad Boru-chan? — Chillo la pelinegra, guiñándole un ojo a Inojin.

— ¿Y el ´ttebasa? — Pregunto curiosa Cerezo.

— ¿¡Ese es una Uchiha!?


	20. capítulo 20

— ¡Nee, Cerezo-chan~! ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Pero…!— Refunfuño Naruto, haciendo puchero.

— ¡No!

— ¡Pe..!

— ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué entiendes por no!?

El rubio bufo, murmurando por bajo maldiciones. Se cruzó de brazos y taladro, con aburrimiento, a Cerezo que se hallaba escribiendo no-sabia-que-cosa en una carpeta.

La chica sintió la mirada del ojiazul. Un tic empezó a asomarse en la castaña, apretó con fuerza el lápiz con el que se encontraba escribiendo, ante la inmensa presión de la mirada azulada sobre ella, exploto.

— ¡Coño! ¡Deja de mirarme! — Chillo, lanzándole el lápiz con ferocidad, olvidando que el muchacho era un ninja entrenado y que esquivo la "feroz" arma de ella como si no fuera gran cosa.

— ¡No es mi culpa ´Dattebayo! — Se excusó el rubio, inocentemente, causando que el enojo aumentara sobre la chica— ¡Hace semanas que no grabamos nada! ¡Estoy aburrido! — Hizo un berrinche, logrando que la muchacha le lanzara el libro de matemáticas, él atrapo el libro y lo ojeo— ¡Abandonas a tus fans y a nosotros por esta mierda! — Señalo, ofendido, el inocente texto.

— ¡Tú, tienes suerte que acabaste la academia a los doce, imbécil!

— ¡Deja la escuela, entonces!

— ¡Lo haría si pudiera!

— ¡Hazlo!

Cerezo chillo, enfadada e histérica.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me desconcentras! ¡Tengo un examen! — Grito, recogió sus materiales y se marchó del camarín, cerrando la puerta con enfado.

— ¡Mujeres! ¿¡Quien las entiende!? — Dijo, protestando.

— ¡Los Gay! — Le respondió, entre gritos, la castaña— ¡Como Deidara, él nos entiende a full!

— ¡A mí no metan en sus peleas hm! — Protesto el rubio artista, en su camarín.

* * *

 _ **¡Gomenasai! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sorry!**_

 _ **¡Tengo tantos examenes! ¡Pero les prometo actualizar muy prontito!**_

 ** _¿Les gusto? Si les gusto podria empezar agregar esto en algun momento de los capitulos, ya saben Naruto y los demas fuera de las grabaciones_**


	21. ¡He vuelto!

Esta vez era un escenario diferente de lo normal, se encontraban en el estadio donde se llevó a cabo los exámenes Chunin. Todos, sentados en el suelo, mientras que en el centro del campo de batalla, se encontraba una malhumorada Cerezo en medio de una llamada.

— ¡Akira, te odio! — Le grito a su celular.

— _Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupado._

— ¡No me abandones con estoy idiotas!

— _No te estoy abandonando, solamente te estoy diciendo que tengo otros asuntos._

— ¡P-Pero! — Refunfuño la pequeña, haciendo un berrinche.

— _Además, no estarás completamente sola, he contratado a un muchacho._

— ¡N-no! ¡Ven aquí y actúa como un hombre, Akira-baka! ¡E-espera! ¡Me corto, el muy desgraciado! — Bramo, lanzando el celular muy cerca de un intimidado joven azabache, ojos café aterrorizados por el mal humor de la castaña.

— Pobrecillo, su primer día y morirá en manos de Cerezo— Susurro burlonamente Deidara — ¡Espero con ansias el show!

— Me pregunto con qué lo habrá sobornado Akira ´ttebayo.

— P-pues, me invito por mi cumpleaños— Respondió, tímido, observando de reojo como Cerezo se hallaba pateando y destruyendo su celular con una aura oscura.

— Tranquilo, es normal en ella…. Mmh ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto interesado, Kiba.

— ¿E-eh? ¡Soy José! Pero puedes llamarme Toño.

— ¡Pues, feliz cumpleaños~! Seguro que será el último— Comento con desinterés.

Él, gimió de horror.

— ¡Oigan, tú, deja de estar vagueando! — Bramo Cerezo, enviándole una mirada que causo escalofríos en el pobre muchacho, pobrecillo.

 ** _Daniiela_**

 ** _Me he leído tu fic de un solo y me he muerto de risa. Escribes muy bien y tienes mucho talento! De verdad tienes 11? Yo tengo 25 y amaría tener tu talento. Así que un chico te molesto? Yo le daría un buen golpe por insensible._**

— ¡Arigato Daniiela-chan! ¡Agradezco tus palabras y sí, soy pequeña! ** _  
Esto es verdad o reto. Pido mis disculpas a mis bellos y sexys NaruHina y SasuSaku por esto, pero tengo un par de placeres culposos que cumplir.  
1\. El SasuHina se está poniendo de moda. Imagínense los hijos poderosos que tendrían. Así que pregunta: tendrían un hijo?_**

— No— Respondieron sin pensar los dos.

— ¡Te desheredo Uchiha! ¿¡Acaso no piensas en los posibles en los futuros genios Uchiha-Hyuga!? — Grito Madara, tirándole la oreja al ex-vengador.

— ¡Para eso sirve Boru-chan y Sarada-chan! — Respondió, sonrojada, Hinata.

— ¡Si! ¡Espera! ¡Nunca, el estúpido hijo del Dobe no tocara a mi hija!

 ** _Y ya bésense muy apasionadamente._**

Los aludidos se escrutaron con los ojos, ella roja como un tomate, él, por su parte, indiferente.

El azabache se acercó a la Hyuga, rodeo su cintura con posesividad y la beso. Mezclando sus alientos, la lengua de Sasuke irrumpiendo en la cavidad de la muchacha.

— Hm— Tosió Toño— ¡Hm! — Retornó a carraspear con más fuerza, pidiendo que se separaran para seguir con el programa— ¡HM!

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Dejen de besarse! — Dijo Cerezo, separando a la pareja empalagosa.

— Me pregunto por qué Naruto no se habrá quejado— Susurro Kiba.

— ¡Pues Cerezo-chan ya lo veía viniendo! — Señalo el muchacho de ojos café, dándole una ojeada a un Uzumaki amordazado y atado en un rincón del estadio. **_  
2\. Naruto y Sakura, perdóneme por este incesto... pero deseen un besito. Si sasuke e Hinata se enojan los pondré a los 4 en un cuarto..._**

— ¿Incesto? — Murmuro Deidara.

— No recuerdo que esos dos fueran familia.

— Ni yo.

— Yo, menos.

— ¡Sakura-chan es mi hermana ´ttebayo! ¡Nunca podría besarla!

— ¿Y si lo haces como venganza sobre Sasuke por besar a Hina-chan? — Le propuso Cerezo, causando un brillo peligroso que asusto a la pelirosada.

— ¡Sakura-chan~!— Canturreo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí Naruto!

— ¡Solo será un besito Sakura-chan! ¡Dame un besito!

— ¡NO! ¡No, no, no y no!

— ¡Vamos, no te asustes~!

— ¡N…Hmg!

El rubio se abalanzo sobre la muchacha, besándola con fiereza.

— ¡Naruto! — Bramo Sasuke, y el rubio solo se dedicó a mostrarle el dedo medio para seguir besando a la chica.

 ** _3\. Pensandolo bien ahora quiero un trio naruhinasasu y que cuando esten en ambiente entre sakura y tambien se una._**

— ¿Y que hacemos? — Pregunto Naruto, entre susurros, a Sasuke.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer un trio de música? — Pregunto, horrorizado— ¡No se cantar ´ttebayo! ¡Lo juro!

— ¡No es eso, Naruto-baka! — Chillo Sakura, golpeando— Se refiere a… eso… ya sabes…

— ¡Habla en Español Sakura-chan!

— No en serio, yo tampoco entendí— Murmuro Cerezo, y Toño se golpeó la frente ante la inocencia o clara, estupidez del par. ** _  
4\. Quiero saber si naruto se transformaria en naruko para hacer yuri con hinata..._**

— ¡YURI!

— ¡Seria divertido~!— Murmuro juguetón Naruto, causando un sonrojo en cierta peliazul.

 ** _Es más reto a que se besen en modo naruko-sasuke_**

— Oiroke no Jutsu— Articulo Naruto, convirtiéndose en una atractiva muchacha rubia— ¡Sa-su-ke~!— Pronuncio traviesa, abalanzándose sobre el aludido.

— ¡Oe! — Gruño Sasuke, molesto ante el abrazo sorpresivo de la joven.

La chica lo beso, sorprendiendo al azabache. ** _  
5\. Sasuke mi emo bello, te has portado muy mal... asi que.. quiero que beses a Cerezo chan! Y que le des un buen beso como toda la loli que es..._**

— ¡Si, dame un beso como una buena lol...! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Yo no soy una ninguna loli! ¿Verdad José-kun?

— Bueno… Yo… Tal vez…— Murmuro.

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo loli!? — Chillo, agarrando por la camisa del chico— ¡Podrás decirme enana pero no loli!

— ¡T-Tranquilízate!

— ¡No, no! ¡Nadie me dice loli y vive para contarlo!

— ¡Loli~!— Susurro Sasuke, socarrón— ¿¡Quién es una adorable loli!? ¡Tú!

— ¡Voy a matarte Uchiha! — Bramo, soltando a un aliviado pelinegro, abalándose a un divertido Uchiha.

— ¿Y qué me harás?

— ¡Te matare! — Articulo furiosa, tomándolo de la camisa pero no calculo que el hombre la besaría— ¡Hn... suel-sueltame! ** _  
6\. Ah Himawari... sabias que te shipean con sasuke?. Si.. hay varios fics... asi que un beso Ya!_**

— ¡Y después me dice a mi loli! ¡Eres una amante del pedofilismo-incesto! — Bramo Cerezo furiosa, dispuesta a buscar a la pobre lectora, claro lo haría si no fuera por su alto compañero.

— ¡C-Cerezo-chan, detente!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Una cosa es que sean dos hermanos gemelos o hermanos de seis o siete años haciendo incesto pero se llevan cuarenta y algo de años!

— Solo será un pequeño beso— Propuso Sasuke, brindándole un adorable beso en la mejilla. ** _  
7\. Y se que pedi mucho.. y perdonenme... o talves no…asi que... quiero un cuarto para mi y sasuke ... y Naruto.. por tres horas..._**

Dentro del campo de batalla apareció una chica cabello castaño ojos ámbar piel blanca con cuerpo bien cuidado que se abalanzo sobre los dos aterrorizados y se dedico a arrastrarlos, contra su voluntad, hacia un cuarto especializado y equipado para hacer… lo que todos saben...

— ¡No! ¡No me lleven! ¡Piedad! — Grito Naruto, agarrándose sobre la pierna de José, siendo imitado por el desesperado Uchiha.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Chicos!

— ¡No! ¡Te pagare si no me sueltas! — Negocio Sasuke, a punto de ponerse a chillar.

— ¡Chicos! — Chillo la joven, los arrastro hacia el cuarto.

Desde ese momento solo pudieron escucharse que nadie querría recordar. ** _  
8... y despues de salir del cuarto, que todo elenco de naruto coma su postre favorito.._**

 _3 Horas Después_

Del cuarto, salieron unos moribundos Sasuke y Naruto que rápidamente fueron socorridos por sus esposas.

Luego de ello, todos se reunieron en una ronda y se dedicaron a almorzar.

— ¡Que delicioso! — Bramo Itachi, mientras devoraba sus dangos.

Sasuke asintió mientras comía sus tomates.

— ¡Viva la mocosa hm!

— ¡Tobi quiere mucho a Dani-chan!

 ** _y que a cerezo chan me la vistan como sakura card captor.. se veria tan mona..._**

— ¡No! — Chillo, enfadada— ¡Nunca me podr….!— Fue interrumpida cuando Hidan se le abalanzo sobre ella para disfrazarla en los camarines— ¡Espera, Hidan! ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Te denunciare por acoso sexual a inocente niña!

 _Media Hora Después_

Luego de rasguños, ganchos e insultos, Hidan regreso complacido hacia el campo de batalla con una malhumorada Cerezo en sus brazos vestida con un vestido rojo y sombrero rojo portando en una de sus manos un bastón.

— ¡Me la pagaras! ¡No tengo in idea donde vives pero te encontrare! ¡Nadie me llama loli y me viste como una loli y vive para contarlo! ** _  
Y asi me voy en un kamui y con muchas fotos de mis bellos naru y sasu.. y de mi querida cerezo chan!_**

Los tres aludidos bufaron molestos.

 ** _Hati-chan_**

 ** _Jajaj Caperucita negra con estampados de nubes roras y el cuento mas extraño jamas contado. Jajajaj genial el capi!_**

— Si eso te pareció extraño, no quiero saber cómo lo llamaras a "El Uchiha durmiente" y "La rosanieves y los 7 idiotas" — Emitió resignado Itachi.

— ¡Tampoco te olvides de "Kurama y yo"!

— ¡Es tan triste! ** _  
Este fic me hace reir muchisimo Beso BoruSara bien apasionado!_**

— ¡Yo no pienso besar a la cuatro ojos! — Dijo Bolt, decidido.

— ¡Oe, Bolt! — Lo llamo la Uchiha.

— ¿Qué q…?— Pregunto pero fue interrumpido cuando la azabache lo beso— ¡Mh!

 ** _Lisa108_**

 ** _Chuta, la maldita resaca, me cole a la party hard mientras todos tomaban :P Kakashi-kun si que sabe mover la cadera~ me fui antes de que Cerezo-chan llegara ¡Gomenasai! No era mi intencion tocar demasiado a la Kiseki, a Kakashi-kun y a Kiba pero me pase un poco con el sake_**

— Ya me parecía que era extraño que me dolieran las caderas— Susurro Kakashi— Que pervertida, seguro que me violo.

— En realidad, Kakashi-sensei, hay altas probabilidades de que sería lo contrario debido a tu gusto por los libros— Explico José con aires de sabiondo, pero ante la cara de confusión del peliplata, él bufo molesto y le dijo— Lo que todos creen, es que tú eres un pervertido y que eres capaz de violar a una chica por estar borracho.

 ** _... pss... pss... me prometieron dos botes de nutella si llevaba a Itachi-kun con mi hermana asi que... *saca una gran bandeja de dangos* pero tambien quiero ItaSaso._**

— ¿Acaso crees que Itachi se vendería por unos cuantos dangos? Estupideces—Murmuro el marionetista pero acallo cuando cierto Uchiha se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo— ¡Espera Itachi! ¡No! ¡No me beses! ¡Mh!

 ** _Puede que haya estado borracha y casi CASI fuera de si, pero me acuerdo de las cosaa mas ASDASD y cuando desperte econtre un CD que decia Party Hard USHOSHISHI_**

* * *

 _"Espacio Publicitario"_

 _PD: J-O-D-A-N-S-E_

 _Los Sexys-Inteligente-Trolls-Muy Sexy_

 _Los Uchiha_

* * *

— _¡Nee, Cerezo-chan_ ~!— Dijo Naruto con diversion— ¿Que tal si jugamos un juego?

— ¿Un juego?

— ¡Si! ¡Ya sabes un un simple y inocente juego! ¿Jugamos?

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy aburrida! ¿De que trata?

— Trata de grabar a los Uchiha haciendo el ridículo— Propuso el rubio, con un toque maldad.

Cerezo sonrió con maldad.

~0~

— ¡Cierra la boca y deja de reírte, Naruto!— Lo regaño la castaña entre susurros, golpeando al Séptimo mientras que los dos se hallaban, en hurtadillas, en el cuarto de Madara.

— Esta bien Cerezo-chan pero deja de golpearme.

— ¡Por un carajo, quema! ¡Mierda, puta agua!

Los dos se miraron con maldad y se acercaron, en silencio, hacia la puerta de baño en donde se provenían esos gritos.

— You know you love me

I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart  
Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

— ¿N-Naruto e-estas g-grabando?— Pregunto la muchacha, aguantando las carcajadas.

El aludido asintió, mientras observaba, con la boca desencajada, a Madara el rey del machismo-al no gay cantando una canción.

—I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around  
And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

— Me lo esperaba de Orochimaru, de Deidara, de Sasuke, Itachi hasta Naruto pero nunca pensé— Susurro la pequeña, ignorando el rostro indignado de su acompañante— ¡Realmente es la definicion perfecta de "Salir del closet"  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
She made my heart pound,  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground but  
I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

— ¡Baby, baby, baby ohh!— Canturreo Naruto.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Es pegadiza!

—I though you'd always be mine (mine)  
I'm gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

* * *

 ** _lelu-chan_**

 ** _Kyaaaaa (grito de fan agradecida) me emocione de q allas actualizado estoy re contenta  
Naomi-san: yo tambiennnnn  
Lelu-chan: ehhhh que haces aca... bueno da igual  
Naomi-san: se nota que me quieres pero olvidando este pequeño incoveniente pasemos a las preguntas_**

— ¡Realmente siento mucho la tardanza!— Dijo apenada Cerezo, arrodillándose en el suelo— ¡Oye, tú! ¡Si, tú, te hablo a ti Jose! ¡Arrodíllate y pide disculpas!

— Esta bien— Murmuro resignado el muchacho— no hay nada mas horrible que tener una jefa tan pequeñita— Susurro para si mismo.

— ¡Te escuche! ¡Como castigo, darás 1000 lagartijas con Gai y Lee!

— ¿¡1000 lagartijas!? ¿¡Acaso estas loca!?

— ¿¡Acaso quieres 2000!?

— No, señora.

— ¡Ni que estuviera tan vieja!

— ¡Perdón, señorita!

— ¡Así me gusta!

 ** _Lelu-chan: pues claro ... ahhh sasuke quien iba a creer que eras masoquista otro fetiche que se te descubre que mas sigue ¿que te ves a escondida con naruto para hacer yaoi?_**

 ** _Naomi-san: bueno eso no seria novedad hasta tengo las pruebas y las vendo_**

— ¡Yo no hago yaoi con el estúpido del Dobe! ¡Son los sueños húmedos de las locas que llaman como fans, en realidad deberían llamarlas "psicópatas-desquiciadas-que-adoran-ver-sufrir-a-las-personas-y-los-llaman-gay"!

— ¡Oh, vamos Sasuki! ¡Es imposible no imaginarlos juntos, tienen la pinta perfecta de gay! ** _  
Lelu-chan: entonces para las chicas quien seria el uke ¿sasuke o naruto?_**

— ¡Pffff! ¡Obviamente que es Sasuke!— Dijo segura Cerezo.

— ¿¡Y por que yo!? ¡Naruto es may gay que yo!

— ¡Porque tienes pinta de gay, te fuiste con una serpiente pedofila gay! ¡Hasta tu nombre te delata, Sas-Uke!

 ** _Naomi-san: kakashi es verdad que amas profundamente a obito y que el fue tu primer beso_**

— ¡Mentira!— Grito el peliplata.

— ¡Estúpido!— Chillo dolido Obito, llevándose una mano al corazón.

 ** _Lelu-chan y Naomi-san: retamos a los chicos contar si alguna vez espiaron a su compañera de equipo en las aguas termales_**

 **Eso es todo besos**

— ¡Y... unas cuantas veces!— Comento Neji y Lee asintió.

— ¡Lee, Neji, voy a matarlos!

— ¡Si!— dijo Kiba.

— Etto...— Murmuro Naruto.

— Solo una vez— Dijo Shikamaru, desinteresado.

 ** _Hati-chan_**

 ** _Cerezo-chan~! Soy tu fan! Me muero de risa con este fic! Y... todos me miran raro mientran me rio sola xD  
Muchas gracias por todo! :3_**

— ¡De nada! ¡Te agradezco que leas! ** _  
Mis retos son...  
-Batalla de rap entre Naruto/Kurama y Killer Bee/Gyuki_**

Naruto carraspeo y empezó a cantar junto a Kurama, este siendo obligado

— "TAN SOLO ERA UN NIÑO NORMAL AL QUE TUVIERON QUE MATAR

NISIQUIERA FOXY LO PUDO PASAR TAN MAL  
Espero que no tengas que pasar por todo aquello que tuve que soportar  
Y si te atreves a pisar este lugar será el momento de jugar  
Témeme cuando se vaya la luz  
En la oscuridad veraz mi silueta azul  
Me acercare hasta donde estas tu  
Y por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes (Booo)  
Ha vuelto Bonnie querías que apareciera  
No es un cuento de terror es una historia verdadera  
Soy un conejo no salgo de la chistera  
Yo aparezco en frente tuyo cuando menos te lo esperas  
En la ventilación ahora estoy yo, pues míralo  
Yo paso por el conductor cuando tu cámara esta en OFF  
Si falla la conexión debido una distracción  
Repáralo si no quieres morir en tu sillón

(NERY GODOY)

Sed de sangre sed de venganza  
FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S trae terror en la pantalla  
Cinco días es la batalla  
Si sobrevives llega chica y te remata (x 2)

(ITOWN)

Donde no llega el sol ya no siento dolor  
Me han dejado apartado y escondido en un rincón  
Amo mi PIRATE COVE y correr hasta allí  
Con mi garfio podre acerté sentir lo que sufrí

(ZARCORT)

Puede parecer que soy un adorable osito  
Deja que tu hijo se acerque a este muñequito  
Ven aquí, vamos a jugar al ¨pito, pito¨  
No te asustes de la sangre que derramo de mi hocico  
ANIMATRONICO ese soy yo me quedo atónico, quiero tu olor  
Yo huelo a vomito quiero que grites quédate afónico  
Yo seré tu amigo de por vida suena irónico  
Me han llamado bicho, maldito demonio y no sé qué más  
Yo busco gente que no tenga miedo y quiera jugar  
Me llamo Freddy cansado ya de la soledad  
Yo nunca pedí que me dejara en este lugar  
Mira mi estética, llena de sangre va  
Ya me da pena el pobre guardia de seguridad  
Yo mato por aburrimiento no por casualidad  
Mejor que guardes el aliento porque de esta noche no pasaras

(NERY GODOY)

Sed de sangre sed de venganza  
FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S trae terror en la pantalla  
Cinco días es la batalla  
Si sobrevives llega chica y te remata (x 2)  
(ITOWN)

Y cuando estés durmiendo yo me estaré acercando  
Te gritare tan fuerte que no tendrás ganas de vivir  
Así si no me quieres y tratas de esconderte

Aunque se hagan las seis mañana no saldrás vivo de aquí (´ttebayo)"

— ¡Queman! ¡Queman! ¡Mis oídos! — Chillo Hidan.

— ¡D-Deidara c-creo que estas sangrando por los oídos!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Naruto creo que me dejaste sordo!

— ¡Es nuestro turno, yeah!

— ¡Te venceremos Kurama!

—"Esto es rap al 100% estén atentos si están hartos de escuchar tantos lamentos  
Oídos sordos a bocas que hablan demás  
Solo yo se la verdad de lo que pasa acá  
No se metan en mi vida cansan ya!

Nos quieran imitar para ganarse un lugar;  
Gente como nosotros no se tiene que esforzar para triunfar, el éxito alcanzar y la cima llegar  
en la vida hay que tratar de ser original, mantener estilo propio sin  
pensar que van a especular, afilar mis armas los colmillos mostrar yo ataco con el alma algo difícil de copiar

Éxito y grandeza; no se pueden comprar, se les nota la envidia,  
no pueden disimular.  
Desearían ser nosotros, desearían poder ganar;  
pero están hechos para fracasar  
Porque vencen los fuertes de verdad,  
no es egocentrismo es algo natural,  
le llamo a nosotros a los que día día no bajamos  
la guarda a la hora de pelear,

No hace falta criticar si lo que hago esta bien o esta mal lo hago para mi y nadie mas  
Puedo verte bien, puede verte mal si eres de nosotros no bajes los  
brazos a la hora de remar hermano del rap dame la mano vamos juntos afrontar la realidad

Esto es rap al 100% estén atentos si están hartos de escuchar tantos lamentos  
Oídos sordos a bocas que hablan demás  
Solo yo se la verdad de lo que pasa acá  
No se metan en mi vida cansan ya!

Sin retrucarte mi arte parte encima de callarte y educarte te pone en  
tu lugar no voy a ser vulgar a la hora de ganar tu cuerpo empieza a temblar y helar tus sentidos

Típico fan de un ídolo sin estilo, yo en el rap voy al filo cueste lo que  
cueste de norte a sur este oeste me encontraras veras oirás  
hablaras de acido quien aplica la estética repleta de ética moral

Actual mc que sale de lo normal vos encerrado underground  
antisocial que pena me da

Rap patagónico alegórico académico les traigo  
atraigo publico pro y publico novato  
A mis rimas las ato porque sueltas matan de a rato decime acido si  
solo sos un conocido hola que tal soy leo para mis amigos

Las criticas las dejo de lado en los juegos soy el dado recargado les  
desagrado algunos piensan que soy antipático me considero  
carismático no soy un rapero que vive encerrado  
haciendo letras en el ático  
dinámico a la hora de explayarse y esforzarse nunca pasos  
para atrás siempre para adelante

Abrumante para mi enemigo eficaz para mi amigo y lo digo así  
nomás acido por todas partes pienso salpicar!

Esto es rap al 100% estén atentos si están hartos de escuchar tantos lamentos  
Oídos sordos a bocas que hablan demás  
Solo yo se la verdad de lo que pasa acá  
No se metan en mi vida cansan ya!

Esto es rap al 100% estén atentos si están hartos de escuchar tantos lamentos  
Oídos sordos a bocas que hablan demás  
Solo yo se la verdad de lo que pasa acá  
No se metan en mi vida cansan ya, yeah!"— Cantaron.

— ¡Ese es pasable!

— ¡Buuuu! ¡Pésimo!

— ¡Cierra la boca Naruto!— Grito Cerezo, golpeando al Uzumaki— ¡Y el ganador es...! ¡Es...!

— ¡Apúrate Cerezo-chan ´ttebayo!

— ¡Cállate!— Bramo— ¡El ganador es... Killer Bee y Gyuki!

— ¡Viva, yeah!

— ¡Apesta ´ttebayo!

— ¡Naruto, no seas celoso!

— ¡Error Cerezo-chan! ¡No estoy celoso!

 ** _-Inojin besa a Himawari_**

El rubio artista sonrió dulcemente, se acerco a la peliazul y la beso dulcemente.

— ¡Rubio de pacotilla, te matare!

 ** _-Sarada besa a Boruto( no al reves, ojo)_**

La aludida bufo molesta, mientras que el revoltoso Uzumaki protesto.

— ¡No besare a la cuatro ojos de nuevo!

— Cállate— Susurro la Uchiha, tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta y lo beso.

 ** _y que opinan Naruto y Sasuke sobre ser parientes :3_**

— ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero que mis nietos salgan con la estupidez Uzumaki en sus genes!

— ¡Oye!

 ** _-ITACHI, NEJI, SASORI Y GAARA BAILE SEXI A LAS FANS!  
Me despido ;3_**

— ¡KYAAAAAAA!— Gritaron las mujeres cuando los cuatro hombres rompieron sus camisas para quedar desnudos de arriba.

— ¡LLEVENME!

Los cuatro empezaron a bailar sexymente, causando un revuelo en las mujeres.

— ¡Chicos, por aquí! ¡Miren la cámara!— Gritaba Cerezo, fotografiandolos.

 ** _D_**

 ** _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mi reto sera que sasuke naruto shikamaru neji y sai hagan una competencia de comer pollo XD Te amo Itachi_**

Por arte de magia, una mesa apareció en medio del campo, mostrando una cantidad de patas de pollo. Los hombres se acercaron con aire de aburrimiento hasta que Cerezo les comunico algo.

— ¡El ganador tendrá un pasaje para visitar un hotel que incluirá masajes, aguas termales y salón de belleza!

— ¿Un salón de belleza?— Pregunto, interesado, Temari.

Cerezo asintió. Y las mujeres sonrieron maleficamente a sus esposos.

— Cariño, mas te vale que ganes o sufrirás— Dijo dulcemente Sakura a Sasuke.

— ¡Sai, gana si o si!

— Bebe llorón, necesito vacaciones, ganaras quieras o morirás en el intento.

— Neji, gana, carajo.

Los hombres se acercaron a la mesa y empezaron a devorar la comida.

— ¡Vamos, Neji! ¡Muerde! ¡Con mas fuerza, cariño!— Chillo Tenten, de pie junto al Hyuga hablándole como si fuera un boxeador profesional.

— ¡Olvida la servilleta, Sai! ¡Con las manos!— Grito Ino, alentando a su esposo.

— ¡Vamos Shikamaru, enséñales quien manda!

— ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun!

— ¡Come mas rápido Sasuke-kun, shanaroooo! ¡Si, así! ¡Mierda! ¿Quieres agua?— Gritaba Sakura, con un aire competitivo en sus ojos.

La fuente de pavo se acabo y llego la hora de contar.

— ¡Shikamaru comió 16! — Anuncio Temari, orgullosa.

— ¡Ja! ¡Neji a comido 18!— Grito Tenten, mirando con rivalidad a la rubia.

— ¡Lamentablemente han perdido, Sai-kun a comido 20!— Dijo orgullosa Ino.

— Naruto-kun tiene mucho mas— Murmuro Hinata— Tiene 24.

— ¡Es un récord!

— ¡Wow!

— ¡No tan rapido, Sasuke-kun a comido 28!— Anuncio aun mas orgullosa Sakura.

— ¡El ganador es Sasuki!

 ** _Sara-ttebanex3_**

 ** _Jajajaja estoy riendo a carcajadas, creo que mi madre esta pensando en enviarme a un psicólogo :'v pero bueno, eso no importa mientras sigas con este fanfic_**

— ¡Eh! ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo actualizar pronto! ¡Pero intenta que no te manden al psicólogo creo que no dejan usar computadoras por alli!

 ** _** Por cierto, quiero retar a Hidan y Sasori a darse un tierno beso / ese si sera un reto dado que me imagino más a Hidan dar besos salvajes y toda la cosa... *derrame nasal* :v_**

El peliplata sonrió divertido, se relamió los labios y se acerco a un shockeado Sasori. Lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso dulcemente, luego de unos minutos profundizo el beso y empezó a morder los suaves labios del artista. Se separo de él, no sin antes dedicarle un mordisco.

— ¡No sabes nada mal, pelirrojo!

 ** _Tambien quiero que Kakashi y Jiraiya-sama colaboren conmigo para hacer otro Icha-Icha! :3_**

— ¡Eso sera dificil! ¡No estas a nuestra altura de pervertido!— Dijo, seriamente, el sannin.

— ¡See! ** _  
Eso es todo-ttebane! x3  
Nos vemos Cerezo-chan, t hamo :v ~_**

— ¡Nos vemos!

 ** _Sabaku no Nadely_**

 ** _Hola de nuevo, me haz alegrado la vida, mia padres estan a punto de tacharme de loca (si es que ya no lo han echo XD) la verdad es que siento tu dolor cerezo-sama, semanas antes de san Valentín me internaron por tres dias, mientras estaba interna me contagie de gripe y pensé -fucking mierda se supone que en este lugar se curan enfermedades no se contraen!- y un dia antes de San Valentín me dio viruela T-T fucking vida! Ya estoy mejor gracias a Kami y me he reido monton con esto, hasta me lo leí de nuevo todo!_**

— ¡Pobrecilla!— Susurro Hinata.

— ¡Carajo Kami-sama! ¡Y yo que pensaba que nos habíamos librado de otra loca mas!— Dijo Naruto y Cerezo lo golpeo.

 ** _Pues bien, me gustaria simplemente hacer dos preguntas y dos retos:_**

 **1\. ¿Como diablos se siente ser un Uchiha?! Me muero por saberlo, es que ellos son tan wow, solo hay que ver lo sexys que son (En especial Itachi y Sasuke, aunque este último me gustaba mas cuando adolescente)**

— ¡Ja! ¿Que se siente ser Uchiha? ¡Pues, se siente estupendo!— Dijo Indra— Ser un Uchiha significa ser alguien hermoso, no existe Uchiha horrendo excepto Shisui, el muy pobrecillo se cayo de la cuna cuando era pequeño y pues...

— ¡Oye! ¡Te escucho perfectamente!— Bramo el aludido.

— Bueno, como te decía simple campesina— Siguió hablando, ignorando al joven Anbu— Ser un Uchiha también significa perfección, ¿acaso has visto a un Uchiha haciendo estupideces o errando en algo? Bueno pero si nos ponemos a pensar hay algunos estupidos en la familia como cofcofSasukecofcofObitocofcof...

— ¡Indra!  
 **2\. Uchihas, ¿creen que Sakura es linda o sexy? (Incluyo a Indra en esta pregunta ya que los Uchihas son sus descendientes) (y por kami que piensen que al menos es linda, ella es mi ídola!)**

— ¡Oye, campesina! ¿Acaso crees que el rosa nos favorece? ¡Claro que no, por Kami!— Comento— Pero dejame decirte que tiene el mejor culo de la historia del mundo ninja...

— ¡INDRA!  
 **1\. Ahora, reto a que Itachi, Neji y Gaara bailen sensualonamente y que lenden un abrazote sin camisa a Cerezo-sama!**

Los tres empezaron a bailar sensualmente sin camisa y sin aviso, abrazaron a la muchacha por detras.

— ¡Kyaa!— Chillo la castaña, desmayandose. 


	22. ¡Noticia!

_**¡Hola chicos!**_

 _ **¡Siento comunicarles que pienso dejar fanfiction :(!**_

 ** _Se que algunos se lo esperaban debido a mi falta de actualización en mis otros fic y este._**

 ** _Se que estarán tristes. Lo siento._**

 ** _Sepan que los amo y nunca pensé que haría esto pero como dijo mi abuela: "Mi nieta, la vida es una mierda y tu también lo eres" Palabras llenas de sabiduría abuelita._**

 ** _Lo raro era que me insultara cuando le quite el tubo de oxigeno. Naaa, rarezas del mundo._**

 ** _Bueno, es hora de decir adiós._**

 ** _Adiós._**

 ** _Chau._**

 ** _Bay Bay._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡PFFFFF!_**

 ** _¿¡Se lo creyeron!?_**

 ** _¡BUAJAJAJA!_**

 ** _¡Lo se baby! ¡Soy una diosa actuando!_**

 ** _¿Quien lloro? ¿¡Quien!?_**

 ** _¡Es broma!_**

 ** _¿O no?_**

 ** _¡Mentira!_**

 ** _¡Saben que los quiero! ¡Pero amo joderlos!_**

 ** _¡Voy a seguir en Fanfiction hasta que sea vieja! ¡Y actualizare mas historias, lo juro por mi abuelita!_**

 ** _|./_**

 _ **Recomendación Musical:**_ _Ima suki ni Naru- (No tiene nada que ver con el capítulo pero la escuche mientras escribía ;D)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece, solo su yaoi….¡MIO!_

* * *

El escenario era diferente de lo normal, no, enserio, muuuuuuuy diferente. Luego de un mes de espera, todos estaban allí….en un set… muy bonito, por cierto. Guau…. ¿¡Donde carajos están las cámaras!? ¡Enserio! ¿¡Donde!?

— ¡Cierra la boca narrador! — Grito Naruto.

Lo siento Naruto (idiota).

— ¡Te escuche! ¿¡Donde está el tipo!? ¡Voy a molerlo a golpes!

¡Ja! ¡Como si Cerezo te dejara!

— ¡Ninguna mocosa me detendrá a patearte el culo!

— ¡Oye, Akira! Hablando de Cerezo ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Suigetsu.

El castaño, con cierto aburrimiento pintado en su rostro, señalo a un bulto tembloroso que se hallaba en un rincón oscuro.

— ¿Cerezo-chan? — Susurro Sakura, confusa.

— ¿Es ella? — Pregunto Kiba a Akira, este asintió con una gotita.

Hinata saco la manta, mostrando a una temerosa Cerezo.

— ¿Cerezo?

— ¡Tápame! — Chillo espantada la castaña, arrebatándole la frazada a la Hyuga, colocándosela ella sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te ocultas?

— ¿¡Acaso no viste sus miradas!? — Chillo, señalando a un público enojado con palos y antorchas en mano.

— ¡MATENLA! ¡MATENLA!

— ¡Cosechas lo que siembras! — Le regaño Tenten, tirándole una oreja.

— ¡Auch, auch! ¡Duele! ¡Detente Tenten-chan! — Farfullo la pequeña, haciendo adorables pucheros.

— ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¡MATENLA! ¡MATENLA!

— ¡BUAAAA! ¡Itachi-sama protéjame! — Se ocultó detrás del Uchiha.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡MATENLA! — Gritaron nuevamente el público, acompañados por Naruto y un travieso Suigetsu.

— ¡Naruto-kun!/ ¡Naruto-Baka! — Gritaron enfadadas Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Suigetsu! — Bramo Karin.

— ¡Itachi-sama!

— ¡Dejen reviews!

— ¡Cerezo!

— ¡MATENLA!

— ¡Kyaaaaaa!

— ¡Espera Cerezo! ¡No uses como escudo a Tobi! ¡Suelta la espada de Kisame! ¡Madara no la ayudes! ¿¡Quieres matar a tus propios fans!? ¡Kisame no llores, vas a inundar el set! ¡No! ¡Madara suelta a esa chica! — Gritaba nervioso Akira.

— ¡Soy chico, imbécil! — Grito el muchacho.

— ¡A pelear se ha dicho! — Bramo Naruto, tirándole un puñetazo a un distraído Sasuke.

— ¡Dobe! ¡Eres un….!

— ¡Peleaaaa!

— ¡Vamos Jashin-sama!

— ¡Samehada, bebe! ¡Devuélvemelo mocosa!

— ¡Vivan los Uchiha!

— ¡Púdranse Uchiha!

— ¡Cierra la boca Tobirama!

— ¡Itachi-sama!

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No golpee al Mizukage!

— ¡Maddy! ¡Dame un besito!

— ¡Quítate del camino, afeminado de las flores!

— ¡Chidori!

— ¡Rasengan!

— ¡Deténgase! ¡SHANAROO!

— ¡Muérdele Akamaru! ¡Muérdele! ¡Haz que se desangre hasta morir!

— Es bueno volver— Murmuro Kakashi leyendo su libro, el Icha Icha, excluido de la pelea.

 **Lisa108**

 **USHISHISHI  
¿Como estan criaturitas del señorr? Espero que se encuentren bien y si no es asi no es mi problema.**

— Gracias por preocuparte— Dijo Deidara, con ciertos moretones en su rostro, con una indudable ironía en sus palabras.

— ¡Que mala Lisa-chan ´ttebayo! —Chillo el rubio, con moretones y quemaduras. **  
1-¡Kyaa! ¡Quiero subirme a los hombros de Kurama-sama version humano!**

— Me niego— Dijo el pelinaranja, frunciendo el ceño— De seguro eres pesada.

— ¡No seas malito! — Dijo Lisa, haciendo pucheros y Kurama accedió, de mala gana, siendo obligado por Cerezo.

El muchacho alza a la joven como si fuera un saco de papas y la coloco en sus hombros.

— ¡Wiiiii! — Chillo ella, alzando sus brazos, disfrutando de la vista.

— Creo que a esto no le gustara a Hikari— Susurro Kiba y Deidara asintió de acuerdo.

— Ya sabes lo posesivas que son las mujeres.

— ¡Yo quiero ver como se pelean!

— ¡Cierra la boca Hidan! ¡Nadie peleara aquí!

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo que digas mocosa!

— ¿¡Que me dijiste!? ¡No te burles de mí! ¿¡Quieres pelear!? — Gruño enfadada, dispuesta a acallar al Jashinista con sus puños.

— Detente, Cerezo— Ordeno Akira, con tranquilidad, agarrándola del cuello de la camisa a la chica— Y tú misma dijiste que "nadie peleara aquí". — La imito, haciendo una voz chillona y afeminada.

— ¡Suéltame Akira!

— Deja de comportarte como una niña.

— ¡P-Pero, él empezó primero! — Lloriqueo la castaña, señalando a Hidan.

— Cerezo— Dijo con cierta amenaza en sus palabras.

— ¡E-Esta bien!

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Que sucedió, mocosa!? ¿¡El gato te comió la lengua!?— Se burló el adorador de Jashin.

— ¡Mírale Akira, mira! ¡Se está burlando! **  
2-Kakashi-kun llevame a uno de esos cuartos y muestrame tu verdadero rostro.**

— Ya que insistes tanto— Murmuro el ninja.

Cogió de la mano a la chica y la arrastro hasta uno de los cuartos de la torre. Cuando volvieron, Lisa llevaba una sonrisa boba.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es el Brat Pitt japonés! **  
3-Sasuke-kun llevate a Sakura-chan vestida de neko a uno de los cuartos y pues... ya sabes que hacer.**

— ¡Nos vemos! ¡Apúrate Sakura! — Gruño el azabache, arrastrando a una avergonzada pelirosada neko. **  
4-Tu tambien Naruto-kun ¡Recupera todo el tiempo perdido con Hinata!**

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Santa seas Lisa! — Grito Naruto, cargando como una princesa a una sonrojada Hinata, con dirección al cuarto. **  
5-Bolt, cariño... ¡Deja de ser tan tsundere igual que Sarada y ve y ligala de una maldita vez! Osea vayan a una cita.**

— ¡Y-Yo no s-soy Tsundere! — Farfullo el sonrojado rubio— ¡A-Ademas! ¡Yo no siento nada por la cuatro ojos!

— ¡Ja! ¡Y las vacas vuelan! — Susurro Cerezo. **  
6-¡Todas las chicas que quedan! Vamos a bailar Chikni Chameli, obvel Cerezo-chan si quieres baila con nosotras.**

 _ **Bichhu mera naina, Badi zehereeli aankh Maare  
kamsin kamariya Saali ik thumke se Maare lakh**_

 _ **Haaye!**_

Las chicas empezaron a bailar, vestidas de forma árabe, moviéndose seductoramente. _ **  
Bichhu mera naina, Badi zehereeli aankh Maare  
kamsin kamariya Saali ik thumke se lakh Maare  
Nota hazaaro'n ke, khulla chhutta karaane Aayi  
Husn ki teelli se beedi-chillam Aayi jalaane**_

 _ **Aaayi! Chikni chameli chhup ke Akeli pawwa (trimestre) Chadha ke Aayi (x4 veces)**_

 _ **Jungle mein Mangal AAJ Karungi principal  
Bhookhe sheron se khelungi principal  
Makkhan Jaisi hatheli pe jalte angaare le lungi principal  
Haaye! Gehre paani Ki Hoon machhli Raja  
Ghaat Ghaat Dariya mein ghoomi Hoon principal  
Teri nazro ki leharo'n se Haar ke AAJ doobi Hoon principal .com Hoye jaanleva Jalwa hai Dekhne mein halwa hai Jaanleva Jalwa hai Dekhne mein halwa Hai pyaar se paros doongi toque de bocina le Zaraa  
**_Los hombres estaban con las bocas abiertas.

— ¡Soy todo suyo! — Grito Naruto, quitándose la camisa— ¡Viólenme!

 _ **Yeh Hai Toh remolque poori fillam dikhane Aayi  
Husn ki teelli se beedi-chillam jalaane Aayi**_

 _ **Aaayi! Chikni chameli chhup ke ke Akeli pawwa Chadha Aayi (x4 veces)**_

 _ **Banjar basti mein Aayi hai MASTI  
Aisa namkeen chehra tera  
Meri neeyat pe chadhke chhoote na hai sonó gehra tera  
Joban vosotros mera kenchi hai raja  
Saare pardo ko kaatungi principal  
aaja Shaame meri Akeli hai cantó tere baatungi principal  
Haaye! baaton mein ishaara hai  
Jisme khel saara hai  
Baaton mein ishaara hai  
Jisme khel saara hai  
Tod ke tijoriyon ko botín le zara  
Choom ke zakhmo pe thoda malham lagaane Aayi  
Husn ki teelli se beedi-chillam jalaane  
Aayi Chikni..chikni ... Aayi. .aayi  
Aayi Chikni..chikni ... aayi..aayi  
Aaayi! Chikni chameli chhup ke ke Akeli pawwa Chadha Aayi ...**_ **  
7-Hmm... Itachi-kun mira mira *Muestra una gran bandeja de dangos***

— ¡Hagamos un cambio! — Propuso el prodigio.

— ¿Eh? — Pregunto la muchacha.

— ¿Cuántos dangos me das por…. un palito?

— Ninguno.

— ¿Y si te doy tomates de Otōto?

— No.

— ¡Devuélvemelos Itachi! — Gruño Sasuke.

— ¿La capa de Akatsuki?

— No.

— ¿Un dulce de Tobi?

— No.

— ¿Los lentes de Sarada?

— No.

— ¿Ramen del Hokage?

— No.

— ¿Un Icha-Icha versión ilimitada?

— No.

— ¿Un perro?

— No.

— ¿Mi virginidad?

— ¡Okey! —Chillo Lisa, contenta.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Vete de aquí, cosa del demonio! ¡ALEJATE! **  
8- Obveo que no me olvide de ti!... ¡Akamaru! Mi coshita preciosa *Le da un dulce para perros y lo abraza cariñosamente* Kiba-kun tienes mucha suerte de tener a un perro como este.**

— ¡Guau!— Ladro el perro, lamiendo la mejilla de la chica. **  
9-Quiero una escena hard de SaiIno**

— ¿Tendremos sexo? — Pregunto Sai.

— ¡No! ¡Habla de besarnos! — Chillo avergonzada la Yamanaka.

— ¿Con lengua?

— ¡Uno normal!

— ¿Quieres que te toque los pechos mientras nos besamos? — Hizo señas, con sus manos, de círculos.

— ¡Er…! ¡No!

— Dudaste.

— ¡No lo hice!

— Lo hiciste, ¿quieres que te toque los pechos?

— ¡No!

— ¿O, quieres que te deje un chupón?

— ¡Nada de eso!

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Claro que s…..!— No pudo acabar por que el artista se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla— ¡Mh! — Enrosco sus brazos por el cuello del pálido joven. **  
10-¡ShikaTema! ¡NejiTen!**

— ¡Presente! **  
11-Neji ¿Qué opinas del sexy y violable Kise Ryouta?**

— Me agrada — Hablo con tranquilidad — pero si un auto lo atropellara, yo sería el que estaría conduciéndolo. — Hizo una sonrisa sínica.

— ¡Pobre Kise! **  
12-Ino en mi opinion tambien es fuerte y tiene buenos gustos *pose pensativa* por ejemplo: ¡Le gusta Kiseki igual que a todaa)s!**

— ¡Gracias cariño! — Agradeció la rubia, guiñándole un ojo. **  
13-Kakashi-kun quiero que me des un besito aqui *señala sus labios***

El peliplatase acercó a la joven, se inclinó para estar a su alturay la beso. **  
14-*Aparece en el set super decidida* ¡Shino! *Se lleva al pobre hombre a un cuarto y le saca las gafas***

Cuando volvieron, Lisa estaba chorreando sangre por la nariz mientras que el Aburame estaba tan rojo que competiría con un tomate de esos bien rojos que le gustan Sasuke. **  
15-BelxFran forever! A momento Lisa, esto no es Katekyo Hitman Reborn... no importa~**

Cerezo abrió la boca pero la cerro. Lagrimas empezaron a juntarse por sus ojos.

— ¡No sé qué es eso! ¡No me culpen! — Sollozo, corriendo hacia los brazos de Akira — ¡No he visto ese anime! ¡Culpen a mi parte gamer por molestarme cuando decido ver un nuevo anime! **  
Pues ya me tengo retirar pueden pedirme cualquier cosa para el proximo cap y yo TRATARE de cumplirlo ¡Viva la llama de la juventud!  
Bye bye~**

— ¡Esa es el ánimo! — Bramo Gai emocionado.

 **fan de cerezo**

 **Amo mucho tus fics!**

— ¡Gracias!

— ¡Claro! ¡Apestan como Kisame! — Se burló Deidara.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Dañas los sentimientos de Kisame! — Gruño Itachi mientras era abrazado por el espadachín. Este sonrió entre lágrimas.

— ¡Gracias Itachi, eres un buen amig…!

— ¡Ahora soy yo el que tiene que aguantar sus lágrimas! — Refunfuño el Uchiha. **  
Tengo un reto para hinata: que baile zuculentamente O a deidara en traje de conejita (como el de bulma) hasta que el ya no lo soporte y se la lleve a la habitacion a hacer cositas n.n, NARUTO NO TE METAS CUANDO MI RUBIO ADORADO SE LA LLEVE!**

— ¿¡Eh!? — Chillo, avergonzada, la Hyuga. Mientras que el rubio artista sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato, cariño? — Comento travieso a Cerezo— ¡Para ahorrarnos tiempo! ¿Qué te parece si me la llevo y hacemos "cositas" omitiendo el traje?

— ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A MI HINA-CHAN! — Gruño Naruto, siendo retenido por Minato y Sasuke.

— Haz lo que te plazca, Deidara— Murmuro Cerezo, aburrida.

El chico sonrió, revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña con cierto cariño, y arrastro a la avergonzada peliazul hacia uno de los cuartos.

 **fangirl de pein**

 **Jajajaja me reí michisimo con tu ff y xfavor nunca lo termines :'(**

— ¡Prometo nunca hacerlo! **  
1)reto a hinata a bailar sensualmente a pein, (con roce y todo) y haber si sigue con su rostro calmado y actitud de hombre fiel, Y PORFAVOR mantengan con los de seguridad xq no quiere que rueden cabezas menos de hina~chan  
** La peliazul, con cierta vergüenza, empezó a bailar sensualmente al jefe de los Akatsuki, este intentaba ignorarla y centrarse en otra cosa como por ejemplo; el color rojizo de furia en el rostro de Konan le quedaba de maravilla o en los grandes pechos de la Hyu…. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Aléjate! — Chillo espantado Pein, huyendo de la princesa Hyuga, no pensaba caer en la seducción de la muchachita, apreciaba su vida lo suficientemente para entregársela a un cabreado Naruto y a una celosa Konan. **  
2)que piensan cada uno de todos TODOS:akatsuki, uchihas, sanin, ninjas, etc. (Solo los hombres) Sobre ella  
** — ¡Es sexy!

— ¡La violaría!

— ¡Le daría duro contra la pared!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Cierren su boca y dejen de hablar de MI esposa! **  
3)neji alguna vez sentistes algo incestuoso por hinata?  
** — No — Respondió indiferente el castaño. **  
4)mitsuki bese a himawari  
** El joven de ojos dorados se acercó a la pequeña y le planto un dulce beso en su mejilla. **  
5)que gaara y hinata se besen apasionadamente y despues se vallan a un cuartito  
** — ¡N-No! — Chillo la ojiperla— ¡Aun estoy adolorida!

— ¡Eso es violencia feminista! — Bramo Cerezo, abrazando a Hinata. **  
7)que sakura diga si su confesion que una vez le dijo a naruto que lo amaba era cierto :'(  
** — ¿¡Eh!? — Gritaron Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Chillo sonrojada Sakura.

— ¡DOBE!

— ¡Era una mentira! ¡Viva el SasuSaku! — Rugio una fan y las demás la corearon.

— ¡See!

— ¡Somos canon!

— ¡Buajaja!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Hay muchas pistas de que Naruto podría serle infiel a Hinata con Sakura! — Respondio otra fan.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Sollozo la peliazul, brindándole una cachetada a su esposo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Créeme!

— ¡Es verdad Hina-chan! **  
8)akatsuki:quien les parece la mas sexi kunoichi de KONOHA  
** — ¡TODAS ESTAN BUENAS!

— ¡See! **  
9) que todos vean la personalidad de hina de road to ninja (tambn sus hijos) y que naruto de su opinion de ella  
** Todos vieron la personalidad de la otra Hinata, y algunos quedaron boquiabiertos (Tsunade, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, etc) otros, quedaron maravillados con la otra Hinata (Los Akatsuki, Madara, Orochimaru, Kankuro, etc).

— ¿Y qué te pareció la "otra" Hinata? — Pregunto Cerezo a Naruto, este a abrió la boca y grito.

— ¡Estaba loca! ¡Compadezco a Menma!

 _ **En otro mundo paralelo**_

Menma estornudo, llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¿Te resfriaste Menma-kun? — Pregunto juguetonamente Charasuke y el aludido se dedicó en mandarle una mirada de puro desprecio.

— Cierra tu boca, Uchiha.

— ¡Si! ¡Cállate Uchiha! — Gruño Hinata, abrazando el brazo del Uzumaki con cierta posesividad, este se removió incómodo ante las caricias de su esposa.

— C-Cálmense chicos— Intento tranquilizar Ino con cierta timidez.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, muchachitos! ¡Tranquilos! — Rio Kakashi con jovialidad, abrazando por el cuello a un serio Gai.

— Que fastidiosos— Susurro el hombre de cabello de copa.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Gai-chan pareces un viejo huraño! ¿Verdad Hashi-kun? — Madara abrazo a su mejor amigo con efusividad.

— Quítate, estúpido Uchiha— El castaño intento quitarse de encima al azabache.

— ¡Oigan, todos ustedes! — Llamo la atención una pequeña castaña de fríos ojos—Dejen de causar problemas por un estúpido resfriado— Gruño **.**

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños, Akira que estaba al lado de la joven, rio maléficamente. **  
Solo jeje ya se estoy loca por querer emparejar a hina con todos pero bueno jaja... Gracias cerezo-sama seguire leyendo todos tus fics XOXO**

— ¡Arigato!

 **Reading Pixie**

 **me encanto reto a sasuke henge en su forma de nino y estar molestando a Itachi todo el capitulo actuando bien kawaii**

El azabache, claramente a regañadientes, se transformó en su "yo" del pasado de seis años.

— ¡Nii-chan! — Chillo con su voz infantil, corriendo a su lado.

— ¡Otōto! — Grito feliz el Akatsuki, corriendo hacia Sasuke.

— ¡Nii-chan!

— ¡Otōto!

— ¡Nii-chan! — El pequeño se detenía antes de llegar junto a su hermano, extrañando a este.

— ¿Otōto?

El niño se acercó y le dio un abrazo, los pájaros cantaron y las madres lloraron de felicidad.

Buuuuuueno, en realidad, lo que sucedió fue que Sasuki le golpeo a Itachi… en su entrepierna. Pero, bue, son detalles insignificantes.

 **Hati-chan**

 **Viendo "Grandes Heroes" TwT  
Genius el capu**

— ¡TADASHI! — Sollozo Madara.

 **lelu-chan**

 **Hola de nuevo como siempre cada dia ne haces reir...  
Naomi-san: y como no si es excelente**

— ¡Gracias! — Sonrió sonrojada Cerezo.

— ¡Que buenas son mintiendo, chicas! — Rio Kiba y la pequeña le golpeo.  
 **Lelu-chan: ahora con los retos... como veo que al pobre sasuki le joden mucho quisiera ser buena y que se bese con las parejas de los chicos que besaron a saku**

— ¡Ja! ¡Para tu información Sakura-chan se besó con Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi! ¡Nada más ´ttebayo! — Se burló el rubio. **  
Naomi-san: retamos que aparezcan los personaje de naruto RTN**

De un segundo a otro, los personajes de Road to Ninja estaba allí, confundidos y extrañados, pera estaban allí.

— ¿Qué mier...? — Susurro Hinata, frunció el ceño al ver una copia igual a ella y un sexy rubio parecido a su marido estaba junto a ella— ¿Menma?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto el azabache, sorprendiendo a la atrevida Hyuga.

— ¿¡Pero tú!? ¿Él? ¿Tu? — Balbuceo confundida, señalando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú? — Murmuro Charasuke, observando a las dos Sakura´s. Sakura del otro mundo frunció el ceño molesta y la otra Sakura la imito.

— ¡Soy yo! ¡No! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! — Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, gruñéndose mutuamente.

— ¿¡Chouji!? — Chillo sorprendida Kauri al ver a su esposo y a un clon de él, solo que más delgado y serio.

— ¿Ino? — Pregunto Sai, mirando a la tímida Yamanaka. **  
Lelu-chan: para las chicas es cierto que estan en un club yaoi y que siempre empareja a sus esposos con sus amigos**

— ¡Pff! ¡Claro que no! — Rio nerviosa Sakura.

— ¡Nunca haríamos eso! — Hablo Ino.

— ¡Para nada! — Murmuro Temari.

— ¡Cierto! — Corearon Kauri y Tenten.

— ¡Y-Yo….T-Talvez…Alguna vez! ¡Solo hemos visto el SasuNaru, ItaSaso, SasoDei, HidaIta, NaruGaa, NejiLee, GaaLee y otras más! — Confeso tímida Hinata y las chicas solo rieron nerviosas ante las miradas escalofriantes de los hombres.

 **Naomi-san: momento gaamatsu pleasessss**

Gaara se acercó a su alumna, tomo su mentón y la beso apasionadamente. Matsuri enredo sus brazos por el cuello mientras que el pelirrojo la tomaba con posesividad su cintura.

— ¡S-Sensei! — Gimió la castaña. **  
Lelu-chan: si por favor aguante gaamatsu... la relacion entre sensei y alumna es excitante al igual que el kakasaku  
Bueno eso es todo**

— ¡Nee, Saku-chan! ¿Quieres que nos besemos como Gaa-chan y Matsuri-san? — El Hatake pasó su brazo por el hombro de su ex-alumna con picardía, observando de reojo las reacciones de Sasuke.

Sakura lo observo intrigante, mientras que el vengador tenía una inmensa ansiedad de clavarle su katana a Kakashi.

— ¡SUELTALA KAKASHI! ¡CHIDORI!

 **Sara-ttebanex3**

 **Oh por dios xDD Mori de risa, osea que si le preparo Inarizushi a Madara-sama, el sera todo mio?... :v / rayos, la imaginacion tiene sus consecuencias Xd**

— Estoy dispuesto a dejarme violar por mi querido Inarizushi, eso sí, no acepto que esténquemados o mejor dicho, echo por ustedes— Reclamo el Uchiha. **  
Sigue plasmando sonrojos y carcajadas en mi-ttebane! :3  
En otras palabras, no dejes de subir capitulos TuT bye-bye!  
Un abrazo onee-san! 3**

— ¡Claro que sí! — Guiño.

 **Sabaku no Nadely**

 **Oh! Me meo de la risa, si en momentos de mi depresión esto es la mejor cura, porque Santa mierda! Este fic es asombroso, he de admitir que eres buena complaciendo a tus lectores, saludos y un pequeño reto y una pregunta.**

— ¡Arigato Nadely-chan! **  
1¿Indra-sama alguna vez a considerado a una chica peligrosa... no se... *cof cof Sakufa cof cof* como una buena pretendiente para ser su esposa?**

— ¡See! ¡Si el pequeño la eligio, de seguro es que le encontró algo interesante! — Hablo y le echo una ojeada a la pelirosada, en especial a su cuerpo— Y sé porque la eligió— Se relamió los labios. **  
2 oh y querido Sasuke ahora mismo estoy un poco resentida contigo asi que me la cobrare pero a la vez te dare recompensa... Sarada dale una patadota en los gemelos (entrepierna, cocos... como quieras decirle) a tu padre y a la vez Sakura dale un apasionado beso**

Espero leernos pronto, Saludos (otra vez)!

— Muy bien— Murmuro la Uchiha, se acercó a su padre y le golpeo con fuerza en sus "partes" — ¡Por el tío Itachi!

— ¡Hija de perra! — Gruño dolorido Sasuke, acariciando su parte golpeada.

— ¡Ey! — Protesto la Haruno, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y brindándole un apasionado beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

 **cloe-chan**

 **Jajajajajajaja me mori de la risa al leer todo, jajaja nunca dejes de escribir esta muy divertido tu ff x'D**

— ¡Gracias! **  
Muy bien ahora preguntas  
Hinata:sentistes algo aunque sea en lo mas recondito de tu corazon algo por toneri cuando te dijo que estaba feliz que entendieras sus sentimientos**

— Pues…Me dio un poco de ternura y pena— Susurro sonrojada. **  
Toneri:Que piensas sobre el cuerpo de tu hime?**

— Que es tan hermoso como ella, no, todo de ella es una obra de arte— Hablo el peliblanco.

 **Guest**

 **Esta super bueno tu fanfic jajaja, nunca dejes de escribir  
Ahora mia retos:  
Aorita que me recordastes a toneri...  
TONERI:besa a hinata apasionadamente frente a naruto (:') mi lindo albino no correspondido) y despues llevatela a una habitacion a hacer 'cosas' :3**

Toneri sonrió con confianza, se acercó a su hime y la beso con pasión, dejando sin aliento a la Uzumaki.

La arrastro hacia uno de las habitaciones.

— ¡TONERI! — Bramo Naruto enfadado. **  
Ok es todo n.n fue poco pero no por eso no creas que no me gusta tu ff soy tu admiradora quiero ser como tu cerezo-chan, *-* como tu, como hinata y sakura :') bueno bye bye**

— ¡Jajaja! ¡No lo creo! ¡No me veo como alguien como modelo a seguir! — Rio Cerezo, mientras que negaba con su cabeza.


	23. ¡Todos han enloquecido!

**_Recomendación Musical:_** _¡SPICE de Len Kagamine! ¡Yeah! (Modo pervertida al máximo) ¡Voy a violar a ese rubio sexy y tsundere!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, solo el trama y las groserías…. Muchas groserías._

Esta vez el grupo estaba alojado en ese set, se respiraba un extraño aire de tranquilidad, Hidan no decía groserías, Kisame no intentaba hundir el set de nuevo, Sasuke no gruñía, Madara no intentaba quemar nada, Tobirama no intentaba insultar a los Uchiha, Tsunade no estaba borracha y Cerezo estaba en muletas, era un día hermoso.

¿¡Espera un segundo!?

¿¡Cerezo en muletas!?

— ¡Hola a todos! — Saludo Cerezo, levantando una de sus muletas como si fuera uno de sus brazos— Sé que algunos tienen muchas, muchas preguntas pero las responderé y daré avisos.

— ¡Aviso Numero 1! — Dijo Akira.

— Me he fracturado mi pie izquierdo mientras practicaba Basket y como tengo pies de gelatina, tropecé y choque contra el aro— Explico brevemente, haciendo leves pucheros.

— No me sorprende, caminabas como zombi por la cancha— Rio Akira y Cerezo intento golpearlo con una de sus muletas, fallo debido a que el castaño tenía unos perfectos reflejos.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No dormí bien esa noche!

— Debido a que te quedaste bien yaoi, de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco? — Pregunto burlón.

— Bueno…. Un poquito… Yo…

— ¡Segundo Aviso!

— Leí que algunos lectores se han quejado de que no publico sus reviews— Dijo la pequeña— Chicas o chicos, por Jashin, saben cuánto cuesta escribir los capítulos, además, yo publico los reviews por el orden en que fueron publicados, yo no elijo al azar— Suspira la chica cansada y se tiro sobre un sillón que nadie sabía de donde había salido.

— ¡Tercer aviso!

— ¡Nada de embarazos! ¡Prohibido! ¡Que quieren un caramelo, que quieren ver un dibujito, que tiene hambre, que tienen frio, que no quieren ir a la escuela, que quieren matar a alguien, que quieren enterrar alguien, que esto, que lo otro!¡No quiero ligar con pendejos correteando por aquí y por allá, suficiente con Deidara, Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba y Naruto sin contar a los revoltosos de la nueva generación! — Gimoteo.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Cuarto Aviso!

— ¡Si se puede embarazarse las lectoras de los personajes pero se hacen cargo, carajo! ¡ No quiero más lidiar con fans que juran estar embarazadas de los Uchihas o los Akatsuki!

— ¡Eh! ¡Ni si quiera las tocamos!

— ¡See!

— ¡Quinto aviso!

— Ya me olvide que era— Susurro Cerezo, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

— ¡CEREZO!

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Sexto Aviso!

— ¡Ya me acorde! — Sonrió triunfante— Simplemente quería decirles cuanto los quería. ¡Empecemos!

 **Hinatahyuga1234**

 **Ola, Cerezo-chan (aparece Hikari en el foro). Bueno solo quiero pedirte que si puedes dejar de controlar a Kurama y que este fuera del sello para que sea libre por un rato, pero que no destruya cosas y este a mi lado.**

— Esta bien— Refunfuño la pequeña, haciendo pucheros, cruzándose de brazos en el sofá.

Kurama bufo molesto, a diferencia de los otros capítulos, se veía en su forma humana pero hoy llevaba unas adorables orejas de zorro y una cola.

— ¡Kawai Kurama-kun! — Chillo Hikari, embobada ante la imagen de su amado.

— No me interesa— Susurro indiferente, volteando su rostro para no mirar a la joven de ojos cafés, pero en realidad no quería mirarlo por su rostro sonrojado.

— ¡Kurama es un Tsundere en todo el sentido de la palabra!

— ¡CALLATE CEREZO!

 **Bueno los retos:  
que Hinata y Sasuke se metan al cuarto oscuro y estén TODO 1 día, pero que no usen protección, y cuando salgan, espero que venga en camino unos gemelos, niño y niña, Uchiha-Hyuga.**

— Lo siento Hikari-chan pero las reglas son reglas.

— Pero…— Murmuro la castaña con ojos de cachorrito.

— No.

— P-Pero….

— N-No—Balbuceo Cerezo, con su voluntad doblándose ante la adorable carita de la muchacha.

— Y-Yo…

— ¡NO! — Chillo, levantándose con fuerza con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de su pierna herida— ¡Carajo! — Aúllo de dolor, tirándose al piso.

— ¡Una ambulancia! — Llamo Naruto.

Por arte de magia, Deidara y Suigetsu aparecieron, vestidos de enfermeros, con una camilla y se la llevaron.

— ¡Vénguenme! ¡VÉNGUENME!

 **Una Hora Después**

Cerezo estaba recompuesta pero haciendo pucheros y molesta con sus "enfermeros", ya que ellos la dejaron caer en el camino "accidentalmente". **  
2\. Quiero que Cerezo-chan traiga a los personajes de dragon ball z.  
** — ¡Naa, me da vagancia! ¡Que fastidio! — Se encogió de hombros. **  
que Kurama y yo nos casemos y tengamos una linda "noche de bodas". SE TIENE QUE HACER  
** Los personajes estaban sentados en bancas decoradas y en el altar, se hallaba un malhumorado y un poquitín nervioso Kurama (vestía un smoking negro), con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, a su lado se estaba el Akira vestido como un cura con una expresión religiosa en su rostro, Cerezo (Con un vestido azul marino de encaje de escote redondo) y Naruto (con un smoking blanco) como padrinos de Boda.

Hikari entro con un precioso vestido blanco de novia, levemente maquillada y con una preciosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro, la música empezó a sonar y todo el público se levantó, admirando a la bella novia.

La joven de ojos cafés llego hacia el altar y Kurama la recibió tomándola la mano, entrelazando los dedos con cariño.

— ¡Queridos amigos míos, bueno no tan amigos, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión entr…!— Akira fue interrumpido por un fastidioso Suigetsu.

— ¡Aburrido!, ¡Apúrate mocoso y llega a la parte del beso para ir a la fiesta!

— ¡Si sigues jodiendo así, no tendrás fiesta! — Chillo Cerezo— ¡Además, nada de alcohol! ¡No olvide lo que sucedió en Navidad, también en Año Nuevo y cuando regrese de mis vacaciones! ¡Nada de alcohol!

— ¿¡Eh!? — Gritaron todos, y Kiba se levantó de su asiento, molesto.

— ¡Yo me voy de esta mierda!

— Intenta dar un paso más y te castrare— Susurro fríamente Hikari, mirando amenazante al Inuzuka, este atemorizado se sentó.

— ¡Cof, cof! ¡Bueno! ¡Prosigamos! — Hablo nervioso Akira— ¿Hikari aceptas a Kurama como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo eternamente, cuidarlo en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

— ¡Si, acepto! — Chillo emocionada.

— ¿Kurama aceptas a Hikari como tu legitima esposa para amarlo eternamente…?

— Si.

— ¡Dudaste! — Acuso Naruto.

— ¿Dude?

— ¿¡Dudaste!? — Gimoteo dolida la castaña.

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡Vamos Kurama, te conozco de toda mi vida y digo que tú…!— El Uzumaki no pudo terminar porque Cerezo le golpeo con una de sus muletas, dejándolo inconsciente.

— No dudo, punto. — Termino amenazante Cerezo.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Si alguien quiere oponerse a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre! — Comento el cura.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — Dijo Deidara divertido pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la pequeña de las muletas le apunto con un kunai— ¡Es broma, es broma! ¡Jejeje!

Todos suspiraron agotados y Cerezo sonrió gustosa.

— ¡Pueden besarse, por Kami! ¡Pueden besarse y acaben con esto! — Suplico el joven castaño.

La pareja intercambio los anillos con rapidez y se besaron con dulzura.

— ¡Viva! ¡Viva!

— ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

— ¡Viva!

 **4\. Como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, quiero que Cerezo-chan viole a Itachi.**

— ¡Claro que nunca le haría eso a Itachi-kun! ¡No soy tan depravada! — Hablo ofendida con el ceño fruncido— ¡Yo, escucha bien, nunca, nunca le haría eso!

— ¿Segura? — Pregunto extrañado Neji— Es un regalo y pues, tu dices que te gusta Itachi…

— Estoy segura— Aseguro— ¡Pero como es un regalo, y como los regalos no se devuelven, lo aceptare por ser un obsequio! — Acepto feliz, abalanzándose sobre el Uchiha.

5\. Si Kurama no puede permanecer como humano, entonces quiero ser una zorrita(animal) y vivir con Kurama dentro de Naruto pero que podamos salir de vez en cuando en forma de humanos.

— Esta bien— Susurro Kurama con una sonrisa de cariño— Puedo permanecer así por siempre pero gracias por tu apoyo, bebe. **  
6\. Quiero que Kurama y yo estemos todo el día en el cuarto para porner en proceso mi EMBARAZO, porque quiero ser madre de los hijos de MI ESPOSO**

— ¡Muy bien! — Acepto el pelinaranja, llevándose como una princesa a Hikari hacia las habitaciones, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

— ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina! — Chillo Cerezo.

 **mada-hina**

 **Jajajajajajaja fue muy gracioso jaja mas cuando los pysieron a bailar la macarena! x'D jaja por favor actualiza pronto y no tardes tanto que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin leer tus fics!**

— ¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Actualizare más pronto!

Aqui mi reto:Madara tienes que besar a hinata por lo menos un minuto entero y puedes tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo cuando quieras y en donde quieras! Solo durante el beso! Bueno lo de besarla es obligatorio para ti! Y lo de tocarla...mmm es opcional, solo si tu quieres claro

— ¡Esta bien! — Susurro juguetón Madara, se acercó a la Uzumaki-Hyuga, la tomo por la cintura y la beso con pasión, con sus manos hurgando en su cuerpo tanto como pudiera.

— ¡TÚ! ¡MADARA SUELTALA!

 **ZAAMEI**

 **Konichiwa Cerezo-sama :3 ADORO tus historias KYAAAA! Eres super divertida LoVe. Saludos a todos minna!**

— ¡Gracias ZAAMEI-chan! **  
Y antes de nada. Despues de los ultimos caps dandole duro /0.0/ me gustaria que Hinata se hiciera un test de embarazo para ver si ya tenemos al 3 Hyuga-Uzumaki.**

— ¡Como he dicho! ¡Nada de embarazos! — Bramo Cerezo.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada.

— ¿Ni un poquito?

— No.

— ¿Y sexo?

— Bueno, eso sí. **  
Y saludos al sexy de Itachi (risa malevola con aura oscura)**

— ¡Mío! — Gruño Cerezo, abrazando a un nervioso Itachi. **  
Ahora los retos :3  
1-Quiero que Sarada y Naruto se intercambien ropas y se digan que están sexies u.u**

— ¡Soy sexy, baby! — Chillo de forma afeminada el rubio, llevaba el uniforme bordo de la Uchiha, quedándole demasiado pequeño.

— ¡S-Soy se-sexy! — Balbuceo sonrojada Sarada, llevaba la ropa holgada del Hokage, dándole un toque adorable. **  
2-Quiero que les des muchos perritos a Kiba, el pobre se lo merecere. (perp a cambio haz poses sexies)**

— ¡Estoy bien con Akamaru! — Sonrió Kiba.

— ¡Yo quiero un perrito! — Chillo maravillada Cerezo.

— No — Negó Akira.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Porquee!?

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tienes un chiquero de animales en tu hogar!

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas un odioso con todo lo que se relacione conmigo!

— ¡No soy odioso contigo!

— ¿No lo eres? Entonces ¿¡Porque no me dejaste comer ese dulce ayer!? ¡Me lo quitaste!

— ¡Era de un niño! ¡Ese dulce era el de un niño y TÚ se lo robaste!

— Oh— Susurro la pequeña— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Continuemos!

— ¡No evites el tema! **  
3-Recuerdas los Icha-Icha infinitos? Quemalos. Estais pervirtiendo demasiado a kakashi.**

— ¡Con mucho gusto! — Acepto gustosa, la castaña.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — Grito Kakashi.

Cerezo, en su sillón, agarro un encendedor y lo acerco peligrosamente lento hacia los libros eróticos.

— ¡No te atreverías! — Gimoteo el peliplata.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Reto la muchacha, acercando aún más los libros.

— ¡NOOOOO! — Lloriqueo cuando los tomos fueron quemados acompañados de las carcajadas de maldad de su dueña— ¡Te maldigo, a ti y a la del reto! **  
4-Que todos los uchihas se pongan a hacer twerk :333**

— ¡Pervertida! — Chillo Obito.

— ¡Nunca hare eso! — Refunfuño Madara.

Los demás asintieron.

— ¿Ni por Dangos?— Los ojos de Itachi brillaron— ¿Tomates? — Sasuke escruto con sus ojos a la pequeña— ¿Inarizushi? — Madara y Obito sonrieron.

— ¡Con gusto! — Aceptaron, se dieron vuelta y…

 ** _"Contenido apto para mayores de 18 y, no, no se aceptan quejas ¡Si tantas ganas tienes, váyanse a poringa, bola de pervertidos! ¿No leyeron el Rating? ¡Decía…..! Ya me olvide…"_**

— ¡Decía T! ¡Además! ¿De dónde sacaste la información de poringa?

 ** _"Eh…..¡Me la dio el pervetido de Hidan, deberitas! ¡No es como si hubiera estado allí para ver cosas….!"_**

 **5- Dadle el desesperado Ramen a Kushina, Naruto y Boruto. Pero debeis comerlo con vuestro genero revertido –**

— ¡A comer, ´ttebane! — Rugió con energía un atractivo pelirrojo, con unos singulares ojos morados que atraían. Él, empezó a devorar la comida sin tragar.

— ¡Yupiiiiii! — Chillo una esbelta rubia de dos coletas con unos ojos azules cielo.

— ¡Voy a comer ´ttebasa! — Prometió una pequeña rubia idéntica a la anterior mujer. **  
6- MUAJAJAJAJA... *cof...cof...* Nomino a Naruto, Sasuke-sempai**

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Se carcajeo la pequeña— ¡Jodanse!

Los dos aludidos bufaron molestos.

 **y…Cerezo-sama a hacer de striper :D**

— ¿¡Eh!? — Gimoteo horrorizada la mencionada.

— ¡En tu cara ´ttebayo! — Rio Naruto junto a su compañero.

— ¡Me niego!

— Es un reto Cerezo, un reto.

— ¡No!

— Te daré chocolates….

— ¡No quiero!

— Chocolates y yaoi…

De un momento a otro, la pequeña apareció vestida de un Neko, luciendo adorable pero sensual. La pequeña empezó a moverse provocativamente (Ya se, ya se, con muletas no es tan sexy pero, bue) y, a regañadientes, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a sacarse sus camisas con lentitud causando un revuelo en todo el lugar. **  
7-Que Gaara, Sasuke y Naruko se vayan a un cuarto durante una hora a hacer "cositas"**

— ¿¡Eh!?— Gritaorn con terror el trio (¡TRIO! *Modo pervertido*)

Luego, de un buen rato de peleas y gritos y chantajes de parte de Cerezo, de milagro, los tres se dirigieron sonrojados a una habitación.

 ** _Una hora después..._**

— ¡Son unos malditos infelices, Naruto, Sasuke!— Gruño Gaara, saliendo del cuarto con una sombra espezlunante en sus ojos verde agua— ¡Bruscos e idiotas! ¡Y la tienen recontra grande para agregar!— Gimoteo adolorido el Kazekage, tocando su trasero con pena.

 **Ya eta, ya me desfogue-ttebayo  
Y ANTES DE NADA Cerezo-sama. Eres mi idolo *-* Un saludo! Y por faaa sube el fic :D**

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Tengo un fan! ¡El que me diga que soy su ídolo en los reviews recibe una actualización mas inmediata!— Gimoteo gustosa la castaña.

* * *

Cerezo no recordaba como podía haber parado en esa situación, rodeada de traviesos y juguetones chicos que la invitaban a jugar con fuego.

No, espera... ¡Lo recordaba!

La habían mandado a cuidarlos, o mejor dicho, la obligaron. Tobi, "accidentalmente", había atorado su cabezota en el inodoro y Akira de buen humor, notese el sarcasmo, intentaba luego de horas y horas sacarlo de allí al infantil enmascarado.

Era vigilar a los chicos o, ayudar a Akira a sacar al cabezón de Tobi del inodoro. Claro, eligió la primera.

Ahora, ella junto a Akatsuki, la mayor parte de los Uchiha y los hombres de los doce de Konoha. Estaban...jugando a verdad o reto, se. Todos sentados en el suelo, formando un circulo.

— ¡Mi turno!— Chillo Cerezo, levantando los brazos infantilmente para llamar la atención— ¡Reto a...Neji! ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad— Respondió sin miedos.

— ¿Tu y Tenten lo han echo?— Sonrió picaramente, causando que el rostro del Hyuga se encendiera.

— ¡C-Claro q-que n-no!

— ¡Pfff! ¡Neji! ¡Llegaras virgen al matrimonio!— Bromeo Kiba, causando que todos rieran.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ahora es mi turno!— Gruño el castaño— ¡Kiba! ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Reto!— Inflo su pecho de valentía.

— ¡Di que amas a Naruto!

— ¡Claro que no lo haré!

— D-i-l-o K-i-b-a

Los dos se observaron, el castaño con odio y el Uzumaki con burla.

— ¡Prefiero dispararme antes que hacerlo!

— ¡Deja de joder Kiba! ¡Dilo o dormirás afuera!— Amenazo la pequeña.

El Inuzuka trago grueso, tomando en cuenta de que hacia un frió de mierda y no tenia dinero para un motel, él...él...

— TeamoNaruto...— Susurro atropelladamente el muchacho.

— ¿Que has dicho? — Sonrió el rubio— ¡No te oído! ¡Dilo de nuevo!

— TeamoNaruto...

— ¿Que...?

— ¡Te he dicho que te amo Uzumaki, cabrón de mierda!— Exploto furioso, gritando a los cuatro vientos.

— ¿K-Kiba-k-kun?— Murmuro Hinata sonrojada, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta acompañado con las chicas, unas sorprendidas y otras sonriendo— ¡Y-Yo n-no s-sabia que es-estuvieras en e-ese lado!

— ¡Espera Hina-chan! ¡Es un malentendido!— Se levanto desesperado el chico de las marcas rojas— ¡No es lo que tu crees!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!— Se carcajearon los hombres junto a Cerezo.

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Cerezo-chan! Que bien que te encontre! Buscaba entre tantos fanfics un fanfic como el tuyo! Hasta que alfin te encontre :')**

— ¡Gracias cariño!— Guiño un ojo.

 **bueno quisiera poner poner un reto a Neji y Hinata ok ya te diste cuenta que soy una de esas pervertidas que les gusta el hyuga-incest, esque no pude evitarlo Neji se comporta tan lindo con su hinata-sama! Te amoo Neji!**

 **Ok, ok, este es el reto:**

 **Neji debes besar a hinata en la BOCA**

El sonrojado castaño se acerco a su prima, acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de la joven, acercando su boca hacia la oreja de ella, susurrando con pena:

— Lo siento, mi Hime.

Y la beso, con el mayor amor y delicadeza que podía dar. La peliazul suspiro, y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

 **despues se me van directito a un cuarto a ya saben que ~**

El par de tortolitos, camino a tronpezones, llegaron al cuarto y entraron.

— ¡MALDITA DESCONOCIDA!— Bramo Naruto.  
 **Ok eso es todo jeje**

 **Sigue escribiendo Cerezo-chan soy tu admiradora tambien de todas las kunoichis por sus habilidades y fisicos ;), te ruego que sigas escribiendo y trata de actualizar mas seguido :D**

 **Sayonara!**

— ¡Adiós! ¡Y gracias!— Las mujeres se despidieron (menos Hinata) y Naruto gruño, soltando maldiciones por bajo.

 **Lisa108  
Ejem ejem...  
¡Maldito Sasuke te odio eres un hijo de puta maldito emo vengador del *************!**

— ¿Y yo que hice?— Susurro con una gota el mencionado.

— ¡A mi no me metas!— Chillo Mikoto enfadada— ¡Yo de puta, nada!

 **¡Estaba en Tumblr y vi una mini historia donde aparecia que te iba y si mucho llanto y todo pero aparecian todos los recuerdos en donde dejabas a Sakura-chan y yo!...**

Aparece en el set, se pone de puntitas y le da una cacheta estilo mujer super ofendida, lo derriba y pone su pie sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Sal de encima, loca! ¡Estas demente!— Gritaba Sasuke.

— ¡Haber hijo de fruta haré los retos y los cumplirás sin rechistar y si escucho uno are que Sakura-chan te pida el divorcio y se vaya con las bailarinas exóticas a recorrer el mundo y que este con 5 hombres que no conozca y en Navidad embarazada o con hijo ¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!? ¡TENGO EL FUCKING PODER!- Bramo furiosa, apretando la cabeza de Sasuke con mas fuerza, el ultimo asintió con miedo.

 **1-Quiero que masacren una bandeja de tomates completa frente a sus ojos.**

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Sollozo Sasuke.

Deidara, con una sonrisa de puro placer de cumplir su venganza, se acerco a una bandeja de tomates con un bate de béisbol.

\- ¡No!

El rubio levanto el palo y, con lentitud, la acerco a la bandeja.

\- ¡No te atrevas, maldita rubia!

El bate se estrello con furia sobre las verduras rojas, salpicando con su liquido al Akatsuki y a todo al que se hallara cerca.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!  
 **2-Que Sarada bese a Boruto.**

\- De nuevo- Bufo, rodando los ojos.

La uchiha, sin rechistar, tomo del cuello al Uzumaki sonrojado y lo beso, siendo correspondida por Bolt.

\- Eres malvada- Gruño Sasuke, mandando miradas venenosas a Lisa, ella simplemente rió con maldad.

\- Este es el comienzo, Sa-su-ke.

 **3-Que Mitsuki bese a Sarada 2 veces.**

El peliblanco sonrió confiado, tomo de la cintura a la muchacha con descaro y la beso con pasión, mirando de reojo las miradas de odio de ciertos Uchihas y un pequeño Uzumaki.

\- Eres deliciosa, Sarada-chan- Susurro el hijo de Orochimaru, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a atacar con una feroz hambre los labios de su compañera.  
 **4-Que Sakura este super tierna y senxual frente a el y que no pueda tocarla.**

\- ¿Frente a quien?- Pregunto Cerezo con el ceño fruncido, vestía un adorable traje de conejita.

\- ¿Yo, creo?- Murmuro Sasuke, extrañado. Pero se sorprendió cuando la pequeña le dio una cachetada- ¿'Pero porque me haz golpeado?- Refunfuño, tocando la zona golpeada con dolor.

\- ¡Por pedofilo y lujurioso! ¡HENTAI!  
 **5-¡Quiero una escena super kawaii destroza KOKOROS de la familia Uchiha!**

\- ¿Que?-Pregunto Madara- Lo siento, pero ¿Que mierda dices? ¡Los Uchiha son todos menos adorables!¡Somos...Somos Uchiha, eso!

\- Los Uchiha no son adorables- Dijo Indra con seriedad en su rostro.

\- ¡Seee!

\- ¡Tobi quiere un abrazo con la familia!- Chillo Tobi abalanzándose sobre los azabaches.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Vergüenza!- Gritaron Indra, Madara y Fugaku.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y a esos que les pico?- Susurro Cerezo a Shisui.

\- Es que Tobi es la oveja negra de la familia.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Lloriqueo el enmascarado en un rincón oscuro, siendo observado por una lastimada Cerezo y un Akira con una gotita.

\- ¡Tobi pobrecito!- Sollozo la pequeña abrazando a Tobi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Los Uchihas no lloran!

 **6-¡Que Sakura se haga el test de embarazo y no le diga a Sasuki hasta nuevo aviso!**

\- ¡Nada de bebes!- Grito la castaña.  
 **7-¡Que todos me apapachen *Llora descnsoladamente***

Todos se tiraron a abrazar a Lisa que lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Te quiero! ¡Eres la mejor!- Chillo Cerezo.  
 **8-Kiba-kun ¿Me darias otro abrazo?**

El Inuzuka sonrio con dulzura, la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
 **9-Kakashi-kun ¿Que sentiste cuando Kiba me abrazo? (Si es que me abrazo :v)**

\- Nada- Susurro el peliplata, mirando para otro lado con un puchero.

\- ¿Nada?- Pregunto triste Lisa.

\- Si.

\- ¿Enserio?

El portador del sharingan asintio.

\- ¡TSUNDERE!- Se burlo Cerezo.

\- ¡Calla! ¡Tu también!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Akira, verdad que no soy Tsundere?

\- Bueno...

 **10-¡Mikoto! ¡Dile algo a tu hijo emo vengador rompe kokoros de Sakuras dulces e nicentes(?)**

La esposa de Fugaku se acerco a paso firme hacia Sasuke y le dedico un puñetazo en su cabeza dejando un chichón.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Mama!

\- ¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que sufrieron todos tus amigos y mi adorable nuera, imbecil!  
 **11-Fugaku... ya se de donde heredo el mal caracte ¡Hm!**

\- Vete al diablo- Gruño Fugaku.  
 **12-Itachi-kun ¡Dame un abrazo!**

-¡No, no, no! ¡Itachi, mio!- Cerezo abrazo con posesividad al prodigio Uchiha.

 **¡Soy una maldita llorona hormonal! pero... si no estoy en mis dias eso significa que... ¿¡Kakashi va a ser papa!?**

\- ¿¡Que!?- Chillo como colegiala Kakashi- ¡Juro que no la toque!

\- ¡Es hora de tu sufrimiento Kakashi-sensei!- Rio Naruto junto a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai.

 **Levanta un pulgar si te creiste lo de arriba :P**

\- ¡Gracias a Kami!- Suspiro aliviado el sexto Hokage.

 **13-Cof, cof... Sakura... golpea al emo vengador supremo nivel dios de tu esposo.**

\- Vale.

La Ex-Haruno se acerco a su esposo y le dedico un gancho que lo mando varios kilometros lejos.  
 **14-¡Maldito Naruto tu no te quedas atras! ¡Cuanto habra sufrido Hina-chan cuando te veia lanzando baba por Sakura! ¿¡Mira todo lo que hiciste sufrir a la pobre!? ¡Jodete!**

_ ¡Lo siento Hina-chan!¡Lo siento tanto!- Lloro Naruto, abrazado a su esposa.

 **15-Naruto... cuentame ¿Como le propusiste matrimonio a Hina-chan?**

\- Fue tan romántico- Suspiro enamorado- Sucedió...

 _ **3 HORAS DESPUES...**_

\- Y así fue como le propuse matrimonio- Termino de relatar Naruto pero miro extrañado a todos sus amigos dormidos- ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos, despiértense!

 **16-Quiero que Kakashi, Kiba, Itachi, Misuki y Sai version: The Last me abrazen.**

Los chicos se acercaron y abrazaron con entusiasmo a la joven que parecia tocar el cielo.  
 **17-No te enojes Ino pero yo que se si en ese momento salian :v**

\- No me enojo porque no entiendo- Cuchicheo la Yamanaka.  
 **18-¡Que venga el Sasuki de Road, le entrege una rosa a Sakura y le de un beso EN LA MEJILLA!**

Charasuke (recuerden que estaba alli), se acerco a la pelirosada y le tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara.

\- Una rosa para una rosa- Susurro el azabache, mientras le colocaba la flor del color rosado en su cabello del mismo color de la joven- Eres hermosa- Le beso suavemente la mejilla y le guiño el ojo coquetamente.  
 **19-Siempre ue alguien pone que x persona bese a x persona van y se re besuquean pero no obligatoriamente es un beso Hard en los labios, puede ser en la mano (¡Recuerdo cuando me hiciero eso!) en la mejilla, etc...**

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Es verdad!- Cayo en la cuenta Cerezo y Akira se golpeo la frente.  
 **20-Kakashi-kun ¡Toma tu boleto dorado de Icha Icha version ilimitada!**

\- ¡Gracias Kami-sama!- Sollozo mientras abrazaba a la joven y le besaba las manos como si fuera una reina.  
 **21-Itachi-kun dame un beso en la mejilla**

El Akatsuki se acerco a Lisa y le beso con cariño la mejilla con cariño.

 **Se me hizo super largo pero buee... asi es la vida sin otra cosa que hacer, tenia que descargarme esa mini historia de verdad me enfurecio y ¿Que mejor manera que descargarme aqui? Bueno, no importa, ahora todo esta arreglado ¿Verdad, Sasuki? *Le ofrece la mano***

\- Esta bien- Acepto desconfiado.

 **Nos vemos luego de que esta tos deje de matarme. Bye bye**

\- ¡Bay bay!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Actualice en un mismo mes! ¡Record nacional!**_

 _ **¡Bueno, bueno!**_

 _ **¡Emh! ¿Por que les estoy hablando ahora? ¡Ya me olvide!**_

 ** _¡Oh si! ¡Recuerden dejar reviews!_**

 ** _¡Los quiero!_**


	24. Un nuevo asistente, ¡Ozi-chan!

_**Disclaimer: Ejem… Ejem… Naruto fue creado en 1995 por Kishimoto-sempai por esa razón, ¡NO ME PERTENECE! PERO ME ENCANTA USARLOS PARA JODER Y HACERLOS REIR (N/A; ¿POR QUE SIGO USANDO LA MAYUSCULA?)**_

* * *

El escenario que mostraban no era diferente de lo usual, todos sentados en sus respectivos sillones, Akira sentado en un sillón de un cuerpo con la protagonista del programa, Cerezo, sentada en sus piernas. Los dos estaban jugando Mortal Kombat en una playstation 4, tan sumergidos que no cayeron en la cuenta que estaban a aire.

— ¡Te ganare y morderás el polvo, Akira! — Dijo la pequeña moviéndose exageradamente para que el muchacho perdiera— ¡Sufre! — Bramo enérgicamente sin darse cuenta que Akira acercaba su rostro por detrás de ella— ¿¡Q-Que m-mierda h-haces imbécil!? — Chillo la chica al ser mordida en su oreja, distrayéndose.

— Gane— Dijo Akira, sonriendo victorioso.

— ¡No vale, hiciste trampa! — Hizo un puchero.

— ¿Quién dijo que no se podía hacer trampa?

— ¡P-Pues…y-yo! ¡Estúpido! — Gruño, dispuesta a lanzarse directo al castaño para ahorcarlo con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡Oigan! — Les llamo Sakura enfadada— ¡Par de tortolitos estamos al aire!

— ¡No somos tortolitos! — Dijo avergonzada Cerezo y Akira sonrió burlón.

— Lo que tú digas— Murmuro juguetona Ino y la pequeña la fulmino.

— ¡Déjense de jugar! ¡Apúrense que tengo turno con el peluquero a las cinco! — Refunfuño Deidara.

Todos lo miraron y el rubio enrojeció.

— ¡Di-digo! ¡T-Tengo c-cita con u-u-na chica q-que e-es peluquera! — Intento corregirse.

— Era de esperarte de ti, rubia sin pechos.

— ¡Cierra el pico Hidan!

— ¡Lo cierro cuando quiero! ¡Rubia con pelo feo!

El aludido se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

— ¡Yo no tengo cabello feo! ¡Tú lo tienes!

— ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Por Kami, parecen una pareja! — Los mando a callar Tenten.

— ¡Es que son una pareja! — Río Suigetsu.

— ¡Yo quiero ver yaoi! ¡¿Dónde hay?! — Chillo emocionada Cerezo con una cámara.

— Yo me quedare con el dinero de las fotos, mocosa— Exigió Kakuzu.

— ¡Viva el ramen ´ttebayo!

— ¿Por qué saltas con eso dobe?

— ¡Porque yo, Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta, Kushina Uzumaki y el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namizake, siendo yo el séptimo Hokage y héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja…!

— ¡Ve al punto! — Gritaron todos.

— ¡Declaro el día del Ramen ´ttebayo!

— Era de esperarse de Naruto— Bufo Kiba.

— Típico— Negó con la cabeza Temari.

— ¡Bueno, antes de que me olvide! — Dijo Cerezo.

— Como siempre— Susurro para sí mismo Akira.

— ¡Déjenme presentar a un nuevo asistente! — Chillo emocionada.

— ¡Pobrecillo! — Susurro Sakura— No dudara un día.

Todas las mujeres asintieron de acuerdo.

— Hagámosle la vida imposible— Propuso Suigetsu a Kiba y Naruto, estos últimos sonrieron traviesos como niños a punto de cometer una travesura.

— ¡Él es….!— Redoble de tambores— ¡Ozidi!

— Es Oz. D— Le corrigió Akira.

— ¡No me gusta! — Hizo un mohín— ¡Le voy a poner Ozi-chin!

— No sería correctamente, ya que él es mayor que tú, Cerezo.

El par empezó una pelea, de nuevo. Ignorando a un alto y robusto muchacho de cabellos negros con unos ojos cafés oscuros.

— Etto… ¿Cerezo-sempai? — Pregunto tímidamente el causante de la pelea.

 **Guest**

 **¡Realmente te admiro mucho Cerezo-chan! Espero que sigas continundo escribiendo asi**

— ¡Gracias, cariño! **  
Bueno es hora de los retos. BUAJAJAJA  
¿Gaara te gustan los pechos pequeños o grandes?**

— A Gaara-chan le gustan los pechos normales, ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes— Dijo Temari.

— Bueno….Y-yo….Etto…— Balbuceaba el Kazekage tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Gaara pareces un tomate! ¡El Teme te comerá! — Río Naruto.

— ¡Yaoi! — Chillaron las mujeres con corazones en sus ojos.

— ¡Nada de eso, bola de pervertidas! — Dijo Sasuke. **  
¿Cual es la espada mas grande de todos ;)? (Ya saben a lo que me refiero muchachos)**

— ¡La mía! — Sonrió descarado Madara.

— ¡No, es la mía! — Se mofo Hidan.

— ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír! ¡La mía es mucho más grande ´ttebayo! — Dijo Naruto.

— ¡Eso es mentira Uzumaki! ¡Yo la tengo más grande! — Comento Kiba.

Todos los hombres de la sala empezaron a discutir.

— Engreídos— Murmuro Cerezo. **  
¿Kisame quien fue tu primera vez?**

— Fue una amable y preciosa pececita que conocí en….

— ¡Fue una pececita! ¡Fin! — Interrumpió la pequeña.

— Cerezo-sempai— Susurro Oz.D mientras negaba ante el comportamiento de su jefa. **  
¿Naruto serias mi esposo?**

— Él es mío— Gruñeron las dos Hinatas (la de este mundo y la de Road To Ninja). **  
¿Cerezo-chan cual seria tu escena erotica yaoi favorita?**

— Que fuera duro contra la pared o la mesa— Murmuro babeando la aludida— D-Digo… ¡No soy una pervertida! ¡No me gusta el yaoi! — Chillo con falsa indignidad, escondiendo su camiseta que decía, "I Love Yaoi"

 **Reading Pixie**

 **jajaja me encanto puedo dejar de reir quiero ver como la hija de sasuke(road to ninja) actua con el hijo de Menma ;)**

— ¡Soy adorable! ¿Verdad, Boru-chan? — Chillo la otra Sarada, abrazando efusivamente a un serio Boruto.

— Tsk, molesta.

 **Fugaku y Minato con sasuke y naruto todavia en sexy no jutsu q harian si en realidad furan sus hijas q hubiran echo si tuviean novio?**

— Lo mataría— Murmuraron los dos.

— ¡Fugaku!/ ¡Minato! — Gritaron Mikoto y Kushina, tirándoles las orejas a sus maridos.

 **y cual de los konoha 12 le huvira gustado para novio**

— Mmmmm…Déjame pensar…. ¡Ninguno! — Chillo el Cuarto Hokage con un puchero.

— ¡Tendría que pasar pruebas hechas por Madara, Indra, Shisui y Itachi! ¡Ja, quiero ver si sobrevive! — Dijo Fugaku cruzado de brazos.

 **y Itachi como uvieras actuado si sasuke fuera en realidad mujer?Jajaja**

— La encerraría en una habitación hasta que cumpliera 50 años.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Es broma, no? — Rio Cerezo pero al ver la seriedad del prodigio Uchiha, se callo.

 **lelu-chan**

 **Aqui estamos de nuevo felices con tu actualizacion siempre nos haces sacar una sonrisa  
Naomi-san: pues es tanto asi que nuestros padres nos miran raro**

— ¡Me vas a hacer llorar! — Sollozo Cerezo y Akira le tendió un pañuelo.

— Por favor, tranquilice Cerezo-sempai— Dijo con una gotita al ver que la pequeña empezó a llorar a moco tendido— ¡Cálmese!

— ¡BUAAAAA! **  
Lelu-chan: pero dejando este pequeñito asunto... comenzos con las torturas  
Naomi-san: reto a kakashi que este sin su mascara todo el capitulo y de paso que bese a rin **

— No entiendo porque les interesa tanto mi rostro— Suspiro resignado el peliplata, bajándose la máscara, causando que todos lo observaran con emoción.

— ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes! — Lo señalo enfadada Cerezo— ¿Si yo tuviera el rostro tapado, te daría curiosidad?

— No, no me importaría.

La castaña bufo.

— ¡No importa ahora eso! ¡Besa a Rin! — Chillo, arrastrando a una muy avergonzada Rin.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡No toque a Mi Rin! — Bramo Obito, intentando escapar de los brazos de Akira y Oz.D que lo sujetaba para que no interrumpiera.

El copy-ninja sonrió burlón y tomo de la cintura a su ex-compañera de equipo encendiendo aún más la furia de su amigo.

— ¡KAKASHI!

Los labios del Sexto tocaron los de la joven, besándola con pasión. **  
Lelu-chan: que a sasuke lo amarre en un silla mientras que tres personas (a tu eleccion cerezo-chan) destruyan varios kilos de tomate y luego lo tiren a la basura ( si lo se, me encanta fastidiar a sasuke)**

— ¡Elijo a Naruto, Deidara y Kiba! — Grito emocionada, mientras tiraba una pokebola a la cabeza de los tres mencionados.

— ¡Ouch! ¿¡Que mierda haces mocosa!? — Bramo furiosa el rubio artista.

— ¡Eso dolió 'ttebayo!

— ¡No somos Pokemon!

— ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Usen "Ataque secreto; Bates Destructores"! — Animo Cerezo y los tres se tomaron unos ates y se acercaron a una montaña de tomates.

— ¡Ngooooo! — Grito amordazado Sasuke.

— No mencionaron nada de amordazarlo, ¿No? — Pregunto Oz.D curioso.

— ¿Importa? — Respondió indiferente Akira.

— ¡Buajajaja! — Rieron malvados los tres hombres mientras destruían loa tomates.

— ¡Esto es por irte de la aldea!

— ¡Esto es por matarte!

— ¡Esto es por…..por! — Dudo Kiba— ¡A la mierda! ¡Esto es por ser un cabron! **  
Naomi-san: Itachi con todo este asunto de Izumi, nunca la secuestraste y jugaste con ella a la "mamá y el papá" porque con lo sexy que eres dudo que allas muerto virgen**

— ¡Obvio! ¿Con quién me tomas? ¡No soy Kisame! — Se mofo el azabache.

— ¡Oye! **  
Lelu-chan: para mi querida maestra, te reto que cuentes la situacion mas humillante que tuvo neji cuando eran equipo**

— ¡Bueno, una vez Neji en una misión mientras batallaba, se resbalo y cayó a un charco de lodo y pues…se largó a llorar por su cabello!

— ¡Yo no hice eso! — Refunfuño sonrojado Neji.

 **Naomi-san: gaara hay cierto rumor en que dice que dice que ejaste embaraza a tu alumna despues de una noche de copas, es cierto?**

— No, no que yo sepa— Susurro a sí mismo la última frase. **  
Lelu-chan: reto a que indra y todos los uchiha ( excepto sarada) se disfracen de sexy nekos mientras bailan el nya cat**

— ¡Tú, mocosa! ¡Te matare! — Gruño enfadado y sonrojado Madara.

— ¡Te arrepentirás! — La amenazo Indra.

— No lo creo— Murmuro Cerezo mientras fotografiaba a los hombres.

— ¡Basta mocosa o te arrepentirás! — Amenazo Madara, cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

El Clan estaba vestido de un gato (con orejas, una cola y las patas), llevaban una camiseta negra de cuero sin mangas con un pantalón corto negro.

— Esa ropa, ¿no es del Guardián Chara, Yoru? — Pregunto el nuevo asistente.

— ¡Acertaste Ozi-chin! ¡Amo a Ikuto y por concierte, a Yoru! ¡Kyaaaa, amo a esos dos!— Chillo feliz la productora, golpeando la espalda del muchacho con fuerza casi dejándolo sin aire— ¡Eres muy inteligente!

 _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan _

Bailaron los Uchiha, a regañadientes, moviéndose como si tuvieran un gran peso en los pies.

— ¡Muévanse más! — Chillo enfadada Cerezo.

— ¡Ni loco! — Protesto Madara.

— ¡Primero muerto!

— ¡No, no quiero!

— ¡Jodete mocosa!

Cerezo tenía un tic.

— ¡Voy a…..!

— Tranquila sempai— Intento Oz.d— Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

— Ve a tu lugar feliz— Ayudo Akira— Piensa en lo que más te gusta— Una expresión de pervertida empezó a pintarse en la castaña— ¡No, eso no!

— ¡Tu dijiste "Piensa en lo que más te gusta"! — Intento imitar la voz grave del oji-azul— ¿¡Que pensabas que pensara!?

Y, antes de que Oz.D pudiera detenerlo, los dos se metieron en una discusión.

— Etto…Chicos, Cerezo-sempai, Akira-san…

Lo ignoraron.

— Chicos…

No pusieron atención.

—…No pelen….

Ninguno escucho.

— ¡Joder, les estoy llamando! — Exploto furioso, llamando la atención del par.

— Ozi-chin— Murmuro temerosa.

— ¡Nada de "Ozi-chin"! ¡Ustedes, los Uchihas! ¡O se ponen a bailar o estoy seguro de que los cambiare por los Senju y los Uzumaki, después de todo, ellos son mejores! — Ordeno con frialdad, causando que todos los obedecieran.

Los Uchihas empezaron a bailar.

 _Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

 **Naomi-san y Lelu-chan: queremos que shikamaru haga un strip dance para las chicas**

— Tsk, problemático— Maldijo por bajo, desenganchando los botones de su camisa con sensualidad.

El primero.

El segundo.

El tercero.

Y…

— ¡Jodete Nara! ¡Apúrate! ¡Pareces una tortuga! — Se quejó Cerezo, arrancándole la camisa— ¡Listo!

Todos negaron ante la impaciencia de la joven mientras que las mujeres chillaron ante el entrenado y musculoso cuerpo de Shikamaru.

— ¡Tadan taran tadan taran tadan! — Canturreo la pequeña castaña mientras el Nara se desnudaba frente a las mujeres.

 **Eso es todo, besos**

— ¡Adios!

 **Akime Maxwell**

 **Me encanto excelente capítulo pregunta para Hinata y Naruto tendrán más hijos**

— ¡Siiiiii! — Chillo Naruto— Pero cuando nos larguemos de aqui…

 **y Sasuke quiero saber si dejaste en segundo plano el sueño de restaurar a tu clan la única Uchiha será Sarada**

— ¿Quién lo dijo? — Pregunto malévolamente mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Sakura.

* * *

— ¡Nee, Akira! ¿Qué te parecen las galletas? — Pregunto emocionada Cerezo vestida con un adorable delantal negro con conejitos.

— Me parecen…ricas— Murmuro comiendo una galleta de chispas de chocolates.

— ¿¡De verdad!? — Chillo risueña, dando vueltas por el salón en que todos estaban sentados.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero? — Susurro deteniéndose de su baile.

— No son tan suaves, el chocolate está cortado muy pequeño y no se siente su sabor— Detallo suspicaz— Le daría un 7.

— ¿¡EH!? — Exclamo con aura de tristeza mientras caí derrotada al suelo.

— ¿Cerezo-sempai, se encuentra bien? — Pregunto tímido al ver como lo pequeña murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

— ¡Te juro Ozi-chin que seguí la receta al pie de la letra! ¡Me esforcé y di todo de mí! — Lloriqueo— ¡Hasta me corte cortando los chocolates! — Señalo su dedo vendado.

— ¡Yo creo que sempai hizo unas galletas deliciosas! — Intento confortarla.

— ¡Es verdad, Cerezo-chan! ¡Cocinas mejor que yo! — La animo Sakura.

— ¡Son muy placenteras! — Sonrió dulce Hinata y todas las mujeres de la sala asintieron.

— A mí me gustan Cerezo. En especial si te has esforzado mucho por hacerlas— Dijo Itachi dulcemente, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi-san, te has esforzado y eso es lo que cuenta— Estuvo de acuerdo Gaara.

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto nuevamente Cerezo y las chicas junto a Itachi, Gaara y Oz.D asintieron.

— ¡Jajajaaja! — Se carcajearon Naruto y Suigetsu— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Cocinas patéticamente! — Dijeron con maldad causando que Cerezo decayera de nuevo.

— ¡Naruto, Suigetsu, ya verán! ¡Discúlpense!

* * *

 **Black Zeruel**

 **Jejeje me siguen encantando tus historias y mas cuando alguno *cof* *cof* kiba *cof* *cof* sufre**

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Y yo que te hice!?

 **y en recompensa por no haber dejado comentario en un buen tiempo te dejo un cheque para que cambien de set por uno mejor y también que quede lo suficiente para reparar futuros daños que todos haran**

— ¡Gracias!

 **:v bien hora de las preguntas.  
1- Minato como es que no terminaste igual de pervertido que Jiraiya?**

— ¿¡Quien dijo que no lo es!? — Grito Kushina— ¡A veces me hace BSDM! ¡O, lo hacemos en cualquier lugar! — Miro con culpa a Mikoto— También en tu casa, lo siento Miko-chan.

— Tranquila cariño. Yo también lo he hecho en tu casa, más bien en tu cama— Murmuro.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Lo hiciste en mi cama con Fuga-baka! ¡Voy a vomitar. **  
2-Kushina es cierto que denso que es Naruto lo heredó de Minato?**

— Seee…. **  
3-Jiraiya entre Nagato, Konan y Yahiko...quien de los 3 era el mas pervertido :v**

— Konan— Respondió serio el peliblanco.

— ¡Sensei!

— ¡No te imaginas como babeaba cuando Yahiko y Nagato se iban a bañarse juntos! — Recordó el Sannin— ¡Era una yaoista! **  
4-Sakura tengo entendido que Sasuke usaba fotos tuyas no aptas para todo publico y muy explícitas para estar "tranquilo" durante los años que estuvo lejos que opinas de eso? 7w7**

— ¡Pervertido! — Chillo enfadada la pelirosada, dándole un puñetazo "suave", según Sakura, que mandó a su esposo tres metros lejos. **  
Mis tortu...digo retos  
1- Kakashi te reto a no leer icha-icha por una semana **

— ¡Ya no tengo más Icha Icha! ¡Culpa de esa chiquilla! — Señalo a Cerezo. **  
2-Obito ten una cita con Rin que termine con un posible futuro uchija :v**

— ¡Gracias! — Chillo emocionado el Uchiha, arrastrando a su ex-compañera hacia la salida del set, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio a Kakashi. **  
3-Itachi te cambio una dotacion de un año del mejor dango a cambio de que digas los peores secretos de Sasuke y Madara y extra un mes mas si dices los mas vergonzosos de ellos dos y los de tu padre w**

— Bueno, Otōto seguía mojando la cama hasta los 11 años — Relato malvadamente.

— ¿¡Cómo mierda sabes de eso!? — Dijo Sasuke.

— Secretos de la vida, secretos de la vida— Canturreo— ¡Además, todo aquel que quiera fotos de Sasuke mojando la cama, o babeando su oso, también tengo vistiendo un adorable vestido ROSA de niña, contácteme y se los venderé!

— ¡ITACHIIII!

— Madara, cuando era joven, se emborracho junto a Hashimara y lo confundió como una mujer, una muy bonita y tuvieron sexo.

— ¡MOCOSO! ¿¡C-Como t-tu…!?

— ¡Pues, existe el Sharingan! ¡Daaah! — Rodo los ojos.

— ¡Marica! ¿¡Te dejaste engañar por este tipo, grandioso Primer Hokage!?

— También, Oto-sama hizo una apuesta con Kushina-san, la cual él perdió, y su castigo fue vestirse de mujer— Sonrió brillante— Ahora, ¿Dónde están mis dangos? **  
4-Madara Sasori y Nagato les doy carta libre para que se venguen de una persona del set -no se vale matar solo humillar o hacerlos hacer algo vergonzoso-**

— ¡Ven aquí, Itachi! ¡Ven con tu tío! — Dijo el hombre de la armadura roja, haciendo señas de que se acercara el prodigio Uchiha.

— Ni loco, pareces un pedófilo activo.

— ¡Ven aquí, mocoso! ¿¡Acaso no respetas a los mayores!? ¿¡Tus padres no te enseñaron modales!?

— ¡Lo hicieron! Pero, tú, lo arruinaste al patearle el trasero a un viejo frente a mis ojos.

— Haruno— Susurro con malicia Sasori, pasando una mano por la cintura de la mujeres, descaradamente— Voy a enseñarte a respetarme, te arrepentirás al haberme derrotado y matado— Y la beso con pasión.

— ¡Konan-chan! — Chillo Nagato— ¿Me das un beso? — Hizo un puchero infantilmente. **  
5-Naruto te regalo dos semanas de vacaciones de tu puesto para que lo gastes con tu familia y también con el intento de traer otro Uzumaki a la familia :v**

— ¡Te quiero tanto! — Grito Naruto, arrastrando a una avergonzada Hinata hacia una de las habitaciones. **  
6-Kushinas de los dos mundos...violen a sus Minatos y Minatos tienen prohibido escapar 7w7**

— ¡Con mucho gusto ´ttebane! — Gritar las dos Kushina, chocando los puños, mirando terroríficamente a sus respectivos esposos.

— Kushina, tranquila— Dijeron nerviosos los dos rubios, alejándose temerosos.

— ¡Ven aquí! — Gritaron las dos pelirrojas, abalanzándose sobre los Minato´s

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a matarme! **  
7-Metan a Kiba en una faula de gatos llena de ellos por los proximos 3 capítulos muajajaja**

— ¡No, no, por favor Cerezo! ¡Suéltame! —Suplico, lloriqueando abrazado a las piernas de la pequeña.

— ¡Mmmm…déjame pensarlo!... ¡NO! — Rio malvadamente— ¡Llévenselo!

Akira y Oz.D se llevaron a un aterrorizado Kiba hacia una jaula llena de gatos.

— ¡Suéltenme, no quiero estar con estas bolas de pelo apestosas!

— ¡Oye! — Dijo indignada Cerezo— Los gatos tiene sentimientos, ¿sabías? **  
Bueno me despido y estaré esperando la actualización /**

— ¡Adiós! — Se despidió Cerezo, agitando la mano— ¡Akira, despídete!

— No me dan ganas, enana.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? ¡Repítelo, si eres un hombre de verdad

— E-N-A-N-A…

— ¡Despídete de tu vida! **  
P.D: no vayas a contratar a Kakuzo para el cambio de set o la remodelacion se roba los fondos esta comprobado!.**

— Tarde, muy tarde— Susurro Kakuzu, contando un rollo de billetes.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kaku-chan? — Husmeo Cerezo.

— Nada.

 **hina-chan**

 **Jajajajajajaja en un callejon!**

— Bueno— Rio Cerezo— Misteriosamente, el dinero empezó a acabarse con mucha rapidez y no teníamos mucho para alquilar un set de más.

— Me pregunto quién será el que lo habrá robado— Sonrió Kakuzu.

 **Ajaajajajaja y ese itachi es un loquillo LO AMO!**

— ¡MIO! — Hizo un puchero infantilmente la castaña, abrazando posesivamente a Itachi.

 **Eres una super escritrora!**

— Gracias pero, Itachi-kun es mío y también Gaara-kun, y Sasori-kun, y Neji-kun, los demás te los regalo.

 **Ahh y una pregunta para el que sepa la verdad  
*acaso el niño que acaba de salir que se llamaba es un uchiha xq hinata de RTN engaño a menma con el coqueto sasuke y menma fue muy menso para no notar que no era su hijo? O es que el llego por otra razon? O sino alguien expliqueme porque le dijeron uchiha!?**

— En realidad, era yo pero en RTN, menuda estupidez— Frunció el ceño Sarada, acomodándose sus lentes.

 **Hinahyuga1234**

 **Hola a todosss! a pasado algo de tiempo y podría decirse que tengo 2 MESES DE EMBARAZO ya pronto habrá otro zorrito corriendo por ahí y un primito para boruto y himawari.**

— ¡Voy a ser tío! — Vitoreo Naruto.

— ¡Felicidades! — Sonrió Oz.D a un incómodo pero secretamente feliz Kurama.

— ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina! — Chillo Cerezo, llevándose las manos a la mejillas rojas— ¡Quiero que sean gemelos!

— ¿Eh? — Preguntaron todos, mirando a la pequeña en un estado de fangirl.

— Ella ama los personajes gemelos como Fred y George Weasley, Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin (en especial a estos 4 por ser tan traviesos y graciosos), Rin y Len, etc— Explico Akira.

— ¡OOOH!

 **Bueno hora de las torturas ja ja ja *risa maquiavelica***

— ¡Me da escalofríos tu esposa Kurama, ´ttebayo!

— A mí también— Susurro el pelinaranja.

— ¡Que dijiste sobre mi Kurama!

—Y-Yo no fui, fue Naruto… **  
1\. Quiero un beso apasionado en la BOCA entre... MINATO Y HINATA sin que Naruto y kushina interrumpan y se metan al cuarto oscuro para hacer sexo ja ja ja.  
** — ¿¡EH!? — Gritaron ambos Uzumaki con cierta adicción al ramen.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡EH!? — Chillo Hinata, enrojeciendo rápidamente.

— ¡Jajaja, es una broma! ¿No? — Sonrió dulcemente el Cuarto Hokage.

— No es una broma— Dijo Akira.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡No, no, no quiero besar y "hacerlo" con mi nuera!

— Es ciertos países, eso es incesto— Agrego Itachi.

— ¡See! ¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan….tan…irresistible! — Chillo Cerezo— ¡Es como Yosuga no Sora, o algo así, solo que no son hermanos! ¡Claro que ese anime no me gusto por el lemon, no me gustan mucho los animes así!

— ¿Aunque tengas la mayoría de tus fics de Rating M? — Sonrió Akira al ver que el rostro de la autora se volvía rojo— Por cierto, ¿no me habías dicho que no te gustaba es anime porque odias los animes de harem? Claro, amas los de harem reverso.

— Cállate. — Gruño, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Ustedes dos, bésense y hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero nada de embarazarse!

Minato, a regañadientes, se acercó a su nuera, disculpándose mentalmente con su hijo y sus nietos. Tomo la barbilla de la muchacha y él, la beso, un beso suave que empezó a convertirse en uno con pasión, se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos. Se fueron juntos hacia una de las habitaciones, apenados. **  
2\. Si alguien toca a MI KURAMA los mataré lentamente *estilo yandere simulator ***

— Comprobado, tu esposa da miedo— Dijo apenado Naruto y los demás hombres asintieron.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Uzumaki! ¿¡Que le estabas diciendo a mi calabacita!? — Chillo furiosa Hikari, tomando el cuello de la camisa del rubio.

— ¿C-Calabacita? — Intento aguantar las ganas de reírse.

— ¿¡Algún problema!?

— N-Ninguno, c-calabacita…¡Pfff! **  
porque no te divorcias de naruto ya que lo vi haciendo "cositas" con otras mujeres. E igual para sasuke que lo vi intercaladaveces con naruto.**

— ¡Mentira ´ttebayo! **  
4\. Quiero que kakashi tenga una sesión de sexo duro con... ANKO MITARASHI ja ja ja.  
** — Me estas empezando a caer bien— Le guiño un ojo. Tomo de la mano a la pelinegra y la arrastro con una sonrisa pervertida adornando su rostro. **  
BUENO SON TODOS LOS RETOS *desaparece en una bola de humo para aparecer al lado de Kurama en forma de una zorrita de una cola de pelaje café oscuro y ojos del mismo color***

— ¡Dile adiós a las borracheras junto con las linduras de Konoha! — Dijo Kiba, mientras sonreí descaradamente a un confundido Kurama.

— ¿Qué borra-..?

— ¡Kurama-kun! ¿Con quién te estabas juntando en mi ausencia? — Sollozo la joven.

— ¡Espera! ¡Era puras patrañas! ¡Nunca me he emborrachado y menos, he estado con mujeres!

— ¡Ósea que eres virgen! — Se burló Suigetsu— ¡Una de los más temidos bestias es virgen! — El par le dedico una mirada fulminante— ¡Lo siento, era virgen, fuiste su primera vez!

 **Pd: Reto a Cerezo-chan que haga una historia de mi y Kurama y la publique en fanfiction. No se puede negar es un reto**

— Ya pensare en algo— Gruño Cerezo.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunto Oz.D

— Acaba de recordad que mañana tendrá clases de nuevo— Dijo Akira, mirando a una deprimida Cerezo.

— Oh….

 **Sabaku no Nadely**

 **Esto, esto sigue siendo simplemente lo máximo, jajaja. Enserio te felicito por tus ideas cerezo. Bueno este review sera corto ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno, estuvo fantastico, sigue a si, nos vemos en otra.**

Saludos!

— Gracias— Murmuro Cerezo.

Todos se miraron preocupados ante el desánimo de la muchacha, hasta que Naruto grito:

— ¡Miren, hay yaoi de Gary x Ash, Stony, Thorki, SuperBat, Akakuro y mas!

— ¿¡DONDE!? — Chillo emocionada Cerezo.


	25. Esto ya es muy raro

**_Disclaimer: Nop, nop, Naru-chan no me pertenece…._**

 **Conversación: Soy sexy…**

 **Pensamientos; " _Soy muy sexy_ …."**

* * *

Era un precioso día, las aves cantaban alegremente, los niños reían felices, las parejas paseaban. Todos eran tan felices, menos Cerezo. Ella era la excepción.

Ya podía imaginársela, en su habitación a penumbras, con su cabello revuelto, con un pijama, y unas gafas oscuras, era el mal ejemplo de todos los niños.

— ¿Se la ha pasado todas estas semanas en su habitación? — Murmuro Oz.D, mirando incrédulo a un bulto que sobresalía en la cama.

— Mirando fics ñoños de amores imposibles y yaoi— Agrego indiferente Akira.

— ¿No es la primera vez? ¿Verdad?

— En realidad, solo sucede cuando desangra como una persona es cortada a la mitad.

— ¿En el periodo?

— Ajam...

— ¡Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Hasta se recuperó de cuando se quebró!

— Tal vez….

— ¿Tal vez?

— Tal vez….

— ¿¡Tal vez, que!?

— Ella….se habrá enterado de que….

— ¿¡De que!?

— De que engordo como una foca.

— ….

— ….

—….

— Raro, muy raro.

— ¿Raro?

— En este momento ella debería gol-… ¡Auch!

— ¡Akira-san!

— ¡Eso dolió, carajo! — Farfullo el castaño, apretando su nariz que sangraba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Oh, claro que lo estoy! ¡Es más, amo que me lancen tacones afilados a mi rostro, amo que me hagan eso!

— Akira-san, usted es…. ¿un masoquista?

— ¡Es sarcasmo!

— Oh…

El castaño se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a entrar a la habitación pero no pudo avanzar ya que la puerta se cerró bruscamente ante sus narices.

— ¿Acaso Dios me odia tanto? —Farfullo Akira, su día empezaba a ir en mal en peor, y solo para saciar las ganas depredadoras de los lectores. Estúpida suerte, él era amable y así le pagaban— ¡Cerezo! ¡Abre la puerta o me veré amenazado a tirarla abajo! — Golpeo con fuerza, intentando inútilmente que la caprichosa de Cerezo saliera del cuarto.

— ¡Sempai, por favor! ¡No hemos actualizado hace meses!

— ¡Cerezo!

— ¡Sempai, por favor! ¡Por favor, salga!

— ¡Carajo, Cerezo! ¡No actúes como una mocosa caprichosa y sal del cuarto! — Furioso, pateo la puerta, dejando una marca.

— ¿¡Akira-san!?

— Si no ha salido por las buenas, tendré que hacerla salir por las malas— Susurro el aludido.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

— ¡Oye, Cerezo! ¡Ya que pareces no muy interesada en todo lo que te rodea, no te importara que tome tus "tesoros"! — Dijo, con un baúl rojizo entre sus manos— Creo que, publicare tu diario en Fanfiction, quemare tus fotografías, tus camisetas, posters y un montón de cosas yaoi o tal vez se las mostrare a tus padres y les diré que su princesita inocente no es más que una pervertida…!

No pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió precitadamente que empujo a Akira y lo lanzo al suelo, y de la puerta surgió Cerezo.

¿Alguna vez han visto la típica película de terror donde aparece la siniestra niña con un arma, decidida a acabar con tu vida? Bueno, tal vez Cerezo tenía el cabello como Sadako en cambio su cabello era indomable como el de un tigre. Tampoco vestía con un vestido blanco o algo terrorífico, es más, se veía infantil con su pijama de Hello Kitty, parecía una loli ya que el pijama consistía en unos shorts cortos y una remera que llegaba bajo de su busto no común en las lolis pero Cerezo tenia. Y en vez de un cuchillo o hacha tenía una escoba. Nada terrorífico a simple vista.

Pero, Akira la conocía de pies a cabeza (demasiado para el disgusto de muchos admiradores) y sabía que había tocado un punto que no debía tocar.

— Akira— Murmuro la muchacha, sus ojos se escondían en su desaliñado cabello— Corre….

— ¿Eh? — La miraron interrogantes dos pares de ojos.

— Corre….— Sus ojos se expusieron, revelando una mirada que haría estremecer al más valiente— ¡Porque te asesinare! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tocar a mis bebes y usarlos como rehenes!?

Y la carrera inicio, Akira corriendo, Cerezo persiguiéndolo y Oz.D intentando detener a la muchacha.

— ¡Cerezo, suelta la escoba! — Grito horrorizado Oz.D.

— ¡Te matare Akira!

— ¡Alguien ayúdenme!

* * *

La escena había cambiado, en vez de estar en el pasillo de un hogar, estaban en el set con todo el elenco rodeando a los protagonistas de la escena anterior.

— Nota Mental; no enfurecer a las bajitas, son terroríficas— Murmuro Akira con una expresión de dolor, sosteniendo hielo en su mejilla y con curitas en sus brazos y rostro.

— Cierra la boca— Gruño Cerezo, golpeando en el hombro al muchacho, causando que este emitiera un gemido.

— ¿Acaso no conoces que es la amabilidad?

— La olvide cuando vi Naruto.

— Ya lo pensaba.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas de antipatía, causando sonrisas y risitas mal disimuladas en los demás.

 **sakuragi-chan**

 **Jajajaja fue muy gracioso tu fanfic!**

— ¡Gracias Sakuragi-chan, besos! — Chillo Cerezo.

— Es sorprendente como cambia de humor en segundos— Murmuro Iruka.

— Eso, mi querido Iruka, se llama bipolaridad— Sonrió Asuma de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Los estoy escuchando! — Les lanzo una mirada amenazante la muchacha que era el centro de la conversación.

 **Y que triste por hikari :'( espero que consigas muchisimos amigos en donde estudies xq eres muy agradable!**

— ¡Gracias! — Chillo Hikari con un helado en su mano.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? — La miro extrañado Kiba y la aludida se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa malvada se pintaba en su rostro causando un escalofrió en el amante de los perros.

— ¿Acaso creías que Kurama se zafaría del embarazo por estar en el programa? No, no señor. Si yo sufro, él sufre.

La joven señalo a ojeroso y decaído pelinaranja causando que todos los hombres de la sala no-casados lo miraran con compasión y los que habían sufrido lo mismo recordaran los días de tortura, digo, los hermosos días de espera para que el pendejo naciera y no te dejara dormir por 9 meses, ¡9 MESES!, sufrir levantarse a la madrugada para buscar comida exótica y asquerosa, tolerar cambios de humor repentinos y después que los culparan de que todo era su culpa por dejarlas embarazadas.

 **Y por favor sigue actualizando**

— ¡Lo seguiré haciendo pero con retraso! — Guiño un ojo Cerezo, ya más tranquila.

— ¿No crees que deberías explicarle porque no actualizaste? — Dijo Oz.D.

— Yo podría explicarlo— Sonrió inocentemente Akira, ignorando que la chica podría golpearlo— Ella estaba muy, muy ocupada.

— Si.

— Estudiando para sus exámenes.

— Si.

— Acudiendo a sus clases de danza.

— Sip.

— Pero en realidad, esos son puras patrañas.

— Sí… ¡No! ¡Mentira!

— Lo que sucedió es que Cerezo se la paso estos días vagueando, leyendo fics de Batman x Superman, no estudiando pero por alguna razón saca buenas notas y sobre acudir a baile, su profesora estuvo en vacaciones y no tuvo clases. O sea, Cerezo no actualizo por estar en su momento de pereza.

— ¡Ozi-chin, corta, corta! ¡Voy a editar esa parte, carajo!

 **aahh si puedes pasar la voz?**

 **Hay un fanfic deihina que si se trata en el mundo shinobi y bueno es rated M :3 si ya se soy prevertida, y bueno lo acaba de traducir tenten-nya! Buscala alli tiene su ff y me parecio muy interesante aunaue tambien quiero que se sienta inspirada en hacer los demas caps asi con tu que eres una super ultra mega hiper escritora!**

— No la halagues tanto, se pone muy agrandada— Susurro Itachi, señalando a la chica con una nariz tan grande como pinocho.

 **Y queria que ella se inspirase con mas reviews para que continue traduciendo, la verdadera escritora le dio premiso de traducir su historia y la autora es: HoneyWriter78, pero esta en ingles y queria recomendartelo por si te gusta la pareja y si te gusta xfavor pasa la voz asi mucho que les gusta deihinas veran que hay un fanfic ya bien bonito de ellos, el ff se llamaA Toy For The Akatsuki, y bueno eso es todo, sigue actualizando cerezo! Soy tu super fan! Jaja esa sakura es una loquilla x'D**

— ¡Adiós!

 **Hima927**

 **Mi pregunta es: naruto que opinas de los pechos de hinata (the last)**

— ¡Son muy grandes ttebayo! — Sonrió morbosamente e el Uzumaki, con sangre saliendo por su nariz.

 **y la hinata (actual) 7u7 verdad que hubo crecimiento por los embarazos?**

— Si…— Murmuro con un aura decaída.

 **Sasuke que opinas de los pechos de hinata ?**

Este se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— Son pechos… **  
Un beso en la mejilla de la tierna adorable e inigualable Uzumaki Himawari**

— ¡Arigato! — Hizo una reverencia la pequeña Uzumaki.

 **Yisetaisho**

 **Me encanta tu fic, soy nueva lectora, espero y lo continues, sigue asi.**

— ¡Gracias por sumarte!

 **Ahora las preguntas  
Sakura si tuvieras que elegir entre estar con itachi o neji a cual escojes?**

— ¿Los dos se pueden? — Todos negaron— ¿No? ¡Entonces con Itachi! — Finalizo, abrazando al Uchiha.

 **Sasuke, por alguna razon extraña te odio y queria que sakura se quede con otro.**

— Ajam, y yo empiezo a odiarte por alguna razón. Quemare tu casa y te hare la vida imposible, Sakura me ama y no a otro idiota. **  
Reto  
Cerezo-chan trae a Sesshomaru y has queeste se lleve a sakura a lo oscurito y no regresen e! Unas horaas.**

Oz.D abrió una puerta y entro un confundido hombre de cabellos plateados.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Inspecciono el lugar, buscando a su pequeña acompañante y su fiel servidor, pero solo encontró a unos simples humanos con ropas aún más extrañas que llevaba la humana de su estúpido medio hermano— ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde están Jaken y Rin? ¿Qué le habéis echo?

— ¿Qué tal si te calmas, grandullón? — Tiro del kimono del Yokai y este miro con intriga a Cerezo, la diferencia de altura era sorprendente y por alguna razón extraña, Sesshomaru le recordó a Rin, sus ojos mostraban inocencia pero valentía al enfrentarse a un ser tan poderoso como él y hablarle como si fuera cualquiera.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy un fantasma y vengo a poseerte— Bromeo pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el peliplateado disponía a sacar su arma— ¡Era broma! ¡Soy Cerezo, dirijo este programa de preguntas y retos! Tu haz sido traído aquí para cumplir el reto de revolcarte con Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa— Señalo a la señora Uchiha, que parecía sufrir un tic.

— Os matare — Gruño furioso, desenvainando a Bakusaiga, haría trocitos a esos humanos y se llevaría a la niña con el nombre de un árbol, tal vez eso alegraría a Rin, necesitaba a alguien con quien jugar.

— ¡Para! — Lo detenido Cerezo— Hagamos un trato.

— ¿Trato?

— ¡Sip! — Asintió vigorosamente— Si cumples el reto, yo te daré esto— Mostro un par de fotos de Inuyasha y Naraku, una era de Inuyasha de bebe corriendo desnudo, otro era de su enemigo ¿golpeándose en el dedo pequeño? Y la otra, ¿estaba llorando por el golpe?

Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en sus labios, eso era tentador.

— Trato echo, humana.

Bueno, lo siguiente no era apto para todo el público. Jodanse pervertidos, aquí no tenemos porno, vayan a una página que se dedica a eso pero aquí no vendemos gratis, no señor, hay que pagar para eso y ustedes no pagan nada de nada. **  
Chicos los reto a que vistan a sasuke de conejita playboy por todo el show completo.**

— ¡No dejare que me toq-….!— Sasuke no pudo hablar porque Cerezo lo tomo del cuello de la capa y lo arrastro hacia los vestuarios— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Te castigare con un genjutsu!

— No puedes, estamos en un lugar que bloquea al chakra, ¿creíste que sería estúpida para dejar que usaran chakra y destrozaran aún más mi set?

— ¡Te matare Cerezo! — Grito sonrojado Sasuke, luciendo un traje de conejita, con las orejas, plataformas y unas malla.

— ¡Te ves muy guapo Sasuke! — Le guiño un ojo Suigetsu— ¿Cuánto pagas por una noche?

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Todos los hombres rieron.

— Deshonras al Clan Uchiha— negó, disgustado Madara al ver a su descendiente en semejante rollo.

— Te lo mereces, Otōto— Se encogió de hombros Itachi, probando otro bocado de dango. **  
Bueno eso es todo, perdona mi extensión ah si psd. Que kakashi se le una a sesshomaru con sakura.**

— ¡No hare yaoi! — Farfullo el enmascarado.

— Tal vez Yisetaisho-san le gusten los peliplateados— Pensó Cerezo y Oz.D estuvo de acuerdo, gracias a Dios que era castaño y no tenía el peculiar color de cabello. **  
Nos leemos luego n.n**

— ¡Adios!

 **Hugovym1**

 **que hay esta historia esta muy interesante ojala la continues**

— ¡Claro! **  
pues aqui esta mis retos creo es que es mi primera ves poniendo retos**

— ¡Oww! ¡Un/a primerizo/a! — Sonrió la niña.

— Espero que te rete a vestirte de conejita— Murmuro Sasuke. **  
bueno pues reto a boruto asele una patada en los bajos a Naruto**

— ¡Con gusto! — Dijo el rubio.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, Boruto!

— ¡Toma esto, viejo! — Golpeo con fuerza en las partes de Naruto, dejándolo en el suelo con una expresión de dolor y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Chillo Hinata. **  
para itachi golpearias a sasuke por dangos**

— Haría todo por mis dangos— Confeso, mientras comía un par de dangos. **  
y para kakashi ojalada le den icha icha asta se lo consigo VIVA kakashi eres el mejor**

— Creo que….te amo— Murmuro Kakashi, abrazando a los libros.

— ¿¡A mí!? — Chillo sorprendido el lector.

— ¿A ti? ¡Claro que no! ¡Les digo a mis Icha Icha!

 **¡Hola a todos!  
Ha pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que deje una review Cerezo-chan!**

— ¡Te extrañe mucho Saiko-chan! — Chillo Cerezo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no deberían decir los lectores su sexo para saber cómo dirigirse a ellos? — Murmuro Oz.D.

— Es igual— Se encogió de hombros Akira.

 **Pero ya vine y habrá solo dos retos que todos lo que yo nombre tendrán que hacer, pero por supuesto habrá otros que resulten muy beneficiados y otros no mucho(dijo mirando directamente a Cerezo).**

 **Aquí van los retos:**

 **1)- Quiero que kushina se siente en el regazo de minato y se besen apasionadamente hasta que se queden sin aliento.**

La pelirroja sonrió coqueta, se sentó con elegancia en las piernas de su esposo y poso sus labios sobre los del otro. Primero fue un beso tranquilo y con amor, hasta llegar a ser más apasionado. Minato pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos para acariciarlo, sabiendo que a este le gustaba. **  
2)- y para finalizar quiero que en el próximo capitulo los de akatsuki sean los directores o locutores en lugar de Cerezo-chan!mientras que ella es su sirvienta.(obligatorio!)**

— ¡Tu…! ¡Eres un…!— Gruño Cerezo **,** ignorando las risas de Akira y las burlas de los típicos bromistas **.  
Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima!**

— ¡No pienso saludarte! — Chillo Cerezo, señalando acusadoramente la cámara.

* * *

— ¡Saca esa mierda, Cerezo! — Bramo Sasuke.

— No quiero— Sonrió divertida la aludida.

— ¡Mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS! — Chillo horrorizado Naruto, tapándose los ojos.

— ¡EH DICHO QUE LO SAQUES! — Ordeno el Uchiha.

— ¡No lo hare~! — Canturreo la castaña.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué suc-….? ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO!? — Grito espantado Kankuro, señalando como si fuera una blasfemia una fotografía…..de Naruto….y Sasuke…manoseándose mientras se besaban….

— Ya lo veía venir— Susurro Shino.

— Era de esperarse— Dijo sonriendo Shikamaru y Chouji, que comía unas papas, asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Omg, omg, e-esto e-es t-tan gra-gracioso! — Se carcajeaba en el suelo Kiba.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, ´ttebayo! ¡Nunca he besado al teme! — Dijo el Uzumaki y todos lo miraron con perversión.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, que fue eso que paso a los doce? — Pregunto irónica Cerezo, rodando los ojos.

— Púdrete— Bufaron el par, causando que la niña sonriera triunfante.

— ¡Admítelo Uchiha! ¡Amas que te empotren contra la pared y te den duro! — Sonrió pervertido el chico amante de los perros.

Naruto se puso colorado de la vergüenza y la ira.

— ¡Cierra la boca Inuzuka! — Una media sonrisa de pura maldad bailoteo por los labios del Uchiha— Yo que tú no me burlaría….No es como que tú no tuvieras tus propios fics e imágenes.

Una expresión de horror se pintó en el rostro del castaño para satisfacción de Sasuke, este se acercó a la computadora de Cerezo y empezó a googlear: Kiba x Naruto.

— ¡Sácalo! — Grito Kiba.

— ¡Noooooo!

— ¡Pues, toma esto Uchiha! — Escribió Kakashi x Sasuke.

— ¡Yo tengo uno! — Y Kankuro escribió; Lee x Gaara.

— ¡Saca esa mierda, Kankuro-nii!

— ¿Entonces qué tal esta? — Y garabateó; Gaara x Naruto.

— ¡Nii!

— ¡Tobi quiere escribir! — Chillo el enmascarado, escribiendo Deidara x Sasori.

— ¿¡Q-Que m-mierda haces Tobi!? — Bramo sonrojado el artista— ¡Y-Yo y-y e-el Danna n-nunca haríamos e-eso! — Señalando una foto donde estaban besándose— Pero, tal vez….

— Ni lo pienses, eso nunca sucederá— Negó el marionetista, causando una aura oscura en el rubio.

— Shikamaru, no sabía que fueran tan íntimos con Asuma-sensei— Murmuro Chouji, mirando una imagen donde el sensei mordía sensualmente la oreja de su pupilo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Pfffffff! ¡Por Kami! ¡Hacen una buena pareja ´ttebayo! — Rio Naruto, señalando una dibujo Hashimara x Madara.

— ¡Cierra el pico, mocoso! ¡Al menos yo no me revuelco con mi padre!

— ¡Esas son puras patrañas! ¡Yo no tengo a mi hermano toqueteándose con el hermano de tu enemigo!

— ¡IZUNA! ¿¡Que carajos haces ligándote con el enemigo!? ¿¡Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que te enseñe!?

— ¿Qué quieres cogerte a Hashimara Senju? — Respondió aburrido.

— ¡Si!... ¡NO! ¡Eso no!

— ¡Mira Sasuke! ¡Somos nosotros! — Señalo Suigetsu una imagen del pelinegro y de él.

— Estúpido, nos estamos besando…

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI, NO ME TOQUES!

— De todas las personas, ¡me tenia que tocar con Orochimaru!— Hizo un puchero Jiraiya.

— ¡Itachi-kun! ¿Como pudiste engañarme?— Lloriqueo el hombre dueño de las serpientes, mirando ofendido un fanart de Kisame y Itachi.

— ¡Y-Yo n-nunca e-echo eso c-con Itachi!— Tartamudeo Kisame, rojo como un tomate.

— Interesante— Murmuro fascinado Kakashi, observando un fanfic de suyo y Obito.

— ¿¡Quien fue el desgraciado que escribió esta mierda del espantapájaros y yo!? ¡Seguro que fue Yahiko, aun sigue molesto por lo de Nagato, de seguro!— Farfullo Obito.

— ¡Mis no tan queridos Uchihas, hoy vamos a dominar el mun-...! ¡KYAAAAAA! ¿¡Que carajos es eso!?— Chillo horrorizado Indra— ¡Saca esa cosa echa del demonio de mi vista!— Señalando, temblando, una foto de Ashura x Indra confesándose mutuamente sus sentimientos.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Onii-chan!— Chillo el menor de los Ōtsutsuki, abrazando cariñosamente a su hermano— ¿Nos besamos como en el fanart?

— ¡Ni de coña! ¡Aléjate de mi, fuiste un error desde que naciste!— Gruño.

— ¡No seas tímido, Onii-chan! ¡Yo se que amas!

— Púdrete, solo siento odio por ti.

— Solo sera un beso— Hizo un puchero.

— ¡Yo también quiero un beso, Maddy!

— ¡Aléjate de mi, Senju marica!

Deidara miro con ilusión a Sasori.

— Mocoso— Llamo el marionetista al rubio.

— ¿¡SI!?

— No pienso besarte o nada por el estilo— Dijo indiferente, causando que una flecha se clavara en el corazón del arcillista— Pero...

— ¿Pero?— La flecha desapareció y una mirada soñadora apareció en Deidara.

— Puedes besar a Itachi, creo que te shippean con él— Se encongio de hombros.

— Sempai— Lloriqueo triste, cayendo decaído al suelo.

— Porque soy siempre el Uke— Murmuro decaído Gaara.

— Y después dicen que soy pervertida— Susurro Cerezo, levantándose de su asiento y marchándose de la habitación.

* * *

 **Crona-Dark**

 **Hola! me ha encantado tu fic y bueno es la primera vez que comentare sobre los retos. Me gustaría retar a Hinata a entrar a la "habitación oscura" con tres de los pelirrojos que me encantan: Gaara (Naruto), Ayato (Diabolik Lovers), Sasori (Naruto).  
SAludos!**

— ¿¡EH!?— Gritaron Hinata y Naruto, ella por la vergüenza y él por el enojo.

— ¿¡Donde carajos estoy!? ¿Oye Chichinashi, donde estas? ¡Tu amo, Ore-sama, te llama!— Grito un pelirrojo, llamando la atención del set. Era un muchacho joven, cabello rojo y unos preciosos ojos verdes que ahora mostraban furia.

— ¡Calla!— Chillo Cerezo, pegandole en el hombro, lo máximo donde llegaba.

— Pensé que la mayoría de las fans de Diabolik Lovers amaban a Ayato pero Cerezo...— Susurro Oz.D con una gotita al ver como la niña reprendía al vampiro.

— Por alguna razón extraña, Cerezo le gusta Shu y odia a Ayato o algo asi... — Contesto Akira.

Volviendo a lo importante.

— ¡Ahora, tú! ¡Iras a esa habitación y harás cosas con Hina-chan, la chica de peliazul con ojos perla! — Señalo a una sonrojada Hinata.

— ¿¡De que hablas, mocosa!? Ademas, ¡como te atreves a hablar de esa forma tan irrespetuosa a Ore-sama!

Cerezo bufo, solo había una forma de lograr ese reto y no le agradaba usarla.

— Lo siento— Murmuro bajamente, pero la mayoría parecía escucharla pero Ayato la miro complacido— ¡me disculpo, Ore-sama! ¡Por favor,permitirme ofrecer la sangre de esta muchacha como ofrenda al grandioso Ore-sama! ¡Aceptela, por favor!— Grito, haciendo una reverencia.

— Bueno, ya que insistes tanto. Ore-sama tomara tu ofrenda— Murmuro arrogante, mirando a Hinata como un cazador a una presa, dispuesta a comerla entera.

— ¡Ore-sama! ¡Espere!— Bufo Cerezo, mirando como el vampiro parecía dispuesto a clavarle el diente frente a todos— Dejeme ofrecerle una habitación.

Cerezo hizo una seña y Akira junto con Oz.D, arrastrando a Gaara y Sasori, mostraron la habitación a Ayato par aluego encerrarlos a los cuatro bajo llave, por prevención.

 **Grant**

 **debo admitirlo pequeña as durado felidades porsierto felis cumpleaños atrasado y navidad sige esforsandote**

— ¡Gracias!

 **enfin tengo poco de mi descanso en el trabajo asi que limitare a 2 cosas n.n primero que todos los menores de 18 años se vayan del set menos akira y cerezo ya lo isieron?**

— Que mas da— Se encongio de hombros Boruto, siendo seguido por sus amigos hacia la salida.

 **bien n-n entonses kabuto cierra todas las puertas naruto asegurate que nadie se vaya o tu ramen escondido ardera y no en agua bien todo listo?que comiense el juego OROCHIMARU AS UN BAILE EN TUBO USANDO UN TRAJE DE BAÑO EL MAS PEQUEO QUE ENCUENTRES Y TODOS DEBEN VERLO ASTA QUE ACABE UNA CANCION ALMENOS!**

Orochimaru lucia el traje mas pequeño que había en el set, nadie soltó una risa, mas bien, todos pareica aterrorizados o mejor dicho, asqueados.

El hombre empezó a bailar "sensualmente".

* * *

 **Tres Minutos Despues**

Orochimaru paro de bailar pero nadie se dio cuenta porque todos parecían sufrir un trauma que los perseguiría por el resto de su vida, sentían envidia por los de la nueva generación al ver nada de nada.

Cerezo tenia una expresión mareada y el balde en sus manos con un liquido asqueroso confirmaba que había estado vomitando, siendo ayudada por un morado Naruto, shockeado Sasuke, un desmayado Oz.D y un azul Kiba.

Aunque los Uchihas demostrasen lo contrario con sus rostros poker, cada uno tenia ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared para olvidar ese momento y los Akatsuki iban por el mismo camino.

Las mujeres, cada una con una expresion perdida y temblando.

Bueno, Kabuto era Kabuto. Y la sonrisa en su rostro solo mostraba que lo había disfrutado.

 **Enfin kushina que darias por tener un naruto chibi como el que no tuviste?si ases llorar al emo vengador podras recuperar esos años perdidos por un dia cerezo lo obligas**

— ¡Eso es imposible! Pero...— La pelirroja sonrió decidida y saco una pluma de un futon y se acerco sigilosamente al Uchiha para sacarle con rpaidez su bota y empezar a hacerle cosquillas, no logrando su objetivo— ¡no me rendiré!

 **enfin n.n nos vemos cuidate enana sige con esas ganas**

— ¡No soy enana!

— Claro, y yo soy Goku.

 **Hati-chan**

 **JAJAJJAJQJA Ver a Deidara y tipo que... JA! GAAYYYYYYYYYY**

— ¡Y tu eres lesbiana!

 **Jose884**

 **Madara tengo que decirte que eres mi villano favorito así que dime ¿que se sintió ser el jinchuriki del juubi?**

— Naah— Se encongio de hombros.

 **Naruto eres mi segundo protagonista de anime favorito (nadie supera al Dios goku XD) dime ¿no podrías hacer clones de sombras para hacer tu trabajo mientras pasas tiempo con tu familia?**

— Bueno...es que...yo...¡Callate!

 **Sasuke que puedo decir de ti, no te odio pero creo que eres el personaje con power-up**

— ¡púdrete!

 **Hugovym**

 **no se si se puede aun pero reto a boruto a besa el pie o boca de sarada**

Sin ser prevenida, los labios de Sarada fueron capturados por los de Bolt que no dudo en transmitir sus sentimientos en ellos. Luego de un par de minutos, Boruto se separo de golpe y exclamo con disgusto.

— ¡Que asco! ¡bese a la cuatro ojos!

— ¡Tú, eres un...!—Chillo furiosa Sarada, golpeándolo con fuerzas.

 **y a sasuke besar a naruto o temari o orochimaru**

— ¡Eligo a la Nara!— Sin dudar, se acerco y le dio un beso que no duro ni medio segundo, apenas se pudo sentir el sabor de los labios del otro.

 **reto a itachi a larde una golpiza a sasuke por dangos**

— ¡Es un placer!— Y golpeo en las partes intimas de Sasuke— Ahora, ¡mis dangos!

 **reto a kakashi a terne todo el icha-icha que quiera y que lo compre con el dinero de cerezo y que ella no pueda ase nada al respecto.** **viiiiiiva a kakashi ojala tengas muchos icha-icha**

— ¡Hijo de pu...!— Gruño Cerezo al ver que Kakashi huía a las tiendas con su dinero pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor.

 **y una escena yaoi entre orochimaru y sasuke que sasuke lo bese en la boca por mas de 15 segundos  
ojala lo leeas y lo entiendas**

— ¡matare al desgraciado que hizo a este reto!— Farfullo molesto pero no pudo hablar mas porque Orochimaru se lanzo hacia sus labios con descaro. Besándolo con pasión para el disgusto de Sasuke.

* * *

 **15 Segundos Despues**

— ¡me largo!— Sasuke tomo una pasta dental y un cepillo, corriendo hacia el baño, dispuesto a limpiar su boca de germenes, a saber que cosas hace ese pervertido con su lengua.

 **Reading Pixie**

 **No puedo dejar de reir reto a Sasuke y Naruto henge a la edad de 10 y Q besen a sus esposas con pasion *.***

Un Naruto de doce años se acerco a Hinata para robarle un beso de amor que duro por unos cuantos minutos mientras que Sakura solo se dedicaba a abrazar a un sonrojado Sasuke de doce.

 **LeoriHNB**

 **Hola,este es mi primer reviews y debo decirte que AMO LA HISTORIA !JODER LA ADORO¡ Cerezo-chan escribes genial muchas felicidades. Me alegra mucho que actualizaras,ahora bien aquí mis preguntas  
Para naruto-kun y hinata-chan: Si tuvieran otro hij como l llamarían?**

— No lo se ´ttebayo...

— Yo tampoco— murmuro Hinata.

 **Para kiba-kun: Que tal va tu noviazgo con tamaki?**

— Es la mujer mas maniática con los gatos pero la amo y eso importa mas que nada— Dijo.

— ¡OWWW!

— ¡Calla Cerezo!

 **Para itachi-kun: Si tuvieras que elegir a alguna chica para tener un hijo a quien sería ?**

— Viajaría a un mundo alterno para tener hijos con mi yo en forma femenina, ya que no creo que exista una mujer capaz de ser la mejor para mi— Murmuro, mientras daba otro bocado a sus dangos.

 **Para minato-san: Como logras ser taaan perfecto ?**

— No lo se— Sonrió dulcemente causando gritos de fans.

 **Ahora mis retos jaja Mitsuki y chōchō besense**

Mitsuki se acerco a Chocho y robo un dulce a la chica para comerlo, cuando ella iba a quejarse, él le dio un dulce beso que sabia al dulce que el chico habia robado cuasando que Chocho correspondiera con animos. **  
Lo mismo para shikadai y mirai**

Mirai se acerco al chico, levanto su cabeza ante la diferencia de altura y le brindo un beso tierno que causo que las mejillas de Shikadai enrojecieran.

 **Hinata-chan manda saludos y besos a todos tus fans**

— ¡SALUDOS A TODAS O TODOS, LOS AMO!

 **Quiero un beso entre temari-chan y tenten-chan**

Temari se acerco a la castaña y le robo un beso simple que solo duro un minuto.

 **Ahora uno entre ino y sakura jaja**

La rubia chillo emocionada y se abalanzo sobre su amiga para darle un beso apasionado que Sakura correspondió, que no tardo en convertirse en una batalla al ver quien dominaba.

 **oh y uno entre Boruto y shikadai/inojin/mitsuki XD**

Bolt beso a todos los chicos, no sin antes dedicarles un mordisco fuerte para romperles el labio como venganza.

 **Eso es todo,agradecería mucho que leyeras esto y que participará en la historia, te mando saludos y abrazos a todos los personas y a ti cerezo-chan. Por último quisiera si es posible una cita con shisui-kun .. yo..bueno l-lo a-doro. Adiós**

— ¡Nos vemos!


	26. No se me ocurre nada para el titulo

_**Disclaimer: Ecenetrep em on outran, el que pudo leerlo, es un progido.**_

— _**¡Se dice prodigo, Cerezo!**_

— _**Eso es lo que dije.**_

* * *

— Cerezo, podrías salir del vestidor.

— ¡No!

— ¡Por Kami!, no puede ser para tanto…

— Cuando se refirió a ser su sirvienta no significaba que me disfrazara de una maid.

— Las maid son lindas, seguramente te vez linda.

— Yo…yo me veo... ¡como una prostituta!

— Exageras.

— ¿Exagero!? ¿¡Yo!? — Cerezo había abierto las cortinas de golpe y Akira no dijo nada, mejor dicho, había quedado boquiabierto ante la vista ¿¡Quien había sido el que consiguió ese cosplay!? ¡Carajo, merecería un premio!

Cerezo llevaba un traje de Maid muy revelador, su falda llegada hasta medio muslo, unas medias hasta sus rodillas y un lazo que se ajustaba bajo su busto.

— ¡Akira, tus ojos aquí arriba, pervertido! — Farfullo.

— Cerezo— Murmuro aterrorizado Akira— Tu….tu…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Se alarmo la chica.

— Tu…

— ¿Yo? ¿¡Que sucede!? ¡Me estas asustando!

— Tu…. ¿tus pechos han crecido?

¡CRASH!

Sentado en un sofá de un cuerpo, Pein lucía un refinado traje oscuro. A sus costados, se encontraban el resto de los Akatsuki vistiendo formalmente, excepto Konan que relucía un vestido negro que se acentuaba su figura. Y a unos metros atrás, se encontraba Cerezo, Oz.D y Akira, con un moretón que resaltaba en su rostro.

— Buienvenidos, nuestro no tan querido público— Hablo el líder, y sonrió seductoramente— ¡Pronto, empezaremos nuestros planes para dominar el mundo!

— Pein, no….— Murmuro Konan.

— ¿¡De que mierda hablas Pein!? — Grito Hidan, interrumpiendo a la única mujer de Akatsuki cuando se había dispuesto a abrir la boca— ¡Es obvio, que esto es una reunión de jashinistas para alabar a nuestro dios!

— ¡Para el carro Hidan, hm! ¡Esto no es nada de tú y tu estúpido e inexistente Pashin…!— Respondió Deidara.

— ¡Es Jashin, pedazo de…!

— ¡Esto, es sobre para hablar del verdadero arte; _El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón_! — Sonrío, haciendo una pose "cool".

Pein frunció el ceño y lo miro, como si dijera: "¿Qué caraj…?". Konan se golpeó la frente con su mano y Hidan le enseño el dedo medio.

— No, Deidara, estas equivocado— Esta vez, hablo Kakuzu— ¿planes sobre conquistar el mundo?, ¿reunión de jashinistas?, ¿disputa sobre el verdadero arte? Qué tontería, es obvio que estamos aquí para recibir mi cheque.

En ese preciso momento, una cierta peliazul se preguntaba mentalmente desde que altura se habían caído toda esa bola de idiotas.

— Pues claro que n-….

— ¡Cállense! — Chillo Cerezo, sufriendo un tic. Y Kisame se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder haber dicho algo— ¡Esta más que claro que fueron engañados descaradamente por mí, idiotas!

— ¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste, mocosa, hm?

— ¡Se los dije trece veces! ¡Trece! — Bufo enfadada, con sus manos en su cintura— ¡Pero los únicos que me escucharon fueron Itachi-kun, Sasori-kun y Konan! ¡Tuve que mentirles para que vinieran el resto!

— Tú lo supiste y no me lo dijiste— Se ofendió el líder, mirando acusatoriamente a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Intente decírtelo desde que empezó a grabar!

— No me lo dijiste.

— Lo hice.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— Si.

— ¡Dejen su estúpida pelea de casados y empecemos el programa! — Gruño Sasori.

 **HikariHyuga01**

 **Aún no m aburro de esta historia, que es tan graciosa jajaja. Ahora vamos con los retos:  
1\. Quiero que Sasuke y Hinata jueguen al juego del poky de chocolate que se tiene que comerlos los dos al mismo tiempo.**

— Esta bien— Farfullo Sasuke, tomo un pocky en sus labios, agarro a Hinata por sus hombros y acerco el pocky a los labios de la peliazul.

Una mordida, otra. Una más. Otra, solo quedaban un pequeño espacio y….

— ¡Kyaaa! — Chillo sonrojada Hinata, separándose avergonzada del Uchiha. **  
2\. Que Cerezo-Chan torture a quien quiera por algo malo que le hayan hecho.**

Cerezo golpeo a Sasuke.

— ¿Eh, porque yo? — Se quejó enfadado.

— Por hacer llorar a Sakura, a Sarada y no tener más hijos, ¿acaso eres estéril o qué? **  
3\. Hinatita, sabias que Naruto te engaña, ya que tengo las fotos aquí mismo ( mostrando fotos) así que PIDE EL DIVORCIO!**

— ¡Eso no es verdad, ttebayo!

— Lo sé, Naruto-kun— Sonrió dulcemente Hinata, acariciando el rostro de su esposo. **  
PD. Ya llevo 8 meses de embarazo de Kurama! KYAAA!  
Hasta luego ;D xD**

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina! — Chillo Cerezo, tomando las manos de Hikari.

 **Jessamine Uchiha Sabaku'No**

 **Wouu cerezo-chan escribes geneal... Y me haces reir bastante, mis felicitaciones.**

— ¡Gracias! — Chillo Cerezo. **  
Y solo como muestra de lo mucho que me gusta tu fic...  
Pagare un estudio de gravacion (les diera el dinero pero no creo que cere-chan lo utilize apropiadamente...)**

— No lo usara apropiadamente— Dijeron todos.

— Tal vez lo gaste en chocolates— Murmuro Oz.D.

— O en libros.

— En yaoi.

— Ropa— Agrego Ino y la mayoría la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas. — ¿Qué? ¿No puedes gastar dinero en ropa?

— Cerezo usa ropa gastada— Señalo Akira y Cerezo hizo un puchero. **  
Y ademas dangos y ramen gratis**

— ¡Aleluya! — Gritaron los Uzumaki.

— ¡Alabada sea! — Chillaron Naruto, Kushina, Boruto e Itachi, haciendo reverencias. **  
Y que le den a kakashi su icha-icha pliss**

— ¡Alabada sea! — Y Kakashi se unió, ¿qué faltaba? ¿Inarizushi para mí, Madara? Claro, no me molestaría para nada. **  
Mis retos son...  
Que kakashi bese a rin**

Kakashi tomo el rostro de la castaña con delicadeza y unió sus labios con los de Rin. **  
Que itachi bese a kisame (si lo hace le dare dangos)**

Sin dudar un segundo, el Uchiha se abalanzo sobre Kisame para repartir besos por todo su rostro sin una gota de pudor. **  
Que sakura diga quien es el uchiha mas sexi**

— Bueno…— las mejillas de la pelirosa se habían encendido— Eh…esto….¡Es difícil! ¡Todos están tan buenos! — Se mordió el labio, mostrando una fotografía de todos los Uchihas con su pecho descubierto.

— ¿¡Donde carajos sacaste esa fotografía!? — Chillo Obito, arrebatándole el poster a la esposa de Sasuke. Sakura, y todas las mujeres, señalaron a Cerezo que se dedicaba a fotografiar a Kisame y a Itachi. **  
Umm reto a madara, gaara, sasori, itachi, deidara, naruto y a kakashi a que me den un beso cada uno**

En fila, todos los hombres se dedicaban a besar a una muchacha, que en cualquier momento pareciera que fuera a caer inconsciente. **  
que konan se vista de conejita y le baile sensualmente a los akatsuki  
Aaa y que itachi pruebe a tobi-paleta (le lama la mascara xk es una paletita)  
Y reto a matsuri a besar a madara**

 **oristrong**

— Hola Cerezo, me presento mi nombre es Ori un muchacho de 16 años estatura media, al igual que mi contextura, mi cabello es castaño claro y corto, en forma de púas hacia la derecha, cabe destacar que soy demasiado sexy…

— ¡Ohayō! — lo saludo Cerezo.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¡Carajo Sol! ¡Por poco y se lo creían! Y ella es Sol, tiene 15, le llevo media cabeza en lo respectivo a altura, tiene cabello rubio, ondulado hasta los hombros, es mi mejor amiga— cambio de voz alta a susurro que esto es muy importante— ¡chicos corran! ¡Esta es una fujoshi extrema está loca!

— ¡Se mi mejor amiga! ¡Onegai! — Se abalanzo Cerezo sobre ella, rodeando sus piernas en las caderas de la rubia, ella asintió con efusividad. Y de esta manera, el Yaoi unió a dos muchachas, ¡corran todo el mundo, en especial los hombres, nos obligaran a besarnos!

— Cerezo-chan, te avisamos que Ori y yo iremos a torturar a los personajes en el prox cap — cambio de semblante a uno muy siniestro - y mis retos son YAOI HARD TODOS CON TODOS ORGIA YAOI EXTREMA! EN PUBLICO TAMBIÉN! DENSEN DURO CONTRA EL MURO, PISO, CON TODOOOOOOO! y... -se tranquilizó, pero no significa que no pueda seguir traumándonos- quiero que Gyūki y Kurama vallan al cuarto! No se preocupen...yo ya puse las cámaras ;). ¡Ori! Es tu turno! **  
**Todos los hombres retrocedieron, horrorizados. Y en un momento de valentía…. ¡se echaron a correr por sus vidas!  
 **— ¡** Finalmente, es mi turno! **Reto numero 1: Sakura quiero que te pongas un trajecito bien zhuculentho y que cortes tomates frente a Sasuke, mientras este está atado a una silla.**

Sakura vestía un delantal, no enserio, solo delantal y estaba completamente desnuda debajo. Con seducción, tomo un tomate y cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo un grito la detuvo;

— ¡Nooo! — Grito Sasuke, intentando desatarse de la silla— ¡El tomate, Sakura! ¡No lo mates, piedad! ¡Piedaaaad! **  
Reto 2: Naruto disfrázate de Pikachu y Boruto de Ash, hagan un numerito padre-hijo!**

— ¡Pika, pika, ttebayo! — Canturreaba Naruto, disfrazado de Pikachu.

— ¡Ganare una liga! — Grito Bolt, con el traje de Ash— ¡Pero perderé como siempre! ¡Puto Ash! — Gruño, sacándose de tirón la gorra y empezando a patearla con furia.

— ¡Pika, pika, pika!

— Naru…Digo, Pikachu. — Cerezo hizo señas al rubio— Toma, debes decir esto, me lo dio personalmente Ori— Murmuro la niña, y le guiño un ojo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

— ¡Pika, Ash quédate, pika, con, pika, Gary, pika, y coga….! ¡Cerezo! — Chillo enfadado y avergonzado Naruto. Cerezo y Sol chocaron palmas, mientras que Akira, Oz.D y Ori negaron con la cabeza.

 **Reto 3 : disfranzen a la loli de Cerezito-chan de sushi gigante.**

— Imbécil— Chillo la niña disfrazada de sushi grande, era tan pesado que Cerezo intuía que en cualquier segundo se caería. Enfadada, le lanzo una piedra que callo en la cabeza de Ori y parecía dispuesta a lanzar otra. ¡Sigue así! ¡Sigue así, mocosa! ¡Patea su trasero!

— Pare Cerezo-sempai— La detuvo Oz.D (¡Aguafiestas! ¡Yo quería ver como pateaba traseros!). **  
Reto 5: Madara y Indra se creen los super-machos, bueno bailen el baile de la oveja, cantando la canción de la oveja y vestidos de oveja.**

— _Bien... ¿Quién quiere... Lana, Lana, Lana?_ _—_ Cantaban Madara y Indravestido de corderito.

— _¡Tengo! ¡Tengo! ¡Mataremos a Ori!_

 _Dale un Beso a Tu Mami, Mami, Mami_

 _¡Hola! ¡Hola!_

 _¡Y Bailo y Bailo entre las Flores!_

 _¡Con un Lindo Arcoíris de Colores!_ _—_ Finalizaron, arrodillándose sobre un pie y poniendo un dedo en su mejilla, con un aura asesina rodeándoles. **  
Y como soy buena gente les regalo una barra libre de bocadillos.**

— ¡Ramen! — Chillaron los Uzumaki.

— ¡Inarizushi! **—** Lloriqueo Madara, comiendo con placer su comida favorita.

— ¡Dangos! — Gritaron Itachi y Tobi.

— Idiotas— Susurro Sasuke pero su expresión se ilumino al ver un platillo— ¡Tomates! **  
Cerezo-chan si alguna vez Akira vuelve a estar ocupado, cuenta conmigo para ser tu asistente!  
Adiosito y espero el sig cap**

— ¡Bay bay!

 **Sabaku no Nadely**

 **Por Kami, juro que te adoro cerezo; me he leido esto a escondidas (se supone que hace horas debería estar durmiendo) y casi me cachan por nonpodee aguantarme la risa, me va a dar un ataque por guardarme toda mi emoción por dentro!  
** — ¡Gracias Nadely-chan! **  
Bien ahora si, estoy enojada con el maldito rubio cara de idiota (todos sabemos quien es y si no su nombre empieza con Na en el medio esta Ru y termina con To)**

— ¿Quién será, ttebayo? — Murmuro Naruto.

 **por lo que *inserte risa de maniaca*:**

1) 10 golpes de Sakura a fuerza máxima para Naruto

— ¡Dale con todo tía Sakura ´ttebasa! **—** Animaba Bolt, siendo arrastrado por su madre de la oreja.

— ¡Cierra la boca mocoso, ttebayo!

— Gomen Naruto— Susurro Sakuray estampo su puño en el estómago del Uzumaki dejándolo sin respiración. 1, 2, 3, 4…10, 10 golpes habían impactados en Naruto.

— S-Sakura-chan **—** Murmuro Naruto antes de vomitar **—** ¡Podrías haber sido más suave!

— ¡L-Lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuántos dedos vez? **—** Mostro tres dedos frente el rostro del Uzumaki.

— No sé, ¡pero veo estrellitas, ttebayo! **  
2) Dejarlo sin ramen mientras que todos los demás comen cualquier cosa que se les antoje en su cara (el no puede comer nada!)**

— Es maquiavélica **—** Murmuro Kiba, observando como el rubio se arrastraba por el suelo como un zombi en busca de cerebros. **  
3) que le rapen por completo la cabeza a Naruto, no quiero ni un solo cabello en cráneo!**

— ¡Ce-chan! **—** Chillo horrorizado Naruto, abrazando, con desesperación, a la aludida— ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No me hagas hacerlo, no quiero ser calvo como Krilin! — Lloriqueaba, abrazando la cintura de la muchacha con su rostro apoyado en su busto y arrodillado.

— ¡No hagas burla a los calvos! ¡Eso es bullying, pendejo! **—** Le golpeo en la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor!

— Eh…— Señalemos que Cerezo posee un corazón bastante debilucho, en especial con las personas que son molestadas. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a todas las personas que ella se acercaba, ayudaba a incluir al grupo o defendía pero cuando se trata de ella no sabe cómo defenderse a sí misma— ¡E-Esta bien! ¡Voy a pedírselo a Nadely-chan!

— ¡Arigato! — Aumento su llanto, y Cerezo hizo señas para que Akira bajara la motosierra e Oz.D las tijeras para podar.

Uff ya paso la ira... nah~ solo un poco.  
1) Kakashi como descubrió los icha-icha?

— Bueno… **—** Una expresión de incomodidad se pintó en su rostro **—** Lo encontré en el escritorio del Tercero, se veía interesante y pensando que era un libro de ficción, lo examiné.

— ¡Aja! ¡Yo sabía que el viejo era un pervertido ttebayo! **  
2) magnífico Indra, por que carajo tiene que ser tan hermoso al igual que sus descendientes?**

— Precisamente por ello, mi belleza es hereditaria, por esa razón los pendejos de allí sacaron mi divinidad **—** Hizo un gesto de orgullo a sí mismo **—** Lamentablemente, mi inteligencia no es transmitida.

— ¡Cierra la boca, viejo tacaño!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Perfección mi trasero!

— **¡** Ja! ¡Lo dice el mismo que se puso a discutir con un perro al haberle robado su periódico!

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! — Lo golpeo Indra. **  
3) mi ídola Sakura te reto a usar un traje de enfermera sexy y bailarle sensualonamente a los uchihas! (Solo hombres que no queremos traumas para Sarada)**

— ¡Shu, shu, shu! ¡Fuera mocosa! **—** La empujaban a Sarada los Uchiha, con delicadeza, hacia la salida. **  
**— ¿Alguien desea una revisión? — Murmuro Sakura, con un apretado y escotado traje de enfermera que hizo babear a más de uno.

— ¡Yo, yo!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡No, yo!

— ¡Joder Haruno, dejaría que me clavaras una aguja en culo!

— Bien— Sonrió inocente Sakura y saco una aguja de dos metros, acercándose a un horrorizado Madara. **  
Pues bien esto es todo. *susurrando* Psss cerezo-sama no tendra alguna foto de los Uchiha junto a Indra por alli? Que se la compro ahorita mismo.**

— Tengo millones— Murmuro Cerezo, mostrando fotografías— Dormidos, comiendo, haciendo incesto…

— ¿¡Pero que!? — Chillaron Sasuke y Itachi al ver una fotografía de ellos besándose en la cama— ¿Cómo….?

— Cuando duermen, obedecen todo lo que se les dice, haci que los obligue besarse entre sí y hacer incesto entre Izuna e Madara.

— ¡Voy a asesinarte!

 **Jose884**

 **Mi primer trabajo y me trata mal mi jefa pero bueno al menos con lo que me dio Akira pude pasar buenos momentos, estuvo muy divertido y espero no me respondas jeje además no te molestes por que te digan loli**

— ¡No soy una loli! — Balbuceo sonrojada la muchacha.

si las lolis soy muy lindas y tiernas, las lolis son vida las lolis son amor, pero que quede claro que no soy lolicon los lolicones sólo les gustan las lolis yo no discriminó hay toño para todas jeje

— Es un pervertido—Cuchicheo Ino a Temari.

— ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? — Murmuro negando enfadada la señora Nara.

— Idiota— Gruñeron Akira y Oz.D al mismo tiempo.

 **aún que me extrañó que no pudieras poner mis preguntas y retos pero no pasa nada aún te sigo queriendo con todo mi kokoro jeje**

— Y yo te quiero golpear— Susurro para sí mismo Akira.

 **bueno aqui van mis preguntas y retos:  
1: madara tengo que decir que eres mi villano favorito, te hubiera dejado akira a ti como último villano en ves de meter a kaguya pero no tengo nada en contra de ella bueno mi pregunta ¿que se siente ser el jinchuriki del juubi?**

— ¡Siento suficiente poder para matar a….HASHIRAMAAAAAA! — Rio con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Era así desde chiquitito? — Pregunto Sasori y Azuna asintió, avergonzado.

— Mamá dijo que se cayó de la cuna.

— Seguro que esa cuna debió ser muy alta para dejarlo como un retardado. — Se encogió de hombros Cerezo, esquiando el kunai. **  
2: kushina eres la mujer que más me agrada de todo naruto no es justo que murieras T.T**

— ¡Morí culpa de este imbécil! — Se quejó la pelirroja, golpeado la cabeza de Obito.

— ¡Pero, yo me volví malo por el espantapájaros al haber matado a Rin! — Señalo a Kakashi, como si fuera un niño.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero yo tuve que matarla por culpa de Madara! — Se cruzó de hombros, enfadado el ninja-copy— Lo siento, Rin…— Se disculpó, besando la mejilla de la sonrojada castaña.

— Uh, no pasa nada Kakashi-kun, todo está bien…. — Sonrió dulcemente, acariciando el cabello plateado de su antiguo compañero, logrando enfadar a cierto Uchiha.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo fui manipulado por esa cosa! — Se defendió Madara, enseñándole el dedo medio a Zetsu.

— ¡Yo lo hice por resucitar a mi madre! — Declaro ofendido.

— ¡Mi bebe! — Sonrió con dulzura la mujer, acariciando el rostro a su hijo.

— ¡Mami!

E hijo y madre se fundieron en un abrazo.

 **pero bueno dime ¿que tipo de fetiche o gusto no común en el sexo tienes?  
** — Bueno, me gusta cuando *********************.

Hinata les tapo los oídos a sus hijos, ignorando sus quejidos, siendo copiada por las demás madres. Minato se sonrojo, y Naruto….Naruto deseaba vomitar. **  
4: para deidara y sasori sólo tengo algo que decir... ¡JAH GAYS!  
** — ¡Y tú eres un pervertido! — Chillo Deidara.

— Amante de las lolis— Murmuro el marionetista. **  
5:óbito tu eres uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los animes tu historia me llegó al kokoro pero dime ¿te gustaba molestar a deidara-gay cuando actuabas como tobi?  
** — ¡Claro! ¡Era mi juguete de diversión cuando estaba en Akatsuki! **  
6: tobi ¿sabias que por todo lo que as echo la gente podría considerarte un mal chico?  
** — ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Es un buen chico! — Lloriqueo el enmascarado infantil, siendo abrazado por Cerezo. **  
7: naruto ¿porque no usas tus clones de sombras para hacer el trabajo y pasar más tiempo con tu familia? Y no digas que es porque kakashi no te deja ya que tu ahora ERE el hokage y puedes hacer lo que quieras y además tú ahora eres muy superior en cuanto a habilidades a kakashi  
** — Yo…esto…él….are… ¡CALLATE! — Exploto el Uzumaki, haciendo un mohín. **  
Muajajajajaja ahora los retos**

Naruto tienes que patearle la entre-pierna a sasuke con todas tus fuerzas y el no puede hacer nada

— ¡Buajajajaja! — Rio maléficamente el Uzumaki y golpeo con todo el placer del mundo las joyas de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke no pudo poner resistencia ya que se hallaba atrapado en el jutsu de Shikamaru.

— ¡Hijo de….!

— ¡Yo también! — Grito Deidara, golpeando las partes íntimas de Sasuke.

— ¡Voy a asesinarte rubita!

— Deidara— Lo reprendió Sasori, arrastrando al rubio por la oreja.

— ¡Ouch, ouch! ¡Danna, suélteme, eso duele hm!

— ¡Ja! — Se agregó Hidan, y….¡Auch! ¡Por Kami, eso debía haber dolido! ¡Pero, nah, no es nada comparado con el periodo!

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Deja de molestar! — Gruño Kakuzu, arrastrando a un Jashinista con deseos de dejar a Sasuke estéril.

Cerezo sonrojada observaba como Sasori regañaba a Deidara y Kakuzu a Hidan.

— Ellos…— Esbozo una sonrisa boba.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Cuchicheo Naruto.

— Recuerdas que era una fujoshi. — Susurro sombríamente Akira.

— Hm.

— Bueno, mangas, imágenes, fanfics, animes. Lo único que puedo decirte es que…. — En sus brillaron el terror — Si encuentras su celular, no mires su álbum de fotos, no las mires….

Los dos se quedaron observando como la chica fotografiaba a los Akatsuki con una cara de pervertida. **  
Amarren a kakashi y quemen todos los ichi ichi que tenga y le allan regalado otros lectores  
** — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Paren! — Gritaba Kakashi, atado de pies a cabeza a una silla mirando horrorizado sus libros.

Itachi se acercó a la montaña de libros eróticos con todo el dolor del mundo. No, mentira, en realidad estaba conteniendo la risa, hizo los sello y de sus labios salió fuego que empezó a quemar toda la pornografía.

— E-eso es-es….¡Espera, Akira! ¡E-eso es mi manga yaoi! — Chillo la castaña empujando a un sorprendido Itachi y se abalanzo sobre las cenizas, empezando a lloriquear como niñita. No, esperen, ese era Kakashi que estaba a su lado, Cerezo solo se dedicaba a pisotear dangos para el sufrimiento de un Uchiha.

— ¡Wow, realmente, wow! ¡Cerezo ama más el yaoi que a Itachi! — Suigetsu silbo, sorprendido— Sí que está loca.

— ¡Ja! — La aludida lo escucho y lo señalaba con superioridad— ¡Lo dice el que es uke de Juugo!

— ¿El qué?

— Significa que eres el pasivo en la relación— Susurro Shikamaru.

— ¡Ahhh! — Asintió— ¡Espera!, o sea, ¿soy el que le dan en el culo?

Todos asintieron, excepto Kakashi, él estaba haciendo una tumba para sus Icha Icha. Antes de que lo olvide, el funeral es el sábado a las 4:30 pm, lleven ropa oscura, a las mujeres les recomiendo que tengan un escote grande….¡Auch! ¡Ok, ok, ya entendí Izuna! ¡Yo, el grandioso Madara, me atribuyo a ayudar a la mocosa y así me pagan, con golpes!

 **Naruto y kushina tienen que ir al cuarto del amor y hacer incesto del puro y duro mientras los de seguridad amarran a minato  
** — ¡Voy a asesinar al que hizo este reto! — Gruño Naruto, quien era arrastrado por unos musculosos hombres a un cuarto oscuro junto con Kushina. Y no quieren saber cómo reacciono Minato, agradece que no eres ese tal José, agradécelo por Dios porque le ira mal. **  
Cerezo-chan~ perdoname pero mis impulsos de pervertido me lo piden, tienes que vestirte de sexy neko girl y darme un abrazo que dure 5 minutos y no puedes decir que es contra la ley y llamar a la ONU ya que sólo soy cuanto mucho 4 años mayor que tu jejejeje (risa al estilo jiraiya)  
** — ¡Odio esto! — Murmuro sonrojada Cerezo, además el que había elegido el vestuario no era ni más ni menos que Jiraiya.

La parte de arriba consistía en una camisa con un escote grande mostrando el inicio de su busto, un jeans que llegaban a medio muslo y uso tacos negros.

— ¡Y esto salió buscando "Neko Girl Ecchi", busca a una chica con cabello azul e imagínate a Cerezo! — Hablo Jiraiya, tomando por los hombros a la muchacha que parecía competir con un tomate quien se ponía más rojo.

La aludida se acercó sonrojada a un muchacho y lo abrazo. Con José sufriendo un sangrado nasal.

 **5 minutos después.**

— ¡Ozi-chin! — Lloriqueo la castaña, abrazando aterrorizada a un sonrojado muchacho, en especial cuando la chica se había trepado sobre él y colocaba su rostro en sus pechos.

— ¡C-Cerezo-sempai!

Y sin que pudiera replicar, Akira le arrebato Cerezo a Oz.D, colocándole una camiseta sobre sus hombros. **  
Revivan a izumi uchiha (si no sabes quién es lee la novela itachi shinden) y itachi tienes que corresponderle sus sentimientos y tienes que hacer realidad el genjutsu que le hiciste vivir con tu tsukuyomi en el que formaban una familia juntos que yo se que la amas en secreto  
** — ¡Muy b-…!— Akira fue interrumpido por una molesta Cerezo.

— ¡No quiero, no quiero, Itachi-kun se casara conmigo!

— Pero, ¡si acabas de golpearlo! — Dijo Kiba.

— ¿Y eso importa? ¡Mucha gente golpea a su verdadero amor!

— ¡Dime a una persona!

— B-bueno, Hinata…ella, no. Pero, Sakura, ella…..¡Ja!, pero Temari golpeo a Shikamaru…

Todos negaron exasperados. Pero, toda la atención se centró en una bella muchacha castaña acompañada de Oz.D.

— ¡Itachi-kun! — Dijo sorprendida, sin poder soportar la emoción, abrazo al mencionado rodeando sus piernas en su cadera— ¡Itachi-kun! — Lloriqueo.

— ¡Izumi! — Murmuro sorprendido, abrazo a la chica y los dos juntos compartieron una sonrisa.

Cerezo bufo, cruzando los brazos con evidente molestia.

 **Kaorutsuki**

 **Holaa cerezo chan! Quiero decirte que tu historia me ha matado de risa y que eres una excelente escritora y no puedo creer que tengas 11 ,yo soy un año mayor ati**

— ¡Pronto cumpliré trece, no lo olvides!

 **y aqui van mis retos:  
-Que un uchiha (lo dejo a tu eleccion) baile una cancion de gakupo kamui(vocaloid) ,mas especificamente "la locura del duke de venomania" ,puede ser cualquier uchiha(menos sasuki y quiero que me lo agradezca porque me apiade de él) y el uchiha elegido puede escoger su haren con cualquier kunoichi presente.**

— ¡Yo, yo!

— ¡Yo, yo, por favor!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡No, yo!

— ¡Yo, yo!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡No, yo!

— Elijo a… ¡Madara! — Lo señaló enfadada, mirando como Izumi le daba mimos a Itachi— ¡Izumi-chan ven aquí! — Se acercó con un bate con púas pero Akira le saco le bate y se lo dejó a Oz.D.

— ¡Tomen eso, perras! —Le enseño el dedo del medio a su familia. — ¡Elijo a todas las kunoichis!

— _Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa mujer viene a mí Esa sonrisa se convertirá en mi nueva esposa Un acuerdo prohibido por el demonio, este poder puesto en mis manos Todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas— Cantaba Madara rodeado de todas las kunoichis con trajes apretaods y eróticos._ _— Con el poder para encantar a las mujeres El hombre al sótano de la mansión, donde vive solo Trae de una por una a las mujeres que él les gusta Construyendo su harén_

 _El sabor de la libido que escondió el veneno, El placer de la espada que corta Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se vuelven al poco tiempo gotas purpuras Una vez que la ropa se desprenda, no hay vuelta a la realidad_

 _Mi viejo retrato fue quemado; abandone a mi yo del pasado Quiero olvidar esa cara que todos ridiculizaban y de la que se reían Beso a la encantadora joven mientras la abrazo Ella era la amiga de la infancia que me ridiculizó_

 _A partir de un cierto día, las mujeres de todo el país, Una por una, se perdieron sin previo aviso Algunas eran esposas, otros perdieron a sus hijas, Y no sabían que hacer_

 _La matiz de la libido teñido en la oscuridad, Una infinita pasión incontrolable Ilusiones, la comprensión de todo, ya no soy más una persona Obrar depravaciones para desafiar a Dios, esta es la noche de demencia por la que siempre desee_

 _Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa dama viene a mí Corresponde a mi abrazo, vamos a bailar en este harén Después de que te acerques a mí, te sujeto cerca con una sonrisa; en ese instante De repente hay un dolor agudo y mi sangre tiñe mi pecho_

 _Un joven hombre que buscaba a su amor perdido Descubrió su paradero: la mansión donde el demonio habitaba El joven hombre se disfrazó como una mujer para acercarse al demonio Y lo apuñalo en el pecho con un cuchillo_

 _Atravesado por el cuchillo que escondió el veneno, colapse en ese lugar Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, al poco tiempo se están volviendo gotas purpuras_

 _Mi arte roto, todas las mujeres volvieron al sentido y huyeron de la mansión La última que dejo la mansión me miró por un segundo Era mi amiga de la infancia ¡Espera! Todavía no te he dicho que te amo_ — Finalizo. **  
-Mi pequeña hinata te reto a que bailes frente a TODO el set con el traje arabe de rias gremory.**

Hinata con un sugestivo traje, empezó a bailar seductoramente un baile árabe. 10 minutos después, el suelo del set estaba lleno de sangre. **  
-reto a los hyuga a que bailen la macarena.**

— ¡Desgraciada! — Grito enfurruñado Neji y acompañado de todos los serios familiares, empezaron a bailar esa ofensiva danza para su clan. **  
Y aqui me despido chau**

— Bay, bay.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué usaras para Halloween, Cerezo? — Pregunto Akira y cerezo se encogió de hombros— ¿Y si le preguntamos a tus fans para que decidan?

— ¡Ni loca!

— ¡Vamos, yo también preguntare y Oz.D también lo hará!

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Akira-san, no decida por mí, por favor!


	27. ¡Eh vuelto, perras!

**Disclaimer: Quiero violar a Augustus Wat-… ¿espera? ¡Este no es mi diario! ¡Madara!**

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **Hola**_ – Son las preguntas. (También se usa para el lado oscuro de Zetsu)

 _Hola –_ Son pequeñas anécdotas.

Hola – Narración normal.

* * *

— ¡Eh vuelto, perras! — Grito Cerezo con su cabello revuelto, lentes del sol y un bikini celeste. Entro en el set, empujando las puertas con su pierna tipo ninja junto con un Akira con un tic— ¡Eh muerto y resucitado entre los muertos, arrodíllense y alabenm-…!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cerezo ha decidido dejar de ser floja! ¡Corran, el apocalipsis ha llegado! — Rio divertido Kiba, y la aludida solo le mostro el dedo del medio como respuesta.

— ¿Y Oz-chin? — pregunto la pequeña, mirando por todos lados.

— Se fue por ahí. — Se encogió de hombros Akira, restándole importancia— Ya volverá.

* * *

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, ayuda! — Gritaba un chico encerrado en un sótano, golpeando desesperadamente la puerta — ¡Cerezo-sempai, ayuda!

* * *

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos? — Murmuro inquieto Akira.

— ¡Lancen las preguntas! — Chillo Cerezo.

 _ **Hikari-chan98**_

 _ **hola! ya se que me he perdido y la verdad no sé por qué no dejé review antes... o.o que cosas no?**_

— ¡Hola Hikari-chan! _ **  
Bueno aquí están mis retos:  
\- Sasuke y Sarada... Kiss! *-* , pero esta vez en la boca -.-**_

Sasuke tomo el rostro de su pequeña y la beso dulcemente, para luego alejarse de ella.

— No entiendo porque estas obsesionada con ello, los padres pueden besar a sus hijos sin que haya alguna relación sexual— Se encogió de hombros. _ **  
\- Que todos los Uchihas (menos Sarada-chan :3) bailen Gagnam Style.**_

— Perra, perra, perra— mostraba los dedos del medio, Madara.

— No te sorprendas si tu casa se enciende— Sonrió maléficamente Obito.

Todos los Uchihas, menos Sarada y Mikoto, se colocaron en pose y empezaron a bailar.

 _오빤_ _강남스타일_ _  
_ _강남스타일_

 _낮에는_ _따사로운_ _인간적인_ _여자_ _  
_ _커피_ _한잔의_ _여유를_ _아는_ _품격_ _있는_ _여자_ _  
_ _밤이_ _오면_ _심장이_ _뜨거워지는_ _여자_ _  
_ _그런_ _반전_ _있는_ _여자_

 _나는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _낮에는_ _너만큼_ _따사로운_ _그런_ _사나이_ _  
_ _커피_ _식기도_ _전에_ _원샷_ _때리는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _밤이_ _오면_ _심장이_ _터져버리는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _그런_ _사나이_

 _아름다워_ _사랑스러워_ _  
_ _그래_ _너_ _hey_ _그래_ _바로_ _너_ _hey_

 _아름다워_ _사랑스러워_ _  
_ _그래_ _너_ _hey_ _그래_ _바로_ _너_ _hey_

 _지금부터_ _갈_ _때까지_ _가볼까_

 _오빤_ _강남스타일_ _  
_ _강남스타일_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤강남스타일_ _  
_ _강남스타일_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤강남스타일_

 _Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_ _  
Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_

 _정숙해_ _보이지만_ _놀_ _땐_ _노는_ _여자_ _  
_ _이때다_ _싶으면_ _묶었던_ _머리_ _푸는_ _여자_ _  
_ _가렸지만_ _웬만한_ _노출보다_ _야한_ _여자_ _  
_ _그런_ _감각적인_ _여자_

 _나는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _점잖아_ _보이지만_ _놀_ _땐_ _노는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _때가_ _되면_ _완전_ _미쳐버리는_ _사나이_ _  
_ _근육보다_ _사상이_ _울퉁불퉁한_ _사나이_ _  
_ _그런_ _사나이_

 _아름다워_ _사랑스러워_ _  
_ _그래_ _너_ _hey_ _그래_ _바로_ _너_ _hey_

 _아름다워_ _사랑스러워_ _  
_ _그래_ _너_ _hey_ _그래_ _바로_ _너_ _hey_

 _지금부터_ _갈_ _데까지_ _가볼까_

 _오빤_ _강남_ _스타일_ _  
_ _강남스타일_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_ _  
_ _강남스타일_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_

 _Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_

 _Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_

 _뛰는_ _놈_ _그_ _위에_ _나는_ _놈_ _  
Baby baby,_ _나는_ _뭘_ _좀_ _아는_ _놈_

 _뛰는_ _놈_ _그_ _위에_ _나는_ _놈_ _  
Baby baby,_ _나는_ _뭘_ _좀_ _아는_ _놈_ _  
(You know what I'm sayin'?)_

 _오빤_ _강남스타일_

 _Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_

 _Eh, sexy lady  
_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _-_ _오_ _오빤_ _강남스타일_

 _오빤_ _강남스타일_

— Quiero vomitar— murmuro Kiba.

— ¡Bailan peor que mi abuela!

— ¡Dilo en mi cara, mocosa!

— Eres muy alto.

— JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA _ **  
\- Reto a Madara y Pain a cantar el rap God de Eminem.**_

— _Mira, yo iba a ir fácil en usted y no herir sus sentimientos_

Pero yo sólo voy a conseguir esta única oportunidad

Algo está mal , lo siento ( seis minutos , Slim Shady , estás en )

Sólo una sensación que tengo, como es algo a punto de suceder , pero yo no sé qué

Si eso significa, lo que creo que significa, que estamos en problemas - un gran problema - y si él es el banano como usted dice, yo no quiero correr riesgos

Usted fue justo lo que recetó el doctor

Estoy empezando a sentir como un Dios Rap , Rap Dios

Toda mi gente desde el frente hasta la parte posterior inclinación de cabeza , espalda asienten

Ahora, ¿quién cree sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos para slapbox , slapbox ?

Me dijeron que el rap como un robot , así que me llaman Rapbot

Pero para mí el rap como una computadora debe estar en mis genes

Tengo un ordenador portátil en el bolsillo de atrás

Mi pen'll se apaga cuando lo medio -cock

Tengo un nudo grueso de ese beneficio rap

Se ganaba la vida y muerte de ella

Desde que Bill Clinton todavía estaba en la oficina

Con Monica Lewinsky sensación en su saco de nueces

Soy un MC siendo tan honesto

Pero como grosero e indecente como el infierno

Sílabas , killaholic ( Kill ' em all con )

Este slickety , gibbedy , hip hop hibbedy

Realmente no quiero entrar en un partido de mear con este rap rappidy

Embalaje de un Mac en la parte posterior de la CA , paquete mochila rap, sí, yakety - yak

Y en el mismo momento

Intento estas líricas acróbata acrobacias mientras estoy practicando que

Seguiré siendo capaz de romper una mesa maldito

En la parte de atrás de un par de maricones y romper por la mitad

Sólo se dio cuenta de que era irónico que me inscribí para Aftermath después de los hechos

¿Cómo podría no volar ? Todo lo que hago es F- bombas de caída, sentir mi ira de ataque

Los raperos están teniendo un período de tiempo difícil , aquí hay un maxipad

En realidad es desastrosamente malo para el Wack

Mientras estoy con maestría la construcción de esta obra maestra como

Estoy empezando a sentir como un Dios Rap , Rap Dios

Toda mi gente desde el frente hasta la parte posterior inclinación de cabeza , espalda asienten

Ahora, ¿quién cree sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos para slapbox , slapbox ?

Déjame mostrarte que el mantenimiento de esta mierda no es tan difícil, tan difícil

Todo el mundo quiere la clave y el secreto de la inmortalidad rap como yo tengo

Bueno, para ser sincero , simplemente ira del proyecto y la exuberancia juvenil

Todo el mundo ama a raíz de una molestia

Golpea la tierra como un asteroide, no hizo más que apuntar a la luna ya

MC se ocupaban de la escuela con esta música

Porque yo lo uso como un vehículo para reventar una rima

Ahora llevo una nueva escuela llena de estudiantes

Me ? Soy un producto de Rakim , Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N - WA , Cube , hey , Doc, Ren, Yella , Eazy , gracias, llegaron Delgado

Inspirado suficiente a un día crecer, volar y estar en condiciones

Para cumplir con DMC Ejecutar y en inducir a la puta 'Rock n'Roll Hall of Fame

Aunque ande en la iglesia y estalló en una bola de llamas

Sólo Salón de la Fama que se instalaron en es el alcohol de la fama

En el muro de la vergüenza.

 _—_ Cantaban– chillaban el par.

— Creía que un animal estaba muriéndose y agonizaba— susurro Suigetsu.

— La música no es su fuerte— Intento justificar Konan, nerviosa.

— El amor es ciego.

— Muy ciego— Susurro Cerezo.

 _ **Y ahora los retos de mi imouto:  
\- Reto a Naruto que se rape**_

— No, no, ¡NO! — Gritaba desesperado el rubio atrapado en el jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru. — ¡Me traicionaste maldito infeliz! ¡Soy tu Hokage, pendejo!

La piña, digo, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Vete al diablo, piña! — Chillaba, siendo arrastrado a una silla, esperándolo una sonriente Cerezo con una maquina en mano— ¡Shika, Shika, perdóname, piedad! ¡Esa mujer está loca de remate!

Pero, el castaño lo ignoro y lo abandono en esa silla.

— Muy bien, ¿Cómo lo quieres, Naruto-kun? — Le hablo con una fingida dulzura.

— ¡Que no me lo toques!

— Creo que escuche un; "todo".

— No, no, no. — Negaba el rubio y la chica asentía con una tenebrosa sonrisa.

— Allí vamos— Y entre gritos y forcejos, Naruto fue una pequeña replica de Yamato de Sukitte ii Na Yo— Quedaste muy guapo— Le guiño un ojo mientras le tendía un espejo.

— ¡Quede horrible! — Chillo y como respuesta, recibió un zape. _ **  
\- Que Neji haga el sexy no jutsu.**_

El Hyuga bufo enfadado, hizo los sellos y de repente, una atractiva castaña apareció ante todos. _ **  
\- Reto a Deidara a que se corte el pelo.**_

Como buen macho que se respeta, Deidara se sentó en la silla y Cerezo procedió a cortarse el cabello hasta medio cuello.

— Seeee, estas muy sexy— Sonrió coquetamente el rubio a su reflejo. Atrás suyo, la chica hacia señas de que estaba loco. _ **  
Bueno, eso es todo amigos!  
-Naruto y Gaara... KISS! OJO en la boca.**_

El pelirrojo, sonrojado hasta las orejas, tomo la camisa de él y lo beso antes de salir a huir.

* * *

— _¡Hola a todos!_ — Sonrió maliciosamente Madara a la cámara de video— _¡Hoy cumpliremos mi venganza de por lo de la otra vez! ¡Nadie me graba y sale ileso!_

— _¿Y porque diablos nosotros estamos aquí?_ — Se quejo Shisui, señalándose a si mismo y a un emocionado Obito.

— _Todo villano necesita a unos_ _cómplices._

— _¿Y no tienes a Sasuke y Itachi para ello?_

— _¡El tomatito se le metió a la cabeza de la justicia, bondad, blablabla! ¡Y el mocoso de Itachi me ignoro completamente!_ — Bufo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— _¿Que haremos? ¿Que haremos? ¿Dominar el mundo? ¿Molestar a Kaguya? ¿Robar inarazushi? ¿¡Que haremos!?_ — Saltaba emocionado el muchacho de rostro desfigurado.

— _¡Nada de eso!_ — Sonrió malvadamente el mayor y mostró a los dos su mano, en ella se veía un raton gris— _¿Sabian que a Cerezo le tiene pánico a las ratas y ratones?_

* * *

— _¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ — Chillo Cerezo, corriendo fuera del baño como única prenda, una toalla — _¡AKIRAAAA! ¡RATON, HAY UN RATON! ¡KYAAAAAAA!_ — Subiéndose a una silla mientras observaba con pánico al pequeño ser.

— _¿Que sucede Cerezo?_ — Entro Akira junto con todos los demás.

— ¡ _UN RATON! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡GOLPEALO O ALGO!_ — chillo desesperada, mientra se tiraba a los brazos del castaño, siendo cargada como princesa por parte de él. Seria romántico, si la chica no se estaría moviendo como maniática y que la única prenda que tuviera era una simple toalla— ¡ESTABA BAÑÁNDOME Y APARECIÓ!

Detras de toda la multitud, Madara sonreía orgulloso de su broma.

* * *

— Diablos, Hazel, yo en tu caso hubiera agarrado ese tubo de oxígeno y se lo estrellaría en la cara por imbécil.

— Cerezo.

— ¡Le daría bien duro hasta romperle la nariz, nadie insulta a mi Gus!

— Cerezo, estamos al aire.

— ¿No ves que estoy leyendo? — Bufo Cerezo.

— ¡Cerezo!

— Muy bien, haremos lo correcto.

— Bien, sigamos con la siguiente pregunt-…

— ¿Qué diablos haces?

— Seguir con el programa.

— Yo me refería a echarlos a todos y quedarnos a halagar a Gus.

— Cerezo, traeré ratones y te los meteré en tu cama cuando duermas.

— ¡Por Tobias, ahora nadie puede disfrutar un buen libro! ¡Sigue con el programa! — Rugio furiosa.

 _ **Lisa108**_

 _ ***Salta super emocionada*Cerezo-chan cuanto tiempo :3 te e extrañado muchisimo**_

— ¡Tambien te extrañe, Lisa-chan! _ **  
1-Kakashi-kun que pervertido es usted, cuando digo que mueve muy bien la cadera**_

— ¡¿Eh!? — Chillo horrorizado Kakashi, y Obito empezó a carcajease de su amigo.

— Tal vez hubo un trio entre Kakashi, Lisa y Obito— Sonrió inocente la castaña y el Uchiha cerro la boca.

 _ **me refiero a usted en la pista de baile *se retuerce de la risa al leer lar pervertideces que habian pensado* Hay que me muero.**_

— Comprobado, tuvieron un sexo salvaje ese día, ¡el KakaObi es cannon! — les guiño un ojo. _**  
2-Tobi *le da un papel* Toma esta receta de galletas y si necesitas ayuda solo avísame ¿Si? ***_

— ¡Gracias Lisa-chan, Tobi le da las gracias! — Hizo una reverencia el enmascarado para correr hacia la cocina.

— Mi cocina, mi pobre y dulce cocina— Sollozo cierta pequeña. _ **  
3-El ItaSaso es mas real que el Kacino... a no espera... ahora Khalol me matara :P  
4-Deidara... ¿Eres el hermano perdido de Ino?**_

— ¡Hermanita! — La abrazo y Ino le correspondió el abrazo entre risas— ¡Katsu!

— ¿¡Eh!?

¡POOF!

— ¡Deidara! — Chillo enfadada Cerezo con una escoba en mano, persiguiendo a un sonriente rubio por todo el set.

— ¡Mi cabello! — Lloriqueo Ino, cubierta de ceniza por todas partes. _ **  
5-Yo se que algun dia Bolt y Sarada estaran juntos.**_

— ¡Seeeee! — Asintió Cerezo.

— ¡Bésense! — Chillo Lisa, apareciendo mágicamente en el set, empujando a Bolt para que este cayera sobre la Uchiha— ¡BESENSE! — Chillo emocionada y empujo al rubio, logrando el tan deseado beso. _ **  
6-Sasuke te reto a comerte un dango frente a Itachi... y luego dale 3 XD**_

— Mmmmh, esta d-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-o— Sonrió burlón el menor, observando como su hermano babeaba— Toma, idiota— Le lanzo unos dangos. ¿Se imaginan cuando alguien le lanza a un perro comida? Ya saben, salta y lo atrapa en la boca ¿Lo imaginaron? Ahora cambien a ese perro por Itachi y la comida por dangos. Así Itachi atrapo sus dangos. _ **  
Bueno mis niños se me agota la inspiracion, nos leemos luego y que les vaya bien  
Bye bye**_

— ¡Adios! — agito la mano Cerezo, pero, de repente, recordó algo importante— ¡Aquí tienes tus fotos yaoi de los Uchiha!

—¿¡Que!? — Chillo Madara mientras un aura oscura lo rodeo— ¡Mocosa! ¡Dame esas fotos!

— ¡No, no, no!

— ¡Mocosa!

— ¡No toques a-ahí! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡M-Me da co-cosquillas jaja, jajajajajajaja!

 _ **kaorutsuki**_

 _ **Bue aca se me olvido un reto y es el que mas quiero ver y me da un poco de culpa.  
*Madara...TIENES QUE BESAR A MITO (esposa de hashirama) SALVEJEMENTE Y HASHIRAMA NO TIENE DERECHO A RECLAMAR...MUAJAAJAJAJA**_

— ¡Toma esto Hashirama! — Sonrió arrogantemente mientras le mostraba el dedo medio, tomo la cintura de la pelirroja y la beso ferozmente. Mito, deseosa, rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor— ¿¡Celoso, Hashi…!? ¿¡Por qué no estas gritando!?

— No me importa— Se encogió de hombros, desinteresado— Estoy empezando una relación incestuosa con mi hermanito— Beso dulcemente la mejilla del avergonzado peliblanco mientras rodeaba sus hombros.

Cabreado, Madara dejó caer a Mito y le tiro un kunai a Tobirama.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, estúpido Uchiha!?

— ¡No toques a Hashirama! ¡Es mío, mío, mío, mío!

— ¡OWWWWW! ¿Te importo, Mady?

— No.

— Hermano, no toques a Tobirama, es mío.

— ¡VIVA EL YAOI!

— ¡Cierra la boca, mocosa!

— ¡Cállala tú, idiota!

 _ **hina-chan**_

 _ **Jajaja cerezo-chan estuvo muy divertido nunca me imagine al poderoso madara que 1)le quemara el agua de su regadera 2)que cantara baby de justin bieber  
xD enserio Madara Uchiha! Eres una believer!? Xd**_

— ¡Calla! — Se sonrojo Madara.

— ¡OWWW! ¡Mady, eres adorable!

— ¡No me toques Senju marica! _ **  
Ahhh si todos los akatsukis tienen que decir sus peliculas favoritas! (Jaja la de sasori ah de ser pinocho xD)**_

— Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dori— Dijo sonrojado Kisame.

— Titanic— Susurro para si mismo Deidara— ¡Es obvio que la mía es…! ¡300! ¡Pelicula de machos! ¡Puros machos!

— El exorcista— Sonrió maléficamente Hidan, puliendo su guadaña.

— Alicia en el país de las maravillas— Dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Una de las flores era nuestra prima, **era la rosa.**

— Ahora ya sé porque era tan hija de puta, es hereditario— Fruncio el ceño Cerezo.

— La gran estafa— Murmuro Kakuzu.

— No necesito ser adivina para averiguarlo.

— El padrino— Se encogió de hombros Pein.

— Jurassic world— Suspiro molesto Itachi.

— No me gustan las peliculas— Se encogió de hombros Sasori

— Bajo la misma estrella— Sonrió sonrojada, para luego empezar a llorar— ¡Gus! ¡Gus! ¿¡Porque carajos te moriste, pendejo!? — Lo último que sabemos de ella, es que todas, repito, TODAS las mujeres la rodearon y empezaron a llorar por Gus. No puedo soportarlo, ¡Gus! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

— ¿Estas llorando Madara?

¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy ensayando para una obra, bien famosísima, pendeja! ¡No me interrumpas!

— Ñee, seguro que está en sus días.

 _ **HikariHyuga01**_

 _ ***aura tetrica* Como te atreviste Lisa a tocar a MI KURAMA-CHAN! JURO QUE TE MATAREEEE!**_

— ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! — Animaba Deidara.

— Calla de una vez, pendejo— Un grito y un zape bastaron para callarlo. _ **  
Como ahora soy un poco buena con ustedes(por las hormonas)**_

Aqui con los retos:  
Hinata y Sasuke no se si se los dijeron pero sabian que Naruto y Sakura salen en secreto *entregandoles unas fotos de ellos besandose*, así que quisiera que se divorciaran de ellos.

— Música dramática, maestro.

— No hay música, Cerezo.

— ¿¡Como!?

— Se nos acabó el presupuesto.

— …

— …

— ¡A cantar, se ha dicho! No, tu no, Madara.

*En este momento tomaremos en prueba su creatividad, empiecen a imaginarse música dramática*

— ¡Los están engañando! — Chillo una Hikari maquillada y con una panzota, digo, con un vientre de 8 meses. Victoriosa, les daba una foto donde Naruto y Sakura se besaban.

— Eso es photoshop— Cuchicheo Suigetsu.

— ¡No arruinen mi telenovela! ¡Vayan a arruinar otras cosas, como el pastel de Tobi o que se yo! ¡Hagan algo útil! — Los sacaba a patadas a Suigetsu y Kiba del set.

— ¿Y yo por qué? ¡No he hecho nada!

— Tu siempre tienes un comentario. Largaos, ¡ahora!

Luego de unas cuantas palabrotas más y menos, el par humorístico se marchó del set.

— ¡De nuevo!

— ¡Los están engañando!

— ¿Por qué diablos me estas engañando? — Hablo aburrido Sasuke, leyendo un guion.

— ¡Quiero el divorcio! — Chillo Hinata sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero…! ¡Yo, yo, te amo! — Hizo una pose dramática Naruto, logrando aplausos la pareja por su actuación.

— ¡Sasuke dale más ganas al papel!

— Tu también deberías ponerle más ganas al actualizar frecuentemente.

— ¡TU!

— ¡Muy bien, tranquilicemos esos humos y sigamos con la siguiente pregunta! _**  
2\. Quiero casamiento religioso y civil entre Sasuke y Hinata.  
**_ — Firmen aquí, aquí y ¡ya están casados, felicidades! — Sonrió Cerezo a un elegentante Sasuke con su traje y a una preciosa Hinata con un vestido de bodas occidental. — ¡Me largo, ciao!

— Espérate un segundo— La tomo del cuello de su camiseta, Akira la observaba ceñudo— Sé que no eres muy fan del SasuHina pero falta la boda religió-…

— ¡Bien, bien pesado! ¡Yo seré el cura!

— Pero no es homb-…

— ¿¡Acaso Sasuke-kun eres un machista!? — Tomo del cuello de su traje y lo zarandeo molesta desde altar— ¡Yo, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana!

— O-Ok.

— Muy bien— Se colocó en su lugar y tomo la biblia ceñuda— Blablabla…juras amarlo, esto no es cierto, si lo dejara cuando Naruto está cerca, blablablá, salud, blablalba, ¿aceptan?

El par asintió.

— Están comprometidos y no, no puedes besar a la novia, pervertido. Hay niños presentes y no queremos que Hikari tenga al crio por los nervios. Fin. _ **  
3\. Como regalo Hinatita, quiero que revivan a su mama  
— **_¡Mama! — Sollozaron Hinata y Hanabi, observando la silueta de una delgada mujer de cabellos azules, idéntica a la mayor de sus hijas.

— ¡Hinata, Hanabi! — Abrio los brazos y en un segundo, el par de hermanas la rodearon con sus abrazos. — Hola, cariño. — Sonrio feliz la mujer, mientras besaba a Hiashi entre lagrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. _ **  
4\. Quiero reunión familiar entre los Hyuga (incluyendo a Sasuke)  
**_ La pequeña familia ignoro eso, estaban felices. Hinata y Hanabi habían recuperado a su madre, y Hiashi a su esposa, ¿podría algo destrozar ese momento?

— ¡Mama, ya quiero presentarte a Konohamaru, es mi novio!

— ¿¡Que carajos acabas de decir!? ¡Matare a ese Sarutobi!

— Hiashi, amor, tranq-…

— ¡Voy a asesinar a ese mocoso!

— ¡No me interrumpas! — Rugió la Hyuga, golpeando con chakra la cabeza de su esposo.

— Si, señora. Perdone, señora. _ **  
Pd: ¿Sabían que solo me falta un mes de embarazo? Ya pronto habrán pequeños Kurama yendo de por aquí y por allá**_


	28. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Bienvenidos…

Se que deben estar emocionados ante una actualización nueva, pero estas son malas noticias.

He decidido abandonar este fanfic.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, he tenido falta de tiempo y me he distraído en otras cosas. Claro, seguiré escribiendo, pero este es el fin.

Les agradezco este tiempo con ustedes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^( '-' )^ ¡Alto allí! ^( '-' )^

ಠ_ಠ ¡No cierres la ventana! ಠ_ಠ

( ◡́.◡̀)\\(^◡^ ) Solo bromeaba ( ◡́.◡̀)\\(^◡^ )

( ≖.≖) Solo baja y encontraras algo más valioso que el oro de Colon ( ≖.≖)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( ≖.≖) Mas abajo ( ≖.≖)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(っ◕‿◕)っ La paciencia es virtud de sabios (っ◕‿◕)っ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya casi…ᕙ( ︡'︡益'︠)ง

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Llegaste!

¡Bien echo!

Gracias, gracias, soy una perra. Y los tengo hartos de bromas.

(㈇7≖‿‿≖)㈇7 Pero, recuerda… caíste de nuevo㈇7(≖‿‿≖㈇7)

* * *

Las luces se encendieron, revelando un gran salón donde había mucha gente reunida. La mayor parte era publico [¿Cómo carajos se metieron?] y el resto era el elenco de Naruto que, por alguna razón extraña, se encontraban todos atados y colgados en el aire. ¿Quién habrá sido el ser malvado, maligno y oscuro que habrá echo aquello? [¡Akira, esconde mejor la cinta, no seas flojo como Shikamaru!]

Y en el centro del salón se encontraba una niña [¿Niña? ¡Ya casi cumplo 14, bastardos!] con una blusa corta, donde estaba plasmado "Suga" con muchos corazones, hasta su cintura y unos gastados jeans, ella se encontraba acostada en un sillón y a su lado, un muchacho con una camiseta a razas blancas y negras con unos jeans.

— ¡Bienvenidos, sean bienvenidos a…!

— ¡Cerezo! ¡Bastarda, suéltanos mocosa! — Gritaba enfadado Deidara mientras se removía y se balanceaba en el aire.

— Creo que escuche a una perra ladrar— Murmuro ella mientras se observaba sus uñas con un gesto de indiferencia.

— ¡Pendeja hija de p***! — Exclamaba Hidan mientras se movía por todas partes, golpeando con su trasero al rostro de Kakuzu.

— ¡Me estas ahogando con tu trasero, estúpido Jashinista de mierda! — Murmuro con cara de desagrado, teñida de verde, el tacaño Akatsuki.

— Que hermosa vista hay desde aquí— Se regocijo Tenten mientras su nariz sufría un sangrado.

— ¡Yaoi en vivo! — Chillaron Sakura e Ino con el mismo problema que su amiga castaña.

— Hidan seguro que es el que recibe— Se sonrojo Cerezo mientras componía una sonrisa pervertida.

— ¡Deja de joder con tus shippeos y suéltanos Cerezo! — Profiero Naruto.

— Debí haberme quedado en casa— Murmuro Sasuke.

— En realidad, nos sacaron contra nuestra voluntad de nuestra casa Otouto— Le respondió Itachi.

— Desde aquí se tiene una buena vista del trasero de Itachi y Sasuke— Babeo Orochimaru mientras Kabuto lo veía aterrorizado.

— Shikamaru, idiota, ¡no te duermas en esta situación! — Chillaba Temari mientras pateaba con fuerza a un dormido Nara.

— ¿No deberíamos comenzar? — Susurro Akira.

— ¡Tobi les teme a las alturas! ¡Tobi tiene miedo! — Chillaba desesperado el enmascarado— ¡Deidara-senpai sálveme!

— ¡Solo muérete y ya, Tobi!

— Tengo sueño, tengo hambre, quiero irme a casa — Musito Shikadai.

— No te duermas, por favor — Hablo Inojin nervioso.

— Me duele la barriga— Hablaron Chouji y ChouCho mientras los rodeaba un aura depresiva.

— ¡Por esa razón les dije que no comieran como bestias una barbacoa entera en el desayuno! — Grito enfadada Kauri.

— ¡Maldita Cerezo! ¡Suéltame, ahora están pasando el partido entre las Ballenitas de Konoha y los Corales de Suna! — Chillaba Tsunade— ¡Aposte 1.000 dólares a las Ballenitas de Konoha!

— ¿¡Que usted hizo que cosa Tsunade-sama!? — Hablaron Sakura y Shizune al mismo tiempo.

— Acaban de perder las Ballenitas de Konoha — Cuchicheo Cerezo mirando su celular.

— Mierda —Maldijo Tsunade.

— ¡Borubaka! ¿¡Qué hacías mirando a Sumire, estúpido degenerado!? — Rechisto Sarada mientras golpeaba reversa e inversa al rubio.

— ¡No miraba a nadie, cuatro ojos! — Grito Bolt.

— ¡Esto es solo como advertencia! — Se sonrojo la Uchiha.

— ¿¡Dónde está Himawari!? — Naruto miraba a todos lados.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Aquí, aquí! — Sonreía dulcemente Himawari en brazos de Cerezo ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

— ¡Bájame mocosa o me dedicare a torturarte! — La miraba amenazante Madara, pero la sonrisa de Cerezo no parecía inmutarse.

— Pues, bájenlos— Su sonrisa se ensancho— Hima-chan pulsa este botón— Le mostró un aparato donde sobresalía un botoncito rojo, quien Himawari toco.

¿Qué causo? Hizo que la pared en donde se sostenían las sogas, que no dejaban caer a los demás, se derrumbó gracias a una explosión.

¿Reacción? Todos cayeron y hubo muchos sonidos de huesos rompiéndose.

Las sogas se desataron de sus cuerpos y, por alguna razón extraña, a todos les emitía un aura oscura.

— No me arrepiento nada — Sonreía maléficamente Cerezo— ¡Empecemos!

 ** _Daniiela_**

 ** _Me he leido tu fic de un solo y me he muerto de risa. ¡Escribes muy bien y tienes mucho talento! ¿De verdad tienes 11? Yo tengo 25 y amaría tener tu talento._**

— Te lo agradezco, no creo que tengo mucho talento en cuanto escribir y ahora tengo 14 — Sonrió orgullosa Cerezo.

— Aún tienes 13— Hablo Akira.

— ¡Pero técnicamente tengo 14!

— ¡Aun tienes 13!

— ¡14!

— ¡13!

— ¡14!

— ¡13!

— Igual será una loli tengas 13 o 14 — Se encogió de hombros Kiba.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No soy una loli!

 ** _¿Así que un chico te molesto? Yo le daría un buen golpe por insensible._**

— Eso paso ya hace dos años, pero te lo agradezco. Ya no lo tengo como compañero y ahora ni siquiera me mira. ** _  
Esto es verdad o reto. Pido mis disculpas a mis bellos y sexys Naruhina y SasuSaku por esto, pero tengo un par de placeres culposos que cumplir.  
1\. El sasuhina se está poniendo de moda. Imagínense los hijos poderosos que tendrían. Así que pregunta: ¿tendrían un hijo? _**

— No — Hablo Sasuke sin una expresión en su rostro.

— ¡N-No! — Se sonrojo tímidamente Hinata.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! — Obito paso su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke— ¡Mira esos pechos gigantes! — Sonreía mientras se sonrojaba.

— Y, además, las calladitas siempre son las más lascivas— Rio Madara.

— ¡Solo cállense ustedes dos!

 ** _Y ya bésense muy apasionadamente._**

— Diablos— Murmuro de mal humor Sasuke.

Hinata sufría de un ataque de nervios y se sonrojaba mucho.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-san! ¡P-Podemos discutir esto! — La Hyuga parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando el mencionado se acercó a ella.

— Mientras más rápido, mejor Hinata.

La tomo por la cintura y la beso. Hinata parecía un tomate vivo, y si Sasuke no la tomara por la cintura, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en el suelo. Mientras que él, solo la besaba con crecidamente intensidad en cada segundo.

Pasaron 2 minutos y Sasuke soltó a una desmayada Hinata, que cayó al suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hina-chan? — Se preocupo Ino la acercarse.

— Creo que le hizo un beso de lengüita— Murmuro Cerezo. Hinata asintió atontada aun por la acción del Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke, traidor! ¡A mi solo me das unos putos golpes en la frente! — Lloriqueo Sakura mientras su esposo intentaba explicarle.

— Tal vez Sasuke sea mejor esposo que yo… claro, si incluso Boruto lo quiere más…incluso, incluso, Hima-chan seguro lo querrá más que a mi… ¡Teme!... — Murmuraba Naruto con un aura depresiva. ** _  
2\. Naruto y Sakura, perdonme por este incesto.. pero deseen un besito. Si Sasuke e Hinata se enojan los pondré a los 4 en un cuarto..._**

— ¿No podría haber sido GaaSaku? ¿O ItaSaku? ¿O SasoSaku? — Gruño la pelirosa— No, de todas las parejas, tendría que ser NaruSaku.

Sakura tomo a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta y lo beso sin miramientos. Luego lo solto y lo golpeo.

— ¿¡Y eso porque ´ttebayo!?

— Por idiota— Le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le hacía burla a Sasuke, quien tenía un aura depresiva.

— ¿Qué están haciendo Tía Sakura y papi? — Pregunto inocentemente Himawari.

— Etto…juegan a mama y papa— Sonrió nerviosa Cerezo. ** _  
3\. Pensandolo bien ahora quiero un trio naruhinasasu y que cuando esten en ambiente entre sakura y tambien se una._**

— Vamos, vamos, adentro— Hablo Akira mientras empujaba a los cuatro adentro de un cuarto. — Tomen esto para jugar— Y les tiro una caja donde resaltó un látigo.

— ¿Qué van a hacer mami, papi y los tía Sakura y el tío Sasuke? — Pregunto Himawari a Cerezo, quien la mantenía en su regazo.

— Van a jugar twister— Sonrió aún más nerviosa.

— ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

— Mejor, no. ** _  
4\. Quiero saber si naruto se transforma en naruko para hacer yuri con hinata... o si lo ha hecho con sasuke (es mas reto a que se besen en modo naruko-sasuke)_**

— Ya estoy viejo para hacer esto— Se quejo Naruto mientras salía adolorido del cuarto.

— ¿Por qué Naruto esta adolorido si eso deberían serlo las chicas? — Pregunto Kiba a Shino, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Cállense! — Grito Naruto— ¡Oiroke no Jutsu! — Recito, formando los símbolos y se transformó en la bella Naruko, quien vestía el traje de Naruto — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?

— Besa a Sasuke— Dijo Cerezo.

— ¡BESO! ¡BESO! — Gritaba el publico.

— Ah, vale… ¡Espera! ¿¡Que!? — Chillo horrorizado Naruto-Naruko.

— ¡Hazlo!

— ¡No!

— ¡Ramen gratis! ¡Los tazones que quieras!

— ¡Teme, más te vale que no te aproveches!

— ¡No te acerques! — Ladro Sasuke, quien saco su espada— ¡Aléjate!

— ¡Ramen gratis! — Gritaba Naruko mientras lo perseguía.

Lo último que sabemos es que Naruto volvió con unos huesos rotos y Sasuke con marcas de labios. **_  
5\. Sasuke mi emo bello, te has portado muy mal... asi que.. quiero que beses a Cerezo chan! Y que le des un buen beso como toda la loli que es..._**

— ¡Si este es mi castigo por no actualizar, lo hare más seguido! ¡pero no me hagan hacer esto! — Grito horrorizada Cerezo mientras Deidara, con una sonrisa estúpida, la cargaba como un saco de papas hacia Sasuke, quien estaba aún más aterrado— ¡Y además yo no soy una loli!

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo hoy se la agarran conmigo? — Farfullo el Uchiha.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡No! — Gritaba Cerezo cuando la depositaron en frente de Sasuke.

— Yo tampoco quiero— Dijo Sasuke.

— Vamos, un besito— Rio Kiba, mientras tomaba la cabeza de ambos y los obligo a besarse.

— ¡Asco, asco! — Se separo de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y se desplomó al suelo— Si se hubiese tratado de Itachi, Sasori o Gaara-chan no me hubiera quejado. Pero es Sasuke, Sasuke-baka— Lloriqueaba, abatida al suelo.

Derrumbada en el suelo en una pose dramática, acerco dos dedos a su boca.

— Qué más da, me uniré a las bulímicas…

— ¡Qué asco, no lo hagas!

 ** _6\. Ah Himawari... sabias que te shipean con sasuke?. Si.. hay varios fics... asi que un beso Ya!_**

— ¿¡Que le hiciste que cosa a mi hija, teme!? — Chillo Naruto mientras zarandeaba a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hija, dobe!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Ahora comprendo, como Hina-chan te rechazo, plagaste tus sentimientos enfermos en mi retoño ´ttebayo! — Lo zarandeaba aún más fuerte.

— ¡No siento nada por tu esposa!

— ¡Seguro que eres un lolicon! ¡Hasta miras a Cerezo!

— ¿¡Qué tú haces que cosa Sasuke!?

— ¡No soy un lolicon! ¡Y no besare a nadie! ** _  
7\. Y se que pedi mucho.. y perdónenme... o talvez no. Soy una chica cabello castaño ojos ambar piel blanca con cuerpo bien cuidado, asi que... quiero un cuarto para mi y sasuke ... y naruto.. por tres horas..._**

Una muchacha con dichas características salió del público y entro enérgicamente al escenario.

— ¡Hola, hola! — Hablo inquieta, casi gritando— ¡Estoy tan emocionada, es un placer conocerte Cerezo-chan! — Chillo y se abalanzo hacia ella en un abrazo.

— U-Un placer — Murmuro ahogada en sus pechos y en su asfixiante abrazo— V-Voy a m-morir.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! — La soltó mientras se disculpaba con una sonrisa— ¡Es que eres tan linda! — Chillo mientras se sonrojaba.

— Tu habitación— Hablo Cerezo y señalo a un cuarto— Y tus prostitutas están aqui— Mostro a Naruto y Sasuke amordazados.

— ¡NGFHJSD!

— Blablala…— Se burlo Cerezo y los empujo a una Daniela quien sonreía de forma pervertida— Todos tuyos…

— ¡Gracias!

Y los arrastro hacia el cuarto. ** _  
8... y despues de salir del cuarto, que todo elenco de naruto coma su postre favorito... y que a cerezo chan me la vistan como sakura card captor.. se veria tan mona..._**

— Esto esta delicioso ´ttebayo— Murmuro Naruto comiendo un caliente ramen.

— Eso no es un postre— Señalo Suigetsu a la comida del Uzumaki.

— ¡El ramen es perfecto para todas las comidas ´ttebane!

— ¡Yeah! — Gritaron contentos ambos, madre e hijo, mientras chocaban palmas.

— Yeah— Animaron tímidamente Minato y Hinata.

Tanto Naruto como Kushina miraron a Boruto quien devoraba una hamburguesa.

— ¿Qué? — Hablo el rubio menor ante las miradas de los Uzumaki— Si creen que diré que el ramen es mejor, se equivocan. ¡Las hamburguesas son mejores ´ttebasa! —Se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Sabia que debía haberlo abortado! — Lloriqueaba desconsoladamente Naruto en brazos de su madre, quien lo abrazaba, lloriqueando— ¡Decepción!

— ¡Sangre de mi sangre me ha decepcionado! — Grito Kushina mientras apretaba el agarre sobre Naruto.

— Solo he dicho que las hamburguesas son mejores— Murmuro Bolt avergonzado al ver su abuela y padre lloriquear como idiotas.

— ¡Yo estoy aún más y más avergonzada! — Chillo Cerezo sonrojada al vestir un traje rojo con acompañamiento de un sombrero del mismo color.

— ¡Me gusta esa posición! ¡Me gusta! — Sonreía Daniela mientras la grababa moviéndose por todos lados para grabarla en cada ángulo.

— ¡Quiero irme a casa! ** _  
Y asi me voy en un kamui y con muchas fotos de mis bellos naru y sasu.. y de mi querida cerezo chan!_**

— Creo que están traumados— Murmuro Akira al observar a los tres mencionados con un aura oscura en una posición fetal.

— Fui besada por un lolicon…

— ¡Que no soy lolicon, enana!

— …y obligada a hacer cosplay— Murmuro Cerezo— ¿Algo peor?

— Este solo era el primer reto— Respondió Akira al ver la cantidad de cartas acumuladas en una caja.

El aura alrededor sobre Cerezo…aumento.

 ** _Hati-chan_**

 ** _Jajajaj genial el capi!  
Este fic me hace reir muchisimo Beso BoruSara bien apasionado!_**

 **—** ¡No me tocó a mí! — Festejo Cerezo y señalo al par de niños— ¡Ahora, bésense!

— ¡C-Claro que n-no! — Chillo avergonzada Sarada, mirando a todos lados mientras jugaba con sus dedos— ¡Nunca besaría a un idio…! ¡Boruto! ¿¡Que haces!?

La Uchiha menor se sorprendió cuando su compañero de equipo apareció al frente de ella.

— No seas miedosa Ensalada— Su rostro se ilumino de picardía— ¿O acaso eres tan cobarde?

El rostro de Sarada enrojeció de furia, ella no era una cobarde.

— Claro que no, dobe— Frunció el ceño ofendida, tomo el rostro de Boruto por sus mejillas [casi pellizcándolo] y le planto un beso, que solo duro 2 minutos, al sorprendido rubio— ¿Y quien es la gallina ahora? — Rio maliciosa al ver su sonrojo.

— ¡Esa es una Uchiha, no como las nenitas de allí! — Aplaudió Madara mientras Obito y Sasuke fruncían el ceño ante la frase del anciano.

 ** _Hati-chan_**

 ** _Mi San Valentin... toi cholita TwT... pero me auto-regale un Totoro :3_**

— Yo también quiero un Totoro. Akira, ¿por qué no tengo un Totoro?

— Porque eres pobre…

— Ah, cierto— Murmuro Cerezo— Estúpida pobreza… ** _  
En mi pais tambien se acerca el regreso a clasesNOOOOOOOOOOOOO) pero como voy a la secu piezo mas tarde (TDFW)_**

— ¡Ahora yo acabo de terminar las clases! — Festejo Cerezo— ¡Salud!  
 ** _Y si te mandan al psquiatra, que te manden al que esta a la vuelta de mi casa... asi te visito ;3_**

— Dicen que no tengo solución— Dijo Cerezo— Además, no gastarían tanto en mí. Puta pobreza… ¡Me dejan seca con tanta comida, barriles sin fondo! — Chillo mientras señalaba a Naruto, Kushuina, Itachi, Madara, Chouji y Tobi [Ese pendejo come más dulces que un crio, esperemos que un pedófilo se lo lleve con el truquito del dulce] ** _  
Consejos para hacer amigos... yo suelo alejar a las personas xD Segun dicen estoy mal de la cabeza... sigo cholita TwT..._**

— ¡Yo te acompañaría Hati-chan!

 ** _Lisa108_**

 ** _Cerezp-chan~ No te preocupes de seguro haras muchos amigos y te ira bien en el colegio un consejo? Pss creo que recordar el nombre de la gente nueva que conoces yo siempre me los olvidaba (¡QUE GRAN CONSEJO!) Te deseo mucha suerte en el colegio y que te vaya muy bien en este ciclo escolar *se seca una lagrimita maternal(?*..._**

— Ya entré en secundaria y ya pasé a tercer año, pero ¡gracias! — Agradeció Cerezo.

— Igual de enana— Murmuro entre risitas Kiba a Deidara.

— ¡Que se callen o les parto la madre!

— Yo no tengo.

— La mía te parte la tuya…

— ¡C-Cállense!

 ** _¿Quien es el mas lindo?  
Pues hay una conpetencia entre Kakashi-kun, Itachi-kun, Kiba-kun y Gaara-kun.  
Bye bye~_**

—Yo les doy a los cuatro por igual…— Murmuro Cerezo.

— ¿Y entre ellos? — Codeo Sakura.

— Eso está mejor— Sonrieron ambas de forma pervertida.

 ** _Sara-ttebanex3_**

 ** _Yo esperaré lo que sea por ti Cerezo-chan! Y no te preocupes, se que encontrarás o harás amistad rápidamente con alguien... La que necesita suerte para socializar soy yo... :v_**

— ¡Sara-chan! ¡Yo me la pasaría contigo! — Chillo Cerezo. ** _  
Neh, no recibí nada el 14 :) Confieso que no me he declarado a esa persona y juro que lo haré! Probablemente en otros 4 años... Si señores! 4 malditos años :'v..._**

— ¡Fuerza!

 ** _Dejando de lado este tema, te respondo Onee-san que la chica mas guapa de Naruto es Konan! :3 Y el chico mas sexyshshahhshshshs :v es... *redobles*... Omoi!  
Es broma xd obviamente es Kiba :v :33  
Nos leemos luego Cerezo-chan!  
Con amorsh Sara-ttebane~~_**

— Ya me había olvidado de esta competencia— Murmuro Cerezo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Eso te pasa por no actualizar.

— ¡Calla Akira! ¡Hagamos un corte!

* * *

 ** _Sentimos las molestias de interrumpir este programa. Ña, no lo sentimos, seguro que debe estar bostezando porque la autora ya no es tan graciosa_**

Las luces dieron la bienvenida a una habitación cerrada conformada por una gran mesa en donde estaban sentados Cerezo en medio, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura por la derecha y Deidara, Sarutobi y Itachi por la izquierda. Por sus cabezas se hallaba un cartel donde estaba escrito "NaruNoti".

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a NaruNoti! — Recibió Cerezo, vistiendo con un traje negro completo y su cabello atado en un moño.

— ¡Pensé que serían clases de ramen 'ttebayo! — Replico Naruto vestido formalmente.

— ¡Naruto, no te quejes! — Farfullo Sakura mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo largarme? — Murmuro Sasuke- Sakura, larguémonos.

— Yo vote por las conejitas- Murmuro Sarutobi decaído.

— Igual yo— Cuchicheo Deidara mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, ya saben, tal vez moriría y no tendría que volver a ese lugar.

— Deje la estufa encendida y Tobi es el único en casa... — Pensó Itachi — Nada importante — Se encogió de hombros.

— Quiero irme a casa — Suspiro Sasuke.

— ¡Cállense todos, NaruNoti gano como mayoría! — Grito Cerezo, levantándose de su asiento del medio de la mesa.

— ¿¡Quienes fueron los idiotas que votaron por esta mierda de la enana!? — Grito Deidara.

Itachi negó la mirada y Sakura silbaba.

— ¡Hey!

— Dobe voto por ramen, el Tercero y la rubia por "El Club de Conejitas"...

— Hokage-sama — Sakura lo miro con decepción.

— Ya se a quien salió Ero-sennin — Murmuro Naruto.

Sarutobi intentaba esconder su rostro sonrojado con su sombrero.

— ...yo vote por irnos a casa y.… ¡Sakura, Nii-chan y Cerezo votaron por esta mierda! — Los acuso Sasuke.

— Esos dangos estaban deliciosos — Sonrió Itachi.

— ¡Ese manga yaoi hard fue estupendo! — Soñó Haruno con una sonrisa de enamorada.

— ¿Felices? La votación dio por NaruNoti... — Sentencio Cerezo.

— Pero fue a bases de trampa ´ttebayo — Murmuro Naruto.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Chillo la más pequeña [En edad, pendejos. No en altura, ¡en edad!] — Ahora, ¿cuáles son las noticias?

— No tenemos noticias — Hablo Akira detrás de cámaras.

— ¿Ninguna?

— Ninguna...

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Nada de nada.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro.

— ¿Segurito?

— ¡No hay nada!

— Diablos... — Cerezo hizo un puchero.

— Esperen — Susurro Akira mientras revisaba su celular — Dicen que hubo un incendio en la mansión Uchiha.

Todos miraron a Itachi.

— ¿Alguno vio a Tobi? — Pregunto Cerezo.

* * *

 ** _lelu-chan_**

 ** _Kyaaaaa (grito de fan agradecida) me emocione de q allas actualizado estoy re contenta  
Naomi-san: yo tambiennnnn_**

— Hace años…— Akira miro el calendario.

— ¡No fue tanto!

— Pensé que nunca volvería a tener dinero en mis manos— Suspiro aliviado Izuna.

— ¿Por? — Curioseo Cerezo.

— Casi ninguno de nosotros aparecemos en Boruto, no ganamos dinero— Reclamo Indra— Como osan esos productores excluir al grandioso Indr…

— Si, si, sí, todos sabemos tu nombre— Lo ignoro Cerezo.

— Hasta que tuvimos que prostituir a Sasuke y Tobi para ganar dinero— Hablo Madara mientras se arreglaba las uñas…digo afilaba su…su cuchillo— Aunque con Tobi no ganamos nada porque nadie lo quería.

— Ah…esperen, ¿Qué?

— Mira qué lindo pajarito— Rio nervioso Obito, metiéndole una media de Tobi [¿Alguna vez la haz olido? Huelen como si 100 caballos y 100 elefantes hubiera cagado en ella….y a todos les dolían el estomago] en la boca para acallarlo— Mejor prosigamos. ** _  
Lelu-chan: ehhhh que haces aca... bueno da igual  
Naomi-san: se nota que me quieres pero olvidando este pequeño incoveniente pasemos a las preguntas  
Lelu-chan: pues claro ... ahhh sasuke quien iba a creer que eras masoquista otro fetiche que se te descubre que mas sigue ¿que te ves a escondida con naruto para hacer yaoi?_**

— ¡Claro que no! ¡El dobe es un asco!

— ¡Ni que tu fueras tan guapo teme!

— Tu prima no dice lo mismo…

— ¡Turn Down for What! — Grito Cerezo pero luego se calmó— Perdón, el momento. ** _  
Naomi-san: bueno eso no seria novedad hasta tengo las pruebas y las vendo  
Lelu-chan: entonces para las chicas quien seria el uke ¿sasuke o naruto?_**

— ¡No he hecho nada con este estúpido!

— ¡Concuerdo por primera vez!

— Yo creo que sería Naruto, quien es torpe y tierno en algunos casos— Opino Sakura— Es tan serio y cool Sasuke-kun, concuerda con un seme…

— ¡Pero Naruto-kun también tiene sus momentos cool! ¡Y se ve muy guapo! ¡Sasuke-kun es el uke! — Se decidió Hinata con seguridad.

— No lo sé… ¿Sasuke-kun? Los malos siempre son los más traviesos— Hablo Ino confusa.

— Pero Naruto es bastante maduro cuando es mayor, no sería raro que Sasuke cayera ante su madurez—Objeto Tenten.

— ¿Sasuke? — Murmuro Konan— Naruto se veía tan dulce cuando batallamos.

— Sukes— Sentencio Temari con firmeza.  
 ** _Naomi-san: kakashi es verdad que amas profundamente a obito y que el fue tu primer beso_**

— ¡No! — Aullaron ambos.

Se miraron y chillaron.

—¡Sabias que me mirabas raro! — Acuso Obito.

— ¡No te miraría incluso si fueras mujer o la última persona de este mundo! — Gruño Kakashi.

— Los que se pelean, se aman— Murmuro Cerezo a Sakura quien asintió. ** _  
Lelu-chan y Naomi-san: retamos a los chicos contar si alguna vez espiaron a su compañera de equipo en las aguas termales_**

 ** _Eso es todo besos_**

— N-No— Sasuke y Naruto miraron ambos para otro lado.

— N-no, claro que n-no— Murmuro Kiba, sonrojado hasta la cabeza y los pies. Shino solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no, eso seria una deshonra como hombres! ¡Preferiría cortar las venas antes de…! — Gritaba eufórico Lee.

— Quiere decir que no— Explico Neji.

— No— Hablaron Chouji y Shikamaru.

— Es nuestra hermana— Murmuro Kankuro.

— Con la fea, no. Pero con Ino, claro que la mire, es más, lo hicimos allí mismo—Recordó Sai— Si no lo recuerdo mal, creo que allí te concebimos, hijo— Sonrió el pintor a un traumado Inojin.

— ¡Sai, hijo de puta!

 ** _Sara-ttebanex3 chapter 18 . Feb 28, 2016_**

 ** _Jajajaja estoy riendo a carcajadas, creo que mi madre esta pensando en enviarme a un psicólogo :'v pero bueno, eso no importa mientras sigas con este fanfic **_**

— ¡Claro que lo seguiré, pero soy vaga y no me dan ganas de escribir! — Rio nerviosa, pero se calló cuando Shikamaru le golpeo— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué?

— Eres peor que Naruto con sus informes.

 ** _Por cierto, quiero retar a Hidan y Sasori a darse un tierno beso / ese si sera un reto dado que me imagino más a Hidan dar besos salvajes y toda la cosa... *derrame nasal* :v_**

 ** _—_** ¡Danna, danna! ¡No lo hagas! — La rubia…digo la puta…digo Deidara se colgó en la pierna de Sasori mientras lloriqueaba y moqueaba por su nariz, manchando el pantalón del pelirrojo.

— Suéltame Deidara… ¡y no manches mi pantalón! — Movía su pierna intentando que se soltara.

— ¡Danna!

— ¡Es solo un reto!

Hidan con una sonrisa maligna al ver la situación, se acercó a Sasori y tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo y le robo un beso.

— ¡DANNNA! ¡Estúpido jashinista de mierda!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡Tu Jashin no existe!

— ¿¡QUE DIJISTE RUBIA!? — Los dos ¿hombres? [Aun no sabemos bien, investigaremos de fondo de ello] se agarraron a ambos del cuello mientras se echaban chispas.

Sasori miro a ambos y se encogió de hombros. ** _  
Tambien quiero que Kakashi y Jiraiya-sama colaboren conmigo para hacer otro Icha-Icha! :3  
Eso es todo-ttebane! x3  
Nos vemos Cerezo-chan, t hamo :v ~_**

— JOJOJO— Rieron ambos degenerados mientras se marchaban cuchicheando entre ellos.

 ** _Hati-chan_**

 ** _Cerezo-chan~! Soy tu fan! Me muero de risa con este fic! Y... todos me miran raro mientran me rio sola xD  
Muchas gracias por todo! :3_**

— De nada y gracias por tu apoyo. ** _  
Mis retos son...  
-Inojin besa a Himawari_**

— ¡Sai! ¡Aleja a tu mocoso de mi bebe! — Sacudía Naruto a su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras cacheteaba su rostro— ¡No sonrias! — Grito al verlo sonreír a pesar de sus golpes.

— Aun eres muy pequeña— Sonrio Inojin a Himawari, agachándose a su altura— Cuando seas mayor, tal vez si te regale un beso en la boca— Y le clavo un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Inojin-nii-chan! ¡Tú serás mi esposo, decidido! — Rio Himawari y se colgó al rubio por su cuello.

— Parece que seremos familia— Comento sonriente Sai a un sorprendido Naruto con la quijada hasta el suelo.

— ¡NUNCA! — Se horrorizo Naruto.

— ¡Inojin! — Chillo Boruto con un tic.

— Igual es un pedófilo espere u no espere— Se encogió de hombros.

 ** _-Sarada besa a Boruto( no al reves, ojo)_**

— Tsk, no se que le ven de interesante estar liada con esta cabeza hueca— Gruño Sarada mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

— ¡Ni que fueras tan guapa, fea!

— ¿¡AH!?

— ¿Deja vú? — Murmuro Cerezo al ver a la pareja pelear— Ya bésense, par de enamorados.

Sarada murmuro algo sobre "Estupido Uzumaki" [¡Owww! ¡Se parece tanto a su papi! ¿Quién es la nena de papa?] y volvió a tomar sus cachetes de forma brusca y beso al colorado Boruto.

— Esperen un segundo — Murmuro Cerezo mientras observaba el beso — Boruto antes parecía un Don Juan, pero en realidad es una cosita muy bonita. Parece que Sarada es la dominante en la relación, no me sorprendería si él es que se embarace.

No hay mucho que decir que los Uchiha se estaban revolcando en el suelo a carcajada sueltas.

 ** _y que opinan Naruto y Sasuke sobre ser parientes :3  
-ITACHI, NEJI, SASORI Y GAARA BAILE SEXI A LAS FANS!  
Me despido ;3_**

 _Se recomienda escuchar la canción "Sexy- French Affair"_

— No— Se negaron los cuatro, especialmente Gaara que sufría un sonrojo.

— El que haga el baile más sexy gana esto— Cerezo sonrió traviesamente y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un gran fajo de billetes— No ganáis mucho con Boruto así que…esto es lo que necesitan.

— Todo por mis dangos— Murmuro Itachi y subió a un pequeño escenario preparado.

Los gritos de las fans en los asientos empezaron a ocupar todo el salón cuando Itachi comenzó a desabotonar su capa de Akatsuki. Un botón menos, gritos. Otro botón menos, los gritos crecían. Siguieron dos mas y la capa revelo su camiseta y pantalones grises.

— ¡Sácate todo, papazote! — Chillo Cerezo grabando en las gradas junto con las fans.

Itachi regalo un guiño, saco un kunai y despedazo su camisa.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Chillaron todas las mujeres.

— Mi nariz— Susurro Cerezo con la nariz sangrando al ver el torso bien trabajado del Uchiha.

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa matadora y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones lentamente, revelando unos boxers rojos.

— ¡Son p-perfectos! — Murmuro la pequeña.

— Dango, dango, dango~— Canturreo Itachi, tomando su ropa y marchándose del pequeño escenario.

— Las cosas de hoy están caras— Se excuso Sasori, subiendo al escenario.

— ¡Danna! — Deidara hizo un puchero.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y desabrocho solo dos botones.

— Esto es lo único que obtendrán— Sentencio el pelirrojo.

— ¿¡AH!? — Gritaron las fans, quejándose y haciendo barullo.

— ¡Tacaño! — Se quejo Cerezo, golpeando la silla donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Tacaño? ¿Yo? — Sasori esbozo una sonrisa rompeovarios— Si gano, les daré el mejor show que verán.

El público chillo desesperado.

— Yo no lo hare— Se negó Neji, cruzándose de brazos.

— No seas maricon y ve— Tenten se acercó al Hyuga y le golpeo la cabeza para empujarlo hacia el escenario.

— ¡Tenten! — Gimio nervioso Neji al verla desaparecer y aparecer sentada al lado de Cerezo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Neji comenzó a quitarse la prenda superior con rapidez, su pecho era pálido pero musculoso y con una que otra cicatriz frutos de sus esfuerzos.

— Quiero una copia del video— Reclamo Tenten y Cerezo asintió.

— ¡Yo también! — Chillo Sakura mientras Hinata traía las palomitas.

— ¿¡Sakura!? / ¿¡Hina-chan!? — Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto a sus respectivas esposas.

Neji chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones revelando un bóxer azul.

— Se ha vuelto mi color favorito— Babeo Cerezo— ¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!

— Y-Yo no soy bueno en esto— Negó con su mano el pelirrojo— No tengo buen cuerpo y no soy muy guapo…

Nadie hablo por un segundo, ni siquiera las fans, hasta que estallaron los quejidos.

— ¡Yo si te daría! — grito Sakura.

— ¡Gaara-kun es muy guapo! — Exclamo Hinata.

— ¡Estas para comerte! — Dijo Tenten.

Gaara se sonrojo y comenzó a desanudar su traje, deslizándola por sus hombros revelando un empalidecido cuerpo, no tenía músculos, pero…

— ¡Que lindo! — Chillo Cerezo mientras volvía a sufrir un sangrado nasal.

Aun sonrojado, Gaara continúo desnudándose; se quitó con la camisa de sus hombros y siguió quitándose sus pantalones, revelando un bóxer blanco.

— Cerezo, Cerezo, resiste— Tenten zarandeaba a la inconsciente Cerezo que babeaba murmurando "Bellezas".

— ¿Y nuestro dinero? — Pregunto Itachi colocándose su camisa.

— Aqui — Murmuro Sasori, agachándose para tomar el dinero del suelo— Espera un segundo…— El pelirrojo Akatsuki lo reviso de arriba y abajo.

— ¡Es falso! — Grito Neji con su byakugan.

— ¡Cerezo! — Gritaron los cuatros hombres, despertando a la mencionada con el ruido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

— Descubrieron tu dinero falso— Le respondió Tenten.

— Puedo explicarlo…— Sonrió nerviosa Cerezo a las cuatro bestias más sexys…cof cof— ¡Vámonos a la verga wey! — Comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por los cuatro— Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
